Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte
by Sylencia
Summary: Le jour de sa rentrée de Terminale resterait toujours gravé dans la mémoire d'Hinata. Un jour horrible, qu'elle avait commencé par une mauvaise nouvelle mais ça n'était rien comparé à ce que son père lui avait annoncé. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour puisse être pire que celui qui avait débuté tout ça. Jamais. Romance UA, hétéro, fluff et couple original !
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, comme promis, ma nouvelle fiction ! Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire épique, c'est une fiction toute mignonne qui commence par une mauvaise nouvelle. Pas de warning particulier. Le rating M est une précaution mais ne vous attendez pas à un lemon par chapitre ;) D'ailleurs, je garde le couple de la romance secret, pour vous laisser le temps de le savourer totalement ;)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture !  
(Il se peut que les premiers chapitres soient un peu brouillons dans le genre, avec quelques fautes mais dites vous que j'ai retapé 150 pages sur word parce que la 1ere personne que j'avais utilisée à la base ne me convenait plus alors j'ai tout passé à la 3eme personne !)

* * *

Cinq minutes. Elle devait attendre cinq minutes pour avoir les résultats. Elle faisais les cent pas dans sa salle de bain privative, sentant le stress monter de plus en plus. C'était long, beaucoup trop long. Elle aurait aimé les jeter tout de suite et oublier. Tout oublier mais non, tout était encore trop présent.  
Et elle ne pouvait, et ne devait rien dire.  
S'ils tardaient à lui donner ces résultats, elle allait se mettre en retard pour son premier jour de Terminale. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tout ça comme ça.  
Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre et elle dit :

- Je .. J'arrive ! Je suis aux toilettes …  
- Dépêchez vous, Hinata-sama, la voiture attends.  
- Juste deux petites minutes !  
- Bien, madame.

Ses mains se mirentà trembler tandis que le chronomètre de son téléphone lui indiquait que les cinq minutes étaient écoulées. Elle jeta un regard vers les résultats et son coeur manqua un battement. Puis un second en voyant que le résultat était confirmé.  
Elle voulait mourir.

En entendant qu'on toquait à nouveau à sa porte, elle s'empressa de balancer tout ça à la poubelle, récupéra son sac à dos, ajusta son uniforme et sortit de la chambre, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Nana, la gouvernante, lui jeta un regard consterné tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de descendre. Elle évita consciencieusement son père et rejoignit sa soeur, Hanabi, à l'arrière d'une berline noire aux vitres teintées. C'était son premier jour en seconde pour elle, et elle semblait encore plus mal que la jeune Hinata, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça soit possible. Leur chauffeur les conduisit au lycée privé dans lequel elles étaient inscrites et elle sortit de la voiture, non sans appréhension.

L'établissement, le collège lycée Konohagakure no Sato, en lui même ressemblait à une sorte de château. Il n'y avait qu'une classe de chaque niveau, partant de la sixième à la terminale. Chaque classe avait une salle réservée et c'était les professeurs qui faisaient le déplacement, à part quand ils devaient étudier en laboratoire, en salle informatique ou quand les élèves avaient une heure d'éducation physique. C'était une vieille bâtisse datant du dix-neuvième siècle, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Des élèves du monde entier venaient pour étudier là bas, contre des sommes astronomiques déboursées par leurs parents. Autant dire que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elles furent déposées juste devant la grande porte. Hinata regarda rapidement Hanabi, dont les jambes semblaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle n'était pas ici, pour son collège, mais dans un autre établissement, privé lui aussi, réservé aux filles. Hinata y avait étudié aussi, mais Nana avait dit à leur père que ça ne ferait pas de mal à la cadette de voir du monde; à savoir, des garçons, en disant que ça avait été le cas d'Hinata aussi, ce à quoi son père a répondu que son ainée était encore plus timide qu'avant. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, non, bien entendus, seulement ceux qui fréquentaient ce lycée en particulier.  
Les garçons auxquels toutes les filles de l'établissement risquaient d'être mariées, un jour où l'autre.  
Hinata posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hanabi et l'incita à avancer. Elles entrèrent dans le grand hall marbré. Plusieurs élèves formaient de petits groupes et attendaient le début des cours.  
Les classes étaient au premier étage. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait toute la partie administration de l'établissement, ainsi que le restaurant scolaire. Quant aux étages supérieurs, ils étaient réservés aux internes, principalement des élèves étrangers.  
Elle conduisit sa soeur au premier étage et la laissa devant la porte de sa classe avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies, à quelques mètres de là, devant sa propre classe. Leur groupe se composait de deux filles et d'un garçon.

Sakura Haruno était une demoiselle de dix-sept ans aux cheveux roses bonbons et aux yeux verts. Hinata ne l'avait jamais vue avec une couleur de cheveux différente. Elle personnalisait souvent son uniforme de badges en tous genres. Par exemple, ce jour là, elle portait un petit badge blanc, au niveau de son coeur avec le logo de Wonder Woman. Elle avait un caractère bien particulier mais on s'y habituait rapidement.  
Ino Yamanaka, quant à elle, était une grande blonde élancée aux yeux bleus. Elle était une des filles les plus populaires de l'établissement mais avait toujours été fidèle envers ses amies d'enfance, à savoir Sakura et Hinata. Elle aimait beaucoup les fleurs et était fiancée. À Kiba Inuzuka, le troisième larron du groupe. Hinata ne savait pas grand chose sur lui à part qu'il était très protecteur vis à vis d'Ino. Il s'était intégré à leur bande quand les fiançailles avaient été annoncées.

Ino ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle était tombée très amoureuse de lui, même si ça restait un mariage arrangé, et c'était réciproque. Et ils profitaient souvent qu'ils soient seuls pour s'embrasser et se tenir la main, mais en général, ils laissaient toujours quelqu'un entre eux.

En la voyant arriver, les filles tendirent les bras pour serrer Hinata contre elles tandis que Kiba lui adressa un sourire désolé. Il lui fit la bise, profitant que les filles critiquent sa tenue un peu trop impersonnelle mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire en repensant aux événements de ce matin. Ino, la connaissant trop bien, lui demanda alors :

- Hina, ça ne va pas ? T'es toute pâle !  
- Oh mon .. Ino, Sasuke à douze heures !

La blonde relèva alors la tête, vivement, et regarda derrière l'épaule de son amie avec un grand sourire.  
Sasuke était un des … Que disait-elle ? Il était LE garçon populaire du lycée. Pas depuis la sixième, vu qu'avant, c'était son grand frère Itachi, la coqueluche, mais depuis que ce dernier avait passé son bac, Sasuke était le roi du lycée. C'était le garçon type, vous savez ? Il était beau, grand, avec un sourire charmeur qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions, toutes les filles du lycée voulaient l'effleurer et manquaient de tomber dans les pommes quand elles croisaient son regard. Il était « ténébreux », riche, était promis à un bel avenir et il le savait donc il ne foutait rien. Il était, d'ailleurs, toujours suivi par un groupe de garçons, plus ou moins soudé, dont Naruto Uzumaki, qui était tout l'inverse du brun.  
Alors que Sasuke était un glaçon, Naruto était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un soleil sur pattes. Rien qu'un de ses sourires permettait d'illuminer la plus moche journée d'automne.  
Mais vue la nouvelle qu'Hinata avait apprise, ce matin là, même un des sourires de Naruto n'aurait pu lui remonter le moral.  
Avec eux, il y avait Shikamaru Nara, meilleur ami de Kiba et, entre parenthèses, surdoué. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était encore ici, et non à la fac, mais un jour, Kiba avait sous entendu que Shikamaru était très, peut être trop, fainéant.  
Et pour finir, Gaara. Personne ne savait grand chose sur lui, à part qu'il venait de Suna, n'était là que depuis l'année précédente et que c'était un ami d'enfance de Naruto. Ah, et il ne supportait pas Sasuke. S'il était dans le groupe, ça n'était que pour parler avec Naruto. Quand il parlait. Ce qui revenait à dire presque jamais.

Une fois que le groupe était à la hauteur des filles, Hinata détourna brusquement la tête en baissant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas croiser _son_ regard. Oh non, elle était certaine qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.  
Un relent de souvenirs passa à toute vitesse dans son esprit et elle retint un haut-le-cœur pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Shikamaru s'arrêta pour rapidement parler avec Kiba avant de suivre les autres dans la classe. Kiba étant dans le groupe, avant ses fiançailles. Mais il disait souvent que l'ambiance y était très mauvaise et qu'il préférait encore rester avec les filles. D'après ses dires, d'ailleurs, les « conversations » étaient souvent menées par Sasuke et Gaara, s'envoyant des insultes sans queue ni tête. Enfin, quand Gaara répondait. Et Naruto les arbitrait, en général.

Ino, après être sortie, avec Sakura, de sa contemplation de Sasuke, se retourna vers Hinata avec sûrement la ferme intention de lui reposer sa question mais Hinata fut sauvée par le gong. Enfin, la cloche indiquant le début des cours. Alors elles entrèrent et s'installèrent, comme à leur habitude, à la table de devant. Hinata était contre la vitre à côté d'Ino qui était séparée de Kiba par Sakura.

Le professeur principal des terminales fit ensuite son entrée. C'était Jirayia, le professeur de littérature. C'était un pervers n'hésitant pas à loucher sur les poitrines de ses élèves mais il était très cultivé. Il avait même écrit des livres, bien qu'ils n'aient pas trop fonctionné. Il attendit les retardataires et commença par faire l'appel avant de relire en entier le règlement intérieur.

Avec tout ça, Hinata soupira longuement et s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

Hinata Hyuga avait seize ans et elle était la future héritière des sociétés Hyuga&Co. C'était une multinationale pharmaceutique. Son père était à sa tête depuis une quinzaine d'années, et avait succédé à son grand père, et en tant qu'ainée, quand Hiashi prendrait sa retraite, elle devrait reprendre sa suite. Il aurait préféré un garçon, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Ou quelqu'un d'un peu moins timide qu'elle. Parce que oui, elle était très timide, extrêmement réservée, ce qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois qu'elle bafouillait devant lui.  
Il la terrorisait.

Physiquement parlant, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec une frange au dessus des yeux derrière laquelle elle aimait se cacher. Elle faisait un petit mètre soixante, avec beaucoup de formes qu'elle cachait comme elle pouvait sous son uniforme. Non pas qu'elle avait peur du pervers qui leur servait de professeur, mais elle ne les assumait pas du tout. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus très clairs. C'était une particularité de la famille.  
Niveau famille, elle avait sa soeur, Hanabi, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, son père, et Neji, son cousin. Il était partit en Europe pour ses études de médecine. Il voulait devenir chirurgien cardiaque.

L'ambition était quelque chose de très important dans la famille. Neji était un génie et son père avait toujours regretté que son neveu ne soit pas son fils ainé. Bien sûr, il aurait été meilleur qu'Hinata dans le rôle qui allait lui être attribué mais son père n'avait rien put faire pour sa succession. Le conseil administratif avait refusé toute négociation.

Hiashi avait aussi inscrit sa fille à des cours de karaté, pensant que ça l'endurcirait un peu mais c'était l'effet contraire qui s'était passé. Mais revenir de tous les entrainements avec des bleus et les membres douloureux, ça n'aidait pas la jeune femme à se motiver.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Ino la regarder bizarrement. Elle lui sourit, un peu crispée et signa rapidement les feuilles données par le professeur, à savoir, le règlement intérieur, qu'elle ne penserait même jamais enfreindre, leurs codes personnels pour entrer sur l'intranet du lycée pour les cours sur informatique, et quelques autres papiers sans importance.

La matinée passa à un rythme lent. Leur emploi du temps leur avait aussi été distribué et elles eurent le plaisir de constater qu'elles n'avaient pas cours le vendredi après midi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de section, contrairement aux autres lycées. L'enseignement y était totalement général mais il ouvrait toutes les portes. Dans la classe, il pouvait à la fois y avoir de futurs docteurs, des politiciens, des écrivains, des avocats. C'était tellement élitiste que rien que le fait de dire qu'ils avaient étudié là bas pouvait les propulser dans les carrières les plus prestigieuses.

Tous les élèves n'avaient pas un niveau exceptionnel. Loin de là. Mais ils étaient l'élite de par leur naissance dans leurs familles.

À midi, elles mangèrent au restaurant scolaire. Et le mot restaurant était tout à fait adapté. Ca n'était pas dans une cantine scolaire avec self ou des plats sans goût. Non, ils choisissaient eux mêmes ce que nous voulons manger et ils avaient un chef en cuisine. C'était le père de Choji, un autre camarade de classe. Ils possédaient plusieurs restaurants étoilés un peu partout dans le monde. Il y avait des serveurs en costume et n'importe qui aurait aimé être à leur place. Parce que même s'ils ne étaient que serveurs, une seule semaine ici leur ouvrait des portes.

Au plus grand étonnement de ses amis, Hinata n'avait pas très faim ce jour là. Elle n'était pas une grosse mangeuse, en général, mais elle mangeait toujours à sa faim. Cependant, là, son estomac était noué. Et il y a une bonne raison à ça. Elle avait à peine touché à son assiette quand elles allèrent se promener dans le parc, comme à leur habitude. Marcher aidait à la digestion, d'après les magasines que la blonde pouvait lire. Ino et Kiba s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant Hinata seule avec Sakura en plein monologue à propos de la perfection de Sasuke.

Il y avait une chose qu'Hinata n'appréciait pas, par rapport à ses amies, c'était que Sakura et Ino, amies depuis toujours, étaient aussi d'éternelles rivales en ce qui concernait le brun. Elles faisaient tout, depuis toujours, pour attirer l'attention du garçon sur elles, mais il n'avait jamais daigné leur accorder le moindre regard. Cette petite guerre s'était tout de même apaisée depuis qu'Ino était fiancée, mais comme la blonde disait souvent, ça n'était pas parce que son repas était servit qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder le menu, ce qui faisait bien rire Kiba, en général. Hinata le plaignait légèrement quand même. Ça devait être dur de voir la femme qu'on aimait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Du côté d'Hinata, il y avait bien un garçon qui la faisait craquer, mais elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Il était blond, avait de grands yeux bleus et s'appelait Naruto. Étonnant, n'était ce pas ?

Non, en fait, pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarquée. Ses amies étaient parfaitement au courant de cet amour à sens unique, la poussant souvent à aller lui parler mais elle n'osait tout simplement pas.  
Timide et réservée.

L'après midi passa aussi lentement que le matin. À vrai dire, les professeurs avaient l'air aussi peu motivés que les élèves pour cette première journée de cours. La classe de terminal avait eu une heure avec Kakashi-sensei, le professeur d'espagnol, deux heures d'anglais avec Kurenai-sensei et une heure d'histoire avec Iruka-sensei. Ils leur avait surtout parlé du programme de l'année, des règles de conduite dans leur classe et toutes les banalités du premier jour de classe.  
Au fil du temps, elle sentit quand même son stress monter. Elle était encore plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude, ne répondant même pas aux sourires d'Ino. Celle semblait d'ailleurs soucieuse, et l'avait bien précisé à Sakura.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, Hinata alla attendre sa voiture avec sa soeur. Celle semblait heureuse, sa journée avait dû bien se passer. Elle se parlait d'un certain Konohamaru qui était dans sa classe mais Hinata ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Comme si elle pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose après ce qu'elle avait appris ce matin là.  
La voiture arriva et leur chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière et elles montèrent sur les sièges en cuir. Hanabi n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de parler. Un vrai moulin à parole.

En arrivant, Nana les accueillirent. Enfin, elle accueillit chaleureusement sa cadette avant de jeter un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'ainée. Quand sa soeur était hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, la gouvernante se penche vers Hinata et lui murmura :

- Votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec nous, tout de suite.  
- M .. Merci, Nana.

Nana lui prit son sac, récupéra sa veste et Hinata s'avança vers le bureau de son géniteur comme un agneau se rendant à l'abattoir. Il ne voulait jamais lui parler en général, à part pour lui rappeler sa place et lui faire la morale. Enfin, ça n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour aller lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour ses filles. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient une gouvernante et des domestiques.  
En toquant à la porte de son bureau, une boule se forme au fond de la gorge de la jeune femme, comme à son habitude.

Elle était terrifiée.

En l'entendant lui dire d'entrer, Hinata baissa automatiquement les yeux et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante avant de s'avancer vers son bureau en acajou. Il passait une grande partie de ses journées dans cette pièce, souvent en vidéoconférence avec le siège social de Hyuga&Co, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il n'aimait pas spécialement s'y rendre mais des fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Quand elle se retrouva plantée devant son bureau, elle entendit que son souffle, habituellement calme et régulier semblait désordonné. Elle voyait presque ses genoux trembler si elle n'était pas aussi obnubilée par son aura terrifiante.  
Et soudain, sa voix claqua, comme un fouet :

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ça ?

Hinata sursauta, relève les yeux vers lui, remarquant directement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
Deux tests de grossesse. Positifs.

Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir mais si elle le lui montrait, ça serait pire que tout. Il balança, de rage, les tests dans la pièce et hurla :

- SONT-ILS A TOI ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Hinata. Un de ceux qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la journée. Incapable de répondre, elle hocha la tête en tenant le bas du pull de son uniforme et il partit dans l'une de ses tirades :

- Mais qu'était ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une fille aussi irresponsable ? Enceinte ? D'un bâtard ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais un peu d'estime pour ta famille ! J'ai tout fait pour que ta vie soit agréable et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Hinata s'arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là, rouge de honte. Elle pouvait très bien lui répondre maintenant, mais ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère. Ça ne fut que quand il s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle murmura :

- Je .. Je … Je ne voulais .. pas …

Et ce fut repartit pour une tirade interminable, disant qu'elle était la honte de la famille, qu'il aurait préféré avoir un fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cette question :

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, petite sotte ?

Un hoquet échappa à Hinata.

- A .. Avorter.

Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. C'était, bien entendu, la solution la plus logique, et la plus morale sur l'instant mais elle ne m'attendait pas à sa réponse :

- Hors de question. Tu ne ferais qu'augmenter la honte que tu apportes à cette famille. Tu vas assumer tes bêtises pour une fois, et garder cet enfant.

Quoi ? Elle relèva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de s'être légèrement calmé mais elle sentit que sa réponse était incomplète. Il s'était réinstallé dans son grand fauteuil noir, ses cheveux ébènes entourant son visage. Il joignit les mains, dans un geste de réflexion et annonça sa sentence :

- Je voulais attendre tes dix-sept ans, mais ta stupidité ne ma laisse pas d'autre choix. Nous allons te fiancer et faire passer cet enfant comme légitime.

La .. fiancer ? À qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?  
Bien sûr, elle était incapable de poser ces questions mais son regard doit être assez éloquent pour qu'il y réponde.

- Dans un sens, ça risque d'arranger mes affaires. J'ai déjà pris contact avec une filiale. Nous organiserons une rencontre avec la famille le mois prochain. En attendant, tu as intérêt à ce que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas.

Elle hocha la tête, tremblante et il ajouta :

- Quant au père de ce bâtard, si au moins, tu le connais, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis au courant de cette affaire.

Si au moins, elle le connait ? Il la prenait pour une trainée en plus ?

- I .. Ino et .. Sakura pourraient …  
- Tu n'en parleras à personne avant que les fiançailles soient officialisées. Retire toi maintenant.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et sortit du bureau avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit en pleurs.  
Bien sûr, elle ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne bien. D'ailleurs, elle était presque surprise qu'il ne se renie pas tout de suite, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait trouvé une solution à ce « problème » aussi rapidement. Et encore moins qu'il l'oblige à le garder. Avorter aurait été tellement simple. Il aurait même put utiliser ses contacts pour que l'histoire reste secrète. Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle allait être fiancée à un total étranger, et en plus, elle allait devoir garder cet enfant qui allait lui rappeler toute sa vie ce qui s'était passé, le soir de sa création en juin dernier.  
Elle en était donc déjà à deux mois, vu que ça s'était passé en fin de mois. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée plus tôt parce que ses menstruations avaient toujours été chaotiques, mais pour le coup, elle le regrettait, bien qu'elle savait que son père aurait eu la même réaction, quelques soient les circonstances.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que ses pleurs s'étaient calmés, elle se posa la question importante : Comment l'a-t-il sut ?  
De suite, elle pensa à Nana et son regard un peu perdu quand la gouvernante avait accueilli les filles. Enfin, les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans leurs chambres, à part elle. Hanabi et Hinata avaient le même genre de chambre, à savoir une grande pièce très bien meublée. S'il y avait une cuisine en plus, on aurait pu penser qu'elles vivaient en appartement. Elles avaient un coin petit salon avec des canapés, une télévision, une bibliothèque, un grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé avec des rideaux en tissu brodé d'une couleur très pâle, un bureau avec un ordinateur relié à internet et une salle de bain privative avec douche, toilettes et, surtout, une baignoire faisant aussi jacuzzi.

Elles vivaient dans un luxe sans limite mais leur père ne faisait pas ça pour le bien être de ses filles, mais bien pour montrer qu'il avait de l'argent.

Les domestiques, à savoir les femmes de ménages, cuisiniers, jardiniers et autres, n'avaient pas l'autorisation s'entrer dans les chambres des jeunes filles. Elles pouvaient, bien entendu, demander à une femme de ménage de faire son travail, mais elles n'avaient pas le droit d'en prendre l'initiative sans notre accord. Seule Nana avait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans leurs chambres quand bon lui semblait. C'était leur gouvernante, c'était normal.  
Donc, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait put voir, dans sa poubelle, les preuves de son malheur.

Étrangement, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir rapporté à son père. Si elle l'avait caché, il n'aurait pas hésité à la renvoyer au moment même où il aurait appris la nouvelle, même si ça s'était passé des années plus tard.  
D'ailleurs, quand Hinata la vit arriver avec son diner, elle ressentit toute la culpabilité de la gouvernante. Celle ci posa son repas sur la table basse du coin salon, lui souhaita un bon appétit et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle s'arrêta d'un raclement de gorge. Elle se retourna vivement, s'inclina en demandant :

- Avez vous besoin de quelque chose, Hinata-sama ?

Sa voix était faible et tremblait.

- Non, merci, Nana. Je … Je voulais juste vous .. dire que je ne vous en veux pas.

Elle baissa la tête en entendant ça et se retira en la remerciant.  
Hinata était peut être une « gosse de riche » mais elle n'était pas une garce.  
La soirée passa à une vitesse considérable tandis que la jeune femme repensait à tout ça. Elle avait seize ans, elle allait être fiancée et allait avoir un enfant.

Tout allait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelof-shadows** : Le père d'Hinata est une sorte de conservateur qui pense que le sexe ainsi que tout ce qui va avec ne devrait pas arriver avant le mariage. Et il préfère faire passer l'enfant pour légitime plutôt que de supporter la honte de voir sa fille enceinte d'un batard. Crois moi, je connais ce genre de choses ;)

**Ichigo** : Contente que tu me suives toujours :D Si tu veux savoir, In&Out est sûrement plus fluffy que cette fiction là. Je n'aime pas tout ce qui peut être niais alors je ne vais pas imposer ça à mes lectrices même si c'est vrai, parfois, certaines en supportent plus que d'autres. Après, cette fiction là, je ne l'ai faite lire à personne ;) On verra bien si ça te plait, mais je ne t'oblige pas à lire ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hinata se rendit en cours, à peine fut-elle arrivée près de ses amis qu'elle dut courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui prenait, ces nausées matinales mais elle ne s'attendait pas que ça arrive autant de temps après s'être réveillée. Ino lui tint les cheveux tandis que son estomac se vidait, bien malgré elle. Au moment où elle se redressa, l'estomac totalement vide, son amie blonde lui donna une bouteille d'eau qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour soulager sa gorge qui lui brûlait à cause de la bile. Elle alla ensuite essayer de retrouver une couleur à peu près normale, en se passant de l'eau sur le visage mais son teint laiteux lui resterait toute la journée.  
Quand elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe, pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de ses amies, elle leur dit :

- Je .. Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de pas très frais. Ça fait quelques jours que je suis malade comme ça.

Bien sûr, elles ne la crurent pas. Après tout, leur cuisinier était plutôt bon et ne leur servirait jamais quelque chose de périmé mais Hinata ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait put dire d'autre.

La journée, ainsi qu'un mois entier passa à une vitesse affolante.

Bien sûr, elle redoutait la rencontre avec l'homme auquel elle allait être fiancée. D'après ce qu'elle savait, les familles s'arrangeaient toujours pour marier des héritiers d'à peu près du même âge mais il arrivait, de temps en temps, qu'une fille à peine majeure soit unie, pour le bien de telle ou telle alliance, à un homme assez âgé pour être son père. Et il fallait, bien entendu, qu'ils assurent une descendance.  
Bon, de ce côté, on pouvait dire qu'elle était déjà rassurée. La descendance était assurée, et en plus, le père avait son âge.

Cependant, elle se voyait mal passer le reste de sa vie avec un vieux pervers qui profiterait d'elle. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, ce genre de personne n'était jamais très agréable, et un divorce était toujours très mal vu.

Hinata se demanda aussi comment ses amies allaient réagir quand elle allait devoir leur expliquer que d'une, elle était enceinte de trois mois, que deux, elle allait se fiancer, et que trois, malgré l'interdiction de son père, elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé. D'habitude, elle leur confiait ses soucis dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas particulièrement loquace, mais elle se sentait sécurisée avec elles. Bien sûr, Hinata voyait bien qu'elles se doutaient de quelque chose. Elle vomissait presque tous les matins, sans raison apparente, elle était d'humeur morose, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Et elle était dispensée de sport.  
Le scénario idéal, pour la jeune femme, ce serait que ses amies lui disent qu'elles le savaient déjà. Qu'elles avaient reconnu les symptômes et qu'elles la soutiendraient. Après tout, elles étaient ses amies, elles étaient aussi là pour ça.

Ce fut donc une boule au ventre, encore, qu'elle rentra chez moi, ce soir là.

C'était le soir de la fameuse rencontre et c'était un vendredi. Tous les domestiques étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis le matin pour que la maison soit impeccable. Et à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la maison que Nana la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle fut forcée de prendre un bain. Et pour frotter, elle frotta ! Sa peau ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi rouge qu'à ce moment mais il fallait qu'elle sois parfaite, d'après les dires de la gouvernante.  
Hinata fut ensuite habillée d'une robe style Marilyn Monroe. Vous savez, ces robes à décolleté plongeant, très largement en dessous des seins et surtout, parfaite pour cacher son ventre un peu rondouillet. Oui, parce qu'elle avait pris du ventre … déjà. La robe en elle même était bleue nuit et descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Autant garder un peu de dignité, quand même. Elle s'attendait à devoir mettre des escarpins mais elle fut affublée de collants couleur chair et de ballerines de la même couleur que la robe. Pour ménager son dos, lui avait-t-on dit.  
Elle passa ensuite au maquillage, léger, juste de quoi faire ressortir ses yeux et cacher son air fatigué, puis elle fut coiffée très simplement.  
Pour ne pas que sa poitrine soit trop exposée, Nana lui fit mettre un petit gilet de laine noir, qu'Hinata trouva, au passage, horrible.

La gouvernante la prit ensuite par la main pour l'emmener dans le petit salon où son père semblait déjà les attendre. Il la regarda de haut en bas et lui donna ses consignes, à savoir, se taire, se tenir droite sur sa chaise et ne montrer aucune émotion, quoiqu'il dise.  
Facile à dire, les hormones de la pauvre Hinata la travaillaient terriblement. Elle avait faillit répondre à Orochimaru, le prof de biologie, quand il lui avait demandé si son cours l'intéressait. Elle était, à ce moment là, en train de réfléchir à sa situation, encore, et si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait balancé comme quoi ses cours étaient soporifiques, même pour les passionnés en la matière, qu'il puait de la bouche et qu'il devrait arrêter de lécher tous les instruments de chimie qu'il touchait, pour éviter que ses élèves soient dégoutés par sa personne.  
Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à tout ça. Elle lui aurait dit que ses cours étaient parfaits et qu'elle adorait cette matière, ce qui était, bien entendu, un mensonge sans nom.

Son père la regarda quelques instants, avant de lui demander :

- Tu as mangé, ce midi ?  
- O .. Oui Père.  
- Tu es pâle.

Mais tout allait bien pourtant, elle allait juste rencontrer le gros pervers avec lequel elle vais devoir passer une grande partie de sa vie. Qu'était ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allais sauter de joie ?  
Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, la voix d'un des domestiques annoncer quelques personnes mais elle n'osa même pas écouter. Manquerait plus qu'elle montre du dégout en voyant son futur mari. Elle vit les pieds de son père s'avancer, l'entendit parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à l'assemblée de prendre place.  
Hinata s'installa, comme prévu, à la droite de son père et releva enfin les yeux pour croiser un regard glacial. Plus froid que le fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée, que les glaces qu'elle adorait manger en été, que l'eau de la piscine en hiver, que l'azote liquide qu'on appliquait que une verrue.

Celui de Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata manqua de lâcher une exclamation choquée mais elle pensa que son père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et elle préférait éviter de lui donner une bonne raison de le tuer. Son regard parcourut ensuite la table. Il était installé à côté de ce qui ressemblait à son père, puis, à sa gauche, il y avait une femme blonde avec des couettes et un autre garçon, portrait craché du patriarche.  
Peut être était-ce à lui qu'elle allait être mariée, pensa-t-elle avec espoir, mais elle soupira en voyant qu'il portait déjà une alliance.

Alors, ça serait Gaara ? Elle était dans un cauchemar, et priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'on l'en réveille.

Bon, elle ne savait pas grand chose à son propos, mais ce mois ci, il avait tabassé un garçon de la classe sans raison apparente. C'était en tous cas la rumeur qui courrait et personne ne semblait connaître la raison de la bagarre, ou de la lapidation, aux yeux de la douce Hinata.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gaara avait fait un effort vestimentaire, par rapport à son habitude. Il portait une chemise noire, dont le bouton du haut était ouvert et ses cheveux semblaient coiffés.  
Mais le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle était tout sauf amical.  
Hinata s'arracha de sa contemplation en entendant son père prendre parole :

- Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Sabaku père soupira et dit :

- Nous ne sommes toujours pas satisfaits par les termes du contrat.  
- Il est pourtant avantageux pour vous. Votre entreprise gardera son indépendance mais son capital appartiendra à Hyuga&Co.  
- Mais je dois marier mon dernier fils à une gamine enceinte d'un bâtard afin de le cacher.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler à son père aussi franchement. Elle releva discrètement les yeux pour observer les réactions de l'attablée mais son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par celui très surpris de Gaara. Celui ci se redressa, légèrement, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ses yeux passèrent d'ailleurs du visage de la jeune femme à plus bas, et elle détourna le regard, gênée, quand elle compris qu'il cherchait à voir son ventre.  
S'en suivit un débat politique et moral qu'Hinata n'écouta pas, mais elle se sentait de moins en moins à sa place.  
Elle allait devoir se fiancer à Gaara. D'un côté, ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il avait son âge, mais honnêtement, elle aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre dans tout le lycée. Elle n'avait rien contre lui en particulier, à part qu'il avait tabassé un autre élève, qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de garçons qu'elle détestait, Naruto mis à part. Non, rien contre lui.  
À sa grand surprise, elle entendit Gaara prendre la parole :

- Sait-on qui est le père biologique ?

Il y eut un long silence, et Hinata priait qu'on ne la force pas à répondre à cette question. Elle l'avait demandé, à son père, deux semaines auparavant quand il l'avait prévenue pour la réunion et ce fut lui qui répondit :

- Cette information n'est pas disponible.

Hinata sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Elle allait vraiment passer pour une trainer, avec une réponse comme ça. N'aurait-il pas pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça ? Par respect envers sa propre fille au moins !

- Donc, je vais devoir me fiancer à cette fille, qui est enceinte d'un père inconnue et … accepter cet enfant comme le mien ?

Au moins, se dit-elle, il semblait aussi contrarié par la situation et ce fut son père qui répondit :

- Exactement. D'où mes réticences à te faire signer le contrat.

Lui semblait concerné par l'avenir de ses enfants. Un peu.

- Soyons honnêtes, Sabaku-san. Votre entreprise est dans le rouge depuis plusieurs mois. Si vous n'acceptez pas cette alliance, elle coulera, et vous avec. C'est votre seule solution. Ça ne me plait pas non plus de devoir marier ma fille de cette façon.

Un mensonge ne faisait jamais de mal, pensa la pauvre Hinata, et elle le haïssait quand il prenait les gens de haut de cette façon.

- Donc, vous sacrifieriez l'une de vos filles pour une entreprise lambda ?

Hinata releva la tête en entendant Gaara juger ouvertement le patriarche Hyuga, sous le regard désapprobateur de son père mais Hiashi répondit :

- Ne croyez pas que je le fais par bonté de coeur. Sabaku Corp m'intéresse depuis pas mal de temps mais votre père a toujours refusé de me la céder, même contre des sommes astronomiques.

Hinata avala avec difficulté. Ça revenait à dire qu'il vendait sa fille contre une entreprise et en plus de ça, elle devait rester impassible.  
La conversation continua un instant jusqu'à ce que les deux parties tombent d'accord et que les patriarches signent les contrats, suivis par les heureux fiancés.  
Après qu'elle ait posé le point final à sa signature, Hinata sentit ses jambes la lâcher, cotonneuses et se retrouva de nouveau assise dans son fauteuil tandis que son père la regardait avec un dédain non feint en disant :

- Pardonnez ma fille, elle dort très mal en ce moment à cause de la grossesse.

Quelques sourires furent forcés et Nana arriva pour aider la jeune femme à se remettre sur ses jambes avant que Hiashi annonce qu'elle avait besoin de repos. La gouvernante emmena la jeune femme dans sa chambre, l'obligea à manger avant de la faire s'allonger et dire :

- Vous devez rester forte, Hinata-sama.

Hinata força un sourire mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
La gouvernante épongea doucement le front de sa protégée avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait revenir mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ça n'était pas Nana mais bien Hiashi, accompagné du futur marié. Le patriarche annonça alors :

- Vous avez une demie heure pour faire connaissance. N'hésitez pas à sonner Nana si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Hinata se demanda vaguement si elle pouvait demander du poison tandis que son géniteur ressortait de la chambre, laissant ainsi Gaara debout, au milieu de la pièce.  
Le garçon avait les bras croisés mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Il ne semblait ni heureux, ni en colère alors qu'Hinata retenait son désespoir depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être fiancée.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gaara lui demanda :

- Tu sais qui est le père ?  
- O .. Oui.  
- Pourquoi est ce que ton père ne l'a pas dit ?  
- Il ne me l'a pas demandé.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, de pas calculés et s'y installa le plus loin possible de la jeune femme qui se redressait lentement. Elle mourrait de soif, malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Ni soif.

Elle hocha la tête et appela la gouvernante, sur l'interphone de sa table de chevet afin de lui demander quelque chose à boire et ce fut la domestique qui rompit le silence quelques minutes plus tard. Elle posa le plateau sans un mot, sur la table basse avant de repartir et Hinata alla se servir un verre de limonade fraiche, en but plusieurs gorgées en silence et Gaara demanda :

- Je peux fumer ?  
- A .. à la fenêtre …

Il se leva, alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et s'alluma une cigarette en regardant dehors. Quand il l'eut terminée, il s'accouda à la fenêtre, en fermant les yeux et attendit que le temps passe tandis qu'Hinata n'osait pas bouger de son canapé. Elle le pensa endormi, pendant un moment mais en entendant toquer à la porte, il se redressa vivement et se rapprocha d'elle tandis que Hiashi entrait dans la pièce en demandant :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Parfaitement, Hyuga-sama.  
- Bien. Gaara, vous devrez accompagner Hinata chez sa gynécologue lundi après les cours. Votre voiture vous mènera directement à l'endroit du rendez vous. Je compte sur votre discrétion jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle soit officialisé.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Votre famille vous attend en bas pour partir. Allez donc saluer votre fiancée avant de les rejoindre.

Hinata rougit, se demandant si elle n'avait pas subit assez d'humiliations jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et Gaara s'approcha d'elle, jouant le jeu. Elle détourna un peu la tête pour éviter qu'il remarque qu'elle pleurait, même si ça ne servait à rien et fit mine de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir en lui souhaitant un bon week end et en disant qu'il se verrait lundi.  
Le ton doucereux de son camarade de classe n'eut pour seul effet que de faire glisser quelques nouvelles larmes sur les joues de poupées de la jeune femme et quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle perdit toute sa constance et s'effondra sur le canapé pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

Le week end passa rapidement que le moins précédent et Hinata redoutait de revoir ses amies, à présent qu'elle était fiancée. Et pire, elle appréhendait son rendez vous chez le gynécologue, lundi. Avec Gaara.

Gaara. Son fiancé.  
Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir supporter cette journée sans fondre en larmes ?  
En arrivant dans le couloir du premier étage, Hinata se figea en voyant que le groupe des garçons était proche d'Ino et de Sakura. Beaucoup trop proche. Gaara lui jeta un regard froid tandis que les jeunes femmes la rejoignaient rapidement et elles prirent la Hyuga chacune par une épaule, l'entrainant ainsi dans les toilettes les plus proches et Ino vérifia que la pièce était vide tandis que Sakura ferma la porte avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Hinata ?  
- Je .. quoi ? R-rien !

La blonde soupira, tandis que Sakura secoua légèrement Hinata en disant :

- Tu es dans un état lamentable depuis la rentrée ! Tu ne parles plus à personne, tu sembles sur le point de pleurer à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche …

Mais elle se stoppa en remarquant que la douce Hinata s'était remise à pleurer. Cependant, ça n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se retenir. Entre sa situation et ses hormones, elle était comme de la nitroglycérine sur le point d'exploser.  
Ino la prit dans ses bras, afin de tenter de la rassurer mais Hinata garda les lèvres scellées jusqu'à la sonnerie.  
Elles essayèrent aussi de l'interroger durant leurs pauses mais Hinata resta muette comme une carpe.

Finalement, les cours se terminèrent sans un mot de sa part, ni un regard plus haut qu'une paire de genoux et tandis qu'elle attendait sa voiture, devant le lycée, elle frissonna en sentant Hinabi la regarder avec insistance, mais Hinata se doutait que sa cadette était au courant de tout. Elle l'avait vue vomir, un matin, et était assez intelligente pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.  
Le chauffeur les conduisit en ville, et tandis qu'elle sortait, sous le regard de sa soeur, Hinata sentit ses jambes devenir un peu cotonneuses, pire quand le chauffer annonça :

- Hinata-sama, après votre rendez vous, vous rentrerez avec votre fiancé.  
- B-Bien …

Elle laissa son sac dans la voiture et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand elle vit Gaara attendre près de l'immeuble, adossé au mur, une main dans la poche et en train de fumer. En la voyant, il souffla sa fumée, d'un air blasé, écrasa sa cigarette et la prit par le bras un peu brusquement pour la faire entrer dans le bâtiment mais Hinata, à fleur de peau, s'écarta en murmurant qu'elle savait encore marcher.  
La salle d'attente du cabinet était froide et l'angoissa un peu plus. Des affiches avaient été épinglées au mur, parlant de contraception, d'avortement et Gaara regarda un des poster quelques secondes avant de grogner, d'une voix grave :

- Tu aurais peut être dû t'en inspirer, ça nous aurait évité cette situation.

Il avait encore utilisé ce ton doucereux, mielleux qu'elle n'aimait pas et elle ne put retenir un hoquet. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, détourna la tête en fermant les yeux et tenta de se reprendre.  
Le docteur vient rapidement les chercher et quand les jeunes gens furent installés devant le bureau, elle se présenta comme étant le docteur Tsunade Senju. Et elle commença par leur poser des questions banales à titres informatives, comme leur nom, date de naissances et surtout, leurs antécédents médicaux.  
Hinata fut rassurée de la voir sourire quand la jeune fille annonça qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de problème mais Gaara fronça les sourcils, hésitant, quand le docteur demanda s'ils avaient des pathologies en cours de traitement.

- Je souffre de terreurs nocturnes avec des phases d'apnée du sommeil et d'insomnies.  
- D'accord, êtes vous traité pour ça ?  
- Oui.

Hinata le dévisagea sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais Gaara lui lança un regard froid, puis, arrivèrent les questions d'hygiène de vie et Gaara commença :

- Fumez vous ?  
- Oui.  
- À quelle fréquence ?  
- Un paquet par jour, plus si je suis stressé.  
- Alcool ?  
- Tous les jours.  
- Drogue ?  
- De temps en temps, minimum une fois par semaine.

Cette fois, Hinata sembla sur le point de partir en courant, tandis que le jeune homme était totalement impassible, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, et quand le docteur lui demanda ce qu'il en était pour elle, elle répondit :

- Je .. Non, rien de tout ça.

Et à ce moment là, les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut à Gaara de la dévisager, comme si elle était une alien à ses yeux.  
Les questions continuèrent un long moment avant que Tsunade demande à Hinata de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'auscultation, de remonter son pull et son chemisier et lui faire ouvrir sa jupe. Et malgré sa gêne, Hinata s'exécuta, les mains moites de devoir se dévoiler devant deux inconnus.  
Le docteur alluma la machine près d'eux et posa la question qu'Hinata redoutait le plus :

- Quand a-t-il était conçu ?

Même Gaara semblait intéressé par la réponse et Hinata murmura :

- L-le vingt-cinq juin.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les pupilles turquoises du jeune homme et Tsunade annonça qu'elle allait vérifier sa taille.  
Elle posa l'émetteur sur le ventre de l'adolescente, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder sa contenance et le bougea un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir un bébé, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, à l'écran. Et Hinata sursauta brusquement en entendant des battements de coeur tandis que Tsunade disait, l'air amusé :

- Je peux vous donner le sexe, si vous le désirez.

Hinata secoua rapidement la tête, ne voulant absolument pas savoir mais cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et le docteur sembla attendrie par cet élan émotionnel.  
Mais ça n'était pas des larmes de bonheur, mais plutôt de dégout, d'impuissance et surtout de douleur. La douleur de constater que le cauchemar qu'elle semblait vivre depuis quelques semaines n'en était pas un et que tout ça était vrai. Et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.  
Le docteur lui donna un mouchoir, disant qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir ça et Hinata redoubla de larmes quand la gynécologue annonça que le bébé faisait à peu près dix centimètres, qu'il se portait bien et qu'il dormait.  
La torture dura encore dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Tsunade annonce qu'ell pouvait leur imprimer une image de l'heureux événement, s'il le voulaient. Gaara accepta, connaissant le rôle qu'il devait tenir tandis qu'Hinata semblait incapable de bouger et se retrouva bientôt avec la photo entre les mains.  
Le docteur leur donna ensuite de la documentation, des indications plutôt générales et ils purent enfin sortir de cet enfer.

La voiture de Gaara attendait en bas de bâtiment quand ils en sortirent et le jeune homme ouvrit la porte à sa fiancée, pour se faire bien voir mais s'installa le plus loin possible d'elle.  
Hinata arriva tout de même à arrêter de pleurer avant qu'ils arrivent chez elle et Nana l'aida à sortir de la voiture avant de dire :

- Votre fiancé et sa famille dinent ici ce soir.  
- B .. Bien. Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu.

Voulant s'en débarrasser, Hinata donna la photographie à la gouvernante avant de monter dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Elle s'y enferma, songea appeler ses amies mais se rappela de ce que son père avait dit.  
Alors elle se changea rapidement, se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de regarder son reflet, et elle ne pux s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son visage était marqué par les événements récents. Elle avait des cernes, presque aussi grandes que celle de Gaara, ses jours habituellement un peu rondes semblaient avoir fondues et ses cheveux étaient horribles et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour avoir meilleur mine.  
Quand la gouvernante vint la chercher, elle espéra vaguement que l'histoire du diner était annulé mais toute la famille Sabaku était déjà présente à table et elle fut installée à côté de Gaara, en bout de table pour qu'ils aient une sorte d'intimité, mais tandis que les conversations allaient de bon train, eux deux étaient totalement silencieux.  
Quand les cafés furent servis, Hiashi annonça à sa fille :

- Ce week end, vous irez ensemble dans notre maison de campagne pour faire plus ample connaissance. Nana vous accompagnera.  
- Et Baki aussi.  
- Maintenant que les fiançailles ont été officiellement annoncées, vous pouvez parler de l'heureux événement à vos amis.  
- Les heureux événements ! N'oublions pas celui qui arrivera, dans quelques mois.

Et Hinata se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son père si elle craquait à ce moment précis.  
Cependant, ce qui la rassura un peu, ce fut de voir que Gaara semblait aussi ennuyé qu'elle. Ils échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard discret et Hinata comprit qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose.  
Fuir.

Le diner se termina rapidement après ça et Hinata simula une bonne fatigue pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir de table et retourner dans sa chambre mais elle y fut rejointe par Gaara au moment où elle prenait un livre. Elle tenta d'ignorer son regard froid mais il s'approcha en disant :

- Ne crois pas que je m'intéresse à ton état mais mon père m'a menacé de m'envoyer en pension je ne sais où si je faisais un seul faux pas.*  
- Je .. Je sais.  
- Tu m'insupportes, à pleurer pour n'importe quoi.

Hinata hoqueta et il ajouta :

- Je ne dirais rien à mes amis à propos de ta grossesse pour l'instant et je te conseille de ne rien dire de ton côté, parce que si le lycée l'apprend …  
- Mes amies ne diront rien.  
- Je te ferais parvenir mes règles demain.

Puis il repartit en claquant légèrement la porte tandis qu'Hinata envoyait un message à ses amies, leur disant qu'elle aurait à leur parler, le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo** : Trop émotive ? C'est Hinata et elle est enceinte. Rien de plus normal qu'un peu d'émotion ;)

* * *

Elle redoutait tellement ce moment qu'il arriva à vitesse grand V, comme si le temps s'amusait à s'accélérer. Après qu'elles aient mangé ensemble, Ino et Sakura entrainèrent la pauvre Hinata au milieu du parc, afin de ne pas paraître suspectes et les trois filles s'installèrent dans l'herbe, Kiba ayant sûrement été envoyé loin de là.  
Faisant face à ses amies, Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes et Sakura posa une main désolée sur son épaule tandis que la blonde demandait :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu devais nous dire ?  
- Je .. Je … J'ai été fiancée.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Hinata se contenta de se moucher et essuyer ses larmes et ce fut à nouveau Ino qui prit la parole :

- Oh, ça n'est pas si grave que ça. Souviens toi à quel point j'étais mal quand j'ai appris qu'on allait me fiancer. Et pourtant, maintenant, je suis heureuse avec Kiba.  
- C'est … c'est officiel déjà. On a signé vendredi.  
- Si vite ? Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?  
- Je n'avais pas le droit.

Elles échangèrent un regard tandis que les pupilles d'Hinata étaient attirées par la chevelure rougeâtre de Gaara, plus loin, et celui ci se trouvait avec Naruto. Mais elle sortit de son observation quand Sakura demanda :

- On le connait ?  
- C'est … Gaara …

Hinata posa ensuite une main sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi choqué, sans parler des exclamations surprises de ses amies. Ino secouait les mains, d'un air grave et Sakura serra son amie contre elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Mais au moins, elles partageaient la peine de leur amie.

- Et ça n'est pas … pas tout.  
- Quoi ? Il y a pire ?  
- Je … Je suis enceinte.

Cette fois, Ino se leva, s'éloigna une main sur le front et Sakura soupira en demandant :

- De qui ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.  
- De combien ? Tu ne peux pas avorter ?  
- De … Trois mois … et mon père m'a fiancée pour que ça passe pour une grossesse légitime et surtout, pour récupérer l'entreprise du père de Gaara.  
- MAIS QUEL CON !

Ino revint vers elle en criant, habituée à s'acharner sur le père d'Hinata dès qu'elle leur parlait de lui. Elles étaient d'ailleurs désespérée de voir qu'Hinata était trop douce pour tenir tête à son paternel, de temps en temps. Mais cette fois, la situation était pire que tout. Déjà qu'elles ne pensaient pas qu'Hinata aurait un jour osé coucher avec un garçon, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte. Assurément, le monde ne tournait plus rond.  
Hinata chercha un instant dans son sac avant d'en sortir l'échographie froissée et la donna à ses amies tandis que ses larmes reprenaient le dessus.  
Celles ci la regardèrent un instant et Ino se réinstalla dans l'herbe en demandant :

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de vomir ?  
- Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler.  
- Mais ça va, hein ? Je veux dire, à part ça, tu es en bonne santé ?  
- Oui je .. Tout va .. bien ?  
- Bon, on va se faire un week end chez moi, mes parents ne seront pas là.  
- Je peux pas …  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je .. Je vais devoir passer le week end avec Gaara. Nos .. pères ont décidé ça hier soir. On va aller à ma maison de campagne. Juste lui et moi, Nana et un de ses domestiques à lui.  
- Demain après midi, on vient chez toi alors.

Hinata accepta et elles retournèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, pour attendre le début des cours, et la jeune femme fut presque agacée de voir ses amies la regarder comme si elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Et pour combler le blanc, elle leur ordonna:

- Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant. Même pas Kiba !

Elles acquiescèrent et Ino demanda :

- Et Gaara .. Il le sait ?  
- Oui, il est venu avec moi hier ..  
- Et est-ce que …

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un sixième les aborder. Il donna une enveloppe à Hinata et partit en courant sans un mot. Les deux autres la dévisagèrent sans un mot, parce que le groupe de garçons passaient à leur hauteur au même moment et Hinata remarqua que Gaara ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, contrairement à Naruto.  
Hinata sentit son coeur faire un bond quand elle croisa le regard bleu du garçon qu'elle aimait mais celui ci sembla l'analyser totalement en quelques secondes avant de se détourner, et elle comprit que Gaara lui avait sûrement parlé de toute l'affaire. En tous cas, le regard de Naruto était plutôt distant.  
Et au moment où les filles allaient lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe, la cloche qui annonçait la reprise des cours résonna dans le couloir.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement, tandis qu'Hinata n'avait même pas le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe tellement elle était à bout de nerfs et après un diner, une douche et une session de pleurs intensive, elle en sortit une unique feuille :

_« Règle n°1 : Pas de contact en public._  
_Règle n°2 : Respect de la vie privée de l'autre._  
_Règle n°3 : En famille, une parfaite entente comme le souhaitent nos parents._  
_Règle n°4 : Pas de caprice._  
_Règle n°5 : Pas de familiarités._  
_Règle n°6 : Possibilité de fréquenter les personnes de notre choix et avoir des relations physiques sans limite. »_

Au moins, c'était clair, pensa-t-elle, et ça lui convenait aussi. Il était même précisé que d'autres règles pouvaient venir s'ajouter à celles ci, sans préavis et sans limite de temps.  
La nuit fut terrible pour Hinata, qui dormit très mal et heureusement qu'elle était dispensée de sport parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter un entrainement intensif de Gaï, le professeur, qui la chargea de chronométrer ses camarades de classe qui subissaient des ateliers d'athlétisme. Mais ça allait, parce que ses amies vinrent lui tenir compagnie, entre deux courses.  
Après le sport, elles eurent littérature et philosophie mais Hinata somnola pendant deux heures.  
Les amies furent ensuite conduites chez Hinata, après le déjeuner et Ino toisa Hiashi d'un air tellement haineux qu'Hinata sembla sur le point de s'évanouir mais celui ci se contenta d'ignorer la gamine, ce qui énerva encore plus la blonde.  
Une fois dans la chambre d'Hinata, Ino s'allongea sur le lit et demanda :

- Au fait, tu lui as parlé, à Gaara ?  
- Père nous a mis ensemble après qu'on ait signé le contrat. Il s'est contenté de … Se mettre à la fenêtre et il a rien dit.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Oui. Et en rentrant de l'échographie, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que le lycée apprenne ma grossesse.  
- En même temps, tu vas bien commencer à grossir, à un moment donné.  
- Déjà fait.  
- Hein ?

Hinata soupira en remontant son chemisier et sembla blessée que leurs amies s'extasient devant son ventre un peu rebondi alors elle se rhabilla d'un geste agacé et s'installa à son tour sur le lit tandis que Sakura demandait :

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas dire qui est le père ?  
- Non.  
- Et Gaara, il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?  
- Quand .. Quand on attendait au gynécologue, il m'a dit quelque chose d'assez froid.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Il y avait des affiches pour la contraception. Il m'a dit que j'aurais mieux fait de m'en inspirer.  
- Mais quel con ce mec !

Hinata acquiesça, pensant à peu près la même chose de son fiancé et Sakura secoua une feuille devant les yeux de son amie et demandant :

- C'est quoi, ça ?  
- La .. La liste de nos règles.  
- Vos règles ou les siennes ?

Hinata lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et la rose finit par soupirer en disant :

- Au moins, tu seras tranquille avec ça. Il ne viendra pas profiter de toi ou je ne sais quoi comme un pervers.

Hinata sourit légèrement, rassuré.  
Mais encore une fois, le temps lui joua des tours et le week end arriva beaucoup trop rapidement.

Le voyage entre Konoha et la maison de campagne des Hyuga se passa dans un silence de plomb. C'était un homme, Baki, qui conduisait tandis que Nana était installée sur le siège passager et les jeunes gens étaient à l'arrière. Gaara avait un casque sur les oreilles et regardait dehors sans bouger tandis qu'Hinata relisait un de ses livres préférés, _Orgueil et préjugés_. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris plusieurs livres, afin de s'occuper et espérait grandement que ça suffirait parce qu'elle ne s'attendait de toutes façons pas à ce que Gaara lui fasse la conversation.  
En arrivant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la maison. La famille Hyuga y allait à chaque fois pour les vacances. Ou en tous cas, Hinata et Hinabi, vu que leur père ne se libérait que deux semaines par an pour les accompagner au ski ou à la mer, mais il passait de toutes façons tout son temps au téléphone.  
La maison en question était un petit manoir, d'architecture Tudor. Enfin petit … Plus petite que leur demeure principale mais elle respirait le luxe, elle aussi.  
La chambre d'Hinata avait été aménagée dans les combles, à sa demande. Elle avait le droit à sa salle de bain et elle avait hâte d'aller s'y enfermer  
pour les deux jours à venir.

Une fois garé, Baki leur ouvrit les portières et s'occupa des bagages et Hinata se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison, prendre une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine et récupérer son sac de voyage pour aller à l'étage. Afin de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle dut escalader un escalier en bois, menant à un petit palier et Hinata était, ce jour là, heureuse d'avoir insisté pour avoir une porte !  
La chambre ressemblait aussi à un petit appartement, très lumineux. Il y avait plusieurs velux sur le toit, permettant de laisser entrer beaucoup de lumière. Le lit était tout de suite sur la droite, collé au mur et au fond de la pièce, il y avait le conduit de la cheminé, entourée par une grande bibliothèque. Celle ci servait de délimitation entre la salle de bain et la chambre et il y avait un passage, large d'environ un mètre cinquante, et long de bien deux mètres, qui avait été aménagé en dressing, plein de vêtements qu'Hinata ne portait plus vraiment. Et casé dans un coin, face au lit, un bureau était installé avec un ordinateur.  
Hinata se laissa tomber sur son lit, but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre sa lecture mais elle fut dérangée par deux coups à la porte. Pensant que c'était sa gouvernante, elle lui indiqua d'entrer mais elle avala de travers en voyant Gaara.  
Celui ci la regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant qu'Hinata demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ta gouvernante a dit que je dormais ici.

Hinata referma son livre avec bruit, choquée et retrouva rapidement Nana qui s'inclina tandis que la jeune fille demandait :

- Pourriez vous préparer une des chambres d'ami pour Gaara ?  
- J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre positivement, Hinata-sama, mais votre père a été plus que strict à ce propos et je crains que vous allez devoir partager votre chambre avec votre fiancé.  
- Mais je .. Je ne ..  
- Dois-je contacter votre Père pour lui faire part de votre réticence ?  
- Je … Non. Ça ira.

Hinata baissa la tête, vaincue et remonta lentement dans sa chambre en triturant ses doigts, pour trouver Gaara allongé avec ses chaussures sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et demanda :

- Tu fais quoi ?

Il tapota son cas d'un doigt, lui indiquant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et soupira longuement.  
Qu'était censée faire Hinata, dans un moment pareil ? Le virer de son lit, ou au moins essayer ? Il fallait être réaliste, Gaara n'avait pas hésité à tabasser un gosse sans raison et elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui.  
Alors elle s'installa à son tour, le plus loin possible de lui et reprit sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la gouvernante vienne les chercher pour le diner, et Hinata réalisa. Allait-elle devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui ?

Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort, puis Hinata remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée, et surtout, se détendre en chantant sous l'eau, comme elle le faisait habituellement.  
Elle ressortit de la salle de bain en pyjama, ne pouvait décemment pas mettre de nuisette comme à son habitude vu qu'elle allait devoir dormir avec .. lui. Et elle le retrouva sur son ordinateur. Il y avait branché son lecteur mp3 et sembla chercher un peu avant de lancer sa musique.  
Quand il la remarqua enfin, il la regarda de haut en bas et demanda :

- Tu as terminé avec la salle de bain ?  
- O-oui.

Hinata alla ensuite s'installer sur son lit et reprit sa lecture, voyant du coin de l'oeil, Gaara prendre son sac et aller à la salle de bain. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son libre à cause de la musique et pensa qu'il aurait quand même pu lui demander son avis avant de mettre aussi fort, non ?  
Elle soupira d'agacement en refermant son libre, envoya un message texte à ses amies en leur disait qu'elle trouvait déjà le temps long, jusqu'à ce qu'un mini miracle se produise.  
Une nouvelle chanson se laissa et elle fut surprise de reconnaître une chanson qu'elle appréciait. _Path vol. 2_ d'Apocalyptica. Elle redressa la tête, surprise et commença à chantonner en se tournant sur son ventre. Elle adorait le groupe, allant jusqu'à demander à son professeur de violoncelle de lui enseigner leurs musiques et elle s'étonnait de savoir qu'elle avait un point commun avec Gaara.  
Cependant, elle se gifla mentalement, à la fin de la chanson, quand elle aperçut la silhouette de Gaara appuyé contre le dressing, les bras croisés et surtout, en serviette ! Elle rougit violemment en reprenant son libre, gênée qu'il puisse l'avoir entendue et fit comme si de rien était mais il ordonna:

- Chante.  
- Quoi ? N-non, j-je ..  
- Ne discute pas et chante.

Hinata soupira en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas le contrarier et prit la nouvelle chanson en cours de route. _Faraway_, cette fois, du même groupe. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil gêné tandis qu'il posait la tête contre le bois, les yeux fermés.  
La jeune femme ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait une grande voix. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait et comme personne ne l'avait jamais entendue  
chanter, elle n'avait jamais eu de critique autre que la sienne. Mais elle adorait ça et ça lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien, comme si toute sa timidité s'envolait.  
Quand la chanson se termina, Hinata reprit son livre d'un air gêné sans le regarder et Gaara retourna dans la salle de bain, agréablement surpris tandis qu'Hinata essayait de ravaler sa honte.

Au moment où il ressortit de la salle de bain, Hinata penserait qu'elle serait tranquille pour la soirée mais Gaara semblait avoir envie de l'embêter parce qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer beaucoup trop moulant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il prit place devant l'ordinateur, les pieds sur le fauteuil, y passa plusieurs heures tandis qu'elle était toujours dans son lit et vers minuit, il baissa la musique et alla se coucher à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'essayer de dormir.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il lui demanda :

- C'est qui, le père ?  
- Je ne le dirais pas.  
- Je n'en parlerai à personne, si c'est ce qui t'emmerde.  
- Règle n°2, respect de la vie privée.

Hinata les avait apprises par coeur, comme le lui avait conseillé Sakura, pour pouvoir s'en servir dès qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'aise. Gaara soupira et ne dit plus rien alors qu'elle pensa qu'il était en train de dormir et elle même eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'oeil. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Par contre, quand elle se leva, la première chose qu'elle dut faire, ce fut d'aller vomir et elle avait franchement hâte que les nausées se terminent.  
Elle se passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage, pour essayer de faire passer le malaise, but de longues gorgées d'eau et voulut retourner dans la chambre mais elle sursauta en voyant Gaara l'attendre dans le passage, les bras croisé et le regard froid. Et il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser passer alors elle baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts et Gaara demanda :

- Je ne te laisse pas passer tant que tu ne me donnes pas le nom du père.  
- Je .. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.  
- Tu sais au moins qui c'est ?  
- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !  
- Alors donne moi le nom du connard qui m'a fait me retrouver dans cette situation.  
- Je ne dirais rien.  
- Tu essayes de le protéger ?  
- Non !  
- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche.  
- Tu me fais peur …

Il lâcha un petit rire et murmura que c'était le but alors la jeune femme recula d'un pas mais il s'avança, menaçant, l'attrapa au niveau de la clavicule droite pour la plaquer contre une des parois du dressing avec brutalité et grogna :

- Dernière fois que je te le demande. Qui t'a engrossée !?

Hinata essaya de se dégager, en vain et finit par murmurer :

- S-S-Sasuke …

Gaara la lâcha, surpris et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes à ses pieds, se tenant l'épaule, douloureuse en essayant de calmer ses larmes. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, moqueur.

- Sasuke ? Tu dérailles ! Il ne s'intéresserait jamais à quelqu'un comme toi !

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il était pris dans son fou rire tandis que les larmes montaient aux yeux laiteux d'Hinata. Et ça ne fut que lorsqu'il en sentit une tomber sur son pied nu qu'il murmura :

- Tu pleures ? Encore ? Tu es pitoyable ..  
- Je sais …  
- Quoi ?

Hinata redressa la tête, se laissant submerger par toute la rage qu'elle contenait depuis trop longtemps et murmura, sèchement :

- Tu es sourd en plus ? Il faut que je te répète à quel point je suis une merde ?  
- Oh, tu es en colère maintenant ?

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se relever et la plaqua contre le bois en grognant :

- Ecoute moi bien, maintenant, tu vas me dire qui est le père de ton bâtard avant j'en vienne aux mains, ok ? Te frapper au bout de moins d'une semaine de fiançailles serait quand même mal vu !

Hinata lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, ou du moins essaya et tandis qu'il lui tordait le poignet, elle hurla :

- Je t'ai dit la vérité !  
- Cesse tes mensonges ! Sasuke ne s'intéresserait jamais à une gamine comme toi ! Je ne vois même pas comment tu pourrais l'attirer ! Il déteste les filles timides ! Et même si c'était vrai, il se serait protégé !

Hinata recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de lui et il ajouta :

- Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi TOI, tu aurais accepté de coucher avec lui ! Tu n'es pas une de ses groupies, à ce que je sache et …  
- JE N'AI PAS ACCEPTE !

La voix de la jeune femme sembla gifler Gaara, qui perdit toute expression. Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment tandis qu'elle se tenait le ventre en sanglotant et il finit par murmurer :

- Tu n'as pas accepté ?  
- … Non …

La voix d'Hinata était brisée, tandis qu'elle reculait encore, craignant sa violence et il murmura, naïvement :

- Il t'a violée ?

Un sanglot violent secoua le corps d'Hinata et elle fut obligée de poser la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur et Gaara prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir avant de demander :

- Comment je peux être sûr que c'est la vérité ?  
- Tu veux une preuve, en plus ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle le poussa pour ouvrir une des portes du dressing. Elle en sortit plusieurs boites à chaussures, jusqu'à en sortir une plus longue, plus fine qui était cachée sous les autres. Elle en enleva le couvercle, en sortit une robe de soirée grise et la lui envoya à la tête avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.  
Elle tremblait de tout son corps, essayant d'ignorer les images de cette nuit là qui lui revenait à l'esprit et Gaara examina la robe pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer et murmurer :

- Hinata, je .. Je voulais pas te ..

La jeune femme posa le front sur le parquet, incapable de se retenir et se dégagea en le sentant essayer de la toucher. Elle lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher avant de ramper le plus loin possible alors qu'elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.  
La robe était dans un état misérable. Déchirée, pleine de boue, de traces d'herbe, souillée par le sang de la jeune femme et du sperme de son agresseur.  
Ça avait été une robe tellement magnifique, commandée sur mesure quelques semaines plus tôt en compagnie d'Ino et de Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**na** : Ah non, il n'y a pas d'amour entre Sasuke et Hinata ;) Merci pour la review ^^

**Ichigo** : Pas grave, t'en fais pas =) Alors, Gaara a compris surtout à quel moment l'enfant a été conçu par rapport à ce qu'Hinata va lui dire dans le chapitre, la date l'a juste fait tilter un peu. Mais il ne savait rien à propos des circonstances. Pas de flashback, désolée, je n'en ai pas fait dans cette fic :/ Non, ca n'est pas avec le père, la romance, ni avec Gaara (ce qui laisse la porte ouverte à un 3eme perso ^^) et Hinata survivra !

**angelwhitelys** : Merci =)

**Lilou** : Pas de flashback, non, juste une petite explication. Le flashback aurait été un peu dérangeant, peut être :/ Bref, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et que l'histoire te plaira ^^

**Nadiane** : Effectivement, ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue ! Mais ça n'est pas si grave si tu fais un coucou de temps en temps ^^ Gaara est un personnage plutôt secondaire de la fiction, on n'apprendra pas grand chose sur lui =) Sinon, j'aime ton raisonnement à propos du bébé ^^

**Angel-ofshadow** : Ca t'étonne franchement encore que Sasuke soit un enfoiré ? Tu ne m'as pas assez lue encore ? :p

Je rappelle aussi que cette fiction n'est pas un GaaHina, ni un SasuHina et que le couple de la romance sera très original (et surement pas au gout de tout le monde !) Et je m'excuse aussi pour les OOC !

* * *

Gaara s'approcha doucement, son changement d'attitude déstabilisant un peu plus la jeune Hinata, s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle allait encore fuir et demanda :

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu avorter, ou ..

Hinata lâcha un rire cynique et murmura :

- Mon père n'a déjà pas voulu que j'avorte le mois dernier. Il a dit que je devais « assumer mes conneries »

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, court à cause de ses sanglots et ajouta :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il veuille me fiancer. Et s'il avait sut que c'était un Uchiha, c'est à … _lui_ que j'aurais été fiancée.

Elle repoussa la main qu'il voulait poser sur son épaule et termina :

- Et ce bâtard, comme tout le monde dit, si j'en avais le courage, je m'en serais débarrassé moi même !

Elle reprit une bonne inspiration mais c'était déjà trop tard et elle perdit connaissance.  
Quand elle se réveilla, non pas sur le parquet mais au chaud dans son lit, elle tenta de se redresser mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha ainsi qu'un mal de crâne impressionnant et elle gémit de douleur tandis que Gaara murmurait :

- Tu as perdu connaissance, tu étais en hyperventilation. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu.  
- Je vais bien !

Elle essaya à nouveau de se redresser, ignorant ses maux de tête mais il la remit contre le lit en disant :

- Reste allongée.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et point positif, au moins, il avait pris le temps de s'habiller. Il était assis à côté d'elle et une musique douce s'élevait dans la chambre. Gaara la regarda un moment avant de dire :

- Raconte moi.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je …  
- Parce que je te le demande.  
- Règle n°2 !  
- Oublie cette règle pendant une journée.  
- Mais …  
- Petites lignes : je peux ajouter ou supprimer n'importe quelle règle sans préavis et comme bon me semble.

Hinata soupira, en détournant les yeux et il ajouta :

- Mais si tu veux, je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à manger avant que tu te lances.

Le ventre d'Hinata répondit à sa place, d'un grognement sonore et Gaara se leva avec un regard voulant sûrement dire « Si tu es levée quand je reviens, je te remets de force dans le lit » avant de partir.  
Il revint rapidement avec un plateau, qu'il posa sur le lit, aida la jeune femme à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse manger et attrapa un bol de café pour lui tandis qu'elle avait du chocolat chaud. Il y avait aussi des croissants et du jus d'orange.  
Gaara la regarda et murmura, d'un air amusé :

- Je crois qu'ils ont pris ça comme une attention romantique.

Hinata haussa une épaule et mangea avec appétit tandis qu'il se contentait d'écouter la musique, murmurant les paroles entre deux gorgées de café. Il la débarrassa ensuite du plateau, s'installa en face d'elle et demanda :

- Tu as parlé de ça à tes amies qui te suivent tout le temps ? Et qui, au passage, n'arrête pas de me regarder de travers ?  
- Elles savent que je … que je suis enceinte, elles ont vu l'échographie. Et qu'on est … fiancés. Mais je ne leur dirais pas qui est le père.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- A ton avis ?

Il soupira.

- Elles font partie de ses groupies ?  
- Oui.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi ?  
- Tu ne lui voues pas une amourette secrète ?  
- Non. Pas .. Pas à lui.  
- À qui alors ?  
- Je ne …  
- C'est pas comme si j'allais en parler à quelqu'un.  
- N .. Naruto-kun.

Il redressa rapidement la tête, la scruta un moment.

- Tu sais qu'il en pince pour ton amie aux cheveux roses ?

Hinata haussa une épaule en détournant les yeux et murmura :

- C'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais regardée.

Mais elle se corrigea :

- Si. Il m'a regardée. Pendant trois secondes, mardi après la pause du midi.  
- C'est parce que je lui ai parlé des fiançailles et de ta grossesse. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien à personne.  
- Mes amies savent aussi mais pas Kiba.  
- Tu leur fais confiance ?  
- Totalement.  
- Ok.

Il y a un court silence uniquement troublé par la musique et il finit par demander :

- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Tu n'en parleras à personne ?  
- Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais en parler.

Hinata soupira en baisse la tête, honteuse et murmura :

- C'était le soir du bal de fin d'année, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement. J'y suis allé avec Kiba, le fiancé d'Ino, parce qu'Ino et Sakura voulaient rester .. disponibles au cas où Sasuke les aborderait. J'ai un peu dansé avec les filles mais je comptais rentrer tôt parce qu'on devant venir ici le lendemain. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser. J'ai fait un tour du parc avec Kiba, mais il a été appelé par Ino qui avait besoin de lui pour je ne sais plus quoi. Sasuke m'a attrapé quand j'étais près de la forêt du fond. Il m'a frappé plusieurs fois pour que je reste par terre mais je me suis quand même débattue. Et il a fait .. ça .. Il avait une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je crie. Je l'ai mordu jusqu'au sang, ce qui m'a valu un bon coup dans les côtes.

Elle resserra la couverture contre moi et continua :

- Quand il en a eu terminé avec moi, il est partit sans un mot et j'ai mit dix minutes à me relever. Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai esquivé les domestiques et suis restée environ une heure sous la douche à me frotter la peau. J'ai fait un test de grossesse, deux jours après, et il était négatif, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus tôt.  
- Et tu n'as pas eu de bleus ou …  
- Je les ai cachés.  
- Comment tu as put cacher des hématomes en plein été ?  
- J'arrive bien à cacher mon ventre en ce moment.  
- Je .. Je peux le voir ?  
- Tu l'as vu lundi.  
- Je n'ai regardé que l'écran, lundi.

Il attrapa la couverture, la tira doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende sur le bassin de la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux en relevant un peu son haut et elle frissonna d'horreur en sentant son regard sur elle mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus, et se rapprocha d'elle pour passer une main dan son dos en disant :

- Allez, viens là. Pleure un peu, ça te fera du bien.  
- Ne sois pas hypocrite. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne me supportais pas à cause des mes chouineries et …  
- Tu t'es faite violer, et tu es enceinte de ton violeur. Tu as une bonne raison de pleurer.  
- Je ne veux pas me …  
- Tu sais ce que ma soeur dit souvent ? C'est toujours plus agréable de pleurer sur l'épaule d'une personne connaissant le pourquoi de tes larmes.

Hinata soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison et se laissa doucement faire tandis qu'il lui faisait poser l'épaule contre son torse musclé. Et elle ne retint pas ses larmes plus longtemps.  
Il avait raison à ce propos. Pleurer contre lui, alors qu'il connaissait l'histoire était plus libérateur que toutes les larmes versées depuis ce jour là et elle finit même par glisser les bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il caressait sa nuque d'une façon maladroite.  
Au moment où elle se redressa, essuyant ses joues, il demanda, taquin :

- J'avais raison ?  
- Chut.

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Gaara et Hinata baissa la tête pour éviter de le regarder alors il demanda :

- Ce sont les hormones qui te donnent autant de mordant ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me frappes, tout à l'heure.

Hinata haussa une épaule avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain en trainant des pieds, surprise qu'il ait rangé le bazar qu'elle avait mis. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements et lui demanda :

- Et toi, ce sont les hormones qui te rendent aussi violent ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle alla se doucher, sans chanter cette fois. Quand elle sortit de la cabine de douche, elle poussa un cri en voyant Gaara lui rendre une serviette, s'empressa de la lui arracher des mains pour s'y enrouler et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ne fais pas la pudique, on sera marié le jour de tes dix-huit ans, alors autant que tu t'habitues rapidement à ma présence.  
- On sait jamais, d'ici un an, l'alliance sera peut être rompue et …

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive et il clarifia :

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes encore ..  
- Comme si ma santé t'intéressait.

Il soupira longuement, s'installa à côté du lavabo et demanda :

- Tu me trouves violent ?  
- Tu as tabassé ce mec dans notre classe, sans raison.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait sans raison.

Hinata releva la tête vers lui, dubitative et il la regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Il rackettait des collégiens.  
- Alors, comme un preux chevalier, tu es allé défendre les innocents ?  
- Les hormones te vont bien, y'a pas à dire.  
- Tu …

Il l'interrompit en sortant de la pièce, la laissant avec une réplique acerbe sur la langue et Hinata s'habilla en ruminant, le retrouva sur son ordinateur et dit :

- Arrête de dire ce genre de choses.  
- Pourtant, regarde toi. Tu me réponds sans bégayer alors que tu semblais terrorisée devant ton père.  
- Parce que mon père me terrorise, effectivement !  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ?  
- Parce que je suis la honte de la famille !

Ca ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il tourna les yeux vers elle mais elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répliquer et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.  
Elle descendit au rez de chaussée, où la gouvernante la salua et Hinata annonça :

- Je vais aller marcher un peu.  
- Gaara-sama devrait vous accompagner pour ..  
- NON ! Non, je veux être seule.  
- Bien, Hinata-sama.

La jeune femme enfila rapidement sa veste, ses chaussures et sortit de la maison pour faire le tour de la propriété.  
Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. Gaara se permettait des choses, et des remarques qu'elle n'appréciait pas et en plus, tout ce stress allait sûrement affecter le truc qui grandissait dans son ventre. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de sa santé, mais elle y pensait absolument tout le temps.  
Elle fit un tour complet du jardin avant de rentrer et Nana lui annonça que le déjeuner était prêt et Hinata se retrouva, à son grand malheur, en tête à tête avec Gaara qui, pour l'embêter un peu, demanda :

- Hinata, chérie, pourrais-tu me passer le sel ?

Cette fois, c'était de trop, il était insupportable.  
Elle lâcha ses couverts, reposa sa serviette sur la tête pour éviter de le frapper à nouveau mais l'envie y était.  
Sans un mot, elle rejoignit le petit salon, où elle sortit son violoncelle de son étui, s'installa sur sa chaise préférée et commença à jour, jusqu'à ce que Gaara arrive à son tour et elle eut envie de l'embrocher avec son archer.  
Elle s'arrêta de jouer en le voyant s'approcher et lui demanda :

- Tu comptes m'emmerder encore longtemps ?  
- Je viens te proposer un marché.

Il récupéra une chaise, s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et dit :

- Je vois bien que ça n'est pas uniquement tes hormones qui te rendent aussi caustique, sinon, tu aurais répondu à ton père.  
- Viens en au fait.  
- On devient amis. Je ne dis pas qu'on sera les meilleurs amis du monde mais on est fiancés et on va devoir se supporter un moment, alors autant que ça se passe bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça m'amuse plus de me chamailler avec toi qu'avec Sasuke.

Il marqua une pause, guettant ses réactions et ajouta :

- D'une, ça profitera à nos pères, puisque tant qu'on ne s'entretuera pas, ils ne se mêleront pas de notre relation et nous laisseront tranquilles. De deux, tu pourras fréquenter Naruto tandis qu'il pourra approcher ton amie rose. Et de trois, ça t'aidera à tenir le choc de te défouler sur moi. Et de mon côté, je prends ça plus comme un jeu qu'autre chose. Et on oublie les règles que j'ai établies.  
- Où est l'arnaque ?  
- Je veux qu'on soit toujours disponible l'un pour l'autre quand on aura besoin de parler. J'ai remarqué qu'il y a certains sujets que tu évites avec tes amies, tandis que je n'aime pas me confier à ma famille, et Naruto ne cerne pas certaines choses.

Hinata leva un sourcils, surprise et Gaara ajouta :

- Parce que lui, contrairement à nous deux, il est aimé par sa famille.

Il venait de toucher la corde sensible et il le savait. Hinata lui jeta un coup d'oeil gêné avant de lui serrer la main, pour finaliser leur pacte et elle précisa :

- Mais je te préviens ! J'ai seize ans de honte à évacuer alors ça risque de fuser dans tous les sens !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais de quoi te répondre, de mon côté. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas reprendre où tu en étais !  
- Mais ….  
- Allez, joue ! Et chante.  
- Arrête de me donner des ordres comme ça !  
- S'il te plait ?

Elle soupira et replaca mon archer sur les cordes en demandant :

- Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?  
- Tu connais _Farewell_ d'Apocalyptica ?

Elle plaça ses doigts sur le manche de son instrument et commença à jouer, l'air mélancolique. Ça devait être une de ses chansons préférées du groupe, en comptant _Sacra_ ou _Bittersweet_. Elle enchaine d'ailleurs sur ces deux morceaux, remerciant intérieurement son professeur de les lui avoir enseigner et après un long débat intérieur, décida de chanter.  
Elle était surprise d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec lui, et au fond, elle pouvait voir qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Sauf que Gaara n'était pas timide et savait extérioriser ses sentiments, contrairement à elle. D'une façon plus ou moins violente, d'ailleurs, mais là, alors qu'il l'écoutait jouer, il semblait beaucoup plus humain.  
Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter à ses amies ?

Mais elle finit par se sentir si à l'aise qu'elle continua à jouer durant tout l'après midi, tandis qu'il était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et l'air serein.  
Le diner se passa en silence et ils prirent ensuite place au salon pour regarder un film, Hinata se plaçant au bout de canapé avec une couverture polaire. Gaara la regarda d'un air amusé et demanda :

- Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ?  
- Je suis bien là.  
- Donc, si on met un film d'horreur, tu n'auras pas peur et tu ne viendras pas te blottir contre moi ?  
- Dans tes rêves.  
- Bien !

Cependant, le film qu'il lança était beaucoup trop insupportable pour la jeune femme et quand elle réalisa que même se planquer derrière sa couverture ne l'aidait pas, elle monta dans sa chambre en courant.  
Quelle idée de mettre un film aussi cru à une femme enceinte ?  
Elle se changea rapidement, s'installa dans le lit et s'y endormit.  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle s'étira doucement avant de bailler et ouvrir les yeux, mais eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Gaara aussi proche d'elle la regarder avec intérêt.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
- Tu étais vierge ?  
- Quoi ?

Elle le dévisagea et il répéta sa question, pas du tout gêné.

- Est ce que tu étais vierge ?  
- Oui. Je ne suis pas une trainée, contrairement à ce que mon père n'arrête pas d'insinuer. Et je comptais le rester un moment encore.  
- Par choix ou pour ne pas faire honte à ton papa adoré ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui tourna le dos en disant :

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre contrôle sur mon avenir. Quand il prendra sa retraite, je serais obligée, en tant qu'ainée, de reprendre son entreprise.  
- Si on avait été fiancés sans que tu sois enceinte, tu me l'aurais donnée, ta virginité ?

Cette fois, elle fut incapable de lui répondre.  
Pour qui se prenait-il pour poser des questions comme ça ?  
Elle sortit du lit et enfila ses chaussons avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et Nana lui demanda :

- Comment était votre nuit, Hinata-sama ?  
- Reposante, merci. Quand rentrons nous ?  
- Après le déjeuner. Monsieur votre père m'a contactée ce matin pour me demander des nouvelles et il a été heureux d'apprendre que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre fiancé.  
- Heureux ? Oui, il était sûrement heureux d'avoir l'entreprise du père de Gaara, ça ne faisait aucun dout.

Mais Hinata était beaucoup plus perturbée par ce que Gaara lui avait demandé.  
C'était quoi cette question, d'abord ? Comme si Hinata avait un jour pensé donné sa virginité ou pire, se la faire prendre comme ça. Comme si elle avait déjà pensé se marier à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto …  
Gaara la rejoignit quelques minutes après et quand il croisa le regard blessé de la jeune femme, elle vit ses lèvres former un « Désolé » muet avant qu'il se serve un café et le boive en regardant dehors. Au moins, il était conscient que sa question était déplacée.

La fin de la matinée passa tranquillement, tandis que les jeunes gens prirent leur temps pour aller marcher un peu et une fois dans la voiture, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de retour, quand il vit qu'Hinata commençait à piquer du nez sans pouvoir trouver une position confortable, Gaara tapota sur sa cuisses et elle s'y installa, timidement, avant de s'endormir comme une souche.  
C'est Nana qui la réveilla quand ils arrivèrent et la gouvernante annonça :

- Monsieur votre père a fait venir des journalistes pour prendre quelques photographies. Réveillez vous, Hinata-sama.

Une vraie bête de foire, pensa Hinata.  
Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture pour aller boire un coup, tandis que Nana ajustait la tenue et la coiffure et la jeune femme, puis elle dut rejoindre le bureau de son père ou Gaara attendait déjà. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant, l'attrapa par la main pour l'attirer contre lui et murmurer à son oreille :

- Joue le jeu.

Hinata retint un grimace avant de joindre les mains devant son ventre, mal à l'aise qu'on la prenne en photo tandis que Gaara glissait un bras autour de son dos, en bon acteur et Hinata se dit que le lendemain, tout le lycée serait au courant.  
Ils durent ensuite poser avec leurs paternels et furent enfin libéré de cette torture alors ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Gaara lui demanda :

- Bien dormit ?  
- Comme un loir.  
- Tu … voudras rester à mon entrainement, demain ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, dubitative et il ajouta :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le lycée sera au courant demain, alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
- Entrainement de quoi ?  
- Kendo. Une heure après les cours. Ma voiture te ramènera.

Hinata haussa une épaule et Gaara lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'éclipser. Alors la jeune femme alla prendre une bonne douche et passa une nuit très agréable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo** : C'est difficile pour Hinata, ne t'en fais pas ;) Héhé, la patience n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si ? ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : Tu le vois pas en chevalier, toi, le Gaara ? Avec une armure brillante et un air fier :p

** angelwhitelys **: Le GaaHina est parfois intéressant mais ça ne sera pas le pairing de cette fiction, désolée ;)

**Alviss** : ! Le retour ! Yeah, ça faisait super longtemps (Bon, on se parle tout le temps mais c'est pas grave, ca xD) Arrête voir, je sais que t'adores Gaara. Il pourrait être un ange que tu l'aimerais tout autant :p Ouais, je sais que y'a des fautes, j'essaye bien de les corriger mais j'en rate sûrement beaucoup trop. Je suis nulle :( La suite arrive \o/

**Lilou** : Ni un ShikaHina, ni un LeeHina ;) Les raisons de Sasuke seront rapidement expliquées plus tard =)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas de nausée. Et fut même surprise de se sentir assez bien en arrivant au lycée. Ses amies lui sautèrent rapidement dessus, voulant avoir des détails sur le week end et Ino posa la question la plus évidente :

- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

Hinata soupira, d'un air blasé mais allait répondre mais Gaara se faufila entre ses amies, l'embrassa sur la joue en posant une main sur sa taille et lui murmura, à l'oreille :

- Ne regarde pas.

Avant de s'écarter et se diriger vers Sasuke. Hinata ne tilta pas tout de suite, mais comprit en voyant Gaara décrocher une droite impressionnante à l'Uchiha. S'en suivit une bagarre violente entre les deux garçons et Hinata se détourna rapidement, ne voulant pas voir ça, tandis qu'Ino et Sakura encourageaient Sasuke.  
Ils furent ensuite séparés, par des surveillants et entrainés dans le couloir, sûrement en direction du bureau du proviseur et Hinata croisa le regard de son fiancé, qui lui indiqua qu'il avait voulu la venger. Elle le remercia d'un regard doux et les cours commencèrent dans cette ambiance électrique.  
Et la bagarre fut tellement marquante que la première heure de littérature y fut consacrée, Jirayia n'arrivant pas à concentrer ses élèves.

Gaara et Sasuke ne firent leur réapparition qu'à la dernière heure de la matinée, pendant l'heure d'initiation aux nouvelles technologie. Le brun avait le visage rouge de colère, et un regard haineux tandis que Gaara souriait légèrement, satisfait. La classe entière les regarda s'installer, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un message venant de son fiancé, disant « On s'est fait collés tous les deux ».  
La jeune femme sourit, réellement amusée et lui répondit que comme ça, il aurait la chance de passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Et au moment où elle allait lire la réponse de Gaara, le professeur se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Hinata, votre téléphone est-il plus intéressant que mon cours ?

Ino et Sakura la dévisagèrent et Hinata releva la tête en disant :

- Ceci est un cours sur les nouvelles technologies alors autant les utiliser, vous ne croyez pas ?

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée par sa propre honnêteté. Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, tandis que toute la classe la dévisageait, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire s'y élève, venant du fond de la classe, et Hinata profita que le professeur détourne la tête pour chercher le responsable, afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à Gaara et échanger un sourire avec lui.  
Le cours se termina dans un silence digne d'une cathédrale et à la sortir de la classe, alors qu'elle était de nouveau dévisagée, Ino et Sakura la prirent à part avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hina ? Tu t'es entendue ?  
- Les hormones. Elles me rendent dingue.  
- Moi, j'ai bien aimé sa réplique.

Hinata sursauta en entendant la voix de Gaara dans son dos. Elle le regarda un court moment avant de baisser les yeux et il demanda :

- Vous venez manger avec nous ?

La jeune femme acquiesça rapidement et ses amies furent bien obligées de suivre le mouvement, et ils s'installèrent avec Naruto et Kiba en plus à une des tables du restaurant.  
Là, Ino, toujours aussi délicate et ignorant totalement les autres demanda :

- Tu nous raconte ton week end alors ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à Kiba, qui était installé près d'elle, avec appréhension mais il lui sourit et dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ino m'a tout raconté.  
- Tout .. tout ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre et hocha la tête avec un air désolé. Hinata frappa alors doucement Ino sur l'épaule en disant :

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire !  
- Il ne va pas aller le raconter !  
- Je …

Mais elle fut interrompue par le proviseur, qui attirait l'attention de la salle en allumant le micro :

- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez, je suis monsieur Sarutobi, votre proviseur. Je viens vous informer que le thème du bal de Noël, ainsi que sa date viennent d'être fixés et ont été affichés sur les panneaux d'informations où vous trouverez tous les détails à propos de cet événement. Quant à la soirée d'Halloween, elle aura lieu à la demeure Namikaze grâce aux efforts de monsieur Naruto Uzumaki. Les informations en rapport vous seront bientôt fournies. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

Leurs plats arrivèrent à ce moment et Ino et Sakura prononcèrent la même phrase exactement au même moment :

- Je vais inviter Sasuke !

Et le débat commença, sur laquelle d'entre elles méritait le plus de passer la soirée à son bras, comme ça arrivait à chaque événement de ce type.  
Hinata, de son côté, entama son plat sans trop d'appétit tandis que les deux autres parlaient déjà de robes, couleurs, thèmes possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elles puisse entendre, d'une élève venant d'entrer dans la salle :

- Le thème sera « Années 50 » !

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle, tandis qu'Ino et Sakura commencèrent à préciser leurs idées et elles s'invitèrent d'elles même chez Hinata, le mercredi suivant.  
Ça n'était encore que le début du mois d'octobre mais Hinata le savait, en une semaine, elles auraient trouvé leur robe et tous les accessoires.

Le mercredi en question arriva rapidement et à peine une heure après qu'Hinata fut rentrée chez elle, ses amies débarquèrent avec une cinquantaine de magazines de mode dans les bras. Elles les étalèrent sur le sol de la chambre d'Hinata et la blonde annonça :

- Que la chasse commence !

Et elles furent tellement excitées qu'elles ne se rendirent pas compte du mal être de leur amie.  
Hinata alla récupérer un bon nombre de post-it dans son bureau, des feuilles, des stylos, tout ce qui pourrait servir avant de s'installer à côté d'elles, à même le sol et regarder dans le premier magazine qu'elle attrapa mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
Les deux autres parlaient avec entrain mais s'interrompirent en entendant toquer à la porte. Ino alla ouvrir, curieuse et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gaara qui la contourna sans lui adresser le moindre regard et alla s'installer près de sa fiancée.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue, pour lui faire retrouver le sourire et murmura :

- Va boire un coup, je m'en occupe.

Hinata aurait aimé protester mais même là, elle ne se sentit pas d'humeur alors elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage tandis que Gaara regardait les filles le dévisager. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Ino attaqua, rapidement suivie de Sakura :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit encore ?  
- C'est pas parce que t'es son pseudo fiancé que tu peux te permettre de t'inviter n'importe quand !  
- En plus, tu as tabassé Sasuke-sama sans raison et …  
- Vous allez vous taire, oui ?

Il avait utilisé le même ton que lorsqu'il avait essayé de savoir qui était le père avec Hinata. Et ça suffit à faire taire Ino et Sakura, ce qui était assez incroyable.

- Depuis lundi, vous êtes tellement obsédées par vos robes que vous n'avez même pas remarqué à quel point Hinata n'était pas dans son assiette !  
- Parce que tu l'as remarqué, toi ?  
- Bien sûr que oui ! La preuve, elle est sûrement en train de pleurer dans sa salle de bain et vous ne vous en souciez même pas !  
- Mais pourquoi elle …  
- Parce qu'elle est enceinte !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors, vous n'arrêtez pas parler de robe, de corsets et je ne sais quels autres instruments de torture !  
- Mais …  
- Vous êtes stupide, c'est assez impressionnant !  
- Mais on voit à peine son ventre et …  
- Et tu crois que quand elle sera à six mois de grossesse, elle rentrera encore dans une robe commandée maintenant ? Et tu crois que ça sera simple pour elle de trouver une robe qui lui plait ET qui lui va ?

Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sans rien pouvoir dire tandis qu'Hinata écoutait la conversation et Gaara ajouta :

- Et je suis certain que vous ne lui avez même pas demandé comment s'est passé le week end, et, alors qu'elle vous a sûrement raconté à quel point j'ai put être froid avec elle avant, pourquoi est ce que maintenant, on s'entend plutôt bien.

Hinata préféra s'éloigner à ce moment là, aller s'appuyer devant son miroir pour essayer de se reprendre mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gaara puisse lire aussi facilement ses sentiments. Ça la rassurait, dans un sens parce qu'au moins une personne y arrivait. Et elle se sentait moins seule.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Gaara vint la chercher et lui sourit assez tendrement en murmurant :

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Co … Comment tu as su que … ?  
- Je ne suis pas si bête que ça.  
- Tu leur as dit quoi sur le week end ?  
- J'ai seulement parlé de notre accord. Rien d'autre.  
- M .. Merci.  
- Pas de quoi, chérie !

Hinata sourit, lâcha même un petit rire en le pinçant parce qu'il la taquinait et elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ses amies. Ino se racla la gorge, gênée et dit :

- On .. On va y aller si ça ne va vraiment pas et …  
- Non, ça ira. Je vais vous aider à les choisir.  
- Et pour toi … ?

Hinata reprit sa place, ouvrit la bouche mais c'est Gaara qui répondit :

- Je me suis déjà arrangé avec une connaissance styliste de ma soeur. Elle lui fera une robe sur mesure une semaine avant le bal. Elle devrait d'ailleurs m'envoyer des croquis en fin de semaine, ou peut être début de semaine prochaine.

Hinata le regarda un long moment avant de sourire, de gêne et le remercier.

- Tu auras une dette envers moi !  
- Je ferais ce que tu veux.  
- Vraiment tout ?

Il sourit en coin et elle rougit violemment en précisant :

- Pas _ce_ genre de choses !  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit !  
- Tu as eu ce sourire et …  
- Et je ne pensais à rien de sexuel ! C'est toi qui y a pensé toute seule, petite perverse !  
- Menteur !  
- Ah non, je suis peut être violent, froid, et ce que tu veux, mais je mens _presque_ jamais ! Et je n'ai pas menti là !

Elle lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule, tandis que Gaara lui tirait la langue sous le regard choqué des deux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino murmure :

- C'est mignon, on dirait un petit couple …  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu'Hinata soupira d'agacement et dit :

- Bon, on vous les trouve, ces robes ou pas ?

Et ils passèrent l'après midi là dessus. Ino et Sakura avaient marqué une vingtaine de robes chacune, sans parler des accessoires, chaussures et autres bijoux.  
Mais le bal de Noël était un événement plus attendu que le bal de fin d'année parce qu la plupart des couples s'y formaient. L'ambiance romantique du moment, le charme, la magie de noël et même cette année là, alors que le thème ne s'y portait pas forcément, ça fonctionnerait aussi sûrement.

Le week end suivant, ils se retrouvèrent chez Sakura, dans sa chambre et vu que ses parents avaient de bons contacts, elle avait pu commander toutes les robes choisies afin de les essayer là, et ainsi trouver la bonne.  
Du coup, la chambre de Sakura ressemblait à présent plus à un magasin qu'à une chambre, avec deux penderies mobiles où étaient accrochées toutes les robes, des dizaines de boites à chaussures. Sakura avait même fait installer deux paravents dans la chambre, pour qu'elles puissent s'y changer et Kiba aussi avait été invité pour assister au défilé.  
Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, faisant le plein d'énergie pour un week end qui serait sûrement fatigant, vu qu'ils avaient prévu de tous dormir sur place.  
En entendant toquer à la porte, Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard complice et Sakura alla ouvrir la porte à Gaara, qu'elle avait invité, mais ça ne surpris même pas Hinata parce que ses amies avaient passer la fin de la semaine à essayer de les rapprocher. Il échappa avec habilité aux filles qui voulaient absolument lui faire la bise, serra la main de Kiba avant de s'installer près d'Hinata.  
Il fouilla ensuite dans sa veste et lui tendit une enveloppe en disant :

- Ouvre ça tout de suite.  
- Ah, tu ne me dis plus bonjour ?  
- Tu voudrais peut être que je t'embrasse pour faire plaisir aux entremetteuses qui te servent d'amies ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas peur que ta petite amie soit jalouse ?

Durant la semaine, Gaara avait commença à sortir avec Usui, une fille de la classe. Celle ci était même allée demander à Hinata si ça la dérangeait mais la jeune Hyuga n'en avait que faire, des relations privées de son fiancé.  
Elle prit rapidement l'enveloppe et en sortit une dizaine de feuilles. Les croquis des robes promis. Ino et Sakura se dépéchèrent d'aller s'installer autour de son amie, pour voir aussi les dessins et Hinata les regarda un à un avant s'arrêter sur le dernier.  
Il représentait une superbe robe bustier, avec une coupe très rétro, très évasée en bas, noire à pois bancs. La partie bustier était assez moulante, avec des bretelles se nouant derrière la nuque et Hinata apprécia par dessus tout la taille haute de la jupe, le ruban de soie blanche sous la poitrine et l'épais jupon en tulle noir.  
Après quelques secondes, Hinata releva la tête vers Gaara qui sourit en disant :

- Je savais qu'elle te plairait.  
- Je .. Je ..  
- J'appelle la styliste pour lui dire ?  
- .. Oui.

Il prit son téléphone et sortit de la chambre sans attendre tandis qu'Ino et Sakura regardaient les dessins sous tous les angles, s'extasiant sur la beauté de la robe.  
Les filles commencèrent ensuite leur défilé, tandis qu'Hinata avait pour mission de garder Kiba éveillé et elles parlaient tellement qu'elles ne purent même pas en essayer la moitié avant la fin de la journée, à savoir vers minuit.  
Sakura annonça ensuite qu'Hinata et Gaara devaient à nouveau partager une chambre et les mena vers une des chambres d'amis.  
Et quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, plutôt petite et sans endroit où se changer, Hinata se mit à rougir, gênée mais Gaara ne s'en embarrassa pas plus que ça, se mit en sous-vêtements et entra dans le lit, indifférent. Il regarda ensuit la jeune femme et demanda :

- Tu ne te changes pas ?  
- Je vais aller à la salle de bain.  
- Fais pas ta pudique, je t'ai vue nue sous ta douche.  
- Oui, et j'aurais aimé éviter.  
- Je ferme les yeux si tu veux.  
- Non mais je dois mettre ma crème et …  
- Ta crème ?  
- Pour ma peau, pour qu'elle devienne plus élastique.  
- Tu veux que je te la mette ?  
- Non.  
- Mais …  
- Je dois en mettre sur les seins aussi, j'aimerais éviter de te donner une bonne raison de me tripoter.

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de Gaara mais Hinata l'ignora, attrapa son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain la plus proche et une fois écrémée et changée, elle s'installa dans le lit, et il éteignit la lumière.  
Gaara lui souhaita une bonne nuit tandis qu'Hinata se mit à angoisser et elle tenta, vu que ça faisait partie de leur accord :

- Gaara ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu .. tu peux me tenir dans tes bras ?  
- Si tu veux.

Il se rapprocha, doucement pour qu'Hinata reste à l'aise et glissa ses bras autour d'elle avant de murmurer :

- Ça te va comme ça ?  
- Je .. Oui.

Il soupira profondément en resserrant lentement son étreinte et elle murmura :

- Je .. On peut parler un peu ?  
- Bien sûr. Ça fait partie de notre accord.  
- Tu … Je sais que tu as … Mais je ne sais pas si j'irais au bal.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- A cause de … De ce qu'il s'est passé … Et puis je serais sûrement horrible et je ressemblerai à une baleine !  
- Je casserai la gueule au premier qui se moquera de toi …  
- Q .. Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendu.  
- Mais tu …  
- On sort peut être pas ensemble ni rien, mais tu es ma fiancée et à tes dix huit ans, on sera mariés. Sentiments ou pas, je me dois de défendre ton honneur.  
- Tu joues encore au chevalier servant ?  
- Ne te moques pas de moi ! J'ai toujours imaginé que je serais comme ça quand je serais marié.  
- Oh, le grand Gaara, froid, impassible, serait en fait un gentilhomme au service de ces dames ?  
- Tss.

Il la pinça à la taille et dit :

- Quant à Sasuke, je le surveillerai du coin de l'oeil. Il a compris pourquoi je l'ai frappé lundi, je l'ai vu dans son regard, et crois moi que s'il te regarde de travers une seule fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent.  
- Tout ça parce qu'à cause de ça, t'as été obligé de signer le contrat ?  
- … Je suis peut être violent ou ce que tu veux, mais le viol est quelque chose d'inhumain. Même moi ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit.

Hinata baissa la tête tandis qu'il posait le front contre sa nuque et il ajouta :

- Tu as déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un ?  
- J'irais avec Kiba, je pense. Comme la dernière fois.  
- Usui a déjà prévu d'y aller avec moi. Elle est aussi excitée que tes amies pour sa robe. Et elle veut que j'ai un costume assortit !  
- Imagine si elle choisis une robe rose ! Tu auras un costume de la même couleur.  
- Ne parle pas de malheur.  
- Au moins, ça sera assortit à tes cheveux !

Il avait les cheveux rouges foncé mais personne ne savait si c'était naturel ou pas.

- Tu voulais parler d'autre chose ?  
- Je …

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Hinata sentait son malaise monter. Elle avait retourné ça des dizaines de fois dans son esprit, sans que ça lui semble moins stupide.  
Mais Gaara l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et chuchota :

- Je serais là. Quoique tu demandes, quoique tu me dises. Je l'élèverai comme mon gosse, même si l'alliance est annulée.  
- Tu .. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Officiellement, cet enfant sera le mien et je compte bien l'élever, même si je ne suis pas forcément un modèle.  
- Tu te drogues vraiment ?  
- Ça m'arrive, oui. Je t'aurais bien fait essayer, mais vu ton état …  
- Tu … A l'accouchement, tu seras là ?  
- Je te tiendrai la main, si tu en as besoin. Mais ne me demande pas de filmer !

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

- On est dans la même galère, toi et moi. Propulsé dans une relation qu'on n'attendait pas avant plusieurs années, avec un bébé en route, et même pas le mien. Mais je sais qu'on y arrivera si on se serre les coudes.  
- On dirait une phrase sortie d'un bouquin.  
- Ca en est une !  
- Hein ?

Une des femmes de ménage, chez mon père, m'a prêté ses bouquins sur les bébés et la paternité en disant que ça avait aidé son mari. Je les ai appris par coeur.  
Hinata sourit, touchée qu'il s'y intéresse sincèrement.

- Autre chose ?  
- Non.  
- Dans ce cas, dors bien.

Elle hésita un moment avant de poser les mains sur les siennes, se sentant en sécurité et s'endormir, rassurée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nadiane** : Au début, il était prévu qu'ils soient en couple mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de fic ;) Et Hinata rencontrera son amoureux bien avant le bal ^^ Faut bien que Gaara soit sympa de temps en temps, non ? :p

**angel-ofshadow** :Tu trouves pas que Gaara serait mignon en armure ? :o Moi si ^^ Après, je comprends pourquoi les gens pensent à un GaaHina, et c'est assez populaire mais je n'aime pas les choses populaires, moi ;)

**Ichigo** : J'ai adoré que Gaara casse la gueule à Sasuke, si tu veux savoir :p N'aurais-tu pas été déçue si dès le début, j'avais annoncé qui serait le couple principal ? ^^

**Alviss** : Oui, t'as mis du temps, t'es même super lente ! Mais je te pardonne =) Le prétendant d'Hina arrivera bien avant l'accouchement (vu que l'accouchement clos la fiction :o)

**Lilou** : Contente que ça te plaise ^^

* * *

Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et un mal de dos terrible. Elle se redressa lentement, constata rapidement que Gaara n'était plus là mais elle entendait une douche couler, pas si loin. Elle passa ensuite une main douce sur son ventre, par habitude avant de se lever pour voir si ses amies étaient déjà réveillées.  
Mais en effet, elles étaient réveillées, sur le pied de guerre et semblaient l'attendre depuis un moment à la sortie de la chambre. Et à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elles s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et barricadèrent la porte avant d'attaquer :

- On a beaucoup parlé avec Sakura cette nuit.  
- Et on est d'accord sur un point.  
- Il y a une information que tu dois nous dire.  
- On est certaines que tu l'as donnée à Gaara et on en a marre de se sentir à part depuis que tu es fiancée.  
- Alors dis nous qui est le père.

Hinata baissa automatiquement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi important que ça pour elles. Elle se libéra de la prise de Sakura et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas.  
- Gaara, il sait ?  
- O .. Oui.  
- Alors tu vas nous le dire.  
- Non, je …  
- Hina, nous sommes tes meilleures amies, non ? Pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ?  
- Parce que je …  
- Tu fais plus confiance en Gaara qu'en nous ?  
- Non mais …  
- C'est ce qu'on ressent depuis que vous êtes fiancés. On est bien contente qu'il soit là parce qu'il te fait sourire mais tu devrais nous le dire …  
- Je ne …  
- Hina, nous sommes tes amies, qui que ce soit, on ne dira rien.

La Hyuga ferma les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et murmura le prénom du père, d'une voix douce. Un silence s'installa après ça. Long, beaucoup trop long et pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino explose :

- Non mais tu nous as fait ça ? Toujours en train de nous parler de ton Naruto-kun mais Sasuke te fait des avances et tu te laisses baiser comme ça ? T'es qu'une salope en fait !  
- En plus, tu savais très bien qu'on est déjà toutes les deux amoureuse de lui. Et tu as toujours dit qu'il ne t'intéressait pas !

Au mot « salope », Hinata rouvrit les yeux, choquée, pointa la blonde du doigts en murmurant, les mâchoires serrées :

- Moi ? Une salope ? T'es bien contente que Kiba te laisse fantasmer et l'ignorer quand ton Sasuke de merde te passe à côté.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sakura et continua :

- Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de décrocher, c'est qu'un connard et il ne te regardera jamais !

Ino s'en alla en la regardant de haut, d'un air supérieur tandis que Sakura murmura :

- Dans dix minutes, tu es dehors ou je demande à la sécurité de te virer.

Et elle partit à son tour en claquant la porte.  
En un mot, Hinata venait de perdre ses deux meilleures amies.  
Elle se changea rapidement, ne réagissant même pas en entendant Gaara entrer tandis qu'elle enfilait son pantalon. Il s'excusa mais Hinata ne lui adressa même pas un regard, alla fourrer ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la chambre en l'ignorant. Elle toisa ses « amies », qui attendaient dans le couloir, attrapa sa veste en coup de vent, sauta dans ses chaussures et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.  
On n'a pas idée d'énerver une femme enceinte d'un violeur.  
En arrivant dans la rue, la rage d'Hinata sembla se dissiper et elle regarda autour d'elle, incapable de s'orienter, jusqu'à sentir son téléphone vibrer et la voix de Gaara, rassurante, lui murmurer :

- Attends moi devant la grille.  
- Ca ira, je …  
- On va marcher ensemble, on ne parlera pas si tu ne veux pas. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Elle soupira, raccrocha et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Une fois là, il lui prit son sac ses mains, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle ménage son dos, d'un air mauvais et lui indiqua la bonne direction, marchant à côté d'elle en silence.  
En arrivant à la résidence Hyuga, Hinata fit entrer Gaara, fit claquer la porte et soupira en voyant son père arriver, se demandant si le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

- Hinata ? Tu ne devais pas passer encore la journée chez tes amies ?  
- Hyuga-sama, ça n'est …  
- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à foutre de ce que je fais !

Hinata enleva ses chaussures, voulut passer à côté de lui mais il l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule en disant :

- J'attends des excuses, jeune fille.  
- Tu vas les attendre longtemps dans ce cas !  
- Hinata, tu ..  
- Ah non ! Maintenant, tu m'écoutes, j'en ai marre !

Elle repoussa violemment sa main et dit :

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si mes amies me parlent plus, si je suis fiancée à seize ans ! Tout ça à cause de ton entreprise à la con ! Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste ! J'en ai ras le bol de subir tes critiques depuis la mort de maman ! Ras le bol de t'entendre me faire passer pour une trainée. Ras le bol que tu m'aies vendue pour récupérer une entreprise !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, pleurant de rage et ajouta :

- Et tu veux savoir ? Si tu avais cherché à savoir qui était le connard qui sert de père à mon bâtard, tu aurais fait une meilleure affaire qu'avec les Sabaku, crois moi. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Et si maman était encore là, elle le dirait aussi et tu le sais très bien !

Hinata essuya ses yeux et lui jeta son regard le plus noir avant de monter dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Les murs en tremblèrent légèrement tellement elle y avait mis de la force et elle se planta au milieu de la pièce, une main sur la bouche, ne réagissant que quand des mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules et que Gaara murmura :

- Tu leur as dit ?  
- Elles m'ont harcelée pour savoir.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle utilisa rapidement et il murmura :

- Calme toi, c'est mauvais tout ce stress …  
- Oh, ne viens pas me faire la morale, toi aussi !  
- Je ne te fais pas la morale mais tu as fais de l'hyperventilation le week end dernier et tu es tombée dans les pommes.

Hinata soupira et il murmura :

- Alalah, les hormones …

La jeune femme pouffa de rire et entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, rapidement suivie par la voix de Nana :

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, Hinata-sama, mais Monsieur votre père m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message. Il souhaite que vous quittiez la maison dans les plus brefs délais.

Hinata, hors d'elle, s'approcha de la porte et hurla:

- Et en plus, t'as même pas les couilles de me foutre toi même dehors !

Avant de chanceler et tomber évanouie.  
À son réveil, elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire, dans la voiture des Sabaku et put entendre son père demander :

- Vous vous occuperez donc de ma fille jusqu'à sa majorité ?  
- Tant que vous payez tous les frais qu'elle pourra engendrer.  
- Nous avons un marché.

Un baiser sur le front la fit sortir de son état de léthargie et elle releva la tête vers le propriétaire des bras qui l'entouraient. Gaara, bien entendu. Il glissa doucement une main dans mes cheveux et murmura :

- Ne les écoute pas et reste calme.  
- Je .. Je …  
- Chuut, on va bientôt partir. Mon père a tout réglé. On parlera quand on sera chez moi. Referme les yeux.

Hinata m'exécuta sans trop savoir pourquoi et posa la tête contre son torse en soupirant. Il y eut quelques bruits, une personne entra dans la voiture et une voix grave, qu'elle reconnut comme celle du père de Gaara, demanda :

- Elle s'est réveillée ?  
- Non, mais elle a bougé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle manquait de sommeil, ces derniers temps.  
- En arrivant, je ferais appeler un docteur pour l'examiner. Sa chute pourrait provoquer une fausse couche.  
- Comment savez vous ça, père ?  
- J'ai eu trois enfants, je te rappelle.

La voiture commença à bouger et Gaara posa doucement le menton sur le crâne d'Hinata tandis que ses bras se refermaient un peu sur elle, comme pour la protéger. Sabaku père demanda alors :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce mariage arrangé te change autant.  
- On se ressemble beaucoup, elle et moi.  
- J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour la mettre à l'aise à la maison.  
- Ça sera fait.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Gaara lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Il lui murmura qu'ils étaient arrivés et ouvrit la porte en murmurant :

- Reste là, je vais te porter. Ça te fera économiser des forces.  
- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée.  
- Mh.

Il sortit de la voiture en la soulevant aussi facilement que si elle était une plume Hinata s'accrocha à son cou, instinctivement. Elle referma ensuite les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose sur son lit et le regarda, incertaine. Gaara, détourna le regard, gêné et murmura :

- Bienvenue dans ma chambre.

Le lit sur lequel elle était allongée était de côté par rapport à l'entrée de la pièce. Un grand lit deux places. À son pied se trouvait un canapé de sa largueur, en face d'une télévision avec plusieurs consoles. Et le mur derrière la tête de lit était une cloison avec une ouverture menant sûrement à un dressing.  
C'était assez coquet, bien que petit par rapport à son ancienne chambre, mais il y avait l'essentiel.

- Je suis désolé mais la chambre d'ami est en rénovation et on ne peut y installer personne. Je te laisse mon lit et le canapé se déplie et est très confortable.  
- Non je .. Garde le lit et …  
- Ca ira, je t'assure.

Quelqu'un toqua et Sabaku père entra dans la pièce, suivi de Baki avec plusieurs sac. Le patriarche annonça :

- Je ne sais pas si Gaara a eu le temps de vous en parler mais nous vous avons ramené tous vos vêtements. Mon fils vous fera une petite place dans son dressing et vous parlera du fonctionnement de la maison. Vous êtes ici chez vous, Hinata-sama alors ne soyez pas gênée de demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Un docteur devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Il se retira avec Baki sans attendre qu'elle réponde et Gaara se leva en disant :

- A partir du dressing, tu peux accéder à l'une des salles de bain. Je la partage avec mon cousin alors n'oublie pas de verrouiller les deux portes. Il ne se gênera pas pour entrer, même s'il entend qu'elle est occupée. Et quand tu ressors, déverrouille des deux côtés. Mon prénom est sur la porte alors ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. La cuisinière est présente tout le temps, tu as juste à lui demander si tu as faim.  
- Je …

Il relève les yeux vers elle et Hinata essuya doucement ses yeux en demandant :

- Alors je ne retournerai pas chez moi ?  
- Je suis désolé. Ton père a négocié avec le mien pour qu'on te garde chez nous et il a décidé que ta soeur reprendrait l'entreprise quand elle en aura l'âge. Quant à l'alliance, elle a été officialisée et ne peux plus être brisée. On va quand même devoir se marier.

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea à nouveau en soupirant.

- Tu peux tout de même être fière d'avoir tenu tête à ton père de cette façon.  
- Regarde où ça me mène.  
- Tu as un endroit où vivre, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Tes amies te reviendront et ton père changera peut être d'avis avec le temps.

Elle soupira, pas sûre que ça arrive et détourna les yeux pour tomber sur des livres, poser sur la table de chevet. _Devenir père_, _Les bébés pour les nuls_, _Guide de la grossesse bien menée_, _La grossesse expliquée étape par étape_.  
Hinata pouffa de rire et murmura, blasée :

- Je devrais peut être les lire, je n'y connais rien.  
- Tu as le temps, encore ..  
- Tu ..

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, l'interrompant et Sabaku Père entra avec une jeune femme en annonçant :

- Voici Shizune, l'interne du docteur Senju qui ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Et il ressortit, l'air gêné alors la jeune femme s'approcha du couple, leur serra la main et commença à examiner Hinata en demandant ce qui s'était passé. Gaara lui raconta le tout, d'une voix monotone avant d'ajouter :

- Elle est plutôt stressée en ce moment, vu que c'est l'année des exams.

Hinata lui lança un regard désabusé, lui qui osait dire qu'il ne mentait jamais et le docteur termina son examen avant de sourire et dire :

- Bon, on dirait que tout va bien, mais il va falloir vous reposer, mademoiselle. Je vous prescris donc trois journée de repos total. Aujourd'hui, évitez de vous lever. Lundi et mardi, vous restez bien au chaud et mercredi, vous serez en forme pour retourner en cours.

Hinata hocha la tête et l'interne repartit, sans un mot, alors la future maman se cala dans les oreilles et Gaara lui demanda :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Une corde et un tabouret ?  
- Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça.

Il secoua la tête d'un air blasé et s'installa à côté d'elle en disant :

- Il y a une bibliothèque en bas, si tu veux que je te ramène un bouquin. Et je vais ranger tes affaires dans mon dressing.  
- Et tripoter mes sous-vêtements ? Sûrement pas, je m'en occuperai demain.  
- Et à ton avis, tes petites culottes, c'est qui qui les a mises dans les sacs, mh ?

Hinata rougit violemment et détourna les yeux tandis qu'il pouffait de rire avant de dire :

- C'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu n'aies pas de dentelle ! C'est ce que je préfère !  
- Arrête ! Je ne vais quand même pas …  
- Et tes soutiens gorges pourraient servir de parachute.

Elle posa les mains sur mon visage, de honte et il murmura :

- Quand je pense que tes seins vont grossir encore …

Cette fois, c'est un oreiller qu'elle posa sur son visage, tentant en vain de s'étouffer avec tellement elle était gênée mais elle entendit quand même Gaara rire et le maudit d'être comme ça. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante déjà !  
Elle sursauta en sentant des doigts sur son ventre et frappa Gaara, par pur réflexe, avec le coussin. Il la regarda un court instant, sonné par le geste de sa fiancée avant de grogner :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça …  
- Arrête, je ..

Il commença à la chatouiller, au niveau des côtes et elle ne résista pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire. Et sadique comme il était, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle essaya même de se tortiller, pour lui échapper mais il était beaucoup trop fort.  
Quand il s'arrêta, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre se passer en elle. Quelque chose de nouveau, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant mais elle se détourna, gênée et Gaara la lâcha en disant :

- Je vais aller te chercher un bouquin.  
- Je .. O .. Oui.

Puis il sortit de la chambre.  
Hinata, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait eut une réaction charnelle alors que Gaara était contre elle, pour la maintenir en place. Elle était choquée que ça lui arrive, qu'elle ait envie qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la tienne contre lui pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour et ça l'embarrassait terriblement. Et elle mit rapidement ça sur le compte de ses hormones.  
Gaara lui rapporta un livre, choisi au hasard avant de lui annoncer que quelqu'un lui apporterait un repas et repartir.  
Effectivement, une femme vint lui apporter un plateau repas, avec beaucoup de gentillesse et un sourire rassurant en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et Hinata se jeta presque sur la nourriture, voulant avant tout oublier ce qu'll avait ressentit un peu plus tôt. Et le diner se passa de la même façon, tandis qu'elle avait bien entamé le livre ramené par Gaara.  
Celui ci rejoignit la chambre vers vingt-trois heures, alors qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas et se déshabilla devant elle.  
Les hormones d'Hinata lui empêchaient clairement de détourner les yeux et entre les hanches fines de son fiancé, ses abdominaux musclés, son torse dessiné, elle avait de quoi faire. Pire quand il se tourna afin de lui montrer, un peu volontairement quand même, son dos et même ses fesses.

- Ca va ? Tu te rinces l'oeil ?

Il lui jeta un regard amusé et Hinata détourna automatiquement les yeux en bégayant. Il déplia le canapé en lit, éteignit la lumière et s'installa.  
Hinata voulait mourir.  
Gaara grogna plusieurs fois, sûrement en s'étirant et finit par demander :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? Je voulais revenir mais mon père avait besoin de moi.  
- N .. Non.  
- Tu te remets à bégayer ?  
- Je .. Je ..  
- Oh, arrête, tu n'es pas la première à me regarder, ça ne me gêne pas. Ça t'a plut au moins ?  
- Non !  
- Non ? Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais te mettre à baver.  
- N'importe quoi. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.  
- J'essayerai de ne pas te réveiller, demain matin.  
- Tu … Tu ne vas pas frapper Sakura et Ino, hein ?  
- Je ne frappe pas les filles.  
- Tu m'as bien fait mal, moi.  
- C'était juste pour te menacer. Je n'aurais pas continué.  
- Je vais passer la journée seule ?  
- J'ai demandé si ça dérangeait que je reste avec toi mais mon père est plutôt stricte en ce qui concerne l'éducation.  
- D .. D'accord.  
- Bonne nuit Hina.  
- Bonne nuit.

Les prochains jours allaient être longs. Vraiment très longs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichigo** : Crois moi, certaines personnes n'ont pas la logique commune. Tu pourrais leur dire n'importe quoi qu'ils se douteraient pas que quelque chose a déconné dans ta vie ! Le cousin de Gaara arrive dans ce chap, je te laisse découvrir ;) Et non, Sasuke ne sera pas le seul Uchiha \o/

**angelof-shadows** : Haha, ça fait aussi du bien à Hina :p Le conjoint arrive ! Bientôt ! Promis !

**Alviss** : Ce sont des garces ! Elles s'en foutent, de demander :p Ca va être dur pour elle, mais elle aura de quoi contre attaquer x) Et elle ne sera pas seule \o/ Arrête voir de baver devant gaara ou je ne l'inclus plus dans mes fics :p Non, ils coucheront pas ensemble :o

**ShiraMYV** : Merci pour la review ;) Pour t'avouer, Hinata est loin de mes persos préférés mais l'idée m'est venue, un jour et j'ai commencé à écrire. Mais je pense que ça sera ma seule fiction où elle sera présente autant que ça ;) Ni Itachi, ni Kiba. Un personnage pas là encore mais qui ne devrait pas tarder ^^ Pas grave pour les reviews, du moment que la fiction te plait =)

* * *

Quand Hinata se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et pris la main dans le sac, Gaara se figea en espérant qu'elle allait se rendormir immédiatement mais elle lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de fuir et demanda :

- Il est quelle heure ?  
- Sept heures et demi. Rendors toi.  
- Reste avec moi cinq minutes.  
- Ok.

Il s'allongea au dessus des couvertures, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, si je fais ça, c'est uniquement parce que tu es dans une mauvaise passe.  
- Tu es amoureux d'Usui ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas.

Il caressa doucement sa joue et murmura :

- N'oublie pas que j'ai entrainement ce soir alors je rentre tard.  
- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma journée ?  
- Mon cousin sera là si tu veux. Temari aussi peut être. Sinon, tu as la bibliothèque, internet en bas, et une trentaine de jeux sur ma console.  
- Mh.

Hinata soupira en posant la tête contre lui et se rendormit.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau vers onze heures et eut l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, avec l'idée de boire un peu et essayer de se réveiller. Elle se pencha sur le lavabo, avala quelques gorgées d'eau et se redressa pour en passer sur son visage mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri en voyant, via le miroir en face d'elle, un jeune homme se tenant près de la seconde porte, totalement nu, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il ressemblait étrangement à Gaara, avec ses cheveux rouges mais il avait les yeux ambres et un visage enfantin de par ses traits et très adulte à la fois.  
Et il fut rapidement rejoint par un autre homme, au vu de ses attributs masculins, bien qu'il avait un visage androgyne, blond avec de grands yeux bleus et en voyant la jeune femme, le blond rougit légèrement et murmura :

- Sasori no danna, peut être devrais-tu arrêter de fixer cette jeune femme de cette façon et faire quelque chose.  
- Tu crois que c'est la dernière conquête de Gaara ?

Hinata détourna les yeux, totalement gênée par leur nudité et murmura :

- Je .. Je suis désolée, je voulais juste boire et …  
- Oh, j'en oublie mes principes !

Le dénommé Sasori s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit la main et dit :

- Je suis Sasori, le cousin de Gaara.  
- Je .. Je …

Hinata lui serrala main, choquée qu'il ne montre aucune pudeur et murmura :

- Hinata, sa .. fiancée.  
- Oh, c'est donc toi la petite chose coincée dont il n'arrête pas de parler ?  
- C .. Coincée ?  
- Oui, il …  
- Hum, Sasori, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, laisse la donc passer, tu lui feras la conversation un peu plus tard. Et après notre douche, si possible, vu que tu as _quelque chose_ qui coule le long de ta cuisse.

Ça en était trop pour la jeune femme et elle longea rapidement le mur jusqu'à retourner dans la chambre de Gaara afin de se remettre de cette atteinte à la pudeur. Elle prit place sur le lit, une main sur la bouche et ne bougea pas jusqu'à entendre la voix de Sasori lui dire :

- On en a terminé avec la douche si tu veux !  
- D-d-d'accord !

Elle entendit un petit rire mais n'osa pas bouger pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de récupérer des vêtements dans son sac, sa trousse de toilette et se diriger vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle vérifia un long moment qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce avant de s'y enfermer, vérifier deux fois le verrou de chaque douche et effectivement se laver. Ça lui fit beaucoup de bien, mais elle savait qu'elle serait à toujours marquée par leur rencontre.  
Puis, elle alla pour descendre prendre un petit déjeuner et se demanda si elle était maudite quand elle vu les deux garçons la rejoindre en haut de l'escaliers.  
Sasori se permit d'ailleurs de passer un bras sur ses épaules, l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe en disant :

- Allez, souris un peu, on va pas te bouffer !  
- Je …  
- Tu bégayes toujours autant ?  
- Sasori ! Laisse Hinata-sama tranquille !

La voix de Sabaku Père se fit entendre et Hinata fut soulagée de le voir, en arrivant en bas des marches, profitant de ça pour échapper à l'emprise de Sasori. Le père de Gaara lui lança d'ailleurs un regard agacé avant d'entrainer la jeune femme vers la salle à manger, la faire s'asseoir à côté de lui et demander :

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Oui, merci.  
- Gaara m'a informé que vous sembliez bien vous adapter à votre nouvel environnement.  
- Hein ?

Sasori, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Deidara, interrompit son oncle qui lui lança un nouveau regard sombre en disant :

- Cette jeune femme a été mise à la porte pour de très mauvaises raisons et elle va habiter ici pendant une durée indéterminée. C'est la fiancée de Gaara.  
- Mise à la porte ? Pour quelle raison ?  
- Pour avoir tenu tête à son père !  
- Oula, heureusement que c'est pas pareil ici, on serait déjà tous à la rue !

Hinata se permit un sourire en voyant celui de Sabaku père et ce dernier demanda :

- Vous êtes vous présenté à elle au moins ?  
- On s'est rapidement vu ce matin, au détour d'une salle de bain mais les circonstances ne permettaient pas un contact très long.  
- Mal élevés !  
- Oh non, Koichi, crois moi. Donc, moi, c'est Sasori, le cousin de Gaara comme je te l'ai dit, et la blondasse là, c'est ce qui me sert de tête de turc, défouloir, oreiller, faire valoir et, de temps en temps, de petit ami. Et au passage, il s'appelle Deidara.

Deidara serra la main d'Hinata avec un sourire et dit :

- Désolé pour ce matin, hn.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Elle nous a vu nus, hn.  
- Et alors ? Elle est enceinte, elle en a sûrement vu avant, des hommes nus.  
- Sasori, Deidara, stop ! Nous sommes à table, nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses.

Sauvée par le patriarche, Hinata baissa la tête et contempla mon assiette durant toute la durée du repas.  
Gaara avait raison de dire qu'elle était coincée.  
En remontant à l'étage, elle fut suivie par les deux autres jusque dans la chambre de Gaara. Deidara se laissa tomber sur le lit en grognant tandis que Sasori lui demanda :

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?  
- Je .. Non, merci, je vais juste mettre mes affaires dans le dressing.  
- Laisse moi t'aider. Pour me faire pardonner pour ce matin. Tu avais l'air très mal à l'aise.  
- Me-Me-Merci beaucoup mais ne te donne pas cette peine.  
- Ca me fera plaisir.

Il attrapa les sacs et se dirigea vers la dressing sous le regard amusé du blond.  
Sasori aida en premier à faire un peu de place dans la penderie, lui libéra un tiroir et ils vidèrent les sacs en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Deidara s'est endormi. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse si tu nous a entendus cette nuit.  
- Je .. Non, j'ai rien entendu.

La jeune femme rougit en le voyant sortir ses sous vêtements mais avant même qu'elle pense prendre la parole, il sourit en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour m'intéresser.  
- Je … O-Ok.

Une fois les sacs vidés, il les cala dans un coin et la fit revenir près du lit. Le blond s'était effectivement endormi sur le lit, le pouce dans le bouche et Sasori demanda :

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas en cours ?  
- J'ai fait une chute hier, et le docteur m'a prescris du repos pour ne pas prendre de risque.  
- Ah tiens, première phrase que j'entends sans que tu bégayes.

Hinata soupira tandis qu'il repliait le lit en canapé et il s'y installa avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre mais elle se plaça à bonne distance tandis qu'il l'interrogeait :

- Parle moi de toi un peu.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Des détails croustillants que tu aurais sur mon cousin.  
- J'en ai pas. Avant tout ça, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, et depuis, on parle presque que de ma grossesse.  
- Il se sent très concerné d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il a fait, lundi, pour se faire autant engueuler par mon oncle ?  
- Il s'est battu avec Sasuke.  
- Sasuke … Uchiha ?  
- Oui !  
- Oh, ça devrait plaire à Deidara ça. Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke est l'ex de mon blond et depuis qu'il s'est fait larguer, il déteste tous les Uchiha. À part notre Madara mais c'est parce qu'il est assez spécial. Pourquoi ils se sont battus ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais ils sont restés plusieurs heures avec le proviseur je crois.  
- Ça m'étonne pas de lui. Gaara déteste beaucoup de choses.  
- Il a vraiment dit que j'étais coincée ?

Sasori la regarda avec un sourire, se rapprocha un peu et demanda :

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas ?  
- Il l'a dit quand ?  
- Je sais plus. Après que vous ayez signé je crois. Il était très énervé le jour là mais son père lui a promis que s'il faisait des efforts, ça se passerait bien. C'est presque une tradition familiale, les mariages arrangés. Temari et Kankuro ont été mariés l'année dernière, Koichi aussi, il y a quelques années, mais il a finit par tomber amoureux de Karura, la mère de Gaara.  
- Mon .. père a eu un mariage d'amour, lui.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Ça arrangeait quand même tout le monde parce que c'était la fille d'un ministre mais il l'aimait profondément.  
- Et elle est où, maintenant, ta mère ?  
- Elle … s'est suicidée.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ça n'est rien. J'étais encore très jeune quand c'est arrivé.  
- Et donc, tu as tenu tête à ton père ?  
- Oui. Pour la première fois de ma vie.  
- Et ta mère, elle était dans les affaires aussi ou … ?  
- Non, elle était chanteuse lyrique. Attends.

Hinata récupéra son ordinateur portable avec enthousiasme, le brancha à la télévision et lança le _Habanera_ de l'opéra _Carmen_, enregistré à l'opéra de Konoha chanté par sa propre mère. Ça en réveilla même Deidara mais Hinata sourit en entendant la voix de sa mère et fit ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'empêcher de chanter.  
Le blond passa d'ailleurs du lit au canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le choix mais ça ne la dérangea pas vraiment parce qu'il avait l'air très gentil. Sasori alla même lui donner un baiser, puis Deidara la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle fut légèrement hypnotisée par son regard bleu, semblable à celui de Naruto.

A la fin de la chanson, Sasori soupira légèrement et demanda :

- Bon, sinon, la question que tout le monde se pose : Qui est le père ?  
- Je ne .. Gaara le sait, mes meilleures amies aussi mais je ne le dirais plus. Elles me font la gueule à cause de ça.  
- Et euh … Est ce que tu voulais tomber enceinte ? Je veux dire, t'as quoi ? Seize ans encore, d'après ce que Gaara m'a dit.  
- Non, je ne voulais pas. Et non, il n'y a pas eu de contraception. Je voulais avorter mais mon paternel n'a pas voulu me laisser faire, d'où les fiançailles.  
- Il se rend compte que ça va te gâcher la vie ? Et le père, il est au courant ?  
- Non. Et il ne le sera jamais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un connard !

Il la regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant que Deidara murmure :

- Il t'a violée ?

C'était une question, mais Hinata sentit immédiatement qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Il soupira d'un air blasé, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en murmurant qu'il la comprenait avant de se replacer sur ses cuisses, gardant une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, la caressant doucement du pouce.  
Hinata fut un peu déstabilisée par le geste et releva les yeux vers Sasori qui mima :

- Son père, pendant dix ans …

La jeune femme acquiesça pour dire qu'elle avais compris et Sasori leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- C'est Sasuke, hein ?

Deidara rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, l'air mauvais mais Sasori, voyant le malaise de la jeune femme, s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer un peu et sourit en disant :

- Gaara ne l'aurait pas frappé sans une aussi bonne raison.  
- Je .. Je ne veux plus en parler.  
- Oui, je sais. Bon, dis moi, est ce que tu as déjà joué à Guitar Hero ?  
- Je … Non, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un jeu sur la Wii ! On va t'apprendre, tu vas voir, ça défoule !

Hinata acquiesça, ravie d'avoir l'occasion de se changer les idées et ils y jouèrent tous l'après midi. Il s'avéra même qu'Hinata n'était pas si mauvaises et arriva a faire de bons scores, au niveau le plus simple, dépassant parfois les scores de Gaara.  
Celui ci rentra assez tard et fut désarçonné de voir qu'Hinata semblait très à l'aise. Elle avait la guitare entre les mains, installée entre les cuisses de Deidara et riait de bon coeur.  
Sasori sourit en voyant son cousin et taquina :

- Oh, Gaara, elle est cool, ta fiancée ! Elle a battu la moitié de tes scores alors qu'elle avait jamais joué !  
- Hina, tu …  
- Oui, ca va bien, à part ton cousin qui arrête pas d'essayer de m'embrasser !

Il avait essayé, deux fois, ce qui avait surpris la jeune femme mais ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça, Sasori étant adorable.

- Oui, et j'ai pas réussi à avoir un baiser convenable de toute la journée. À croire que t'as peur des homo !

Hinata rougit violemment et Gaara l'enfonça un peu plus en disant :

- En même temps, tu essayes de lui voler son premier baiser. Et en plus, t'es le cousin de son fiancé !

Hinata secoua la tête, gênée devant les regards surpris de Sasori et Deidara et murmura :

- On s'en fout de ça. C'est pas comme si j'avais encore un quelconque honneur à sauver.  
- Dei, Saso, dehors.  
- Mais ..  
- Tout de suite.

Gaara croisa les bras, attendit que les deux autres soient sortis avant de se détendre et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il replaça doucement ses cheveux et demanda :

- Ca va ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es sûre ? Je sais qu'ils peuvent être très démonstratifs des fois et …  
- Non, ça va. Ils ont été très gentil avec moi toute la journée.  
- Tu t'es reposée, quand même ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas comme ça.

Elle lui raconta ensuite la journée en vitesse et il soupira en baissant un moment la tête avant de dire :

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.  
- Ils .. Ils ont deviné pour le viol et pour Sasuke.

Gaara resta silencieux un long moment avant de sourire en disant :

- Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- Y'a quelque chose de mal là dedans ?

Ils se jaugèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata demande :

- Pourquoi tu leur as dit que j'étais coincée ?  
- Parce que c'est la stricte vérité. Je n'allais quand même pas leur mentir.

Hinata garda le silence, gênée et Gaara soupira en disant :

- Je vais me doucher, si tu veux venir me mater comme hier soir.  
- Ca ira, j'ai vu assez d'horreurs dans ma vie ! Et j'ai eu mon quota d'hommes nus pour la semaine.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ça, dans son espèce de rapport, ne voulant absolument pas se remémorer ce passage de la journée.

- Tu …  
- Allez, _chéri_, vas donc prendre une douche, tu as transpiré, je t'ai senti dès que tu as passé le portail.

Elle se leva rapidement, sortit de la chambre en l'ignorant et se permit de sourire quand elle eut fermé la porte, ravie de l'avoir embêté un peu. Elle comptait descendre, mais Sasori l'attrapa par le bras, la coinça contre un mur pour l'empêcher de fuir et murmura, sur ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que …  
- Je m'en fous. J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver mon prince charmant, qu'il m'aime à la folie, qu'il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et regarde ce qui m'arrive. Violée, engrossée d'un bâtard, fiancée, foutue à la porte de chez elle, mes seules amies me font la gueule. Je ne crois plus aux contes de fée.  
- Oh, ma belle …

Il caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

- Ne crois plus aux contes de fée si tu le souhaites, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a un peu de magie dans ce monde.  
- Qu'est ce que …  
- Deidara et moi, on se connait depuis la maternelle, et on n'arrêtait pas de se battre pour n'importe quoi. Et maintenant, je peux et dire que je suis très amoureux de lui et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour passer ma vie avec lui. Alors ne te ferme pas à toutes les options et garde la foi.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Sasori ajouta :

- Et pour ce qui est de Naruto, il passe assez de temps ici pour que je puisse te dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Il n'a pas grand chose dans la cervelle, même s'il est adorable.  
- Mais je …  
- Ne dis pas que tu es amoureuse de lui, je ne te croirais pas. Tu ne lui as sûrement jamais parlé et de son côté, il ne parle que d'une certaine Sakura.

La jeune femme soupira, baissa la tête et Sasori la serra un court instant contre lui avant de dire :

- Je ne voulais pas te miner le moral en disant ça.  
- Non, ça va.  
- Je peux quand même te faire un câlin ?  
- Tu n'as pas ta blonde pour ça ?  
- Non, il vient de repartir. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense. Si un jour, tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de Gaara, ça me dérange pas que tu viennes dans mon lit.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je ne dormirais pas à cause de Gaara ?  
- À cause de ses crises. C'est assez impressionnant quand il en fait mais il en a l'habitude.  
- Je … D'accord.  
- Allez viens ma grande, tu dois mourir de faim !

Il la prit par la main, l'entraina en bas et ils s'installèrent à la salle à manger en attendant les autres.

- Bon, et tu ne m'as pas dit. Tu vas à la soirée d'Halloween chez Naruto ?  
- Je … ne sais pas.  
- J'y vais moi ! Avec Dei.

Une jeune femme blonde arriva dans la pièce. C'était celle qui avait accompagné Gaara, ce jour là. Elle les regarda un long moment, semblant bloquer un peu et serra la main d'Hinata en disant :

- Hinata, c'est ça ? Je suis Temari, la grande soeur de Gaara.  
- Enchantée.  
- Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre cousin préféré !

Hinata sourit tandis que Sasori répliqua :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tem'. Dis moi, tes abrutis de frères comptent venir diner ?  
- Kankuro est chez sa femme et Gaara, sûrement sous la douche. On ne sera que quatre, ce soir.

Hinata me sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais à priori, les insultes à tout va faisaient partie du quotidien, ici. Sasori le remarqua parce qu'il lui demanda :

- Ca ne se passait pas comme ça, chez toi ?  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
- Mais, il n'y avait pas d'ambiance ?  
- Si par ambiance, tu veux dire conversation autre que pour les affaires, non. En général, faut prendre rendez vous pour pouvoir parler avec mon père.

Il la regarda, légèrement abasourdi et Hinata ajouta :

- Ca n'est pas pour rien que nous avions une gouvernante. Elle faisait le relais entre lui et ma soeur et moi.

Sasori soupira et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, rapidement stoppé par la voix de Gaara :

- Arrête voir de tripoter ma fiancée pendant que je suis pas là, toi.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui donne des touches d'attention vu qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour ça !

Hinata se fit toute petite entre eux mais pas assez, à priori, vu que Gaara capta rapidement son regard en demandant :

- Tu leur as dit ça ?  
- N .. Non, pas du tout.  
- Gaara, ne fais pas le surpris, on te connait assez bien pour …  
- Mais arrête de parler sans savoir, Saso. Elle en a, de l'attention, plus que ma petite amie alors fous moi la paix.

Il s'installa ensuit à côté de sa soeur, sous les regards surpris de sa famille avant siffler d'un air impatient. Instantanément, deux personnes arrivèrent pour mettre la table et servir le diner. Gaara se servit sans attendre avant de se figer en sentant tous les regards sur lui et il regarda à son tour chaque personne de l'attablée avant de demander à Hinata :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
- Ton manque de respect.  
- Tu veux me faire la leçon ?  
- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, _chéri_.  
- Oho, oui, ma petite Hinata qui bé .. bé .. bégaye dès que quelque chose ne va pas.

Hinata se retint de sourire, appréciant de plus en plus de se chamailler avec lui.

- « Ta » petit Hinata est ceinture marron de karaté et enceinte ou non, elle pourrait bien te surprendre.

Il releva la tête, la dévisagea un court moment avant de dire :

- Et bien, vas y, surprends moi.

Hinata sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait gagné et se tourna vers son voisin en demandant :

- On dort ensemble, ce soir ?  
- Si tu veux, ma belle.  
- T .. Ma ..  
- Ah ? Tu bégayes maintenant Gaara ?

Il referma la bouche, jeta un regard noir à son cousin et le repas entier se passa dans un silence de plomb. Et Hinata comprit que les deux autres étaient surpris qu'elle puisse le provoquer ainsi sans une réplique violente.  
Quand elle remonta à l'étage avec Sasori, Gaara la rattrapa, la prit à part et demanda :

- Tu comptes vraiment dormir avec lui ?  
- Jaloux ?

Il la regarda un long moment avant de jeter un regard assassin à Sasori et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Alors, Hinata rejoignit Sasori qui l'entra dans sa chambre ou plutôt, ce qui ressemblait à une chambre vu le bazar qui y régnait. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air gêné, s'excusa et confessa :

- C'est la faute à Deidara.  
- Je te crois.

Il verrouilla la porte, par habitude et demanda :

- Tu dors comment, en général ?  
- En pyjama mais …  
- Je te prête de quoi faire, ne retourne pas dans sa chambre.

Hinata rougit et il lui envoya un tee shirt ainsi qu'un caleçon en disant :

- Tu vas voir, c'est parfait pour dormir.  
- Merci mais …  
- Je me tourne.

En effet, il lui tourna le dos, la laissant se changer à sa guise mais quand elle se dirigea vers le lit, il l'arrêta, changea rapidement les draps, les joues roses et l'invita à y entrer ensuite. Hinata s'installa près de lui et il éteignit rapidement la lumière en demandant :

- Ca ne te gêne pas ?  
- Non, je sais que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus.  
- Il doit sûrement être en train de ruminer dans sa chambre.  
- Il m'a provoqué. Il sait très bien l'effet qu'il me fait.

Hinata rougit instantanément en comprenant le double sens de la phrase, et en repensant à l'incident de la veille, niveau hormonal mais Sasori la rassure en disant :

- Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre que toi, il aurait été violent.  
- J-je  
- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, on ne parle pas beaucoup en dehors de la grossesse.  
- Ne panique pas, c'est juste que quand il ne dort pas assez, il n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Il a envoyé un mec à l'hôpital quand même ..  
- Je … il m'en parlera sûrement un jour.  
- Peut être. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, sinon, il va me tuer si tu bailles devant lui, demain.

La jeune femme sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi bien dans cette famille un peu bizarre.  
Son réveil fut étrange, lui aussi. Elle entendait quelqu'un prendre une douche mais sentit qu'on l'embrassait sur la joue alors elle murmura :

- Sasori, tu m'as réveillée ..  
- Désolé de te décevoir.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, rougit en se retrouvant face à Gaara et murmura :

- Bonjour ?  
- Je vais aller en cours.  
- Dis, Gaara …  
- Mh ?  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
- Non.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira, lui tourna le dos pour se remettre en position pour dormir et murmura :

- J'aurais préféré que tu vives la vie dont tu rêvais plutôt que tu sois fiancé à une fille comme moi.

Et elle se rendormit sur ces mots, incapable de résister à sa fatigue.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors, petit récap des âges :  
Hina, Saku, Ino, Gaara et toute leur classe : 17 ans. (Hina est de fin d'année, donc seize pour l'instant)  
Hanabi : 14-15 ans  
Akatsuki en général : entre 20 et 21 ans.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, plusieurs heures plus tard, il y avait un peu de musique dans la chambre et Sasori jouait à la télé alors elle se redressa lentement, bailla, plusieurs fois avant de fixer la chevelure framboise du jeune homme et se rendre compte que sa chambre était presque un miroir de celle de Gaara, le bordel en plus et le lit en face du dressing.  
Elle informa ensuite Sasori de sa présence en allant s'asseoir près de lui et il sourit en demanda :

- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui.  
- Va te doucher, on ira déjeuner après.

Elle hocha la tête mais prit quand même le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever. Elle passa dans la chambre de Gaara pour chercher des affaires et se doucha en chantant _Feeling good_ de Nina Simone, la chanson reflétant assez son état d'esprit.  
Sasori releva la tête en l'entendant, au travers de la cloison et appela un de ses contacts, n'attendant même pas qu'il parle avant de murmurer « J'ai trouvé ».  
Ils déjeunèrent ensuite en tête à tête et Sasori lui précisa qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à voir le père de Gaara souvent, vu qu'il travaillait beaucoup mais elle lui assura que ça n'était pas si grave.  
Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils étaient devant un film, Sasori dut se lever parce que ça sonnait à la porte et appela rapidement Hinata qui l'y rejoignit pour se retrouver face à un gros carton. Le livreur lui demanda de signer le reçu avant de partir et s'en alla sans un mot alors elle regarda Sasori, sans comprendre et il fit le tour du carton avant de dire, un sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est peut être un mec, vu la taille du carton !  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
- Bah ouvre le alors, au lieu de me regarder comme un poisson rouge !

Hinata soupira, entreprit de découper le scotch et le carton avant de se retrouver avec un gros étui rigide dans les bras. Elle poussa même une petite acclamation en comprenant ce que c'était et, sous le regard perdu de Sasori, ouvrit la protection pour découvrir un violoncelle digne des plus grands orchestres.  
Cette fois, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et fit ce qu'elle put pour ne pas sauter de joie, tandis que Sasori fouillait dans le carton, et lui tendit une petite feuille où il y avait simplement écrit « Je te l'avais promis. H. Hyuga ». Hinata fut surprise qu'il le lui écrive mais lui envoya un message pour le remercier.  
Sasori aida ensuite la jeune femme à emmener l'instrument dans le petit salon, en disant qu'il ne gênerait pas là bas et Hinata s'installa immédiatement, accorda le violoncelle et commença par jouer le prélude de Bach, jusqu'à ce que Sasori lui demande :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu joues ?  
- J'ai commencé à quatre ans. Ma mère insistait pour que j'apprenne la musique.  
- Et tu connais des trucs un peu plus … rock ?  
- O … Oui.

Elle s'étira les épaules, pour se détendre avant d'entamer _The Final Countdown_ d'Europe et à la fin de la chanson, Sasori lui proposa de retourner devant le film pour le terminer. Hinata acquiesça, sachant qu'elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour s'amuser sur son nouveau jouet et s'installa la tête sur ses cuisses, l'euphorie ayant laissé place à une légère fatigue. Elle sourit en le sentant lui caresser les cheveux, d'un geste mécanique et Hinata se sentit bien de voir qu'elle pouvait être proche de quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait de désir sous-jacent. Il la respectait, et c'était réciproque, et elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de geste déplacé envers elle.

Ils se larvèrent d'ailleurs devant la télévision jusqu'au soir mais elle ne se releva pas, Sasori étant de bonne compagnie et ils attendirent que leur film soit terminé pour rejoindre Gaara, accompagné d'Usui, à table. Sasori tenta de raisonner Gaara sur la cigarette qu'il fumait, invoquant l'état d'Hinata comme raison de le faire mais Gaara l'ignora et le repas fut très silencieux, encore une fois.  
Cependant, alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert, Usui sourit à Hinata et demanda :

- Au fait, il y a eu tellement de rumeurs aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas osé demander. Il est prévu pour quand, l'heureux événement ?

Hinata rougit en comprenant qu'elle parlait de sa grossesse et Gaara soupira en disant :

- Tout le lycée est au courant depuis ce matin. À priori tes … _amies_ ont laissé passer certaines informations, accidentellement, bien entendu. Et bien sûr, tout le lycée a voulu avoir ma version des faits. Obligé de tabasser deux gros lourds.

Usui soupira d'un air défavorable mais Hinata sourit en demandant :

- Qui ça ?  
- Ukon et Sakon. Tu sais, les jumeaux là.  
- Oui, je vois. Ils ont souffert ?  
- Y'en a un qui a été envoyé à l'hôpital. Tu as quelque chose de prévu, samedi ?  
- Je ..  
- Oui, elle a quelque chose de prévu, samedi.

Hinata tourna le regard vers Sasori qui sourit en disant :

- Mais c'est une surprise. Je peux juste te dire qu'on va dormir chez Dei.  
- Mais …  
- Surprise, j'ai dit. Mais il va falloir que tu sois en forme !

Elle le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête tandis que Gaara dit :

- Tu attendras avant d'aller te coucher, il faut que je change les draps.  
- Ah parce qu'on a fait ça dans _son_ lit ?  
- C'est mon lit.  
- Alors vous dormez ensemble ?  
- Non.

La voix de Gaara s'était faite de plus en plus grave, indiquant qu'il s'énervait et Hinata intervint en disant :

- Il dort sur le canapé transformable et j'ai le lit. C'est une solution temporaire jusqu'à ce que la chambre d'ami soit refaite.

Usui sembla se détendre rapidement après ça et elle réussit même à sourire quand le dessert arriva et Hinata dut protéger le sien des assauts de Sasori, très gourmand qui essayait de le lui voler mais ça ne fit rire qu'eux deux.  
Avant de monter se coucher, Hinata aperçut, du coin de l'oeil, Gaara et Usui dans le hall, près de la porte d'entée en train de s'embrasser passionnément contre un mur et elle se dit que Gaara ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, vu où il avait placé ses mains.  
En arrivant dans la chambre, Hinata se sentit d'ailleurs obligée d'y ouvrir la fenêtre, tellement il faisait chaud, sans parler de l'odeur de transpiration et de sexe qui venait lui taquiner les sens.  
Gaara la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles et il changea les draps en silence avant de demander :

- Vous avez prévu quoi avec Saso ?  
- J'en sais pas plus que toi.  
- J'ai fini le lit.  
- Mh.

Elle referma la fenêtre, descendit le volet et demanda :

- Tout le monde sait, alors ?  
- On dirait bien.  
- Fait chier.

Il la dévisagea tandis qu'elle prenait son pyjama pour se changer dans le dressing et elle s'allongea en soupirant. Il s'installa à son tour et lui dit, pour tenter de la réconforter un peu :

- De toutes façons, il y aurait eu un moment où tu n'aurais plus put le cacher.  
- Je vais me faire harceler demain. Et pour peu que je m'énerve, je risque de lâcher le nom du père.  
- Tu veux que je passe la journée avec toi ?  
- Non, t'emmerde pas, reste avec Usui. Elle risquerait de mal le prendre en plus.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle est jalouse.  
- Hein ?  
- Ça crève les yeux. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu es aveugle, ou que tu étais en train de penser à autre chose.  
- Ouais, je repensais à sa façon de crier mon prénom pendant que je la prenais.  
- Je me disais bien.  
- D'ailleurs, si tu veux en parler, je ..  
- Merci, ça ira.  
- Coincée ?  
- Va te faire foutre, Gaara.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit en pensant que le lendemain, même si ça n'était qu'une demie journée, ça serait déjà beaucoup trop long pour elle.

Hinata fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par ce qui ressemblait à un cri. Elle alluma rapidement la lampe, inquiète et vit Gaara, à genoux sur son lit, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais il ne réagit pas. En plus, il se grattait le bras de façon automatique, respirant avec difficulté et regardait droit devant lui. Hinata s'approcha doucement, murmura à nouveau son prénom.

- Non … Shukaku ..Non … Tanuki … sommeil …

Et il se recoucha pour s'endormir dans la seconde.  
Hinata le regarda un instant, choquée avant de comprendre que c'était sûrement les fameuses terreurs nocturnes dont il avait parlé au docteur Senju lors de leur rendez vous. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de retourner à la sienne.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, Gaara n'avait aucun souvenir de sa crise et réveilla Hinata qui rougit légèrement en le voyant penché vers elle, torse nu, un bandage sur le bras qu'il avait gratté durant la nuit. Elle soupira en se tournant sur le dos et il lui demanda :

- Bien dormi ?  
- Je t'ai vu, cette nuit, pendant une crise.  
- Tu .. Je ..  
- Tu m'as réveillée.  
- Je .. Désolé.  
- C'est grave, ton bras ?  
- N .. Non. Juste des griffures mais pas très profondes. Ça guérit rapidement.

Elle soupira à nouveau, fatiguée tandis qu'il s'écartait pour finir de s'habiller et elle alla rapidement se doucher avant de rejoindre Gaara à la cuisine, pour déjeuner et il demanda :

- Tes nausées sont terminées ?  
- On dirait.  
- Pour .. Pour cette nuit, je … j'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ça.  
- Pas grave.

Hinata lui adressa un sourire doux et ils furent emmenés au lycée.  
À peine arrivée au lycée, Hinata comprit l'ampleur de la rumeur en voyant à quel point elle était observée. Elle qui passait habituellement inaperçue, pour le coup, tout le lycée connaissait son nom et s'intéressait à son ventre.  
Mais en voyant sa cadette arriver, elle changea immédiatement d'humeur et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué alors Hinata l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Tu viens quand tu veux chez Gaara, ok ?  
- Ils te traitent bien, hein ? Tu as à manger et …  
- Oui, tout va bien.  
- Des gens m'ont demandé si tu étais vraiment enceinte mais j'ai pas répondu.  
- C'est bien, ignore les. Et si tu te fais trop embêter, dis le à Gaara, il te protégera.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.

Hanabi lui sourit et la cloche sonna à ce moment là alors elle profitèrent de leur étreinte pendant encore quelques secondes avant que la cadette doive se précipiter à l'étage tandis qu'Hinata prenait la direction du gymnase.  
Elle eut cependant des sueurs froides en voyant ses anciennes parler avec Sasuke mais les ignora du mieux qu'elle pouvait en allant s'installer sur les gradins. Vu que la sessions d'athlétisme était terminée, c'était football, ce jour là, ce qui eut l'air de plaire aux garçons. Surtout à Naruto, en fait, qui semblait très à l'aise sur le terrain, par rapport à Gaara, par exemple.  
Pendant la pause de dix heures, Hinata se rendit aux toilettes dans l'idée de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage mais en entendant des gémissements assez caractéristiques, elle alla se réfugier dans une cabine et attendit que ça passe, jusqu'à entendre Usui demander :

- Gaara ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hinata, hein ?  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Hinata s'insulta de ne pas avoir signalé sa présence mais elle était trop curieuse de savoir la suite.

- Je sais pas, vous êtes bizarres quand vous êtes ensemble. Elle ne bégaye pas, et toi, tu parles.  
- Je parle, oui.  
- Non mais tu fais de longues phrases ! Alors que d'habitude, tu ne réponds que par oui ou non.  
- Écoute, j'en ai rien à foutre, d'Hinata. C'est qu'une coincée incapable de se lâcher mais si je fais pas d'efforts, mon père va m'envoyer en pension. Et crois moi, si elle avait un peu de jugeote, elle le comprendrait d'elle même mais elle se raccroche désespérément à ce qu'elle peut.  
- T'es un peu dur, non ? Elle est quand même enceinte et …  
- Et c'est pas mon gosse. Maintenant, fous moi la paix avec ça avant que je m'énerve.

Il y eut quelques pas et Hinata entendit une porte claquer. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'êter clair, n'est ce pas ?  
Mais étrangement, ça ne la toucha presque pas. Elle ne pleura pas, ne se sentit pas mal, et eut même envie de sourire. Un sourire froid, moqueur, quelle ne se connaissait pas.  
Elle ressortit de sa cabine à la sonnerie et, sous les regards encore plus pesants, elle se rendit dans la salle de classe la tête haute, ignorant les murmures avec une certaine facilité, se trouva une nouvelle place et attendit que Jirayia arrive. En la voyant, il sourit mais demanda :

- Mlle Hyuga, content que vous nous fassiez profiter de votre présence ! Auriez vous un mot justifiant votre absence ?  
- Non.  
- Une explication dans ce cas ?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre au mec qui m'a engrossée.

Silence de plomb.  
Hinata sortit ses affaires dans un mot de plus, tandis que Jirayia acquiesçait, sachant que le père de son élève pouvait le faire renvoyer s'il le voulait. Bien sûr, Hiashi ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa fille, mais ça, le professeur ne le savait pas.  
La jeune femme suivit le cours sans vraiment faire attention que tout le monde la regardait, ignora Gaara quand celui ci essaya de lui parler alors qu'il y avait la mini-pause, le temps que les professeurs changent de classe, puis, elle rentra à pieds, ne voulant pas être dans la même voiture que lui et Usui.  
Les révélations de la matinée avaient déclenché en elle une réaction qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Peut être était-ce le trop de déception en moins d'une semaine, entre ses amies qui l'abandonnaient, son père qui la mettait dehors, ou même ses fiançailles mais Hinata ressentait le besoin d'apprendre de ses blessures, de s'endurcir et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle devait être plus combative si elle voulait s'en sortir.  
En arrivant chez Gaara, elle croisa celui ci dans le couloir mais Deidara l'attira dans une étreinte excitée avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient faire du shopping et Sasori les rejoignit en disant :

- Allez, vas te changer, on va y passer l'après midi.  
- Mais je n'ai besoin de rien.  
- Besoin, non, mais tu en as sûrement envie !  
- Arrête, dans deux mois, je ne pourrais plus rien mettre !  
- Peut être, mais après mars, tu pourras à nouveau ! Allez, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle soupira, hocha la tête et enfila un pantalon large ainsi qu'un pull à la place de son uniforme, puis Sasori les conduisit au centre commercial principal de la ville.  
Hinata ne pouvait le nier, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté d'homosexuels avant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Deidara et Sasori allaient bien ensemble. Et ils avaient ce regard qui faisait qu'on voyait qu'ils étaient amoureux.  
En arrivant, Sasori la fit s'installer sur un banc, près de la fontaine, se plaça à côté d'elle tandis que Deidara décida d'aller faire des repérages et devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, Sasori lui confia :

- On attend Tobi, il ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Pourquoi tu sembles inquiet ?  
- Parce que Gaara m'a envoyé un message disant que tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui.  
- Il m'a réveillé, cette nuit.  
- À cause d'une terreur ?  
- Oui.  
- Et c'est ça qui te rend bizarre ?  
- Non. C'est de sa faute. Et je ne suis pas bizarre.  
- Il paraît que tu as répondu à un prof sans ménagement.

Hinata haussa une épaule, ne voulant pas s'éteindre sur la question et repéra une personne qui marchait en leur direction.  
Ça n'aurait pas dû l'effrayer mais essayez donc de rester stoïque devant un dadais avec un masque orange couvrant la totalité de son visage. Il avait juste deux trous au niveau des yeux mais Hinata, même en se concentrant, ne put rien y voir.  
Et l'homme portait un long manteau, style trench, noir avec des nuages rouges brodés dessus, un espèce de costume noir, avec une chemise blanche, l'ensemble étant clairement trop grand pour lui, des rangers, une ceinture en damier noir et blanc en plus d'une cravate rouge vif, portée elle aussi comme une ceinture. Et il avait les cheveux longs. Très longs et noirs.  
Hinata interrogea Sasori du regard et celui ci lui fit un clin d'oeil en murmurant :

- Il est classe, hein ?

Non. Classe n'était sûrement pas le mot qu'Hinata aurait utilisé devant un tel accoutrement. Original, peut être.

- Sasori-sempai ! Sasori-sempaiii !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en voyant le « Tobi » courir vers eux en agitant les bras et sauter sur Sasori qui eut l'air plus blasé qu'autre chose. Il garda l'inconnu dans les bras un moment et demanda à la jeune femme :

- Au fait, tu as mangé ?  
- Vite fait en chemin. Je me suis acheté un sandwich en boulangerie.  
- Tu me dis si tu as faim. C'est mauvais de ne pas assez manger dans ton état.

Elle haussa une épaule tandis que Tobi se redressait et elle baissa les yeux en le voyant les regarder à tour de rôle et il finit par demander :

- C'est elle alors la fille que tu voulais nous présenter ?  
- C'est bien Tobi, tu as réussi à faire travailler tes neurones.

Tobi pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

- Il est où, Deidara ?  
- Sûrement dans une cachette où tu ne le trouveras pas.  
- Oh, je vais le chercher !

Et Tobi s'en alla comme il était arrivé, excité comme un gosse qui jouait à cache cache, les bras en l'air. Le regard laiteux d'Hinata se posa alors sur Sasori, qui faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible et il lui demanda :

- On s'y met ?  
- Euh .. Je .. Oui.  
- Ne sois pas effrayée par Tobi, il est adorable, malgré son excentricité.  
- Je n'ai pas peur !

Mais ça sonnait beaucoup moins faux dans l'esprit de la jeune femme alors Sasori la prit par le bras, comme un couple de vieux et ils se dirigèrent vers une première boutique. Il était totalement à l'aise, comparé à la jeune Hinata mais quand elle le remarqua, quelques minutes plus tard, un panier plein de vêtements, elle se demanda vaguement si elle s'habillait aussi mal que ça. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé ses tailles et quand elle passa à l'essayage, tous les vêtements étaient parfaitement ajustés.  
Hinata essaya de l'interroger à ce propos mais il se contenta de sourire un peu bêtement.

Et il paya lui même les achats, malgré les supplications de la jeune femme, en ajoutant qu'ils n'en avait pas terminé alors que d'après elle, il y avait déjà de quoi refaire toute sa garde robe. Entre pulls moulants, débardeurs décolletés, pantalons de tous les gens, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'y connaissait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.  
En vrai gentleman, il porta les sacs sans rechigner et la dirigea vers une boutique un peu plus décalée où il semblait avoir ses habitudes. La jeune femme à la caisse était d'ailleurs d'une beauté impressionnante, avec ses cheveux bleus et Sasori lui laissa les sacs sans chichi.  
Il entraina ensuite Hinata dans l'arrière boutique, où ils retrouvèrent Deidara et Tobi en train de boire une bière. Enfin, Tobi buvait la sienne à l'aide d'une paille qu'il avait glissée sous son masque.  
Boire une bière à la paille .. quelle idée !

Sasori fit s'installer Hinata sur un fauteuil et lui demanda :

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'alcool ?  
- Ça n'est pas conseillé, dans mon état.  
- Un soda ?  
- Oui, merci.

Il lui envoya une canette de limonade et s'installa à son tour avec une bière en disant :

- Après, on se fait la boutique derrière mais …

Mais il fut interrompu par un homme au visage couvert de piercing, habillé aussi excentriquement que Tobi, qui entrait dans la pièce. Celui ci les regarda tour à tour avec froideur avant de serrer toutes les mains et Sasori le présenta comme s'appelant « Pain ».  
Il s'installa lui aussi mais ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de boire sa bière en regardant devant lui tandis que Tobi et Deidara parlaient à voix basse. Et Sasori reprit :

- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça va te plaire.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton style.  
- Que sais-tu à propos de mon style ?  
- Tu …

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui avant d'avaler une gorgée de soda et il lui demanda :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui.

Sasori la regarda un instant avant de sourire et engager la conversation avec Deidara et Pain tandis qu'elle buvait sans rien dire, essayant d'ignorer le regard insistant de Tobi sur elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel-ofshadow** : Youhou l'Aka 3 Boire la bière à la paille n'est pas si terrible que ça :p Et puis, il ne veut pas enlever son masque ^^ Pas encore *ange*

**Ichigo** : C'est rare, oui, je sais :/ Mais je l'apprécie tellement, et il y a énormément de choses à faire avec ce personnages .. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que d'autres, à mon avis ^^ Et comme au dessus, la bière à la paille, ça n'est pas si mal :p Moi, ça me dérange pas en tous cas ^^

**Miss** : La même Miss qui me suivait sur "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara" ? ^^ Si oui, bon retour \o/ J'ai juste envie de dire, ne t'en fais pas trop pour la suite ;)

* * *

Quand tout le monde eut terminé de boire, Hinata se fit embarquer dans la boutique par un blond un peu trop excité à son goût. Il se planta au milieu de la boutique et demanda :

- Alors … il faut que tu me dises quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Est ce que tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ici ?

Hinata regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur des jupes courtes en cuir, des jeans foncés, une veste en cuir franchement magnifique, des couleurs, des formes qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter en temps normal. Ou plutôt, le genre de choses qu'elle devait éviter pour ne pas faire honte à sa famille.  
Deidara suivit un instant son regard avant de dire :

- On dirait que l'héritière Huyga a du goût … mh !  
- Ex-héritière. Bien sûr que j'ai du goût quand je ne dois pas faire attention à l'image de la famille, quand j'ai les hormones en ébullition et que je fréquente des gens que je ne devrais absolument pas fréquenter.  
- … Bon ! Ca me plait, ce que tu me dis là, mh.  
- Comme je l'ai dit à Sasori, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.  
- Bien. Vas donc rejoindre Tobi aux cabines pendant que je fais le tour des rayons pour dénicher deux ou trois trucs.  
- Euh .. Je ..  
- T'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas longtemps seule avec lui, Saso devrait bientôt avoir terminé.  
- Et .. Comment il connait mes tailles, Sasori ?  
- Il a fouillé dans tes affaires pendant que tu étais en cours, mh.

Hinata soupira tandis que le blond souriait et elle alla, comme il le lui avait indiqué, aux cabines pour effectivement retrouver Tobi. Celui ci était installé dans un fauteuil confortable comme un pacha dans son palais. Son masque suivit le déplacement de la jeune femme, qui prit place à son tour et il lui demanda, d'une voix grave et presque sensuelle alors que jusqu'ici, elle pensait vraiment qu'il parlait toujours avec cette voix agaçante qu'il avait utilisé :

- Vous avez peur de moi ?  
- N .. Non.  
- Vous êtes toute rouge, pourtant.

Il leva la main, avec l'intention de poser le bout de l'index sur la joue écarlate d'Hinata mais s'arrêta en voyant Sasori s'approcher. Celui ci le vira de son fauteuil, prit sa place et demanda :

- Il ne t'a pas embêté ? Tu me dis si c'est le cas.  
- Non, tout .. tout va bien.  
- Tu as faim ou …  
- Sasori, s'il te plait, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, je suis grande, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je le dirais.  
- Oh, d'accord, Hyuga-sama !  
- Et ne m'appelle plus par ce nom ! Bientôt, je serais une Sabaku de toutes façons !  
- C'est quand, tes dix-huit ans ?  
- Dans plus d'un an mais ça ne change rien. Mon père m'a mise à la porte. Je suis officiellement la honte des Hyuga.

Deidara arriva à ce moment là avec ce qui ressemblait à une montagne de fringues. Il les fourra dans une des cabines, y plaça Hinata en refermant le rideau et la jeune femme protesta :

- Deux ou trois ?  
- Alors, on veut te faire plaisir et tu trouves quand même matière à critiquer ?  
- Ouais, je suis une gosse pourrie gâtée, désolée !

Il y a quelques rires tandis qu'elle commençait à se changer avec les premiers vêtements du tas, à savoir une jupe courte noire et un débardeur rouge. Ils parlaient, de l'autre côté du rideau mais elle préféra ne pas les écouter. Elle était bien trop occupée à regarder son ventre dans le miroir. Et elle se trouvait grosse !

- Tu mets combien de temps à te changer, gamine ? T'es bien une femme tiens !  
- Je regardais mon ventre.  
- Je peux le voir ?  
- Mh, si tu veux.

Sasori tira timidement sur le rideau, puis plus franchement en voyant qu'elle était habillée. Il la regarda de haut en bas, sifflant légèrement et Hinata remonta son haut pour lui montrer le ventre en question.  
Sasori s'extasia un moment dessus avant d'y poser la main en disant :

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup pris.  
- Trois kilos !  
- Rien que ça ! Ça pourrait être pire.

Hinata sentit ensuite les regards sur elle, referma le rideau, les joues roses, rougit un peu plus en entendant certains commentaires lubriques et murmura à Sasori :

- Je .. Il y a trop de monde et …  
- Et tu es magnifique comme ça. Personne ne te critiquera.  
- Mais avec mon ventre et …  
- Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça. Tu as bien vu le look de Tobi et de Pain. Ça n'est pas toi qui attire le plus les regards par ici.

Hinata sourit légèrement, sachant que l'autre avait raison et il la fit sortir de la cabine d'une main douce. Il y avait même la femme de la caisse, que Sasori lui présenta comme s'appelant Konan, et précisant qu'elle était la petite amie de Pain, puis il commenta :

- Tu es vraiment mignonne.  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un vrai compliment venant de toi.  
- Tu dis ça parce que je suis homo, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement !

Il soupira en la remettant dans la cabine d'un air ennuyé et Hinata referma le rideau avant de piocher des vêtements au hasard.  
Sans que la première chose qu'elle sortit du lot fut une sorte de débardeur long, large, en grosses mailles noires.

- Deidara, tu te fous de moi ? Je vais pas porter ça !  
- Aies des couilles un peu ! Sinon, je t'appelle Hyuga-chan jusqu'à ce que tu sois mariée !  
- C'est le genre de vêtements à porter pour se faire violer !

Elle rougit instantanément en posant une main sur sa bouche et baissa automatiquement le regard vers ses chaussures. Elle sursauta même violemment en voyant Deidara entrer dans la cabine et il la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant plusieurs fois. Il caressa doucement sa nuque et murmura :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire dire ça, mh.  
- Je .. Ce .. C'est rien ..  
- Allez, je vais t'aider.  
- Hein ? Mais …

Il récupéra d'autres vêtements avant d'entreprendre d'enlever ceux qu'Hinata avait sur elle mais elle l'arrêta et se recula jusqu'au fond de la cabine en évitant de le regarder. Il murmura :

- Laisse moi faire, mh.  
- Mais je …  
- Regarde moi.

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui et il sourit en disant :

- J'ai jamais regardé de femme de ma vie, c'est pas avec toi que ça commencera, mh. Alors laisse moi faire, je te promets que je serais correct. Et puis, tu m'as vu à poil !

Elle commença à pouffer de rire et son rire augmenta quand elle entendit que Sasori racontait leur rencontre aux autres et Deidara s'approcha lentement, la déshabilla lentement et avec douceur, et Hinata fut rassurée de voir que son regard ne s'attardait ni sur sa poitrine, ni sur ses formes.  
S'en suivit tout un défilé de la part de la jeune femme, qui eut l'impression d'avoir essayé tous les vêtements de la boutique pour que Sasori les paye finalement avec une bonne ristourne.  
À la caisse, il y avait à présent un homme aux cheveux argentés, plaqués vers l'arrière, portant des lentilles violettes et Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise en le voyant la regarder, la mater sans retenue.  
Le groupe se sépara après ça, et Sasori l'entraina de nouveau dans l'arrière boutique en disant :

- Ils sont partis fumer.  
- Tu aurais put aller avec eux.  
- Et te laisser seule ? Hors de question.  
- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.  
- Alors tu t'obliges.

Ça n'était pas une question. Les paroles de Gaara lui revenaient en tête en cet instant et son regard se voila mais Sasori lui caressa doucement la joue en disant :

- Si c'est l'impression que je donne alors je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai parlé de toi avec Deidara et on est arrivés à la même conclusion. Tu ferais une petite soeur parfaite !

Hinata sourit, s'allongea sur le dos avec les pieds sur un mur, la tête sur les jambes de Sasori et il murmura :

- Je préfère ça. Et toi, tu ne t'es pas obligée à accepter ce que je t'ai acheté pour me faire plaisir ?  
- Non, c'était purement égoïste.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il ajouta :

- Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Madara.  
- Même si c'est un Uchiha ?  
- Parce que c'est un Uchiha.

Hinata le regarda sans comprendre mais sortit de sa contemplation en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Elle grogna en pensant que c'était Gaara mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit le nom de son cousin s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Allo ?  
- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à l'ex héritière Hyuga qui a enfin réussit à tenir tête à son père.  
- Neji, je sais que c'est toi !  
- C'est vrai ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais été remplacée par un clone alien !  
- Oh non, loin de là !  
- Alors c'est la vérité ? Tu te lâches enfin ?  
- La preuve, Père m'a mise à la porte.  
- . Ah ? Et tu as un toit hein ? Sinon, tu me dis et je reviens plus ..  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je dors chez mon fiancé.  
- Oula, je crois qu'il me manque des morceaux de l'histoire là.  
- Comment tu sais que j'ai tenu tête à père ?  
- Il m'a contacté pour savoir si je voulais reprendre l'entreprise !  
- Oh … Et bien ..

Elle lui raconta rapidement les derniers évènements, sa grossesse, ses amies, son père, Gaara et il lui demande :

- Ca va alors ?  
- Oui, ça va. Je fais du shopping avec un groupe de tarés là.  
- De .. tarés ?

Hinata releva les yeux vers Sasori qui sourit en caressant ses cheveux. Il lui prit le téléphone des mains et dit :

- Salut Neji !  
- Salut .. C'est qui ?  
- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
- Oh mon .. Sasori !?  
- Je préfère ça !  
- Tu connais ma cousine !?  
- Oui, ta cousine adorée fréquente l'Akatsuki !  
- J'y crois pas !  
- Oh crois moi, elle a beaucoup changé en quelques jours.  
- Mais d'où tu la connais .. ?  
- Et bien, je te rappelle que je vis chez mon oncle et que Gaara est mon cousin.  
- Gaara, son fiancé ?  
- Oui, c'est lui.  
- Et ça se passe comment ?  
- Oh, plutôt bien je dirais !  
- Tu feras attention à elle hein ?  
- Mais oui, je fais attention à elle !  
- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas traumatisée encore ..  
- Elle m'a vu nu, c'est assez choquant pour toi ?  
- Nu !?  
- Oui, elle a même vu Deidara !  
- Mon dieu, pauvre Hinata ..  
- Bon, je te la repasse !  
- Je reviens à Konoha pour Halloween mais ne lui dit rien, ok ?  
- Oui, on se voit à ce moment là.

Sasori redonna son téléphone à Hinata qui demanda à son cousin :

- Vous vous connaissez ?  
- Le groupe était dans ma classe. Olala, si ton père savait que tu les fréquentes …  
- Il n'a plus rien à me dire. Je l'ai laissé me marcher sur les pieds pendant tout ce temps mais maintenant, c'est terminé.  
- Content de te l'entendre dire. Je désespérais que ce jour arrive !

Elle lâcha un petit rire et il lui demanda :

- Comment l'a prit Hanabi ?  
- Je lui manque mais je lui ai dit qu'elle passait quand elle voulait chez Gaara. Je l'ai vue ce matin.  
- D'accord. Bon, ma peste, je dois te laisser, je vais aller au bloc.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui. Tu es en sécurité avec l'Akatsuki, tu peux être certaine que personne ne viendra te chercher des noises. Garde les près de toi.  
- D'accord. Tu me manques Neji !  
- On se voit bientôt, je te le promets !

Il la salua et raccrocha tandis qu'Hinata relevait les yeux vers Sasori qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres indiqua que c'était des souvenirs agréables.  
Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Tobi arrive et dise, de sa voix enfantine :

- Sasori, Deidara a besoin de toi en bas !

Sasori s'excusa en souriant, embrassa la jeune femme qui se redressait sur le front et s'en alla rapidement. Mais quand il arriva près de Deidara, celui ci lui indiqua que non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, et les amis se sourirent d'un air entendu.  
De leur côté, dans l'arrière boutique, Tobi hésita un instant avant de se placer près d'Hinata et il tapota sur ses cuisses d'un air enjoué pour qu'elle reprenne la même position qu'elle avait avec Sasori mais elle secoua la tête en détournant le regard alors il demanda, de sa voix plus grave :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous autant gênée avec moi, Hinata-sama ?  
- Vous .. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me vouvoyer, Tobi-san, je ne suis pas si importante que ça.  
- Je vous tutoierai quand vous me tutoierez.  
- Ça peut durer un long moment comme ça, vous savez ?  
- Dans ce cas, je n'arrêterai pas de vous vouvoyer !

Hinata se permit de sourire et était presque sûre qu'il souriait, lui aussi, derrière son masque.

- Pourquoi êtes vous autant gênée par ma présence ?  
- Parce que je ne vous connais pas.  
- Dans ce cas, comment Sasori et Deidara ont-ils fait pour briser la glace ?  
- Je les ai vu nus, ça aide beaucoup !  
- Je peux me déshabiller si vous le souhaitez.  
- Non ! .. Non, ça ira, merci d'avoir proposé.  
- En êtes vous sûre ?  
- Totalement, Tobi-san.  
- C'est le masque, qui vous déstabilise alors ?  
- Peut être.  
- Je peux l'enlever si vous pensez que ça pourrait vous aider.  
- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Si vous cachez votre visage, c'est qu'il y a une raison et je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'un malaise de votre côté si vous le découvriez.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un court instant, appréciant sa compréhension et finit par demander :

- Avez vous faim ? J'ai entendu que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup mangé à midi, je pourrais aller vous acheter un encas à la brasserie à l'étage.  
- Vous feriez ça ?  
- On ne me décemment pas refuser un repas à une femme enceinte.  
- Je … seulement si vous me permettez de vous rembourser.  
- Et si j'ai envie de vous inviter ?  
- On a dépensé assez d'argent pour moi aujourd'hui.  
- Ça me ferait pourtant très plaisir.

Hinata rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se contenta de hocher la tête et le regarder partir en courant.  
Puis, elle pensa .. N'étaient-ils pas en train de flirter ?  
Sasori revint avant lui, curieux. Il regarda autour mais Hinata lui précisa que Tobi allait revenir et le roux reprit sa place à côté d'elle en demandant :

- Ca se passe bien avec Tobi ?  
- Il est un peu …  
- Un peu spécial oui, mais on s'y habitue.  
- Il est gentil.  
- Oh …

Il la regarda un court moment avant de dire :

- On a décidé de manger au restaurant ce soir et ça risque de finir tard mais tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux.  
- Je veux bien si je paye ma part.  
- Adjugé !

Tobi revint à ce moment là avec un sandwich, grommela en voyant que Sasori était revenu et celui ci le regarda d'un air amusé tandis que la jeune femme entamait son gouter. Tobi demanda alors à Sasori :

- Dis, Sasori-senpai, Hinata est enceinte hein ?  
- Je te l'ai dit au moins quinze fois déjà.  
- Mais elle est enceinte de Gaara-kun ?  
- Non. De quelqu'un que tu connais plutôt bien.

Hinata releva la tête mais Sasori glissa doucement la main sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer. Il lui sourit tendrement en lui murmurant :

- Ce qui se passe dans l'Akatsuki reste toujours entre nous. Je pourrais te dire des trucs sur ton cousin que tu ne soupçonnerait même pas !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oh que oui !  
- Comme quoi ?

Il se contenta de sourire tandis que Tobi insistait pour avoir le nom du père. Alors Sasori lui répondit :

- Sasuke.  
- Sa … suke …

Tobi pencha la tête sur le côté et son masque finit par se tourner vers Hinata qui l'ignora, beaucoup trop absorbée par son repas. Sasori et Tobi discutèrent encore un moment à voix basse et échangent de position sur le canapé. Hinata se retrouva donc avec Tobi à nouveau à côté d'elle et il lui demanda :

- Voulez-vous que je punisse Sasuke ?

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement choquée par ses propos mais lui répondit :

- Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il s'en souvienne. En tous cas, il fait comme si rien était arrivé. Et Gaara s'est déjà battu avec lui à cause de ça.  
- Êtes-vous sûre ?  
- Oui, totalement.

Elle regarda Sasori se lever, lui faire un petit signe de la main et partir les mains dans les poches tandis que Tobi lui demandait :

- Avez vous parlé de ça à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
- Mes .. _amies,_ oui. Mais elles n'ont pas … Elles croient que j'ai couché avec lui volontairement et m'ont rejetée en disant que j'étais une salope.  
- Pourrais-je avoir leur nom ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Oh, s'il y a bien une chose de positif avec l'Akatsuki, c'est qu'on n'hésite jamais à se venger. Croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est toujours agréable.  
- Mais je .. Enfin, elles ne me feront pas la gueule longtemps je pense et …  
- Vous souhaitez vraiment recommencer à fréquenter des personnes vous ayant rejetée aussi durement sans même prendre en compte les circonstances de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ca semblait totalement bête. Hinata regarda un moment devant elle avant de demander :

- Vous m'aideriez ?  
- Tout le groupe vous aidera si vous le demandez. On ne peut décemment pas refuser quelque chose à une jeune femme aussi adorable que vous.

Hinata le savait, elle n'avait jamais autant rougit. Tobi, satisfait de la voir aussi dérangée, posa le bout de l'index au niveau de son menton, faisait mine de réfléchir et demanda :

- Leur nom ?  
- Je … Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka.  
- Vous me faites confiance ?  
- Évitez quand même de les tuer.  
- Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Elle pouffa de rire en lui jetant un coup d'oeil, persuadée qu'il était en train de sourire et finit par demander :

- Venez-vous au restaurant ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr. Nous allons chez un ami.  
- Comment allez vous manger avec votre masque ? Allez vous demander aux cuisiniers qu'ils mixent votre repas pour pouvoir le boire à la paille ?

Il éclata de rire. Ça la surprit parce qu'elle s'attendait à un rire froid, en accord avec sa voix grave mais c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux.  
Et malheureusement, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse parce que le reste du groupe revint à ce moment là. Elle se fit dévisager tandis que Tobi était toujours en train de rire en se tenant le ventre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Sasori demanda :

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de voir un coiffeur ?  
- Un c .. coiffeur ?  
- Oui, tu sais, les gens qui coupent les cheveux avec des ciseaux.

Hinata soupira en secouant la tête, poussa un peu Tobi pour qu'il arrête de se marrer et demanda :

- Maintenant ?  
- Oui ! Pain s'est déjà proposé pour te faire des piercings si tu le souhaites et un ami pourrait te couper les cheveux gratuitement.  
- Je veux bien le coiffeur mais j'aimerais éviter les piercings sinon, on ne me reconnaitra pas demain !

Sasori lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa rapidement. Il lui sourit, s'adressa aux autres pour leur dire qu'ils se verraient au diner et l'entraina dans la boutique. ils récupérèrent leurs achats, sous le regard « déshabillant » du caissier et, en descendant au parking, Sasori lui dit :

- La personne à la caisse, c'était Hidan, un autre membre du groupe. N'hésite pas à l'envoyer bouler s'il t'embête un peu trop. Il est plutôt collant en général avec les filles.

Hinata hocha la tête, ne voulant pas spécialement approcher cet Hidan, ils placèrent les achats dans le coffre de la voiture et Sasori les conduisit jusqu'en banlieue, où Hinata n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds avant ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nadiane** : Je pourrais en faire des super longs qu'ils passeraient aussi vite, non ? ;) Ne t'en fais pas, la vengeance arrive ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : Tu es déjà accro à mes fics depuis longtemps, avoue le ! C'est pas celle là en particulier x) J'ai compris, tu adores Tobi. Mais tu l'aimeras bientôt un peu plus ;) La truie et la sorcières seront bientot malmenées, patience ! sasuke .. On ne le verra pas beaucoup =) Quant au bébé, ça sera dit, plus tard !

* * *

Ils furent accueillis dans un petit salon de coiffure par un homme aux cheveux rouges foncés, avec un visage très agréable. Sasori et lui partagèrent une courte étreinte et le coiffeur se tourna vers Hinata en demandant :

- Hyuga, c'est ça ?  
- Appelez moi Hinata.

Il lui sourit et la fit s'installer sur un fauteuil pour commencer à lui laver les cheveux. Sasori s'installa sur le siège d'à côté et lui demanda :

- Tobi ne t'a pas mangée ?  
- Non, il va même m'aider à me venger contre mes anciennes amies.  
- Oh, il va y avoir du sport.

Hinata rougit en entendant le coiffeur intervenir et Sasori précisa :

- D'ailleurs, je te présente Nagato, créateur de l'Akatsuki quand on était en cinquième.

Nagato sourit et ajouta :

- Je n'aurais rien fait sans mes amis.  
- D'ailleurs, Naga, tu viens avec nous au resto ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr, si Tobi m'invite.  
- Comme d'habitude, t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme interrogea Sasori du regard et celui ci dit :

- Nagato était à Konohagakure grâce à une bourse. Il vient d'Ame.  
- Vas y, dis lui que je suis pauvre aussi pendant que tu y es !

Hinata se mit à rougir sous le rire de Sasori.  
Ame était une ville du Pays de la Pluie où une guerre civile avait éclaté il y avait quelques années. D'après le peu d'informations, le gouvernement militaire rendait la reconstruction de la ville très difficile et beaucoup de personnes étaient obligées de partir pour survivre. La rumeur disait que ça avait été une ville magnifique avant qu'elle ne soit bombardée.  
Sasori secoua la tête et sourit :

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a du caractère mais il est quand même gentil quand il s'y met.  
- Je .. Je m'excuse de ma franchise mais … Enfin, pourquoi être devenu coiffeur alors que vous êtes allé à Konohagakure ?  
- Parce que j'ai toujours voulu être coiffeur !

Hinata se sentit bête, sur le coup et rougit à nouveau tandis que Nagato lui demandait :

- Et vous ? Que comptez vous faire après votre diplôme ?  
- Je …

Il essora doucement ses cheveux, les enroula dans une serviette et la dirigea vers un autre fauteuil devant un miroir en demandant :

- J'ai carte blanche ?  
- Oui, totalement.

Il lui sourit et Hinata réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre à sa question :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mon Père m'a … déshérité ce week end. Enfin, il m'a rayé de la liste de succession pour l'entreprise familiale mais vu que depuis toute petite, je n'ai jamais put espérer autre chose que reprendre l'entreprise, je n'ai plus vraiment de plan.  
- Hyuga Pharma, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. A priori, c'est ma petite soeur qui reprendra quand elle sera majeure.  
- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, Hinata, obtenez votre diplôme et occupez vous de l'enfant que vous portez. Vous aurez tout votre temps de penser à ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, et avec votre diplôme, vous n'avez pas trop de soucis à vous faire.

Devant l'air un peu perdu d'Hinata, Sasori précisa :

- On a un peu parlé de toi .. Rien de rien méchant.  
- Quand ?  
- Quand je l'appelais pour savoir s'il avait une place pour toi.

Nagato prit ensuite la belle chevelure noire d'Hinata en main. Celle qu'elle faisait pousser depuis des années, dans l'espoir qu'ils deviennent aussi beaux que dans une publicité pour shampoing. Il les enroula autour de sa main et les coupa juste en dessous de ses épaule. Hinata crut franchement qu'elle allait s'évanouir en voyant ça.  
Le coiffeur prit ensuite un coupe-choux, qu'il aiguisa avec soin devant le regard un peu sceptique d'Hinata, lui plaça la tête droite et lui fit sa nouvelle coupe, à savoir, un carré effilé. Il fit même en sorte de couper un peu sa frange de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se cacher derrière et Hinata fut surprise de voir qu'elle ressemblait à présent plus à une femme qu'à une petite fille. Et décida que Nagato était à présent son coiffeur attitré.  
Il lui fit ensuite un balayage de bleu foncé, pour lui faire ressortir ses yeux et termina par un brushing avec un coup de main qu'Hinata trouva pour le moins extraordinaire.  
Et tandis qu'elle n'arrivait à regarder autre chose que son propre reflet tellement elle était surprise de se voir aussi belle, Sasori répondit à son téléphone derrière elle.

- Moui ?  
- Sasori, c'est Gaara.  
- Oh, Gaara, quelle bonne surprise !  
- Hinata est avec vous ?  
- Oui oui, elle est toujours avec nous.  
- Ramène la à la maison !  
- La ramener ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que c'est ma fiancée et que je veux savoir où elle est.  
- Fiancée ou pas, elle fait encore ce qu'elle veut, et elle a accepté un diner avec nous ce soir.  
- Je m'en fous, tu la ramènes ou je ….  
- Ouais, ouais, calme toi un peu !  
- Pourquoi elle ne me répond pas ?  
- J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi elle te répond pas.  
- J'espère pour toi qu'elle sera encore vivante la prochaine fois que je la verrais !  
- Mais oui, elle sera encore vivante. Tu risques même d'être surpris.  
- Tu m'emmerdes Saso …  
- Ouais, c'est ça.

Et il raccrocha. Hinata tourna alors le regard vers lui et il soupira en disant :

- Ton fiancé s'inquiète pour toi.  
- Je m'en fous.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?  
- Absolument rien.

La jeune femme se leva après que Nagato l'ait débarrassée de la serviette sur ses épaules et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il sourit largement, fier de son travail avant de balayer la boutique et la fermer, puis Sasori les conduisit au restaurant, prenant au passage, un homme d'une taille impressionnante et plusieurs cicatrices visibles sur le corps.  
Hinata écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près du restaurant quatre étoiles du père de Chôji, un des garçons de sa classe mais, alors qu'elle pensait passer par la grande porte, Sasori la conduisit dans une ruelle adjacente au restaurant et la fit entrer par une porte en métal. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite pièce, comme une salle privée, ou Tobi, Deidara et les autres étaient déjà installés.  
Il y eut quelques sifflements amusés quand ils virent la nouvelle coupe de la jeune femme et Deidara alla l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Elle fut ensuite présentée aux inconnus de la salle, à savoir Kakuzu, l'homme aux cicatrices, Hidan, le caissier de l'après midi, Kisame, un grand homme à la peau étrangement bleutée et aux dents un peu pointues, Zetsu, au visage fin et cheveux verts et enfin Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, mais pour lui, la présentation était inutile.  
Hinata s'installa à la dernière place libre, à savoir entre Tobi et Sasori et ce dernier lui confia :

- C'est entrecôte-frites ce soir mais tu peux demander autre chose si tu veux.  
- Non, ça sera parfait.  
- N'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Hinata lui sourit en hochant la tête et son regard s'attarda longuement sur Itachi avant que Tobi glisse à son oreille :

- J'ai déjà quelques idées de vengeance.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oh que oui. Je pourrais même appliquer certaines d'entre elles dès demain si vous me donnez le feu vert.  
- Je pourrais y assister ?  
- Vous serez en première ligne. J'ai juste besoin de votre emploi du temps pour faire en fonction des professeurs.

Il lui donna une feuille et un stylo et elle lui nota les cours de la journée du lendemain, à savoir histoire, philosophie, deux heures d'art plastique, deux heures d'SVT et deux heures de physique-chimie en laboratoire. Quand ce fut noté, Tobi glissa la feuille dans une poche intérieure de sa veste de smoking et lui demanda :

- Jusqu'où puis-je aller ?  
- Tant que ça n'est pas trop humiliant, ça ira.  
- Que vous ont-elles dit exactement ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, elles ont crut que j'avais couché avec lui volontairement, limite que j'étais tombée enceinte exprès alors que j'étais amoureuse d'une autre personne. Elles ont insinué que j'étais une menteuse. Sakura m'a viré de chez elle alors que je venais de me lever, je n'avais même pas mangé et elle m'a menacée d'appeler la sécurité si je ne me dépêchais pas.  
- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop après avoir vu ce que je leur réserve.  
- Si mon père était là, il dirait que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi.  
- Ça n'est pas mon intention. Et votre père est dans le restaurant en train de diner avec deux ou trois clients.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Souhaitez vous aller le voir ?

Hinata baissa la tête, gênée et murmura :

- Non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait honte. Après tout, je ne suis plus sa fille.  
- Détrompez vous, Hinata, je suis certain qu'il vous aime encore.  
- Encore faudrait-il qu'il m'ait un jour aimée.  
- Tous les parents aiment leurs enfants, même si des fois, ils sont cruels. N'aimerez vous donc pas votre enfant quand il naitra, même en sachant comment il a été crée ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Tobi. Le regarder me remémorera sûrement cette nuit là et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le lui pardonner.  
- Personne ne vous demande de lui pardonner. Mais, par contre, il y a une chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Et bien, sachant que son père est un Uchiha et que vous êtes sa mère, ça sera sûrement un très bel enfant.

Elle rougit fortement en détournant un peu plus le regard, pire en l'entends laisser échapper un rire amusé alors qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle finit quand même par demander :

- Ça veut donc dire que tous les Uchiha sont particulièrement beaux ?  
- Je ne dirais pas cela. Mais je peux vous dire que ceux que je connais le sont. Ne trouvez vous pas Itachi et Sasuke beaux ?

Le regard d'Hinata se posa sur Itachi, qui tourna à son tour le regard vers elle et Hinata se dépêcha de se détourner en disant :

- Je dois avouer qu'Itachi a de beaux traits, tout comme son frère mais je vais vous faire une confidence, je n'ai jamais fait partie de leurs adoratrices.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce qu'ils sont arrogants et hautains. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Des serveurs arrivèrent à ce moment là avec les assiettes et les disposèrent rapidement avant de repartir tandis que le groupe entamait le repas. Tobi souhaita un bon appétit à la jeune femme, qui l'observa un moment, se demandant franchement comment il allait manger mais elle se détourna quand son ventre lui rappela qu'elle aussi avait besoin de nourriture.  
Pendant qu'elle dégustait son entrecôte, Hinata se permit de regarder un peu autour de la table et surprit Deidara lui jeter un regard amusé avant de parler à voix basse avec Sasori qui semblait tout aussi amusé par la situation.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle avait déjà englouti la moitié de ses frites, Tobi lui demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?  
- De .. ?  
- La personne dont vous êtes amoureuse.  
- Ah, je …

Hianta soupira, but quelques gorgées d'eau et murmura :

- Naruto Uzumaki.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Puisque je vous le dis. Mais depuis une discussion sur le sujet avec Sasori, je doute de mes sentiments.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Et il ne m'a regardé qu'environ trois secondes, le jour où Gaara lui a parlé des fiançailles. Donc je ne pense pas qu'une histoire d'amour pourrait démarrer comme ça.  
- Croyez vous au prince charmant ?  
- Plus maintenant.  
- À cause de votre situation ?  
- Répondez moi franchement Tobi, qui voudrait d'une gamine de même pas dix-sept ans encore, fiancée à Gaara, éhontée par une grossesse illégitime et déshéritée ?  
- Quelqu'un qui aurait le même genre de situation.

Hinata soupira en reprenant son repas et Tobi ne lui demanda plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé.  
À cet instant, alors que la plupart des assiettes étaient vides, environ la moitié du groupe se leva pour aller fumer et Tobi reprit la parole :

- Dites moi, Hinata, quand est ce que votre mariage sera-t-il prononcé ?  
- À mes dix huit ans, en fin d'année prochaine, d'après le contrat.  
- Et comptez vous vous ... réserver pour votre fiancé jusqu'à ce moment ?

Elle lui jeta un regard et soupira en disant :

- Gaara et moi n'avons aucun autre sentiment l'un en vers l'autre si ce n'est une certaine amitié. Nous avons fait une sorte de pacte pour nous entendre sur certains points, à savoir être là quand l'autre à besoin de parler et rester un minimum naturels, mais nous n'avons aucune réelle obligation l'un comme l'autre. La preuve, il sort en ce moment et depuis une semaine avec une personne de la classe et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Elle est même venue me demander mon autorisation pour ça.  
- Vous vivez chez les Sabaku, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Je dois même partager la chambre de Gaara le temps que la chambre d'amis soit rénovée. Mais on ne dort pas ensemble.  
- Pourtant, c'est votre fiancé non ?  
- Oui, légalement parlant. Mais la seule chose qui nous unit, c'est un contrat. Et avant tout ça, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole.  
- Je dois vous avouer que je porte les mariages arrangés en horreur.

Son attitude devint alors beaucoup plus blasée. Alors que jusqu'ici il se tenait droit, les épaules en arrière, à présent, il s'affaissa doucement sur sa chaise, un coude sur la table pour tenir sa tête, comme s'il était lassé par ce genre de chose. Hinata sourit, bien qu'il ne put pas le voir et lui demanda :

- Avez vous été marié de cette façon, vous aussi ?  
- J'aimerais ne pas évoquer ce sujet, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Oh, bien sûr que non.  
- Parlez moi de votre mère.  
- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur elle, vous savez, je l'ai à peine connue et mon père a toujours refuser d'en parler. Et que les domestiques en parlent.  
- N'utilisez pas ce terme.  
- Lequel ? Domestique ?  
- Oui. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'entendre. Parlez donc de personnel.  
- Je m'excuse si je vous ai froissé.  
- Non, loin de là, vous êtes trop adorable pour cela.

À nouveau, Hinata rougit fortement. C'était gênant de l'entendre la complimenter aussi naturellement. Mais elle se reprit en buvant un peu d'eau et se corrigea.

- Je disais donc que notre personnel n'avait pas l'autorisation d'évoquer ce sujet. Même Nana, notre gouvernante ne m'en a jamais parlé qu'à demi mots.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Pour avoir une réponse, vous devriez vous adresser à mon père. Le peu de choses que je sais sur elle, je l'ai appris sur internet en tapant son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle était une chanteuse lyrique reconnue, fille de ministre et que le mariage a propulsé mon père à un très haut rang dans la société.  
- L'avez vous déjà entendue chanter ?  
- J'ai quelques enregistrements, oui, mais mes souvenirs sont trop anciens pour me rappeler de sa voix sans ça.  
- C'est dommage.  
- Je ne sais même pas comment elle a … mis fin à sa vie.  
- Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas. L'esprit peut devenir traitre dans ces moments là et vous faire voir certaines scènes que vous auriez préféré ne jamais voir.

Les autres revinrent à ce moment là, se réinstallèrent et Sasori lui demanda :

- Un dessert ?  
- Il est tard, Saso, et j'ai cours demain alors …  
- Venez, Hinata, je vous raccompagne chez les Sabaku.

Hinata tourna les yeux vers Tobi qui était déjà en train de se lever. Sasori lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'y aller alors elle se lève à son tour, enfila rapidement ma veste et Sasori lui dit :

- Faites attention. Si Gaara t'embête, prends mon lit, et pique moi des vêtements comme la dernière fois.  
- Merci Saso.

Il lui sourit largement et Tobi laissa sa carte de crédit sur la table avant de l'entrainer dehors. Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'avant qu'ils rentrent dans le restaurant alors, elle plaça ses mains dans ses poches et lui dit :

- Vous me direz combien je vous dois pour le repas.  
- Je vous invite.  
- Tobi, si vous commencez à me payer tout ce que je veux, mon côté pourri gâtée va ressortir !  
- Juste pour cette fois ! La prochaine fois, vous paierez votre part.  
- C'est une promesse ?  
- Oui !  
- Ça me va dans ce cas.  
- Dites moi, Hinata, pourquoi est ce que Sasori a dit que Gaara pourrait vous embêter ?  
- Oh je …

Hinata baissa la tête, regarda défiler le goudron sous ses pas un court moment et dit :

- Parce qu'il a appelé quand nous étions avec Nagato tout à l'heure.

Elle lui montra les cinq appels en absence venant de Gaara.

- N'avez vous pas dit que vous n'aviez qu'une relation amicale ?  
- C'est le cas. Mais il .. Je .. J'aimerais ne pas parler de ça aujourd'hui.  
- Je comprends. J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas à me défendre quand il nous verra arriver, je ne suis pas certain de faire le poids contre lui.  
- Je vous défendrai !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais je faisais du karaté avant de tomber enceinte !  
- Je vais devoir me méfier de vous, dans ce cas !  
- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais douée !

Il lâcha un petit rire, la fit tourner dans une rue en glissant une main sur son bras et murmura :

- Vous êtes glacée Hinata.  
- Non, je …

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, la veste de Tobi était sur ses épaules. Elle l'ajusta doucement, rouge de gêne et murmura :

- Elle va s'abimer, elle traine par terre.  
- Je préfère une veste abimée qu'une jeune femme frigorifiée.

Mais pour le coup, elle n'avait plus froid. Son manteau était assez épais pour retenir sa chaleur, sans parler qu'il avait déjà accumulé la chaleur naturelle du jeune homme et elle s'y sentait particulièrement bien. Elle glissa alors les bras dans les manches et Tobi demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui, c'est parfait.

À la plus grande surprise d'Hinata, ils arrivaient déjà à la maison de Gaara. Tobi lui fit passer le portail et sur le chemin de pierres taillées, il lui demanda :

- Sasori a-t-il prit la peine de vous informer qu'il va vous enlever pour le week end ?  
- Oui ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.  
- Vous verrez sur place dans ce cas. Il espère grandement que ça vous plaira.  
- Il m'a juste dit qu'on dormirait chez Deidara.  
- Oui, il me l'a dit aussi. Mais il ne faut pas hésiter à le dire si vous ne voulez pas venir.  
- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me change même les idées de voir autant de nouvelles personnes.  
- Vous savez, Hinata, vous pouvez être certaine que l'Akatsuki ne vous traitera pas de la même façon que l'ont fait votre père ou vos amies.  
- Neji a insisté sur le fait que je serais en .. sécurité avec vous.  
- Et il a raison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, la lumière s'alluma avec le détecteur de mouvement et Tobi lui fit face en disant :

- Gardez la veste et promettez moi de la mettre durant la fin de la semaine.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Vous le comprendrez demain. Et vous me la rendrez une prochaine fois.  
- Vous allez avoir froid pour rentrer et …  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne crains pas le froid.

Hinata sourit en détournant les yeux et Tobi murmura :

- Fermez les yeux, Hinata.

Elle s'exécuta et il ajouta :

- Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas les rouvrir avant que je vous en donne le signal.  
- D'accord.

La jeune Hyuga attendit patiemment quelques secondes, les yeux clos et finit par sentir un souffle brûlant sur sa joue droite avant que les lèvres de Tobi s'y posent dans un baiser tendre. Elle faillit rouvrir les yeux, tellement elle était surprise mais se força à les garder fermés. Elle serra même les poings dans ses manches en sentant des frissons remonter le long de son dos mais ne put retenir un nouveau rougissement.  
Tobi s'écarta ensuite d'elle, enchanté par son rougissement et qu'elle ait gardé les yeux fermés, remit son masque en place et lui murmura que c'était bon.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant les relever tellement elle était gênée et Tobi murmura :

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt et d'ici là, gardez votre sourire.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux.  
- Bonne nuit, Hinata.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard de la jeune femme.  
Quand elle ne l'eut plus dans son champ de vision, elle passa enfin la porte d'entrée et posa une main douce sur sa joue, troublée par le geste mais se figea en voyant Gaara. Il la toisa un instant et demanda :

- T'étais passée où ?  
- Sasori te l'a dit, j'ai diné avec lui.

Elle s'approcha à la lumière, rougit en le voyant regarder ses cheveux puis sa veste avec insistance et il questionna :

- Et il est où, là, Sasori ?  
- Encore au restaurant, je pense, mais Tobi m'a raccompagnée.  
- J'espère pour toi que mon cousin a de la place pour toi dans son lit ce soir.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard froid avant de monter à l'étage sans se retourner, et Hinata se demanda vaguement s'il était jaloux.  
Ne souhaitant pas se miner l'esprit avec ça, elle soupira puis sourit pour elle même en resserrant la veste de Tobi autour d'elle avant de monter dans la chambre de Sasori. Elle se changea pour se coucher, posa la veste de sorte à ne pas la froisser sur le canapé avant de se placer dans le lit et s'endormit, confortablement installée, une main sur la joue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss** : Patience, et tu auras tes réponses =)

**Hina-hime-fan** : Merci !

**Angel-ofshadow** : Ca va, ca va, t'es pardonnée ! Nagato n'aura pas un rôle extraordinaire, hein ? ^^ Gaara .. devra attendre un peu ! Moi j'aime bien, le vouvoiement ! Ca change ! :D Moi aussi, je bave, mais quand tu me parles de moules !

* * *

Elle fut cependant réveillée par un coussin qui tombait sur sa tête et sursauta violemment en se redressant. Elle jeta un regard noir à Gaara, qui se tenait près du lit et il grogna :

- Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer.  
- Quoi ? Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt !

Il haussa une épaule, indifférent et ressortit de la chambre sans un mot alors elle soupira, baissa les yeux et remarqua Sasori à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés et l'air contrarié, et il murmura :

- C'est une teigne, hein ?  
- J'ai vraiment que vingt minutes ?  
- Il va falloir que tu te dépêches, j'en ai bien peur.

La jeune femme s'étira légèrement, remarqua que Deidara était lui aussi dans le lit, emmitouflé sous les couverture tandis qu'on ne pouvait voir que sa tignasse blond et elle rougit violemment avant de se lever et se préparer en un temps record. Elle enfila, comme promis, la veste de Tobi, sous le regard amusé de Sasori, alla prendre un petit-déjeuner rapidement et attrapa ses chaussures au passage pour les mettre dans la voiture où Gaara attendait déjà.  
Celui ci l'ignora tout le long du trajet et quand ils arrivèrent, Hinata ajusta son uniforme en sortant de la voiture et entra dans l'établissement.

Comme la veille, elle détourna les yeux en voyant les regards se tourner vers elle mais cette fois, ça n'était pas son ventre qu'ils regardaient mais bien son nouveau look. Mais Hinata réussit à sourire sans se forcer en voyant sa soeur la dévisager et dire :

- Hina, c'est bien toi ?  
- Je crois bien !  
- Tu es trop belle comme ça !  
- Merci !

Elles prirent la direction du premier étage. Dans l'escalier, elles croisèrent Sasuke qui dévisagea Hinata en voyant la veste de Tobi et s'éloigna d'elle d'un air effrayé, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Puis, une fois en haut, Hinata dit :

- Neji m'a appelée hier.  
- Oui, moi aussi ! Je crois qu'on lui manque trop.

Les soeurs attendirent ensuite la sonnerie, parlant de tout et de rien et Hinata passa l'heure d'histoire, puis de philo à ignorer les murmures autour d'elle, savourant pleinement les regards choqués de ses anciennes amies.

Puis arriva le cours d'art plastique, avec le professeurs Saï, dans une des salles du second étage. Hinata crut apercevoir le masque de Tobi dans la foule mais en y regardant un peu mieux, elle se dit qu'elle l'avait juste imaginé.  
Par contre, elle se délecta qu'on s'écarte à son passage.

Une fois installée dans la salle, le professeur Saï lui sourit d'un air un peu hypocrite mais elle remarqua sans trop de difficulté que le regard qu'il avait était assez sincère et réellement amusé.  
Le cours commença normalement. Les élèves étaient censés peindre, ou du moins essayer, leur animal préféré en n'utilisant qu'une couleur et en jouant sur les couches de peinture pour rajouter des détails. Hinata avait choisi de faire un cheval noir au galop mais elle se maudissait d'avoir choisi quelque chose d'aussi complexe à peindre.  
Sakura et Ino, à court de peinture, durent aller chercher leur couleur dans la réserve, revinrent en papotant avec un pot à la main chacune, puis elles s'attelèrent à les ouvrir comme elles pouvaient en essayant de ne pas avoir de la peinture par tout.

Sauf que les couvercles sautèrent d'eux même et la peinture leur explosa au visage, dans un timing parfait. Sakura se prit toute la peinture turquoise sur le haut du corps, tandis qu'Ino eut droit à du vert foncé.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence puis la classe entière éclata de rire tandis que la peinture coulait doucement sur leurs vêtements dans un spectacle pour le moins réjouissant. Ça en était jouissif tellement leur expression était figée dans la surprise.  
Puis, Sakura pointa Hinata du doigt en hurlant :

- C'est elle qui a fait ça !

Le rire d'Hinata redoubla et le professeur essaya de la raisonner :

- Voyons, Sakura …  
- Elle est entrée en avance dans la classe, je suis certaine que c'est elle !  
- J'ai bien vu mademoiselle Hinata entrer en avance, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas mis un pied dans la réserve. Vous m'avez bien vu l'ouvrir en début d'heure, non ?  
- Mais …  
- Sakura, calmez vous, Hinata n'a en aucun cas put être impliquée dans ce malheureux accident. D'ailleurs, vous et mademoiselle Ino deviez aller à l'infirmerie, ils vous donneront des blouses pour la fin de la journée. En attendant, vous autres, calmez vous et reprenez l'exercice !

Sakura, fulminant, entraina Ino en dehors de la classe en claquant la porte et les élèves mirent encore quelques minutes à se reprendre tandis que Saï faisait son mieux pour ne pas rire, lui aussi. Hinata croisa son regard et il lui indiqua discrètement la veste de Tobi, accrochée avec les autres à l'entrée de la pièce et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Tobi.

Sakura et Ino revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, débarbouillées, bien que leur peau gardait encore un peu de couleur mais surtout, portant les blouses horribles de l'infirmerie et Saï fit de son mieux pour retenir les rires de sa classe.  
Il n'y eut pas d'autre malheureux évènement jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Hinata se rendit ensuite au restaurant scolaire, s'installa à une table seule près des baies vitrées donnant sur le parc et après qu'elle ait prit sa commande, elle s'accouda à la table, pensive, jusqu'à sentir son téléphone vibrer. L'écran lui indiqua que c'était un numéro inconnu et elle décrocha :

- Allo ?  
- C'est Tobi.

Hinata sourit sans pouvoir se retenir et il dit :

- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes belle avec un sourire.  
- Vous .. Vous m'avez vue ? Ou êtes vous ?  
- Pas très loin de vous mais ne me cherchez pas, je ne porte pas mon masque habituel.  
- Parce qu'en plus, vous en avez plusieurs ?  
- Bien sûr, il faut que je puisse passer inaperçu et le masque orange n'est pas pratique pour cela !  
- C'était vous, n'est ce pas ?

Le serveur arriva avec son plat, posa son assiette tandis qu'elle regardait dehors et repartit tandis que Tobi disait :

- Je l'avoue, je suis coupable de cette misérable attaque à la peinture.  
- Mais, comment .. ?  
- Saï me devait un petit service. Je me suis levé très tôt pour tout préparer.  
- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine.  
- Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Surtout en voyant la réaction de la fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Sakura. Je …. Vous l'avez vue ?  
- Vous ais-je précisé que j'ai quelques moyens technologiques plutôt avancés et que j'ai placé une caméra dans votre classe ?  
- Je .. Vraiment ?  
- Je pourrais vous montrer les vidéos plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Commencez donc à manger pour l'instant, parce que vous parlez, mais votre plat va refroidir. Je me suis mis en quatre pour vous le préparer moi même !  
- Vous …  
- Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Hinata releva alors les yeux vers les cuisines mais elle ne pouvait rien voir d'où elle se trouvait. Elle l'entendit rire et il murmura :

- Croyez vous vraiment que j'aurais été à un endroit aussi facile à trouver après que je vous ai dit ça ?  
- Je vais devoir raccrocher si je commence à manger.  
- Votre téléphone n'a-t-il pas d'option haut parleur ?  
- Si mais je ne veux pas gêner les personnes autour de moi.  
- Levez les yeux de votre assiette, Hinata, il n'y a personne autour de vous.

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et soupira en constatant qu'il avait raison. Elle fit alors comme il le lui avait conseillé et murmura, en entamant son repas :

- C'est de la faute de votre veste. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a un pouvoir répulsif impressionnant.  
- N'est ce pas agréable ? D'après mes sources, vous étiez plutôt mal à l'aise hier matin parce que vos amies ont vendue la mèche au lycée à propos de votre grossesse.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde. Je suis plus du genre à passer inaperçue en général.  
- Il va falloir vous habituer du contraire pour la journée dans ce cas.  
- Avez vous prévu d'autres opérations pour le plan « Vengeance » durant l'après midi ?  
- Je ne vous dirais rien. Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise si c'était le cas.

Hinata sourit et il lui demanda :

- Dites moi, est-ce vrai que Gaara ne vous a pas laissé dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit ?  
- Oui ! Sasori vous a appelé ?  
- Je l'ai eu ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avez retrouvé dans son lit en rentrant, ce qui a contrarié Deidara.  
- Si vous voulez savoir, hier soir, Gaara ressemblait à un mari jaloux.  
- Alors qu'il sort avec cette fille dans votre classe ?  
- Oui ! Et ce matin, il m'a réveillé en ne me laissant que vingt minutes pour me préparer.  
- N'avez vous pas de réveil ?  
- Je .. Ca va peut être vous sembler bizarre mais je n'entends pas les réveils quand je dors. C'est ma gouvernante qui me réveillait depuis toujours.  
- Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, ça a aussi été mon cas pendant quelques temps mais si vous voulez chasser cette mauvaise habitude, vous devriez commencer dès maintenant à vous réveiller avec un réveil.  
- Encore faudrait-il que Gaara m'accepte à nouveau dans sa chambre.  
- Oh, je sais que vous trouverez une solution pour ça. Dites moi plutôt comment vous trouvez ce que je vous ai cuisiné.  
- Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?  
- Me traitez vous de menteur ?  
- Non, je n'oserai jamais ! Mais c'est vraiment bon.  
- Heureux que ça vous plaise dans ce cas.

Hinata sourit, gênée et demanda :

- Vous m'observez toujours ?  
- Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux.  
- Ca vous amuse donc tant que ça de me faire rougir ?  
- Je m'excuse Hinata, mais je ne fais rien pour provoquer vos rougissements. Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Préféreriez vous que je mente ?  
- Non.  
- Aimez vous manger en musique ?  
- Ça n'est pas une de mes habitudes mais ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Donc je peux en mettre pour moi ?  
- Je .. Oui, bien sûr.

Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes de Carmen s'élevèrent dans la salle et Hinata sourit tendrement en entendant la voix de sa mère, ignorant les autres personnes dans la restaurant qui protestaient légèrement.

- Chantez vous, Hinata ?  
- Pas aussi bien qu'elle, je le crains.  
- Aurais-je l'occasion de vous entendre, un jour ?  
- Je chante principalement sous la douche, vous ne vous y introduiriez tout de même pas juste pour m'entendre chanter, si ?  
- Ne me tentez pas.

Hinata sourit largement, gênée et Tobi demanda :

- Un morceau de violoncelle alors ? Sasori m'a dit que vous lui aviez joué une version très originale de « The final countdown » et j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ça.  
- Il faudra venir à la résidence Sabaku pour cela alors.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne ferais pas le poids, physiquement, contre Gaara. Mais je connais un autre endroit où vous pourriez en jouer, il me faut juste une ou deux heures de votre temps, à l'occasion.

Un serveur arriva pour prendre son assiette et un autre plaça une assiette devant elle, avec un beau fraisier dessus. Hinata regarda l'assiette sans comprendre et la voix de Tobi l'informa :

- On dit souvent que les femmes enceintes ont des envie de fraises.

La jeune femme sourit devant l'attention, regarda un court moment dehors pour éviter de montrer ma gêne et sourit à nouveau en entendant la chanson changer pour un « Casta Diva » en live.

- Et après vouloir me faire rougir à tout bout de champ, maintenant, vous allez me faire pleurer.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- La chanson qui passe fait partie de la dernière interprétation scénique de ma mère.  
- Je la change si ça vous rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je serais triste, bien au contraire. C'est une de ses plus belles interprétations.  
- Savourez vos fraises en l'écoutant dans ce cas.  
- Ça n'est pas vraiment la saison des fraises, vous savez ?  
- Je sais. Mais avouez qu'elles sont plutôt bonnes. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les goûter pendant que le cuisiner vous préparait votre dessert. Très sucrées et juteuses à souhait.  
- Elles sont délicieuses.  
- Au fait, votre coupe a-t-elle plut à votre petite soeur ce matin ?  
- Oui !  
- Et Gaara ?  
- Il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi contrarié que hier soir.  
- Il a pourtant l'air très naturel avec sa petite amie, là.

Hinata chercha un peu du regard et vit, de l'autre côté de la salle, Gaara en face d'Usui. Et il souriait.

- Vous espionnez vraiment tout le monde.  
- J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, ça me fait plaisir d'y revenir, surtout avec de bonnes raisons comme celles de vous venger.  
- C'est une bonne raison, la vengeance, pour vous ?  
- Je vous ai vu rire ce matin donc, oui, c'est une bonne raison. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas été si cruel que ça !  
- Vous prévoyez donc de faire pire que ça ?  
- C'est mal me connaître que d'en douter.  
- J'attends ça avec impatience !  
- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes aussi pernicieuse que moi.  
- Vous m'influencez !  
- Possible ! Mais ça n'est pas volontaire. Votre dessert vous a-t-il plut ?  
- Délicieux.  
- Vous devriez vous diriger vers les laboratoires dans ce cas.  
- Vous préparez quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.  
- Je ne dirais rien.

Hinata sourit et se leva en enfilant la veste. Elle prit son sac dans une main, le téléphone dans l'autre en coupant le haut parleur et lui dit :

- J'aime beaucoup votre veste, vous savez ?  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Un peu large pour moi mais elle tient chaud.

Elle sortit du restaurant et monta au second. Le couloir était déjà plein des gens de sa classe. Elle s'avança doucement en demandant :

- Vous avez vu Sasuke quand il m'a croisé, ce matin ? Il semblait terrifié.  
- Je sais.

Hinata se figea instantanément. Ça n'avait pas été dit au téléphone ça, mais bien de vive voix. Elle se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Ou en tous cas, elle ne vit pas Tobi.

- Alors maintenant, vous essayez de me faire peur ?  
- Je voulais juste vous signaler ma présence.  
- Vous me suivez, c'est ça ?  
- Et si c'était le cas, auriez vous peur ?

La jeune femme sourit, se faufila entre les élèves pour aller s'installer sur le bord d'une fenêtre près de la salle de classe et demanda :

- Devrais-je avoir peur ?  
- Tant que vous ne cherchez pas à me nuire, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Elle resserra doucement la veste sur elle même en voyant Sasuke arriver et Tobi lui murmura :

- Dites à Sasuke que Tobi le salue.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Faites le et appréciez sa réaction.

Hinata baissa la tête, incertaine avant de se lancer :

- Sasuke … Tu as le bonjour de Tobi.

Sasuke se mit alors à blêmir et regarda frénétiquement autour avant d'aller se planquer dans les toilettes. Hinata pouffa de rire, surprise qu'il puisse réagir comme ça et dit au téléphone :

- Je pense n'avoir jamais vu un Uchiha aussi peu sûr de lui.  
- Ça m'arrive souvent, de mon côté. Mais maintenant qu'il sait que nous sommes en contact, il n'osera même plus vous regarder de travers.  
- Que lui avez vous fait pour qu'il soit aussi effrayé ?  
- Rien d'aussi grave que ce qu'il vous a fait à vous.  
- Mais …  
- Il le mérite.  
- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.  
- Parce que vous pensez peut être qu'un viol peut rester impuni ?

Hinata baissa la tête et Tobi sourit en disant :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre professeur arrive alors je crains être dans l'obligation de raccrocher. Passer un bon après midi.  
- Vous aussi Tobi.

La jeune Hyuga releva les yeux, en espérant au moins voir Tobi de dos alors qu'il raccrochait mais ne repéra qu'Orochimaru, son professeur, s'approcher. Celui ci jeta un regard à la jeune femme lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur le bord de la fenêtre et ouvrit la classe, attendit que ses élèves soient entrés dans le laboratoire et indiqua :

- Nous allons faire des exercices en groupe, veuillez vous placer là où je vous l'indique.

Il commença alors une longue liste jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Hyuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, table sept !

Les filles jaugèrent Hinata un long moment tandis qu'elle s'installait sans rien dire, pensant de suite que c'était un plan de Tobi.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer des serpents. Chacun d'entre vous aura un spécimen à analyser en détails puis vous confronterez vos résultats avec votre groupe pour voir si vous êtes arrivés aux mêmes conclusions.

Hinata posa les yeux sur le matériel devant elle, ainsi que les bocaux contenant leurs spécimens et elle attendit qu'Orochimaru annonce le début du travail avant d'enfiler des gants en latex et rapprocher un des bocaux d'elle. Elle sortit l'animal du formol, se prépara pour la dissection tandis que Sakura murmurait :

- Je crois que le mien a bougé …

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle mais ne décela rien d'étrange, et prit tout son temps, scalpel à la main, pour essayer de faire passer son dégout, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri s'élève à sa gauche. Puis un second, et les deux furies sortirent de la classe en courant.

En effet, leurs couleuvres étaient tout à fait vivantes et se baladaient librement sur la paillasse. Hinata pouffa légèrement de rire en entendant d'autres cris et attrapa les animaux pour les placer dans un des bocaux qu'elle venait vider et les y enfermer. Le professeur s'approcha pour vérifier l'état des serpents avant d'annoncer :

- Je vais aller les relâcher. Hyuga, vous continuez seule, je m'occuperais de l'analyse moi même.  
- Bien monsieur.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, une cacophonie s'éleva dans la salle tandis qu'Hinata faisait de son mieux pour ne pas appeler Tobi et lui dire qu'elle avait adoré ça.  
Les jeunes femmes revinrent quelques minutes après leur professeur mais celui ci leur dit :

- Haruno, Yamanaka, vous prenez vos affaires et vous allez vous présenter en retenue.  
- Mais on …  
- Vous avez délibérément quitté la salle de cours.  
- Les serpents étaient VIVANTS !  
- Et bien, vous n'aviez qu'à faire preuve d'autant de sang froid que Hyuga et les remettre dans leur bocal.  
- C'est elle qui …  
- Vos affaires et vous sortez !

Elles s'exécutèrent, en colère en jetant des regards noirs à la pauvre Hinata et partirent sans un mot.  
La fin de la journée se passa sans accident mais Hinata comprit qu'un cours de chimie était peut être trop dangereux pour ça. Ils avaient dû manipuler de l'acide et elle se doutait que Tobi n'irait pas jusqu'à dévisager les jeunes femmes. Des petites farces étaient bien suffisantes et Hinata se demanda vaguement si c'était cruel d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait pour elle.  
Quand la dernière sonnerie de la journée les libéra, Hinata rentra en voiture avec Gaara et Usui, qui étaient bien occupés de leur côté et elle les vit monter main dans la main tandis qu'elle allait s'installer au salon, l'air un peu absent. L'euphorie de la journée étant passé, le comportement de Gaara et ce qu'il avait dit à son propos lui retomba sur les épaules et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
Mais elle sortit de ses pensés quand Sasori alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, faisant exprès de la bousculer un peu :

- Ca va pas ?  
- On va encore devoir dormir ensemble cette nuit.  
- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?  
- Je n'aime pas m'imposer aux autres.  
- Deidara dort chez lui alors je m'en fous moi.  
- C'est toi qui a donné mon numéro à Tobi ?  
- Je n'aurais pas dû ?  
- Merci de l'avoir fait.

Il sourit largement, l'embrassa sur la joue et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hinata lui fit signe de laisser tomber et ils passèrent la soirée à regarder la télé.


	12. Chapter 12

**The mysterious g** : Merci pour la review ;) Le coup des serpent a plu à plusieurs lectrices, si tu veux savoir ;)

**Ichigo** : Pas de problème ;) Qui a dit que Tobi avait terminé ? :o Et puis, il n'allait pas non plus les tuer ou leur faire un mal irréversible, ça aurait été peut être un peu trop extrême ^^ Gaara est .. Et bien c'est un homme ! ;) J'adore l'Akatsuki, ça n'est pas nouveau :p Pour le couple .. ;)

**Alviss** : Tu t'es vraiment compliqué la vie pour moi, c'est meugnon :p Tu .. te trompes ! AHA ! :D Toi et tes théories .. Les guenons en orbite, ça n'est pas si inhabituel en fait ;) Gaara + Usui = ... Gaara ne sait pas trop non plus mais il saura !

**Miss** : Il n'y aura pas de rencontre directe ou expliquée dans la fic. tout est dans la suggestion :)

**angel-ofshadow** : Je sais, je sais :p Tu crois quand même pas qu'Oro aurait tué ses beaux petits serpents ! :o c'est comme des chiots ou des chatons pour lui ! :p

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sasori qui la réveilla et elle se dépêcha d'aller sous la douche pour ne pas avoir à attendre avant d'aller petit déjeuner avec Sasori qui lui demanda :

- Tu es bien en vacances ce soir, hein ?  
- Oui ! Enfin !  
- Ok. On s'arrangera avec Gaara s'il invite Usui pour tout ce temps.  
- Mh.

En arrivant au premier étage du lycée, Hinata remarqua un détail troublant et décida d'appeler Tobi pour en avoir le coeur net :

- Hinata ? Commenceriez-vous à me harceler ?  
- Pourquoi est ce que je viens de voir Kisame portant un uniforme de l'équipe de maintenance sur un escabeau ?  
- Aucune idée. M'accuseriez vous ?

Elle sourit en s'arrêtant devant sa salle, Hanabi près d'elle et regarda vers Kisame en disant :

- De la peinture à nouveau ? Vous vous essoufflez Tobi.  
- Wait and see. Et passez le bonjour de ma part à votre cadette.

Hinata s'exécuta, gênée et Hanabi l'interrogea :

- C'est qui ? Ton fiancé ?  
- Non, un ami.  
- Il est gentil ?  
- Il a l'air en tous cas !  
- Tu me le présenteras ?  
- On verra !  
- Hinata, je m'excuse de vous couper mais vous feriez mieux de regarder en direction de Kisame.

La jeune femme releva immédiatement les yeux en direction de Kisame et Hanabi, intriguée, en fit de même.  
Sakura et Ino s'approchaient lentement de l'escabeau, insouciantes et Kisame, avec le jeu digne d'un acteur de Bollywood, renversa un seau contenant une substance transparente sur les jeunes femmes.  
Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'un second seau vola, rempli de plumes multicolores qui allèrent rapidement se coller sur les jeunes femmes et Hinata ne put retenir le rire qui suivit. C'était juste trop.  
Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Sakura courir vers elle, fit reculer Hanabi et esquiva habilement un coup de poing que voulu lui mettre la rose. Ino se joignit à la pseudo bagarre et tenta de la frapper à son tour mais Hinata para son coup de l'avant bras avant de la repousser d'un pied bien placé sur la hanche et un surveillant intervint à ce moment là pour retenir les furies.  
Hinata souffla alors longuement, rassurant un second surveillant en disant qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée et entendit Tobi dire :

- Vous m'avez menti en disant que vous n'étiez pas douée.  
- Je n'ai pas menti. Contre des personnes censées être de mon niveau, je ne fais pas la fière mais je sais que Sakura et Ino ne se sont jamais battue de leur vie. À part des querelles de filles, vous savez. Elles sont particulièrement efficaces en arrachage de cheveux et rumeurs.  
- La sonnerie va retentir, je vais donc vous laisser. Passez une bonne matinée.  
- Vous aussi, Tobi.

Il raccrocha et Hinata sourit tandis qu'Hanabi la regardait d'un air sérieux. Elle finit même par dire :

- Tu sembles heureuse depuis que tu as parlé à Père.  
- Je le suis.  
- Même sans moi ?  
- Tu es mon numéro, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là.

La cadette embrassa sa soeur sur la joue et partit dans sa propre classe tandis que la cloche résonnait dans les couloirs. Et Hinata fut heureuse de constater qu'Ino et Sakura ne remirent pas les pieds en cours de la matinée.  
Ça n'était peut être pas très moral, tout ça, qu'en tant qu'ancienne amie, elle devait les respecter, d'une certaine manière mais la façon dont elles l'avaient abandonné était juste trop à supporter. Et Hinata se sentait tellement humiliée d'avoir été repoussée de cette façon qu'elle avait l'impression que même le pire d'elle même était, pour le coup, pas si mauvais. Et avec Tobi en allier, elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se venger.  
La fin des cours sonna rapidement, au plus grand bonheur des étudiants qui avaient une semaine et demi de vacances pour la Toussaint et Hinata, nonchalante, suivit le flot d'élèves vers la sortie du lycée, mais quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, son regard fut attiré par un masque orange, au beau milieu du hall.

Tobi était là, droit, au milieu des élèves et les mains dans les poches. Il l'attendait, elle, ignorant les regards vers lui et elle espéra de tout son coeur que de là, il ne pouvait pas voir son rougissement.  
À nouveau, il était habillé d'une façon plutôt excentrique. Une jean troué plutôt moulant rentré sous ses rangers hautes, un tee shirt rayé bleu marine et blanc style marinière ayant fait la guerre vu son état, une chemise rouge attachée à la taille, une veste courte, noire, en sky.  
Hinata descendit lentement les escaliers, sans le quitter du regard mais ne put rater la sortie précipitée de Sasuke.  
Elle le rejoignit et sans un mot, il plaça une main dans son dos pour la diriger dehors. Il lui ouvrit la portière d'une voiture, s'installa près d'elle et murmura :

- Vous allez me haïr, Hinata.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Je vous invite à déjeuner.  
- Ah non, vous m'aviez promis !  
- Je vous avez prévenue, que vous me haïriez.

Hinata détourna le regard, gênée, tandis que le chauffeur prenait la route et au bout d'une minute, Tobi demanda :

- Si je vous montre mon visage, vous arrêterez de me faire la tête ?  
- Je ne veux pas voir votre visage.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous le cachez. Comme je l'ai dit, mercredi, si c'est une gêne pour vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ôterai votre moyen de vous sentir mieux.  
- Donc, si je ne vous le montre jamais, vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? Et vous ne chercherez pas à le voir ?  
- Non.  
- Dans ce cas, j'accepte que vous payiez votre part mais je veux aussi vous voir sourire.

Elle sourit automatiquement en entendant son ton joueur et lui jeta un coup d'oeil en disant :

- J'espère juste que vous ne m'emmenez pas dans un restaurant trop huppé, je meurs de faim et un repas gastronomique ne me suffira pas.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, j'ai tout prévu.  
- Ma soeur veut que je vous présente.  
- Je l'ai entendue, oui. À l'occasion peut être.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en centre ville et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme, l'aida à sortir de la voiture et elle rejoignit Tobi. À nouveau, ils étaient devant le restaurant du père de Choji et Tobi la mena vers la pièce de leur dernier repas, sauf qu'à la place de la grande table, il n'y avait qu'une petite table assez romantique, avec deux places, l'une en face de l'autre.  
Hinata se sentit rougir au moment où Tobi lui enleva sa veste, il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe puis se plaça en face d'elle et elle remarqua deux pupilles noires ébène briller légèrement sous le masque tandis qu'il demandait :

- Avez vous une envie particulière ?  
- Je vous laisse carte blanche. Sachez juste que j'ai faim !

Il appela un serveur, lui donna une sorte de code avant de demander à Hinata :

- Alors dites moi, que pensez vous de mes actions à l'encontre de vos anciennes amies ?  
- J'ai beaucoup aimé les serpents.  
- J'ai été surpris de vous voir les attraper sans crainte pour les enfermer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
- Je suis une Hyuga, quoiqu'en pense mon père. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur.  
- Vous êtes plus forte que ce que je pensais dans ce cas. Je savais que c'était risqué, j'avais peur de vous voir défaillir à la vue des reptiles vivants mais nous n'avez même pas cillé en disséquant celui qui vous servait de sujet.  
- Dites moi plutôt comment vous avez réussi à faire ça.  
- J'ai des relations. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

Les plats arrivèrent et Hinata fut heureuse de voir un émincé de bœuf avec des champignons, du riz et des petits légumes. Les serveurs repartirent et Tobi demanda :

- Un verre de vin ?  
- Je ne … Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit conseillé, dans mon état.  
- Je me suis renseigné à ce propos et mes connaissances m'ont dit qu'un verre, de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et il ne me semble pas que vous êtes du genre à consommer ce genre de chose à outrance.  
- Je suis mineure.  
- Je vous promets de n'en parler à personne.

Hinata sourit, gênée et il lui servit un demi verre en disant :

- C'est un de mes vins rouges préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Elle le remercia, prit le verre et goutta une petite gorgée.  
Puis elle pensa. Elle venait de goutter de l'alcool pour la première fois, accompagnée par une personne intrigante mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça et surtout, elle était enceinte.  
Mais ça n'était pas si mal.  
Elle évita tout de même de le regarder. Pour manger, il soulevait son masque avec une maitrise parfaite, comme s'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois mais vue la position d'Hinata, elle n'aurait de toutes façons pas vu ce qu'il faisait.

- Sasori m'a dit que vous avez dû dormir avec lui à nouveau cette nuit.  
- En effet. La copine de Gaara a passé la nuit là bas alors je ne voulais pas m'incruster.  
- Vous ne vouliez pas ou il ne vous en a pas laissé le choix ?  
- Peu importe. Le lit de Sasori est très confortable !  
- Sasori s'inquiète pour vous, vous savez ? Il m'a avoué avoir compris que quelque chose vous tracassait mais que vous ne sembliez pas vouloir en parler.

Hinata soupira en baissant la tête et dit :

- Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois que je le verrais.  
- C'est grave ?  
- Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais ca n'est pas agréable.  
- Personne ne vous a fait du mal, au moins ?

Hinata ne répondit pas et préféra manger en silence.

- Votre repas vous plait-il ?  
- C'est parfait !  
- N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez encore faim.  
- Ça devrait aller. Je n'en suis qu'à … quatre mois depuis peu.  
- Quel jour ?  
- Le vingt cinq.  
- Vous allez devoir refaire une échographie ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je .. Gaara a des livres là dessus mais j'ai peur de les ouvrir.  
- Ça n'est pas si effrayant que ça. Et une fois que vous saurez ce qu'i savoir, tout vous paraitra facile.  
- Comment pouvez vous dire ça ?  
- Faites moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. Connaissez vous déjà le sexe du bébé ?  
- Non. La gynécologue aurait put me le dire, la dernière fois, mais j'étais très choquée. Je venais d'être fiancée à un inconnu qui devait se faire passer pour le père alors que je ne le connaissais que de réputation.  
- Le demanderez vous, à la prochaine consultation ?  
- Je déciderais ça avec Gaara, si on se reparle correctement un jour. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de devoir me débrouiller seule.  
- Vous ne serez pas seule, Hinata. Je suis certain que Sasori ou Neji viendraient vous épauler.

Hinata sourit, heureuse de l'entendre dire même si au fond, elle le savait déjà et Tobi lui demanda :

- Voulez vous passer au dessert ?  
- Encore des fraises ?  
- Non, mais vous pouvez en avoir si vous en avez envie !  
- Ça dépendra de ce que vous m'avez prévu.

Il appela un serveur qui les débarrassa de leurs assiettes avant qu'un autre dépose les desserts et les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent.  
Un Tiramisu. Un vrai, qu'elle goutta sur le champ, oubliant toute bienséance. Et il était tellement bon qu'elle ne put s'arrêter que lors qu'elle entendit Tobi rire et elle s'excusa rapidement en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Votre naturel est très agréable.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de dire :

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes comme moi.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- J'ai l'impression que vous ne supportez pas vraiment toutes ces règles, ce comportement à avoir en société.  
- Vous marquez un point mais notre ressemblance est plus étendue que cela.  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Moi aussi j'ai été déshérité et exclu de mon clan.

Hinata baissa les yeux, pensive et murmura :

- Pourtant, vous semblez avoir la vie plutôt simple. Je veux dire, depuis trois jours que nous nous connaissons, nous sommes allés deux fois au restaurant, vous avez arpenté le lycée comme s'il vous appartenait, vous m'avez dit avoir des moyens technologiques considérables.  
- Vous êtes perspicace. Mais la raison à cela est simple. Et je pense que c'est aussi votre cas. Avant d'être banni de ma famille, j'avais déjà un capital conséquent, venant de mes parents et ils n'ont pas put le reprendre.  
- Et j'ai un plus par rapport à vous, je pense. Mon père est censé continuer à financer mes dépenses, même si je ne vis plus avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça faisait partie de son accord avec Sabaku-sama.  
- C'est un marché convenable.

Elle sourit et soupira d'agacement en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Tobi lui fit signe de répondre et elle décrocha :

- Oui ?  
- T'es où ?

Hinata manqua de soupirer à nouveau en entendant la voix de Gaara et répondit :

- Au restaurant.  
- Avec Sasori ?  
- Non.  
- Avec qui alors ?  
- Ça te regarde ?  
- Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Avec le diable en personne. Ça te va ?  
- Hina, arrête de …  
- Toi, arrête de te prendre pour mon père. Je suis grande, je sors quand je veux, avec qui je veux. Et si ça ne te plait pas, c'est la même chose.

Et elle raccrocha, énervée. Tobi se leva lentement, se plaça derrière elle et glissa doucement les mains sur ses épaules en un doux massage en disant :

- Ca n'est pas bon de vous énerver autant dans votre état.  
- Je …

Hinata tenta d'argumenter mais n'en trouva pas le courage quand elle sentit les pouces de Tobi rouler un peu sur sa nuque et trouver rapidement ses points sensibles. Sans trop le vouloir, elle posa la tête contre son ventre plat et, attiré par cet excès de confiance en lui, Tobi glissa lentement les mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, caressa ses clavicule avec douceur sans que ça ne provoque le moindre rougissement chez elle mais il comprit qu'elle appréciait trop le geste pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
Et il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour retirer ses mains, s'écarter un peu et demander :

- Mieux ?  
- Oui, merci.

Ça n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hinata se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais son corps était brûlant et demandait à ce qu'il ne s'arrête pas.  
Tobi reprit sa place, tandis qu'Hinata but quelques gorgées d'eau pour essayer de se calmer et il constata :

- Vous m'avez comparé au diable en personne.

Elle pouffa de rire avant de dire :

- Vous êtes de loin la personne la plus … malfaisante que je connaisse !  
- Merci.  
- Ça .. ça n'était pas un compliment.  
- Je le prends comme tel.

La jeune femme sourit et finit mon dessert en silence, sentant parfaitement son regard sur elle et comme convenu, elle put payer sa part du repas. Mais, avant qu'elle se lève, il demanda :

- Est ce que vous me faites confiance ?  
- C'est plutôt évident, non ? Je vous laisse m'emmener partout sans même me méfier.  
- Il est vrai que vous êtes plutôt imprudente. Mais je suis certain que vous pourriez facilement vous défendre contre moi.  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire contre Sasuke.  
- Les circonstances étaient différentes.

Il se leva, se plaça derrière elle et glissa lentement un bandeau foncé sur ses yeux en disant :

- Il va falloir vous laisser guider.

Elle le sentit nouer le tissu, puis il l'aida à se lever, la dirigea d'une main douce. Tobi lui fit remettre la grande veste, la fit sortir de la salle pour qu'ils retrouvent leur voiture et quand celle ci fut en route, il dit :

- N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'êtes plus à l'aise. Je peux être très entreprenant parfois et je ne connais pas bien vos limites encore.  
- Non je .. ça va.  
- Vous me promettez de parler à Sasori dès que vous le verrez ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir que quelque chose vous tracasse.  
- Je le ferais.

La fin du voyage se passa en silence, puis il la fit sortir de la voiture avant de la faire entrer dans un bâtiment. Rapidement, elle sentit de la moquette sous ses pieds, une douce chaleur, et il la fit s'arrêter en murmurant :

- J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait.

Avec délicatesse, il lui enleva le bandeau et Hinata manqua de tomber.  
Ils étaient dans l'opéra de Konoha, dans la grande salle, dans la rangée principale, entourés de sièges en velours bordeaux, les lustres étaient tamisés. Les balcons entouraient la salle, plus luxueux les uns que les autres, et le regard d'Hinata se posa sur la scène, où une chaise et un violoncelle attendaient patiemment.  
C'était là que sa mère avait chanté pour la dernière fois.  
Elle fut obligée de s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche pour éviter de tomber tellement elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tobi plaça doucement une main sur sa taille pour la soutenir, silencieux et lui fit un signe du masque en direction des premiers rangs où la totalité du groupe était présent. Hinata sourit timidement et murmura :

- Vous savez que le stress n'est pas bon non plus dans mon état ?  
- Je m'en excuse mais j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de jouer dans un endroit pareil.

La jeune Hyuga inspira profondément et finit par hocher la tête. Tobi la mena vers la scène, à son rythme, l'aida à y monter avant d'aller s'installer avec les autres et Hinata s'approcha lentement du violoncelle.  
Et à partir de ce moment, tout le reste disparut totalement de son esprit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, l'instrument et rien d'autre.  
Elle prit place sur la chaise, faisant glisser l'instrument vers elle comme s'il était en cristal et que le moindre mouvement de travers pouvait le briser et prit l'archer d'une main légère avant de reprendre ses marques sur quelques notes. Puis, elle commença par les morceaux classiques qu'elle connaissait.  
L'acoustique de la salle était tellement parfaite qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de jouer dans un endroit pareil. Elle était loin d'avoir le niveau d'un soliste, même pas celui pour jouer dans un orchestre mais ce jour là, elle vivait un peu un rêve.  
Quand elle eut terminé son répertoire classique, elle enchaina sur les morceaux plus rock que son professeur avait pu lui apprendre, comme du Apocalyptica ou d'autres reprises de chansons qu'elle appréciait.  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là à jouer mais une chose était sûre, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle s'arrête d'elle même et ce fut finalement son dos un peu douloureux qui eut raison de sa volonté. Et quand elle releva les yeux vers son public, à savoir l'Akatsuki, et quelques étrangers, elle se sentit rougir tandis qu'ils applaudissaient. Mais elle remarqua, du coin de l'oeil, Tobi qui sortait de la salle sans se retourner, cependant, elle était tellement émue qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça.  
De gestes lentes, et les jambes cotonneuses, elle replaça l'instrument sur son support avant de descendre de scène et Sasori la rejoignit pour la soutenir en disant :

- Tu étais magnifique.  
- Je ..

Il pouffa de rire et l'aida à s'installer sur un siège avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue et dit, l'air sincère :

- Tu es faite pour la scène. Ta mère serait sûrement fière de toi.

Inconsciemment, Hinata hocha la tête, espérant de tout son coeur que ça soit vrai et le garçon ajouta :

- Allez, on va rejoindre Tobi.  
- Il est parti où ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui mais il m'en voudrait si je te le disais. Allez, viens.

Sasori la prit par la main tandis que les autres remontaient déjà l'allée centrale et Hinata eut droit à quelques secondes de répit avant de devoir suivre le mouvement. Il l'entraina dans une des voitures qui attendaient devant, où ils retrouvèrent Tobi. Hinata s'installa près de lui, gênée et le remercia pour cette surprise mais le jeune homme se contenta de répondre d'un geste de la main sous le rire de Sasori. La jeune femme essaya d'interroger Sasori mais celui ci lui confia que ça ne la regardait pas et que Tobi et lui se comprenaient.  
Le voyage se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un grand immeuble et Sasori la fit sortir de la voiture en disant :

- Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai pris l'initiative de te préparer un sac pour que tu passes les vacances avec nous.

Hinata le dévisagea et il ajouta :

- Tout en haut de l'immeuble, il y a l'appartement de Deidara. Enfin, le duplex qu'il partage avec Tobi, Pain et Konan. Et, comme pendant toutes les vacances, l'Akatsuki s'y réunit pour qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu me dis et je te ramène chez Gaara.  
- Je …  
- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?  
- O .. Oui !  
- Bien ! Montons dans ce cas !

Il glissa une main dans la sienne et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage qui ne comportait qu'une porte sur le pallier. Sasori l'ouvrit avec un sourire et y fit entrer Hinata.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miss** : Merci :$ Hinata a compris que Tobi cachait son visage pour une raison qui lui est propre et elle ne veut pas le brusquer, rien de plus ! C'est compréhensible, non ? ^^ Quel Uchiha .. ? Ah, tu peux le deviner, j'en suis certaine ^^ Gaara ... Je te laisse lire =)

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je dois faire une annonce ! J'ai récemment repris la fin de cette fiction pour en changer un passage qui n'était pas correct. Mon esprit tordu avait un peu pris le dessus et ne suivait pas la psychologie de certains personnages, donc j'ai changé tout un chapitre et gardé la fin comme je l'avais déjà écrite, ce qui fait que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, à présent. J'espère que ça plaira de cette façon. Et pour les curieux/curieuses, je mettrais le chapitre original en bonus après la fin de l'histoire, que vous voyiez sur quel genre de délire j'étais partie au début !  
Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

C'était … immense. Il n'y avait pas d'entrée vraiment définie mais une grande pièce à vivre. À droite de la porte, il y avait une grande cuisine américaine .. rouge, avec une table assez grande pour tout le monde avec, d'un côté, des chaises et une banquette de l'autre. À gauche de l'entrée, il y avait la partie salon avec un canapé d'angle noir une télé aux dimensions surréalistes puis, plus loin, un petit couloir et tout au fond, un escalier en spiral. Le tout est très lumineux, avec un plafond très haut, un parquet clair, et des couleurs !  
Une grande partie du groupe était déjà en train de parler à la télé. Tobi s'approcha d'eux et dit à Sasori :

- Tu la prends à part, elle doit te parler de quelque chose. Je compte sur toi pour la faire visiter.

Sasori acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête et entraina la pauvre Hinata, toujours pas remise de ses émotions, vers le couloir en disant :

- Bon alors, là, il y a la chambre de Pain et Konan, les chambres d'amis et une salle de bain !

Il la fit ensuite monter à l'étage, où il y avait une espèce de salle de jeu avec un billard d'un côté et plusieurs instruments de musique de l'autre, suivit d'un second couloir menant à d'autres chambres, avec, entre autres, celle de Tobi puis celle de Deidara que Sasori désigna comme l'endroit où elle allait dormir. Deux autres chambres étaient visibles ainsi qu'une seconde salle de bain.  
Sasori la fit entrer dans la chambre de Deidara et lui dit :

- Tu vas devoir dormir avec nous mais Deidara m'a promis de ne pas me sauter dessus pendant que tu seras là.  
- Je .. Le canapé me suffira, je ne veux pas gêner et …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas et viens plutôt me raconter ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment.

La jeune femme soupira en regardant autour pour éviter son regard et murmura :

- J'ai surpris une conversation.  
- Entre qui et qui ?  
- Gaara et Usui.  
- Et qu'est ce qui se disait ?  
- Et bien, ils venaient de finir de …

Elle rougit, en y repensant et il demanda :

- De coucher ? C'était à la maison ?  
- Non, dans les toilettes au lycée.

Sasori soupira d'un air blasé et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Usui lui a demandé s'il était amoureux de moi. Et il lui a répondu comme quoi il en avait rien à foutre de moi, que je n'étais qu'une coincée, que je ne savais pas me lâcher. Il a aussi dit qu'il était gentil avec moi uniquement pour éviter la pension. Et il a limite dit qu'il s'en foutait que je sois enceinte, alors que dimanche, il m'a dit qu'il l'élèverait comme si c'était le sien et qu'il m'aiderait.

Sasori soupira en se massant les tempes avant de la prendre dans ses bras en disant :

- Bon, je comprends ton état dans ce cas. Je vais lui parler, d'accord ? Il m'écoutera moi, il est trop en rogne contre toi en ce moment.  
- Et il arrête pas d'être jaloux. Il a appelé à midi en me demandant ce que je faisais, avec qui et ça m'énerve parce que lui, je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut sans rien demander.  
- Ok, calme toi ma belle, ça ira, ok ? Faut juste le remettre à sa place. Maintenant, dis moi ..

Il s'écarta légèrement, la regarda avec malice et demanda :

- Il se passe quoi entre Tobi et toi, mh ?  
- Absolument rien !  
- Oh, vraiment ?

Hinata rougit violemment en disant :

- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- C'est dommage parce que j'aimerais bien des détails moi !  
- Je n'en donnerai pas !  
- Allez ! Dis moi une chose que vous avez faite ensemble !  
- On a déjeuné ensemble à midi. Ça te va ?  
- Non, je le savais déjà, ça !  
- Et puis, arrête tes insinuations, il m'aide juste à me venger  
- D'accord, je te crois.

Elle soupira en détournant le regard et il ajouta :

- Bon, on va redescendre. Tu peux te changer si tu en as envie. L'uniforme te va bien, mais il risque de beaucoup trop plaire à Hidan.  
- Je me fous d'Hidan.  
- Ok ! Descendons dans ce cas.

Il la précéda jusqu'en bas et elle se fit directement attrapée par Konan qui lui tend une boite en disant :

- Allez, une main innocente pour choisir le film ce soir !  
- Je …

Elle secoua la boite, remuant ainsi les morceaux de papiers qu'elle contenait et Hinata en piocha un au hasard avant de lire :

- « Ghost ».  
- Yeah !

Konan leva les bras en criant victoire tandis que la pauvre Hinata rougissait sous les regards noirs qu'on lui jetait, incapable de dire qu'elle avait aussi envie de voir ce film là. Mais elle sourit légèrement en voyant Konan narguer Yahiko, à savoir Pain, disant que pour une fois, elle avait gagné.  
La fin de la journée se passa rapidement et ce fut Deidara qui dut cuisiner. Sasori essaya de rassurer Hinata en lui disant que c'était normal que ça sente le brûlé mais la jeune femme en doutait vraiment.  
Après le repas, alors que les garçons se préparaient mentalement pour voir un film tel que _Ghost_, Konan les nargua à nouveau en préparant le film avant de s'installer contre son petit ami. Et Hinata se retrouva en bout de canapé, sur la méridienne à côté d'Hidan.

Le film débuta tranquillement, même si la jeune femme n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main remonter le long de sa cuisses. Elle attrapa la main baladeuse avec rapidité, fit un clé de bras à son propriétaire et Hidan gémit de douleur en essayant de se débattre. Deidara alla immédiatement rallumer les lumières et Hinata relâcha le pervers, n'ayant pas la force de le tenir plus longtemps mais honteux, Hidan lui lança un regard noir et grogna :

- Coincée.  
- Hidan, fous lui la paix.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kakuzu qui le menaçait du regard et Hidan s'éloigna pour se mettre à l'autre bout du canapé tandis qu'Hinata se réinstallait à sa place et Konan relança le film tandis que Deidara replongeait la pièce dans le noir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata sursauta en sentant quelqu'un passer au dessus du dossier du canapé et s'installer près d'elle et rougit en reconnaissant la marinière de Tobi. Il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas mais il sourit sous son masque en la sentant se rapprocher de lui, poser la tête sur son épaule pour terminer le film comme ça. Elle alla même jusqu'à passer les bras autour de lui en souriant dans le vide.  
Bien évidement, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce film, Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes à la fin mais elle avait une excuse ! Elle était enceinte et ses hormones la rendaient hyper-sensible ! Tobi, se rendant compte de l'état de la jeune femme, lui caressa doucement la tête pour l'aider à se calmer, inconscient des frissons qu'il provoquait chez elle et elle l'embrassa sur le torse avant de s'écarter en voyant la lumière s'allumer. Elle essuya lentement ses joues, l'air misérable, échangea un regard vers Konan qui était dans le même état qu'elle puis vers Deidara.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hinata pouffa de rire et le blond grogna :

- Hé, tu chiales aussi, alors fais pas la fière, mh !  
- Je suis enceinte, moi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Il y eut quelques rires autour d'eux et elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue pour se faire pardonner tandis que Sasori se retenait de rabaisser son petit ami.  
Hinata alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et sursauta en sentant qu'on posait quelque chose sur ses épaules. Elle rougit en reconnaissant la chemise que Tobi avait eue toute la journée autour des hanches et il murmura :

- Passer une bonne nuit, Hinana.

D'un mouvement lent et un peu envieux, il caressa sa nuque avec douceur avant d'aller se coucher et Hinata but un nouveau verre d'eau avant de rejoindre Deidara dans sa chambre et l'interroger du regard par rapport à l'absence de Sasori, mais celui ci se fit rapidement entendre, sa voix s'élevant de la salle de bain et Deidara murmura :

- Je crois que c'est Gaara. Tu te lèves tôt, en général ?  
- Ça dépend des jours. Mais si tu veux, je prendrais mon temps à la salle de bain, demain matin.  
- Tu ferais ça ?  
- Je squatte déjà avec des gens que je connais à peine, alors si je peux avoir l'impression de rendre service, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Mais non, mh, on t'aime bien, nous. Tu nous rappelle beaucoup Neji sur certains points. En plus … féminin !

Elle sourit, sursauta en entendant un éclat de voix venant de la salle de bain et Deidara haussa en épaule en disant :

- Ca arrive souvent, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu … tu pourrais te tourner ?  
- Bien sûr.

Il se tourna en commençant à se déshabiller et Hinata fouilla un peu dans le sac que Sasori lui avait préparé avant d'en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un pyjama. Une fois changée, elle fourra le nez dans la chemise de Tobi, s'imprégnant de son parfum doux et rougit en entendant Deidara la taquiner :

- Belle chemise !

Hinata tenta de l'ignorer et posa la chemise sur son sac avant d'aller s'allonger dans le lit mais en entendant le rire de Deidara, elle plaça sa tête sous son oreiller et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fut réveillée par un gémissement beaucoup trop proche d'elle et put apercevoir, en plissant les yeux, Sasori tenu contre le lit par un Deidara très entreprenant. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux d'un air coupable et Hinata murmura :

- Pensez un peu à mes hormones ..

Sasori rougit tandis que Deidara, moqueur, lécha le cou de son petit ami sans la lâcher du regard et Hinata, comprenant le message, tituba jusqu'à son sac, y prit sa trousse de toilette ainsi que quelques vêtements et alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain.  
Une fois la porte verrouillée, la jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Et elle eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître, entre ses cernes, son visage fatigué et ses cheveux en bataille. En plus, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris au moins vingt kilogrammes depuis la veille !  
Elle soupira en pensant que la grossesse était loin du moment magique dont tout le monde parlait puis elle prit une bonne douche, ne se retenant pas de chanter pour essayer de se réveiller un peu.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine, pour se préparer de quoi grignoter et au moment où elle se tournait, les bras chargés de gâteaux, jus d'orange, et autres mets, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tobi. Elle recula d'un pas, encore pas vraiment réveillée et sourit en voyant qu'elle rivalisait facilement avec sa tenue, ce jour là. Elle portait une juste écossaise, noire et blanche, un tee shirt rouge à motifs orangés ainsi qu'un gilet un peu trop grand mais qui affinait un peu ses courbes qu'elle n'assumait pas vraiment ainsi que des bas, noirs et rouges.  
Hinata baissa la tête en s'excusant et alla s'installer à table pour entamer son repas tandis qu'il demandait :

- Pourquoi vous excusez vous ?  
- Je .. Je fais attention d'habitude, je ne chante pas si je sais qu'on peut m'entendre et …  
- Vous avez une voix magnifique. Vous ne devriez pas vous excuser pour ça.  
- Non, je .. Enfin …  
- Je comprends mieux de quoi parlait Sasori.  
- S .. Sasori ?  
- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Mangez pour l'instant.

Elle rougit et commença à manger tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il joignit les mains sur la table, regardant en face de lui et Hinata finit par lui demander :

- Vous ne mangez pas ? Avez vous peur que je vous empoisonne ?  
- Loin de là, mais je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai déjà petit-déjeuné.

Elle sourit légèrement, gênée et il ajouta :

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir écouté.  
- Ah, je …  
- J'ai aussi écouté quand vous étiez sous la douche. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher.  
- Au moins, vous n'avez pas crocheté la serrure pour venir m'écouter !

Il pouffa de rire avant de s'affaisser lentement sur la table pour poser la tête dans ses bras.

- J'aurais peut être dû !  
- Ne dites pas ce genre de chose, je vais prendre peur.  
- Oh, après votre démonstration de hier, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, Sakura et Ino …  
- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, mais d'Hidan. D'ailleurs, que vous a-t-il fait ?  
- Il a essayé de me peloter.  
- Vraiment ? Voulez vous que je vous venge ?  
- Oh, je pense que l'humiliation de se faire maitriser par une fille a été suffisante pour son égo.  
- Mais il …  
- Vous devriez d'ailleurs le remercier.  
- … Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ?  
- Et bien, grâce à son geste, vous avez put vous installer à côté de moi et profiter du film à mes côtés.

Long silence durant lequel Hinata s'empêcha de sourire et il finit par murmurer :

- Vous me faites rougir, Hinata, vous devriez avoir honte.  
- C'est pour toutes les fois où _vous_ m'avez fait rougir sans que je puisse riposter.

Silence, à nouveau, et Sasori et Deidara arrivèrent pour petit déjeuner. Sasori semblait d'ailleurs sur un nuage et regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et annonça :

- Bon, j'ai passé trois heures au téléphone avec Gaara hier soir. Littéralement trois heures. Déjà, tu as rendez vous chez le gynéco lundi à quinze heures. Et Gaara devrait passer sous peu pour que vous parliez un peu tous les deux.  
- J'espère qu'il ne m'énervera pas trop.  
- Si c'est le cas, j'aurais une bonne occasion de vous masser à nouveau.

Hinata rougit en entendant Tobi dire ça et Sasori ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La jeune femme aurait voulu fuir, disparaître immédiatement mais étant entourée des deux garçons, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire et finit par se cacher derrière ses cheveux.  
Tobi finit quand même par débloquer la situation en disant :

- Au fait, Saso, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
- À quel propos ?  
- Elle serait parfaite.  
- Tu l'as entendue ?  
- Oui, Mademoiselle chantait en se douchant. On fera un test cet après midi si tout le monde est motivé.  
- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ?

Hinata les regarda tour à tour et Sasori sourit en demandant :

- Ca te dirait de chanter dans un groupe ?  
- Je …  
- Il nous manque un chanteur, ou une chanteuse, depuis que l'ancien a dû arrêter.  
- Ça veut dire que je .. que je chanterai sur scène ? Avec du monde et ..  
- Oui ! On ne fait que des reprises, dans un registre plutôt rock. Je joue de la guitare, Tobi aussi, Deidara est à la basse et on a Yahiko à la batterie.  
- Yahiko ?  
- Pain.  
- .. à la batterie ?  
- Ça te choque tant que ça ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, mais je l'aurais pas imaginé jouer d'un instrument.  
- Détrompe toi, il joue depuis tout gosse. C'est son moyen de se défouler.

Hinata le dévisagea, surprise et Sasori ajouta :

- Au fait, tu as prévu d'aller à la petite fête de Naruto, pour Halloween ?  
- Pas prévu, non.

Tobi se releva brusquement, sembla échanger un regard avec Sasori et pouffa de rire avant de monter à l'étage. La jeune femme le regarda faire sans comprendre et Sasori lui précisa :

- Il est souvent comme ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle haussa une épaule et finit mon petit déjeuner tandis que Tobi revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il se réinstalla à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

- Vous m'en voudrez ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai eu une idée machiavélique et je n'ai pas résisté à l'appliquer.  
- Dois-je avoir peur pour ma vie ?  
- Oh, bien sur que non. Je n'oserais jamais vous faire du mal.  
- Dans ce cas, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Il gigota légèrement sur la banquette, comme s'il était très impatient et ce qu'il semblait attendre ne tarda pas à arriver quand ils entendirent un cri venant de l'étage :

- PUTAIN DE MERDE D'ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX !

La voix d'Hidan résonna dans toute l'appartement et il débarqua au rez de chaussée de l'appartement, en serviette mais surtout, les cheveux roses. Vraiment très roses.  
Hinata éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, rapidement suivie par Sasori et Deidara tandis que Tobi se retenait, le masque dirigé vers Hidan et ce dernier le pointa du doigt en disant :

- Tu me revaudras ça, Tobi, je te promets que tu me revaudras ça !  
- J'ai hâte.  
- Surveille bien ta nouvelle copine, elle pourrait très bien me servir de cible.  
- Vu la facilité avec laquelle elle t'a maitrisé, hier soir, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle.

Hidan sembla bouillonner. Il frappa du poing dans un mur avant de remonter sans se retourner.  
La fin de la matinée se passa dans une ambiance très légère, malgré que Tobi se fut excusée auprès d'Hinata avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Et une heure après le déjeuner, alors qu'elle s'amusait à tresser les cheveux de Deidara qui se laissait fait, adorant qu'on lui tripote les cheveux, on sonna à la porte. Sasori alla ouvrit et fit entrer Gaara, qui regarda autour de lui avant de poser le regard sur sa fiancée.  
Deidara murmura alors à Hinata d'y aller mais elle ne bougea pas, cherchant à voir si Gaara allait faire le premier pas mais Sasori, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, les enferma tous les deux dans la première chambre venue en disant qu'ils étaient allaient régler ça entre adultes.  
Gaara s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés tandis qu'Hinata s'assit sur le mur, la tête basse et attendit.  
Au bout d'une heure de silence, alors qu'Hinata commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, Gaara murmura :

- J'accepte tes excuses.  
- Quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de répéter sa phrase.

- T'es qu'un con.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hinata, puérilement, croisait les bras en lui tournant le dos.  
Au bout de ce qui ressembla à une nouvelle heure, Gaara alla frapper la porte du poing en disant :

- Saso, c'est bon, sors moi de là.  
- Te fous pas de moi, je vous écoute.  
- Dépêche toi ou je fracasse la porte.  
- Ok, tu iras rendre des comptes à Tobi dans ce cas.

Gaara soupira, alla se placer devant la fenêtre et commença à regarder dehors les bras croisés.  
Et Hinata se demanda : pourquoi est ce que tout le monde avait peur de Tobi ? Déjà Sasuke, mais en plus, Gaara aussi ? Bien sûr, Gaara ne semblait pas savoir que Tobi le craignait mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se frotter au mystérieux jeune homme.  
Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Gaara murmura :

- Tu n'as pas été là pour moi.

Hinata me tourna vers lui, outrée et il ajouta :

- J'avais besoin de parler. On avait dit qu'on serait là l'un pour l'autre et tu n'étais pas là quand j'en avais besoin.  
- Tu me harcelais !  
- Pour pouvoir te parler mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'ignorais.  
- _JE_ T'IGNORAIS !

Ce fut au tour de Gaara de se tourner et il lui adressa un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu me demandes pourquoi … ?  
- Oui ! Allez, donne moi l'excellente raison pour laquelle tu m'as ignoré !  
- Tu la connais la raison, CONNARD !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il frappa à nouveau et dit :

- Saso, fais moi sortir de là.  
- Pas encore.  
- Je vais la frapper Saso, je te jure que je vais lui faire du mal.  
- Tu vas devoir te contrôler, j'en ai bien peur.  
- Laisse moi sortir, s'il te plait.

Son ton se faisait suppliant. Il posa le front sur la porte mais Sasori répondit :

- Pas avant que je sois satisfait.

La porte se prit un nouveau coup. Violent, brute. Gaara tourna alors ses yeux injectés de sang vers Hinata et se jeta sur elle. Il lui entrava les poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main, bloqua mon bassin d'un jambe et attrapa son visage de sa main libre en disant :

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait plus. Non, la position lui rappelait un soir d'été, quatre mois plus tôt. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en se débattant mais une fois encore, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Sasuke … laisse moi .. par pitié, ne fais pas ça …

En quelques secondes, la jeune femme revécut cette soirée horrible jusqu'à ce que Gaara la lâche, choqué. Hinata se mit en boule, en attirant les draps contre elle et Gaara recula, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi pleurait, en réalisant son acte.


	14. Chapter 14

Je sais, et j'en suis désolée, ce chapitre est court. :( Mais le prochain est beaucoup plus long, promis !

**Miss** : Gaara n'est pas un con ! Enfin, je ne crois pas :p Hina et Tobi ... sont tout mignons tous les deux ^^

**Angie5282** : Ca tombe bien, pour la vraie identité de Tobi, ça n'est pas en accord avec ce que a appris ;) Yay ! J'espère que ma fic t'ouvrira de nouveaux horizons ! La suite tu auras, jeune padawan !

**angel-ofshadow** : JE SAIS, C'EST CA QUI EST FUN :D *sadique* Le vouvoiement est romantique :3 Une goute de colorant alimentaire dans la bouteille, rien de bien méchant (et ça part au lavage :p)

* * *

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis par terre, la tête entre ses mains et la journée entière leur fut nécessaire pour que chacun d'eux soit totalement calmé, et Gaara murmura :

- Je suis désolé …  
- Tais toi.  
- Non, Hina, je ne voulais pas te faire repenser à ça.  
- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es …

Hinata se redressa, à bout de nerf et hurla :

- NON, T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE ! TU L'AS DIT CLAIREMENT A USUI ! TU FAIS TOUT CA POUR EVITER LA PENSION ! T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE DE MOI, T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE DE MON BATARD DE GOSSE !

Il posa une main sur sa bouche, la regardant d'un air halluciné et finit par demander :

- Tu .. tu nous as entendu ?  
- Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Tu as été plus qu'explicite d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant, casse toi.  
- Mais je …  
- NON. Casse toi.  
- Laisse moi m'expliquer.  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Il rejoignit le lit à quatre pattes, attrapa ses mains tandis qu'elle me débattait et il murmura :

- Je ne le pensais pas.  
- Va chier.  
- Hina, s'il te plait, écoute moi. Crois moi, je …  
- Dégage !

Hinata se libéra une main et le gifla fortement avant de reculer, tomber du lit jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.  
Gaara mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire et tourna le regard vers elle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, angoissé et murmura :

- Hina, crois moi, par pitié. Donne moi une chance. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as dit dans ce cas ? Et puis, tu m'as dit que t'étais pas un menteur !  
- Je n'en suis pas un, il faut me croire !  
- Tu …  
- J'EN AVAIS MARRE QU'ELLE ME SOULE AVEC CA !

Hinata sursauta, détourna les yeux et il s'approcha pour sécher ses joues et l'embrasser sur le front en disant :

- Elle n'arrêtait pas. À chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle me demandait ce qu'il y avait entre nous, si le gosse était de moi, pourquoi j'étais froid avec elle mais pas avec toi. J'en pouvais plus alors j'ai dis ça pour qu'elle arrête de m'emmerder. En plus, on venait de baiser et … s'il te plait, crois moi.

Il prit doucement les mains de la jeune femme, les embrassa et murmura :

- Tu es une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux.

La Hyuga le dévisagea, choquée par la déclaration et il précisa :

- Tu es la seule au monde a avoir assez de courage pour me tenir tête. Tu me fais sourire. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hina, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux pouvoir m'occuper de toi, et élever ton enfant. Peu importe nos aventures respectives.

Et devant son air sincère, Hinata eut envie de l'embrasser. C'était un sentiment étrange, comme si tout son corps était attiré par le sien. Comme si les lèvres de Gaara étaient la chose la plus importante et la plus désirable au monde à ce moment là.  
D'ailleurs, il esquissa le premier geste, s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, glissa une main sur sa nuque mais sembla se raviser et il se contenta de déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
Quand il s'écarta, les yeux fermés, il baissa un moment la tête avant de la serrer dans ses bras en murmurant :

- J'aurais aimé t'embrasser mais ça n'aurait fait qu'apporter plus de problème. Je préfère que tu réserves ton premier baiser à quelqu'un dont tu seras amoureuse. Et de mon côté, je ressens quelque chose pour Usui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je m'en voudrais de le gâcher.

Hinata sourit, essuya ses joues à lui et murmura :

- On est pitoyables de pleurer comme ça.  
- Je ne pleure jamais.  
- Mh, c'est ça.

Il pouffa de rire en posant la tête sur son épaule et Hinata lui demanda :

- De quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler ?  
- Ça n'a plus d'importance, je m'en suis sortit tout seul. Par contre, j'ai plusieurs choses à te demander.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Déjà, est ce que tu veux qu'on demande le sexe du bébé ?  
- Je .. Je sais pas. Tu veux savoir, toi ?  
- J'aimerais bien oui !  
- Je … vais y réfléchir.  
- D'accord. Et est ce que … Enfin, tu sais c'est juste pour le symbole mais .. tu voudrais qu'on porte des alliances ? Enfin …

Il se redressa, évita son regard un moment et dit :

- Pas pour dire qu'on est exclusifs ou ce genre de choses. Mais, quoiqu'on fasse, on sera liés un jour, et on ne peut pas vraiment y échapper. Alors, juste porter des anneaux, pour symboliser notre lien. Je .. je …  
- Je veux bien, à une condition.  
- Je .. laquelle ?  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on les porte au doigt normal tu sais …  
- Adjugé.

Ils se serrèrent la main, pour sceller leur pacte et il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue en disant :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir brutalisé.  
- Plus de peur que de mal.  
- Et tu es magnifique comme ça.

Il passa doucement les mains dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Celui qui prendra ton coeur sera chanceux.  
- Oh, dis pas ça ! Regarde moi, j'arrête pas de pleurer.  
- D'ailleurs, personne en vue ?

Hinata sourit en rougissant et lui murmura qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il pouffa de rire, l'aida à se relever et la serra un court instant contre lui avant de dire :

- Bon, Saso devrait nous laisser sortir maintenant.  
- Vaut mieux, j'ai faim !

Gaara sourit en l'entrainant vers la porte, la main glissée dans celle d'Hinata, comme un petit couple, mais ça ne la gêna pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.  
Il toqua à la porte et Sasori leur ouvrit en disant qu'ils étaient vraiment têtus mais quand il vit leurs mains jointes, il fronça les sourcils et Gaara sourit en disant :

- Rêve pas, jamais je sortirais avec cette coincée.  
- Et moi, j'aime pas les cons.

Gaara pouffa de rire et s'en alla vers le salon. Hinata voulut le suivre mais Sasori la retint par le bras en murmurant :

- Tu as crié. Assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tous.  
- Je …  
- Le prénom de Sasuke. Ne t'étonne pas s'ils sont bizarres, ok ?

Hinata hocha la tête et Sasori ajouta :

- Je savais qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal, bien qu'une personne en particulier s'est beaucoup inquiétée.

La jeune femme rougit, comprenant de qui il parlait, lui jeta un regard noir et ils rejoignirent les autres en silence. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter de remarquer les regards en coins qu'ils se lançaient tandis qu'Itachi la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'une façon tellement perçante qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Gaara allait sortir de l'appartement mais Tobi l'arrêta en l'appelant.

- Reste pour diner.  
- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
- Je t'invite personnellement alors pose tes fesses là où il y a de la place et reste pour diner.

Gaara sourit, gêné et s'installa sans rien dire tandis qu'Hinata se rapprocha de Deidara pour finir de lui tresser les cheveux. Il la regarda d'ailleurs un court moment avant de dire :

- Tu sais, j'aime bien quand t'es là, mh.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que quand t'es là, Tobi est calme ! Et il m'embête pas.  
- Il t'embête, d'habitude ?  
- Tout le temps. J'en peux plus à la fin de la journée ! Demande à Sasori, y'a des soirs, je n'arrive même plus à le satisfaire tellement je suis sur les rotules.

Tobi émit un soupire agacé, comme s'il avait préféré que la jeune femme ne sache pas ça mais elle le regarda avec un sourire et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous retenez-vous devant moi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle soit aussi joueuse et surtout, qu'elle puisse l'accepter malgré ses défauts et sourit sous son masque avant de se lever, s'étirer longuement et Deidara soupira :

- Traitresse.

Le blond jeta un regard noir à la jeune Hinata avant de se lever pour échapper à Tobi qui le suivait en l'appelant d'une façon un peu hystérique.  
Hinata pouffa de rire en les regardant faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à terre, Deidara sur le ventre tandis que Tobi était au dessus de lui et le blond tendit un peu les fesses un sourire aux lèvres et grogna :

- Oh, ca me rappelle des souvenirs.  
- Ne me tente pas, Dei.

Hinata perdit immédiatement son sourire, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais personne ne la vit à part Konan.  
La Hyuga ignora ensuite tout ce qui se passait, se pinça l'arrête du nez et Sasori lui demanda :

- Ca va pas ?  
- Juste un coup de barre.  
- Va t'allonger alors, je te monterai ton diner.  
- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, contente de le voir marcher aussi facilement dans son jeu d'actrice et rejoignit la chambre de Deidara. À peine eut-elle claqué la porte que les larmes qui la menaçaient se mirent à couler. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer ses sanglots et récupéra rapidement la chemise que Tobi lui avait donnée la veille avant d'aller se coucher, tenant le vêtement dans ses bras, refusant de se rendre à l'évidence. Tobi était gay, n'est ce pas ? C'était pour ça qu'il était aussi gentil, pas parce qu'il était intéressé par elle. Mais de qui se moquait-elle en pensant ça ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une gamine ?*  
Gaara la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et sans poser de questions, il se coucha près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, espérant que ça l'aiderait à penser à autre chose.  
Il resta avec elle jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Konan, qui apportait le repas de la jeune femme et la bleue murmura :

- Gaara, laisse nous, s'il te plait. Je vais m'occuper d'elle ..  
- Mais, je ..  
- Gaara, s'il te plait. Je dois vraiment lui parler.

Gaara n'eut d'autre choix que de partir devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme et Konan verrouilla la porte avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit, donner son repas à Hinata en disant :

- Hinata, tu dois m'écouter ..  
- Non, je ..  
- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je prends des risques en venant le faire. Alors redresse toi.

La Hyuga lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de sécher ses yeux et se redresser doucement. Konan posa le plateau sur les cuisses de la plus jeune et murmura :

- Tobi n'est pas ce que tu penses.  
- Je … je l'ai bien entendu.

Elle soupira, regarda une dernière fois la porte et murmura en se rapprochant de l'oreille d'Hinata :

- Tobi n'est pas homosexuel. Il a eu une période pendant laquelle il couchait avec Deidara mais ça s'arrête là. Et s'il a fait ça c'est parce qu'il a été très déçu par une femme. Elle l'a brisé, entièrement, et il ne savait plus qui il était.

Hinata posa une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle avait paniqué pour rien et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si …  
- Il ne supporte pas qu'on parle de son passé. Ça doit être ce qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il t'en parlera lui même quand il se sentira prêt, ok ?

La plus jeune acquiesça, gênée et Konan essuya ses yeux avant de murmurer, l'air amusé :

- Mange maintenant, je vais aller les rassurer. _Le_ rassurer.

Hinata hocha la tête, les joues un peu roses et Konan repartit rapidement.  
La Hyuga hésita un moment avant d'enlever son gilet et enfiler la chemise de Tobi à la place. Elle était un peu grande mais elle portait toujours son parfum et c'était ce qui importait.  
Elle redescendit ensuite son plateau pour le ranger, sans bruits vu que les autres regardaient un film et elle s'installa sur la table, étant arrivée à la fin du film. Elle avait le regard rivé sur Tobi, qui était affalé sur la méridienne avec un coussin dans les bras.  
Quand les crédits se mirent à défiler, Deidara alluma les lumières tandis que Konan éteignait la télé et Gaara s'approcha d'Hinata en demandant :

- Ca va ?  
- Oui, juste besoin de me reposer.

Sasori les rejoignit et dit :

- Gaara, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. On doit avoir une dernière place dans notre lit.  
- Non, je vais rentrer, Usui est à la maison avec Tema. Je l'ai prévenue que ça risquait d'être long mais je ne la laisserais pas passer une nuit seule, dans les griffes de ma frangine.

Le plus vieux acquiesça tandis que Gaara saluait tout le monde avant de partir et Sasori tourna les yeux vers Hinata, qui regardait Tobi en se demandant pourquoi il se levait pas et lui confia :

- Ca lui arrive souvent de s'endormir devant les films mais il a le sommeil très lourd et on n'arrive jamais à le réveiller. Le canapé est son deuxième lit.

Hinata hocha la tête, en lui disant qu'elle les rejoindrait et Sasori s'en alla vers l'étage, un sourire aux lèvres.  
La jeune femme attendit ensuite qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la pièce à vivre pour s'approcher lentement du canapé et pouffer de rire devant la position aléatoire de Tobi qui avait la tête d'un coté, le bassin de l'autre, un pied par terre et l'autre sur un coussin. Hinata secoua la tête, réellement amusée, le replaça un peu plus convenablement avant de le couvrir avec soin. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur l'épaule, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher, sous les regards moqueurs de ses colocataires de lit.  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut tandis que Deidara la secouait légèrement et il annonça :

- Allez ma grande, il est onze heures et demi, tu te douches et on mange en ville, mh.

Hinata grogna, se tourna pour se rendormir mais Deidara ajouta :

- Tobi m'a dit qu'il payerait ta part si tu es en retard !

C'eut l'effet escompté parce qu'Hinata se leva immédiatement, prit des affaires et alla rapidement se doucher sous le rire du blond. Elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement, ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tobi, encore.

- Écouteriez vous aux portes pour m'entendre chanter ?  
- Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que vous êtes en retard, et que, par conséquent, je vous invite.  
- Ça n'est pas du jeu ! Il n'y avait même pas d'horaire !  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir les épaules, il fait froid aujourd'hui.  
- Prêtez moi une chemise.

Elle sourit en l'entendant rire et il alla dans sa chambre, chercha un instant avant de lui donner une chemise grise qu'elle enfila sans attendre. Ils se préparèrent ensuite rapidement et en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, Tobi prit la parole :

- Et vu que vous êtes en retard, vous allez devoir marcher.  
- Tout ça pour passer plus de temps avec moi.

Il émit un petit rire nerveux, passa les mains dans ses poches et murmura :

- Vous m'avez bien couvert, hier, alors que je dormais sur le canapé.  
- Ça vous amuse vraiment de me faire rougir, on dirait.  
- Ça vous dérangerait tant que ça si c'était le cas ?  
- Que vous vous moquiez de mes rougissements ? Oui, je pourrais me vexer !  
- Je ne me moque pas, je les trouve adorables.  
- Et de mon côté, je ne vois pas vos réactions.  
- Je vous ai déjà proposé d'enlever mon masque mais vous n'avez pas voulu. Assumez en les conséquences.  
- Je les assume. Si je refuse, c'est pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'enlever quand vous serez certain que vous ne le regretterez ais pas.  
- Je ne le regretterais pas si je le faisais maintenant.  
- Votre voix tremble, Tobi, vous n'êtes pas un bon menteur.

Il s'arrêta et Hinata se tourna vers lui, l'air amusé. Il lui demanda alors, dans un murmrue :

- Comment faites vous ?  
- Pour ?  
- Pour me déstabiliser autant ?  
- Je ne fais rien pour ça ! Et ça n'est que vengeance !

Elle reprit son chemin et Tobi la rattrapa rapidement pour la faire entrer dans un restaurant de la rue. Ils rejoignirent une table où tous les autres étaient déjà réunis et Sasori la regarda un instant avant de murmurer :

- Je connais cette chemise.  
- Il paraît qu'il fait froid et que je devais couvrir mes épaules.  
- Et donc, Tobi t'a prêté sa chemise préférée pour ça ?

Soupire agacé de Tobi. Hinata pouffa de rire et murmura :

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Saso.  
- Je suis d'accord avec elle, arrête de te mêler de tout Sasori.

Sasori fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme et le repas se passa très tranquillement.  
Après le déjeuner, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko, Tobi et Hinata se rendirent dans une sorte de garage pour faire des essais musicaux et les hommes furent étonnés par la voix d'Hinata. Comme Deidara précisa, un sourire aux lèvres, elle envoyait pas mal et c'était assez bon pour les reprises de chansons plutôt rocks qu'ils faisaient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ichigo** : Yay ^^ Je voulais qu'il y ait toujours une certaine note positive dans l'histoire, sinon, ça aurait sûrement été un peu pesant^^ Hidan avec les cheveux roses était épique, non ? :p Heureusement, c'est parti rapidement ;) Sasori est un peu le grand frère sympa là (un peu comme Hidan l'était dans Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara?). C'est un rôle qui lui va bien, je trouve ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : On ne verra rien des conséquences entre Itachi et Sasuke. Mais il y aura une évolution ! C'est pas vraiment une attirance .. C'est surtout que sur le moment, elle a eu envie de l'embrasser. C'est l'émotion de l'instant ;)

* * *

Ils rentrèrent après ça, légèrement euphorique de leur séance de répétitions et Hinata fut entrainée à l'étage par Tobi. Il lui sembla gêné, un instant, un peu plus quand il réalisa qu'il la tenait par la main et il murmura :

- J'aimerais que nous testions une chanson, sans les autres.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Oh, attendez.

Il attrapa une guitare acoustique en s'installant par terre et commença à jouer _True Colors_ avec beaucoup de douceur. Sans attendre, elle s'installa près de lui et commença à chanter en le regardant glisser les doigts sur les cordes de la guitare.  
À ce moment, elle repensa à Sasori et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Que des moments de magie existaient, dans la vie et qu'elle était en train d'en vivre un. Ces quelques minutes leur appartenaient, lui à la guitare et aux choeurs, elle au chant et Hinata sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine.  
Quand la chanson fut terminée, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, savourant cet instant au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la guitare sur le côté, d'une main légèrement tremblante et qu'il attire doucement Hinata contre lui.  
Elle se laissa faire, docilement et posa la tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux, se sentant incroyablement bien. Comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années. Il commença à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme d'une main douce avant de soupirer, la gorge nouée et enlever son masque mais Hinata garda les yeux obstinément fermés.

Tobi attrapa une de ses mains, l'approcha de son visage et, glissant lentement le bout des doigts entre ceux d'Hinata, il déposa un baiser très tendre sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme, avant de murmurer :

- Ca faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas enlevé mon masque en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je ne vous regarderai pas.  
- Je ne vous le demande pas.  
- Et vous l'aviez enlevé le soir où vous m'aviez ramené chez Gaara.  
- Faux, je l'avais uniquement glissé sur le côté.

Hinata sourit, réellement amusé et Tobi lui lâcha la main en demandant :

- Voulez vous savoir pourquoi je le porte ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Mon histoire ne vous intéresse-t-elle donc pas ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais encore une fois, je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez. Vous me raconterez quand vous serez prêt à le faire et pas avant.  
- Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Pas le moins du monde.

Elle laissa un petit silence avant de demander :

- Vous chantiez, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous semblez avoir une belle voix, trop pour des chœurs.  
- Je … Vous me gênez, Hinata, je ne pensais pas que vous l'entendriez.  
- Ne me sous-estimez pas.  
- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Oui, je chantais, avant. J'ai dû arrêter à cause d'hémorragies des cordes vocales, provoquées par … Et bien ... des consommations abusives de certaines substances. Je peux encore chanter, de temps en temps, ou pour des chœurs, mais ça s'arrête là.  
- C'est dommage.  
- On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé. Et il me reste la guitare alors ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le haut du crâne et demanda :

- Accepteriez vous de chanter sur scène, bientôt ?  
- … Devant du monde ?  
- Ça risque, oui.  
- Quand ?  
- Bientôt. Mais ça n'est pas grave, si vous ne voulez pas.  
- Non je … enfin … Oui, c'est d'accord.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. J'aimerais essayer, même si on se moque ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Vu votre voix, ça ne risque pas.

Hinata rougit et demanda :

- Est-ce vraiment votre chemise préférée ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Son ton faussement choqué la fit rire.

- Vous allez chez votre gynécologue, demain, c'est ça ?  
- Oui !  
- Allez vous demandez le sexe de votre enfant, cette fois ?  
- Je pense que oui. Gaara aimerait bien et je pense que le jour de … le jour j, je serais trop occupée pour savourer la surprise.

Il pouffa de rire, la faisant rougir et il murmura :

- Je pense aussi. Je vous prêterai un livre sur le sujet, demain.  
- Un … livre ?  
- Emprunté à une amie. Elle m'a dit qu'il était très complet.  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Parce que j'aimerais profiter de ce moment avec vous.  
- Je ne suis pas de si bonne compagnie.  
- Je crains être dans l'obligation de vous informer que vous vous méprenez.

Et elle rougit à nouveau. Il caressa doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts et lui demanda :

- Pourrais-je savoir de quoi avez vous parlé avec Gaara hier ? Juste pour savoir quels sujets je dois éviter.  
- On a parlé d'une chose qu'il avait dite, que je n'ai pas appréciée. Celle qui me tracassait depuis mercredi.  
- Je … j'ai entendu ça, oui.  
- Vous écoutiez aux portes, encore ?  
- Non … Un peu ! Mais ne m'en voulez pas, je connais la réputation de Gaara et j'avais peur qu'il vous fasse du mal. D'ailleurs, mes craintes ont été justifiées quand vous avez supplié pour qu'il vous lâche.  
- Vous êtes vraiment curieux, Tobi.  
- Vous venez de découvrir l'un de mes gros défauts. J'espère qu'il ne vous dérange pas trop !  
- Vous aviez peur pour moi, donc .. ?  
- Oui, mais Sasori a refusé de m'ouvrir la porte.  
- Et qu'auriez vous fait ? Depuis le début, vous me répétez que vous ne feriez pas le poids contre Gaara.  
- J'aurais fait ce que j'aurais put pour vous protéger. Mais heureusement pour vous, je n'en ai pas eu besoin.  
- Je .. Quand il m'a … attrapée, ça m'a fait repenser à ce soir là avec … avec Sasuke. Et il a arrêté en m'entendant l'appeler comme ça.  
- Itachi m'a demandé des détails à ce propos, cette nuit, il a été choqué par le geste de son frère ... Il se chargera de lui.  
- Ça ne .. me dérange pas vraiment. Sa conscience doit sûrement le faire assez souffrir. Ou pas. Enfin, je … je m'en fous un peu en fait.  
- En parlant de ça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une jeune femme aussi bien élevée que vous puisse jurer aussi naturellement.  
- Éducation ou pas, j'étais énervée !  
- Vous m'insulteriez si je vous énervais ?  
- Possible. Mais ne tentez pas le diable !  
- Au contraire, je risquerais d'aimer.

Hinata rougit en comprenant le sous entendu et posa une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'il riait. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à se reprendre, il lui demanda :

- Vos histoire sont donc réglées ?  
- Je pense que oui. Nous avons parlé, décidé d'une chose entre nous, donc tout va bien.  
- Quelle chose ?  
- Nous allons … porter des alliances. Dans un but purement symbolique, pour toujours nous souvenir d'une promesse qu'on s'est faite. Vu que quoiqu'il se passe, on a signé et donc, on va être obligés de se marier à ma majorité. On a juste dit qu'on ne les portera pas à leur emplacement traditionnel.  
- Avez vous déjà une idée du doigt sur lequel vous porterez la votre ?  
- Le pouce gauche, je pense. C'est celui auquel j'ai pensé quand il me l'a proposé.  
- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.  
- Et puis, on … je .. On s'est … presque embrassés.  
- Presque embrassés ? Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez.  
- Ça n'était pas un baiser à proprement parler. Juste un bisou, sur les lèvres, comme ceux que Sasori me volait avant de … J'ai eu envie d'un vrai baiser, sûrement à cause du moment, l'émotion, les hormones, lui aussi mais il s'est retenu en grande partie pour moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas … gâcher mon premier baiser. Et il a l'air de s'être un peu attaché à Usui alors il n'a pas dû vouloir lui être infidèle.  
- Votre … premier baiser.

La Hyuga baissa la tête, ayant honte de la situation et Tobi demanda :

- Vraiment ?  
- Je .. Je ne …

Il glissa doucement sa main libre sur son ventre, pour la mettre plus à l'aise sûrement et Hinata murmura :

- J'étais amoureuse de Naruto depuis … vous savez, depuis .. toujours en fait. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que lui jusqu'ici.  
- Vous .. étiez vierge ?  
- Je ne … Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il vous plait.

Alors que jusque là, elle était assise en tailleurs, Hinata s'écarta de Tobi en repliant ses jambes contre elle, clairement mal à l'aise et il essaya :

- Je comprends mais détendez vous, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal.

Mais elle lui fit enlever sa main de son ventre et murmura :

- Je ne .. ne …  
- Hinata, s'il vous plait.  
- Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que mon père sois fier de moi, qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas sa plus grosse honte et …

Elle voulut s'éloigner, encore, mais il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras et Hinata se figea totalement en sentant sa poitrine appuyer contre le torse de Tobi. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme. Ou en tous cas, pas d'un homme qui l'attirait. Elle posa doucement la tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il la lâchait pour glisser les bras autour de son dos et il murmura, son souffle caressant le coup de la jeune femme :

- Je m'excuse, Hinata, je n'aurais pas dû vous faire parler de ça.

Il caressa son dos d'un geste lent et murmura :

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme, Hinata. Vous vous préserviez pour votre amour et c'est tout à fait honorable, ce qui rend l'acte de Sasuke encore plus détestable.  
- Avouez que vous mourriez d'envie de toucher mon ventre.

Il pouffa de rire, la serrant un peu plus contre lui et murmura :

- D'accord, je l'avoue.  
- Je vous l'aurais montré si vous l'aviez demandé.

Hinata posa la tête un peu plus confortablement sur son épaule en soupirant, les yeux toujours fermés et murmura :

- On … J'ai toujours entendu que la première fois faisait mal, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
- Il vous a violé, c'est normal que vous ayez souffert.

Elle glissa les bras autour de son cou en murmurant :

- Arrêtez moi si je vous gêne.  
- Vous serez la première gênée, croyez moi.  
- Vous me laisseriez faire tout ce que je veux ?  
- Si ça peut vous aider à surpasser votre humiliation.  
- Vous vous sacrifieriez comme un preux chevalier ?

Il pouffa de rire en entendant son ton amusé, glissa doucement une main entre ses omoplates et murmura :

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas me tenter, Hinata.  
- Je me sens bien, dans vos bras.  
- Alors restez y jusqu'à ce que votre peine vous ait quitté.  
- J'aime votre parfum.  
- Je sais.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Deidara m'a parlé d'un soir où vous avez respiré une certaine chemise rouge que je vous ai prêtée.  
- Le traitre.  
- Voudriez vous celle que je porte en ce moment, ce soir, pour vous endormir ?  
- Chut !

Il pouffa de rire tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Hier vous … vous n'étiez pas fatiguée, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez été blessée par ce que j'ai dit à Deidara, n'est ce pas ?  
- J'ai été stupide.  
- Ça n'était qu'un malentendu, ça arrive. J'ai vécu une … romance d'un ou deux mois avec Deidara mais mes penchants pour les hommes se sont arrêtés là. Il s'est remis avec Sasori, après ça.  
- Sasori m'a dit qu'ils étaient .. rivaux, avant ça.  
- Oui ! C'était la guerre depuis longtemps, alors qu'ils sont entrés dans l'Akatsuki presque au même moment. Sasori suivait Nagato et Deidara était avec Zetsu et moi. Je ne vous dis pas les tensions ! Les insultes fusaient dans tous les sens, Sasori s'est retrouvé blond après que Deidara ait mit de l'eau oxygénée dans son shampoing, et pour se venger, Sasori lui a fait manger je ne sais plus quelle bestiole. Une vraie guerre entre ces deux là !  
- J'aurais aimé voir ça.  
- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là.  
- Vous … hum … vous avez quel âge ?  
- Vingt ans, bientôt, comme votre cousin, il me semble. Pourquoi ? Mon âge est-il important pour vous ?  
- Par curiosité !

Hinata l'embrassa sur l'épaule et se redressa légèrement pour se tourner dans ses bras et s'installer le dos contre son torse. Il demanda :

- Oh, mes bras ne vous conviennent déjà plus ?  
- Je m'excuse mais cette position me faisait mal aux jambes. Que là, je peux les étendre à ma guise !

Elle étira doucement sa jambe droite, engourdie avant de caler la tête contre son épaule et il demanda :

- Puis-je toucher votre ventre ?  
- Vous pouvez, si vous n'avez pas les mains baladeuses.  
- Je me retiendrais.

La Hyuga sourit et il glissa doucement une main sur son ventre en demandant :

- Vous n'avez plus de nausées maintenant, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non. Et qui est d'ailleurs une des meilleures nouvelles du mois !  
- Je peux vous poser une question idiote ?  
- Allez y.  
- Si Sasuke ne vous avait pas … forcée, vous l'auriez gardé ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas gardé par choix. Mon père m'y a obligé.  
- Mais vous l'avez quand même accepté. Vous auriez put aller vous faire avorter en clinique, sans qu'il y ait besoin de l'accord de votre père.  
- Je peux vous assurer que mon père aurait tout fait pour ne pas que ça soit le cas. N'oubliez pas qu'il possède Hyuga Pharma et qu'il a la main mise sur à peu près tout le système médical du pays.  
- Dans ce cas, est ce que savoir que Gaara sera là pour vous aider, ainsi que vos amis, ça vous rassure ? Ou vous redoutez toujours le jour J ? Je ne parle pas de l'accouchement, mais du moment à partir duquel vous allez devoir vous occuper de lui.  
- Je le redouterai toujours un peu, je pense. Après tout, mes amies m'ont abandonnée pour une histoire de garçon, mon père parce que je lui ai tenu tête.  
- Vous savez, vous pouvez compter sur l'Akatsuki. Bon, peut être pas _tous_ les membres, mais la plupart sont fiables. Konan est d'ailleurs très douée avec les bébés !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! La dernière fois qu'elle en a eu un dans les bras, il n'a pas pleuré de la soirée et s'est endormi sans problème.  
- Vous .. Vous croyez que je serais une bonne mère ? Sachant que je n'ai pas vraiment connu la mienne …  
- Je pense que vous avez encore le temps de vous préparer pour ce jour, et que tant que vous resterez douce, tout se passera bien.

Il glissa doucement sa main sous son haut, sur sa peau. Il était brûlant mais ça fit un bien fou à la jeune femme qui soupira en se rapprochant légèrement de lui et il demanda :

- Vous me montrerez votre échographie si votre docteur vous en fait une ?  
- Oui.

Ils entendirent ensuite des bruits de pas mais Hinata n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux tandis que Tobi regardait quatre de ses amis passer devant eux, le dévisageant légèrement, vu qu'il ne portait pas son masque et quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, Tobi murmura :

- Les autres vont se coucher. Peut être devrions nous en faire de même.  
- Encore quelques minutes.  
- Vous allez finir par vous lasser de ma présence, Hinata.

Hinata secoua la tête, pas d'accord et Tobi taquina :

- Voulez vous ma chemise alors ?  
- Merci, je me contenterai de celle que je vous ai déjà volé.  
- Donnez moi celle que vous portez dans ce cas.

Il la lui enleva délicatement et murmura :

- J'aime votre parfum, moi aussi.

Hinata rougit, flattée et Tobi reprit son masque pour le remettre en place avant d'indiquer à Hinata qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Elle s'exécuta lentement, lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de sourire et Tobi l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la chemise grise à la main.  
Elle resta un moment sur place, un peu comme sur un nuage avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sasori et Deidara qui étaient déjà emmitouflés sous la couette et s'embrassaient tendrement. Le roux se blottit ensuite dans les bras de son blond avec un léger sourire et Hinata se changea rapidement, éteignit les lumières et s'installa au bord du lit, la chemise rouge dans les bras.  
Après quelques secondes, Deidara murmura :

- Première fois qu'on le voyait sans son masque depuis trois ans.  
- Crois le ou non, mais je n'ai toujours pas regardé son visage.  
- Je te crois, mh.

Elle fut réveillée, ce lundi matin, par Gaara qui l'embrassait doucement sur la joue et quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il murmura :

- Prends ton temps.  
- L'est quelle heure ?  
- Midi, mais ils viennent de commander par téléphone alors ça va mettre du temps à arriver.

Hinata bailla plusieurs fois tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le ventre, en travers du lit et embrassait doucement le ventre de sa fiancée en disant :

- J'ai hâte de le revoir.  
- Je … Je veux bien savoir le sexe.  
- Vraiment ? Tu ne t'obliges pas pour moi ?  
- Non. Mais je te préviens, ça a intérêt d'être une fille !  
- … Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien. Ils ont commandé quoi ?  
- Sushi. Mais ton co .. Tobi t'a pris quelque chose de cuit.  
- Mon … ?  
- Rien rien …

Il pouffa de rire tandis qu'elle rougissait mais elle se détourna en demandant :

- J'ai le temps d'aller me doucher ?  
- Je pense oui.

Hinata alla fouiller dans son sac pour se trouver quelque chose de simple et avant de sortir de la chambre, Gaara lui demanda :

- Tu ne mets pas cette chemise ?

Il désigna sa chemise-doudou d'un mouvement de tête mais Hinata lui tira la langue et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de rejoindre le groupe au rez de chaussée. Elle les salua d'un petit signe de la main avant de prendre place à table et Gaara la laissa poser la tête contre son ventre tandis qu'il discutait avec Usui. Hinata fronça un instant les sourcils, ne l'ayant pas vraiment remarquée avant mais elle ne sembla pas dérangée par leur proximité.  
Ils mangèrent ensuite tous ensemble, ou presque, vu que Tobi s'écarta avec Sasori et Deidara et ils semblèrent comploter pendant tout le déjeuner.  
Puis, vu que c'était l'heure d'y aller, Gaara et Hinata se rendirent au rendez vous chez le docteur Senju et tandis qu'ils patientaient en salle d'attente, Hinata demanda :

- Tu as parlé à Usui ?  
- Oui, hier soir. Je lui ai fait comprendre la situation, en lui disant que sa présence ne changerait rien à mes engagements envers toi. Elle l'a mal pris, au début, mais je lui ai laissé la nuit pour réfléchir.  
- Ah, c'est bien.  
- Et toi ? Toujours rien avec Tobi ?  
- Chut.  
- Sasori m'a raconté que vous aviez passé pas mal de temps ensemble, hier soir. Que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé mais qu'il t'a vu dans ses bras, qu'il souriait largement avec une main sur ton ventre.  
- Je ne raconterai rien.  
- Tes joues parlent pour toi.

Hinata soupira en détournant le regard, maudissant de rougir autant et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le docteur vienne les chercher. Et après avoir répondu à quelques questions banales, celle ci annonça :

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire plusieurs examens un peu plus poussés, et il va falloir que vous mettiez une blouse pour ça.

Hinata regarda son fiancé sans comprendre et le docteur la mena vers une pièce sans fenêtre pour qu'elle se change et la panique montait déjà dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Qu'allait-elle devoir subir encore ?  
La gynécologue la fit ensuite s'installer sur la table d'auscultation, en plaçant un drap sur ses jambes et demanda :

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe du bébé ?

Hinata et Gaara échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme murmura :

- Si, on aimerait bien.

Il prit ensuite la main de son amie et le docteur sourit avant d'entamer l'échographie.  
Cette fois, la réaction d'Hinata fut beaucoup plus maternelle. Elle était pressée de voir son bébé, de l'entendre et les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues n'étaient pas dues à sa détresse, cette fois, mais c'était bien des larmes de joies.  
Tsunade chercha un instant avant de murmurer :

- Ah, on dirait bien que …

Elle bougea l'émetteur sur le côté avant de monter un endroit précis sur l'écran et annoncer :

- C'est un garçon !

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis qu'Hinata plissait les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que oui, c'était bien un garçon, et c'était même assez flagrant, pour le coup. Le docteur leur imprima plusieurs clichés avant d'éteindre sa machine, laisser Hinata essuyer son ventre et faire une rapide prise de sang avant de faire signe à Hinata de placer ses pieds sur les étriers.  
La jeune femme sembla pâlir un peu, tandis que Gaara ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et s'exécuta lentement, sous le regard attendri du docteur qui entama ensuite un examen un peu plus invasif, et pas du tout agréable. Et froid.  
Elle sembla d'ailleurs chercher un instant, puis elle demanda, l'air inquiet :

- Avez vous toujours des relations sexuelles ?

Hinata posa une main sur sa bouche, de gêne tandis que Gaara pouffa de rire avant de dire :

- Non, j'ai trop peur pour le bébé.  
- Vous savez, votre amie a sûrement des envies très développée en ce moment, même si elle n'ose pas vous en parler. N'oubliez pas que votre bébé est le fruit de votre amour et donc ne doit pas devenir un obstacle.

Pour Hinata, c'était officiel, elle n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi gênée qu'en cet instant précis.  
Elle vit ensuite le docteur tiquer, puis la Senju demanda :

- Gaara, pourriez vous nous laisser entre femmes ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Après un baiser sur le front, Gaara sortit de la pièce en silence.  
Tsunade continua son examen un long moment, trop pour la pauvre Hinata avant d'expliquer, rapidement :

- J'ai trouvé des lésions dans votre vagin, caractéristiques d'un viol. Elles vont peut être nous obliger à pratiquer une césarienne, le jour de la naissance.

Hinata détourna le regard et Tsunade demanda :

- Est ce votre compagnon qui vous a fait ça ?  
- N .. Non.  
- D'après la cicatrisation, ça date de la même période que la fécondation. Hinata, vous pouvez m'en parler si votre ami vous a fait du mal.  
- Ça .. Ca n'est pas Gaara qui m'a fait ça.  
- Êtes vous certaine que Gaara est le père de l'enfant ? S'il ne l'est pas, ça pourrait vous porter préjudice, légalement et moralement. L'enfant pourrait avoir hérité de malformations génétiques, et …  
- Je veux voir Gaara. Je …  
- Bien sûr, je vais le chercher.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte tandis qu'Hinata se redressait en regardant par terre. Gaara la prit doucement dans ses bras et demanda :

- Ca va ?

Elle répondit par un petit « non » et il la serra contre lui, répondant à toutes les questions du docteurs, avouant qu'il n'était pas le père mais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur le père biologique. Il précisa aussi avec insistance qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas mettre le père au courant.


	16. Chapter 16

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard dans mes publications ! J'ai eu une grosse panne internet et elle n'a été réglée qu'aujourd'hui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les publications reprennent normalement :)

**angel-ofshadow** : Mais c'est bien, les dialogues non ? On en apprend plus sur les persos; comme ca :D Un mini Sasu, yay xD

**Miss** : Et oui, la pauvre Hinata se sentait mal, mais elle n'y pouvait rien ! Il fallait bien que Tsunade lui demande, elle n'allait pas laisser sa patiente comme ça, si ?

* * *

Quand ils sortirent de la consultation, Gaara laissa un peu de temps à Hinata pour qu'elle puisse se calmer avant de l'entrainer dans une bijouterie, un sourire aux lèvres. Communicatif, d'ailleurs, parce qu'Hinata retrouva rapidement le sien en regardant la vitrine, jusqu'à repérer une paire d'alliances en or blanc. L'une toute simple, assez large, pour l'homme et l'autre incrustée d'un petit diamant pour la femme.  
Mais alors qu'ils se voyaient déjà avec ces bagues au doigt, l'agent de sécurité s'approcha et leur demanda de sortir.  
Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne le prirent avec le sourire, le caractère violent de Gaara menaçant de reprendre le dessus tandis qu'Hinata, poussée par ses hormones, demanda :

- Pourriez vous appeler le directeur de la boutique ?  
- Il ne se déplacera pas pour deux adolescents.  
- Faites ce que je vous dis.  
- Je m'excuse, mademoiselle mais ….  
- Écoutez, c'est soit vous le faites maintenant, soit je fais un scandale dans tout le magasin.

Il leva les mains, pour la calmer un peu. C'était une boutique de luxe, les scandales y étaient plutôt mal vus. Le vigile alla alors chercher le directeur qui les toisa un instant avant de demander :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Deux gosses ?

Hinata se racla la gorge, pour attirer l'attention sur elle et tendit la main en disant :

- Hinata Hyuga, et mon fiancé, Sabaku no Gaara.

L'homme blêmit en entendant leur nom et sembla se tapir sur lui même tandis qu'il serrait la main de la jeune femme, puis il demanda :

- Je m'excuse, mademoiselle Hyuga, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler l'alliance Hyuga-Sabaku, non ? Gaara et moi allons nous marier et nous allons avoir besoin d'alliances.  
- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Lesquelles vous plairaient ?

Elle montra les alliances qu'ils avaient repérées dans la vitrine et ils purent les essayer. Le « couple » donna ensuite les détails sur ce qu'ils voulaient y voir gravé et le directeur annonça :

- Ca serait un honneur pour nous de vous offrir ces alliances.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Quand en auriez vous besoin ?  
- Le plus rapidement possible. Faites les livrer à la résidence Sabaku.  
- Entendu mademoiselle. Passez une bonne journée.

Hinata sourit largement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Gaara et ils sortirent de la boutique pour retourner dans la voiture et Gaara lâcha un petit rire en demandant :

- Ca t'arrive souvent d'être une garce pareille ?  
- Les hormones …  
- Elles ont bon dos, tes hormones !  
- Hé, ne te plains pas, on a économisé trois mille dollars.  
- C'est vrai qu'avec la fortune que tu possèdes sûrement, c'est un grosse économie.

Elle lui tira la langue et au bout de quelque temps, il demanda :

- Au fait … tu as déjà eu envie de moi ? Sexuellement parlant ? Non parce que le docteur a clairement dit que tu devrais avoir tes envies décuplées, et même si tu es coincée, tu ...

Il s'interrompit en la voyant rouge de gêne. Il se rapprocha un peu et murmura :

- Oui ?  
- Je ne dirais rien.  
- Sérieux ? T'as eu envie de moi ? Quand ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit oui !  
- Mais tu n'as pas dit non. Alors, c'était quand ?  
- Je .. J'ai eu envie de sexe oui, mais pas forcément avec toi. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Le jour où mon père m'a foutu à la porte, après que tu m'aies chatouillé.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider.  
- Rêve.  
- Donc, mademoiselle Hyuga a des désirs et pourrait coucher sans sentiments ? Intéressant !  
- J'aurais pas dû t'en parler.  
- Oh, allez, ça arrive à tout le monde, ça n'est pas sale. C'est même très bon, tu devrais tester.

Hinata lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner de lui et une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, elle sortit de la voiture pour tenter de le semer et bloquer l'ascenseur mais il la rattrapa à temps et la montée fut pour le moins longue. Gaara s'amusait à la taquiner, lui caresser le bas des reins, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Hinata se précipita à l'étage et alla prendre une douche un peu fraiche pour faire passer son malêtre, que Gaara essaye de la tenter comme ça, sans parler de l'examen qu'elle avait dû subir et resta un long moment enroulée dans une serviette, à essayer de penser à autre chose avant de se rhabiller et descendre.  
Une fois installée sur le canapé, alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'Hidan semblait regarder, à savoir une histoire glauque de nécrophilie, elle sentit un main douce se poser sur son épaule droite, la masser doucement et on lui mit un livre devant les yeux.

- J'ai eu du mal à le retrouver, mais j'ai retourné ma chambre pour vous.  
- M .. Merci.

Elle prit le livre et entama directement sa lecture, curieuse.  
Elle y passa l'après midi, changeant de positions toutes les cinq minutes, allant même jusqu'à se retrouver la tête en bas et les jambes sur le dossier du canapé. Les autres étaient partis, à cause de leur travail, à part Tobi qui n'était pas loin et était plongé dans un livre, lui aussi.  
Le livre en lui même était très détaillé, peut être trop illustré au goût d'Hinata mais il y avait plein d'annotations, en marge, notées à la main, précisant certains détails ou complétant certaines informations. Hinata s'amusa d'ailleurs à toutes les lire, retournant le livre dans tous les sens tellement elles étaient notées de travers et s'amusa même à lire toute une liste de prénoms féminins.

Entre la dernière page et la couverture, elle trouva la photocopie d'une photo d'une petite fille d'environ deux ans, portant une robe bleue clair et un ruban de soie dans ses cheveux ébènes. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient tandis que son sourire fit fondre le coeur d'Hinata tellement elle était mignonne, sans parler de ses petites fossettes qui la rendait encore plus adorable.

Hinata se tourna ensuite vers Tobi, la photo à la main en murmurant son prénom et quand le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, sa réaction fut tout à fait singulière. Il lui arracha la photo des mains, lui disant que c'était privé et monta à l'étage sans se retourner.

Elle resta plantée là, choquée, jusqu'à ce que Sasori rentre et elle était tellement tendue qu'il s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la rejoignit sur le canapé et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je .. Tobi a été bizarre.  
- Bizarre ?  
- Oui, il m'a prêté ce livre là, et j'ai passé la journée à le lire. À la fin, j'ai trouvé une photo et quand je l'ai montrée à Tobi, il me l'a prise en disant que c'était privé et il est monté.  
- Une photo de quoi ?  
- D'une petite fille.

Sasori se figea un court instant avant de dire :

- Je ne peux rien te dire à part que tu n'as pas fait de mal. Je vais aller lui parler, ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hinata hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi en penser et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter à son tour.  
Il ne redescendit pas avant le diner et Hinata n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'il avait. À la fois triste et mélancolique et quand il croisa son regard, il soupira légèrement et lui fit comprendre que non, elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir.

Trois jours passèrent lentement, pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient assez occupés avec les répétitions pour le concert mais ça l'attristait de voir Tobi fuir à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui adresser la parole. Ça en était même blessant qu'il le fasse alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment hésité à lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui.  
Le jeudi, alors qu'Hinata révisait les accords de synthétiseur qu'elle avait dû apprendre pour une chanson particulière, Tobi posa sa guitare et demanda :

- On a terminé ?

Sasori acquiesça et Tobi partit sans attendre, un peu comme un voleur. Hinata se tourna alors vers les autres et demanda, l'air gêné :

- O-on pourrait tester une chanson ?

Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes et Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en disant :

- Je sais que c'est après demain mais … enfin, ça avait l'air plutôt facile.  
- Quelle chanson ?

Elle leur fit écouter le morceau, via son téléphone et détourna les yeux en voyant Deidara se mettre à sourire bêtement tandis que Sasori disait :

- Pour lui, hein ?  
- On peut le faire ?  
- Tu veux que je t'apprenne les accord à la guitare ?

La Hyuga acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Sasori chercha un instant les partitions sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait ramené pour lui montrer les notes qu'elle avait dû apprendre au synthétiseur. Il lui apprit lentement à jouer la chanson, accompagnés des autres et décidèrent de la placer juste après leur version acoustique de _Still loving you_.  
Sasori accepta ensuite de la ramener chez Gaara, pour qu'elle puisse s'entrainer autant qu'elle le voulait et alla la rechercher tard le soir. Une fois en voiture, il demanda :

- Alors ? Tu la connais ?  
- Par coeur. Comment va Tobi ?  
- On l'a déjà vu pire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il remontera la pente rapidement.  
- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me parler ?  
- Il .. Il est déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il m'a vu me préparer pour te chercher, il est monté.

Hinata soupira et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement. Deidara l'accueillit par une légère étreinte, un peu euphorique, en lui disant qu'elle devait aller se reposer, que le lendemain serait fatigant pour elle et elle salua les autres avant d'aller se coucher.  
Une fois dans le lit, elle soupira en pensant que de l'autre côté du mur, Tobi avait besoin d'elle, ou en tous cas, elle l'espérait, mais il refusait de la voir. Et c'était dur de l'accepter, ça lui faisait mal au coeur.  
La nuit fut courte pour Hinata, tellement elle stressait, ayant peur de tout gacher et même la douche qu'elle prit, le matin, n'arriva pas à la détendre. Et après qu'elle ait prit son petit déjeuner, Deidara la rejoignit, plus excité que jamais et lui annonça :

- Je vais choisir tes fringues pour qu'on soit à peu près assortis.  
- Dei …  
- Quoi, mh ?  
- Doucement, j'ai mal dormi !  
- Désolé ma grande mais tu vas pas pouvoir faire de sieste !  
- Un café ?  
- Pas dans ton état. Mange une pomme plutôt, mh.  
- Seulement si tu me la coupes.  
- Oui ma princesse !

Hinata sourit, et Deidara s'exécuta et lui servit en prime un verre de jus d'orange avant de retourner à l'étage, aussi excité qu'une pile électrique. Sasori descendit à son tour en soupirant, s'installa à côté d'Hinata en posant la tête sur son épaule et grogna :

- Il me fatigue déjà.  
- Il est toujours comme ça ?  
- Il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ce soir, j'aurais une nuit torride !  
- Hé ! On dort dans le même lit je te signale !  
- Qui a parlé de lit ?

Elle pouffa de rire tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue mais Hinata se tendit en voyant Tobi descendre. Et celui ci était déjà près pour le soir.  
Il avait fait des efforts. Enfin, pas dans le sens normal. Personne ne pouvait éviter de le regarder, vue sa tenue. Il portait une chemise blanche, donc certains boutons étaient restés ouverts, un pantalon noir avec un kilt orangé ! Plusieurs ceintures aussi. Il enfila rapidement ses DocMartens mais ne les ferma pas et releva sa chemise pour resserrer une de ses ceintures. Et Hinata ne put détacher son regard du bas de son dos, qui semblait justement musclé. Il avait une taille plutôt fine, un ventre plat et elle déglutit en voyant une ligne de duvet noir, descendre de son nombril jusqu'à se perdre dans son pantalon.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle était clairement en train de le mater, Hinata détourna les yeux en déglutissant, tandis que Tobi ajoutait une veste style uniforme scolaire à sa tenue et Sasori, amusé, pouffa de rire et demanda :

- Dei s'occupe de tes fringues alors ?  
- Oui, j'aurais ça de moins à penser. Et toi ? Tu seras comment ?  
- En cuir !  
- En .. cuir ?  
- Oui ! Tu verras, je serais magnifique.  
- Mh, comme d'habitude.

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et dit :

- Deidara est imprévisible par contre. Yahiko s'en fout, il finira le concert en caleçon.  
- En … caleçon ?  
- Ouais, il meurt tout le temps de chaud alors ça fait partie de ses habitudes maintenant.

Le blond redescendit d'ailleurs à ce moment là avec des vêtements dans les bras, fit un signe de la main à Hinata et ils les enfermèrent dans la salle de bain. Il l'habilla lui même, voulant vérifier chaque détail et lui fit mettre un pantalon noir, très moulant, pour le coup, un top style bustier qui mettait sa poitrine un peu trop en valeur, en vichy noir et blanc et il la coiffa lui même, ravi de s'occuper d'elle.  
Et une fois qu'elle fut prête, Deidara se changea à son tour, enfilant un bermuda en jean délavé, lui faisant des fesses magnifiques, un vieux marcel rouge et noir, des mitaines jaunes et un bandeau dans les cheveux pour un look digne des star de hard rock des années 80.  
Quand ils ressortirent de la salle de bain, ils purent voir que Sasori était effectivement habillé de cuir, avec un pantalon moulant, un tee shirt noir, un perfecto et des chaussures assorties tandis que Yahiko avait une tenue habituelle pour lui.  
Sasori les conduisit ensuite en voiture et Hinata sentit le stress monter à ce moment là. Elle allait vraiment le faire, n'est ce pas ? Oh, elle rêvait de pouvoir sortir de la voiture et partir en courant dans l'autre sens mais Deidara l'en empêchait en lui caressant doucement la main, afin de la rassurer.

Elle sentit quand même son coeur sauter dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua que Sasori s'engageait sur le chemin menant à une grande propriété et elle murmura :

- Pourquoi on va chez Naruto ?

Deidara pouffa de rire à côté d'elle et dit :

- Parce qu'on va jouer à la fête qu'il a préparée pour Halloween.  
- Oh mon …

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et réalisa. Elle allait chanter devant tout le lycée.  
En sortant de la voiture, elle manqua de rendre son petit déjeuner mais Sasori prit le relai et la rassura en caressant doucement son dos, lui tenant compagnie tandis qu'elle tentait de se reprendre, puis il l'entraina dans la résidence.  
Naruto était le fils de Minato Namikaze, le maire de la ville, qui en était à son troisième mandat. Il était très apprécié, à Konoha et avait la réputation d'être très gentil, ouvert d'esprit et savait rire d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.  
Sasori lui fit traverser la résidence, qu'il connaissait par coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un énorme chapiteau, derrière la maison, ou allait se passer la fête. Naruto était d'ailleurs en train de s'occuper de la décoration, menant une équipe d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux arrivants, reconnut Sasori et lui montra la scène du pouce avant de reprendre son activité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il percute et regarde la jeune femme de haut en bas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha rapidement, la jaugea un peu et demanda :

- Hinata ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu .. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et avec l'Akatsuki en plus ?  
- Je suis leur chanteuse.  
- Leur … Oh mon …

Il éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir, ce qui vexa franchement la jeune femme et Sasori jeta un regard sombre vers le blond avant d'entrainer son amie vers la scène où ils firent les balances, sous la supervision d'Hidan qui semblait s'y connaître là dedans. Et Kisame et Kakuzu avaient été désignés comme techniciens sur scène, au cas où il y aurait un problème ou pour les changements d'instruments.  
Ils furent ensuite dirigés vers une loge ou du moins, une pièce aménagée en loge mais Hinata n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sourire.  
Tobi ne lui parlait plus et maintenant, Naruto se moquait d'elle …  
Sasori remarqua son état et alla s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil de la Hyuga en disant :

- Ca ira, ma grande.  
- Je …  
- Ne pense pas à Naruto, il ne t'a jamais entendue chanter et c'est un crétin.  
- Je peux pas le faire, Saso. Pas devant tout le lycée, j'y arriverai pas.

Elle le repoussa doucement, l'angoisse montant un peu plus en elle et alla se placer devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés et la lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. De là, elle pouvait contempler toute la propriété Namikaze, puis une partie de la ville mais des questions tiraillaient son esprit.  
Pourquoi s'était-il moqué d'elle de cette façon ? Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un gentil garçon, naïf, exubérant.  
Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant des mains glisser le long de sa taille, se poser sur son ventre et son souffle se coupa légèrement quand elle reconnut le parfum de Tobi. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi venir maintenant alors que rien avait changé ?  
Ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il se contentait de caresser son ventre du pouce, ce qui avait pour effet de la calmer un peu et quand un homme vint les chercher, leur disant que le concert allait bientôt devoir commencer, Tobi murmura :

- Montrez leur, Hinata. Montrez leur que vous en êtes capable et qu'en plus, vous allez les éblouir tellement vous brillerez.  
- Vous le pensez vraiment ? J'en suis vraiment capable ?  
- Vous êtes capable de beaucoup de choses sans même vous en rendre compte. Alors faites moi confiance et je peux vous assurer que tout ira bien.

Il s'écarta d'elle et elle secoua les mains pour essayer de se donner du courage même si elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras un petit moment. Puis elle suivit les autres qui s'éparpillèrent dans la foule présent pour la fête.  
Halloween était une fête étrange, pour Hinata, parce que c'était le seul jour de l'année où les filles pouvaient s'habiller comme des trainées sans que ça ne choque personne. Et tout y passait. Il y avait des lapines, des souris, des chattes en chaleur ..  
Des truies, aussi, comme ses anciennes amies. La blonde accrochée au bras de Kiba, qui ne s'était pas foulé et avait juste mis sa blouse de chimie et Sakura était en lapine sexy et suivait Sasuke comme son ombre.  
Celui ci se dirigea d'ailleurs vers la Hyuga et profita que Sakura ne les ait pas encore rejoint pour demander :

- On peut parler, Hyuga ?

Hinata détourna la tête et entendit Sasori, dans son dos, lui dire de la rejoindre. Elle se dépêcha de s'exécuter, tandis que Sasori foudroyait Sasuke du regard et le roux l'entraina rapidement dans les « backstage », cachés par d'épais rideaux noirs et il lui murmura :

- On a encore vingt minutes mais je voulais pas te laisser avec cette abruti.

La jeune femme sourit, reconnaissante et il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Me parler.  
- Et Tobi ?  
- Il .. Il m'a encouragée.  
- Et ça fonctionne ?  
- On verra quand on commencera.

Sasori hocha la tête, lui aussi un peu stressé et ils attendirent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent monter sur scène derrière le rideau rouge. Le groupe aurait préféré rentrer en musique mais Naruto avait refusé, ayant un autre plan en tête.


	17. Chapter 17

**Angie5282** : Merci ^^ Kiba est un ami simplement, mais il n'est pas important pour la fiction ;) Quant à la photo, je ne dis rien ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Mais non, c'est pas cruel :o Ca met du suspens ! Tu sais que j'adore ça, non ? :o Deidara en glamrockeur, ça peut être fun, non ? Je trouve que si :p Et ça lui irait trop bien ^^ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'avoue ;)

**Miss** : Le plan de Naruto n'est pas quelque chose de très important, tu le verras rapidement par toi même ;) Sasuke .. Je te laisse lire x) Et Tobi fera ce qu'il faut faire !

**Ichigo** : Bah, je voulais pas décaler les chapitres (Et je suis hyper pressée de poster ma prochaine fic, en fait :p) alors j'ai préféré mettre le chapitre 16 en ligne aujourd'hui en sachant bien que le 17 arriverait rapidement. Mais je préfère ça =) Pour Sasuke, n'oublie pas un petit événement qui a eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Ah, je vois que je suis en train de te contaminer avec mes persos préférés ^^ Héhé, tant mieux, ça te fera me suivre encore ;) Pas de problème pour le dessin :o J'en serais même très honorée =) N'oublie pas le ventre un peu rebondi d'Hinata ;)

* * *

Quand Hinata se plaça derrière son micro, elle jeta un regard à sa droite, où était placé Tobi, Deidara et Sasori étaient à sa gauche et elle arriva même à sourire en voyant que Yahiko était déjà torse nu. Elle ferma alors les yeux, pour se concentrer et les rouvrit en entendant Naruto annoncer :

- Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venus ! Bon, ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour tout le monde, et pas des moindre. Les plus vieux les connaitront sûrement, les jeunes les découvrirons mais ce soir, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, l'Akatsuki !

Des acclamations s'élevèrent derrière le rideau et Hinata serra les poings, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

- Et ce soir, vous allez découvrir leur nouvelle voix, une surprise qui pourrait bien déstabiliser la plupart d'entre nous !

Comme prévu, Tobi entama le solo d'entrée de _Johnny B. Goode_ et le rideau se leva à ce moment là. Et alors que la foule était déjà en train d'encourager le groupe, quand ils reconnurent Hinata, un froid sembla s'abattre sur le public, suivi par un éclat de rire général.  
D'un coup d'oeil, elle vit Sakura la prendre en photo, comme pour garder un souvenir de son échec, Ino la montrer du doigt en riant et même Sasuke pouffer de rire ce qui, en soit, était une insulte pire que le reste mais tous cessèrent quand Hinata commença à chanter.

Pas à l'aise, au début, un peu figée mais en voyant Gaara l'encourager en lui souriant, tandis qu'Usui l'entrainait pour danser, Hanabi en train de remuer les hanches au rythme de la musique et Neji parler avec Konan, Hinata se mit à sourire et comprit que les autres, elle s'en foutait.

Ils enchainèrent ensuite sur _Bad reputation_, de Joan Jett qui résumait assez bien la situation d'Hinata et elle fut heureuse de voir que les élèves oubliaient qui elle était et allaient se défouler à leur tour.

Suivit _In bloom_ de Nirvana et les plus réticents se décidèrent sur _Time is running out_ de Muse. Non pas parce que la musique était entrainante mais bien parce qu'Hinata avait à présent oublié la foule, et jouait le jeu comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'ils étaient en répétition.

Quelques autres chansons passèrent, puis il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle Kisame et Kakuzu montèrent sur scène pour lui apporter une chaise, un violoncelle et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir en souriant à ses amis. Elle s'installa ensuite avec l'instrument entre les jambes, baissa le micro et jeta un coup d'oeil à Deidara pour qu'ils entament la chanson en même temps.

_Path vol 2 _d'Apocalyptica, qu'elle avait demandé aux autres d'ajouter dans leur playlist habituelle.

Puis arriva le moment des slow. Ils avaient toujours insisté pour faire un petit passage doux, d'après ce que Sasori lui avait raconté et connaissaient plusieurs couples s'étant crées dans ces circonstances alors Hinata, qui de toutes façons était bien contente de pouvoir souffler, avait accepté et ils commencèrent par _True colors_.

Le coeur serré, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Tobi, qui jouait lentement près d'elle puis ils jouèrent _Still loving you_, qui sembla beaucoup plaire.

Le moment qu'Hinata redoutait arriva mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, Sasori l'appela au micro. Elle se tourna vers lui, écarquilla les yeux en le voyant poser sa guitare et il sourit en disant :

- J'ai envie de danser avec mon homme sur celle là alors on va te laisser seule sur scène, ça te va ?

Elle rit, nerveusement, pensant à une blague mais pâlit en voyant Yahiko sauter de scène pour aller chercher Konan tandis que le blond s'occupait de prendre Tobi par le bras pour que lui aussi la laisse et Kakuzu vint même lui échanger son violoncelle contre la guitare acoustique.  
Gênée, Hinata releva les yeux vers le reste du groupe et grogna :

- Je vous le ferais payer les mecs ..

Deidara lui tira la langue et lui fit signe de commencer alors elle croisa les jambes en ajustant la guitare devant elle, rougit en voyant Tobi se tourner vers elle, d'une façon un peu perdue et elle commença à jouer, regardant quelque part sur le parquet de la scène pour ne pas avoir à le regarder lui.  
C'était la chanson qu'elle avait demandée, _Everything_ de Lifehouse.

Toutes les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent pour ne laisser qu'un spot blanc dirigé vers elle et malgré le contre jour, elle put voir Sasori et Deidara s'embrasser, Yahiko et Konan danser ensemble, les yeux fermés et l'air bien.

Puis elle posa les yeux sur Tobi qui était là, au milieu de la salle, totalement immobile. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait enlevé son masque et il l'avait fait pour voir totalement la scène et ne rien rater de ce moment. Elle ne put pas voir son visage, totalement plongé dans l'ombre mais ça n'était pas important. Elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne qu'elle chantait pour lui.

Juste après la dernière phrase, qui disait « Peux-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça ? », le spot s'éteignit et les autres musiciens, et Tobi avait remis son masque, remontèrent sur scène à ce moment là. Kakuzu alla récupérer la guitare et la chaise pour qu'elle reprenne sa place debout et elle attendit que les autres soient prêts pour reprendre avec une petite session années 50.

_I get around _des Beach Boys, pour commencer, avec quelques mouvements de hanches, bien qu'elle n'était pas sure que sa voix tienne les notes aiguës suivi par _Surfin' USA_ et _Barbara Ann_ du même groupe. Ils enchainèrent sur _You really got me _des Kinks et terminèrent cette session par _Jailhouse Rock_ d'Elvis avec le déhanché qui allait bien.

Puis, ils passèrent par une phase hard rock, avec du Scorpions, du Queen, Ac/Dc, du Blondie, les Clash, les Stones et d'autres groupes dans cette époque, ensuite, des choses plus récentes comme Rammstein ou Muse.

Et Hinata prit une décision, sur une chanson pour laquelle ils hésitaient à cause du refrain mais que Tobi chantait à chaque fois quand il en était encore capable, à savoir, _Rape me_, de Nirvana.

Dès les premières notes, un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les hormones, la chanson ou juste l'ambiance, mais elle se sentait sensuelle tandis qu'elle chantait et alla même jusqu'à regarder Sasuke dans les yeux alors que celui ci se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Et arriva la dernière chanson.

Elle alluma le synthétiseur avec un sourire et entama les premières notes de _Jump_, de Van Halen et sur celle ci, elle se lâcha totalement. Tellement qu'elle crut voir son père, dans la foule et tandis qu'elle descendait de la scène après un dernier salut vers le public, elle dut s'appuyer à une chaise tellement ses jambes étaient cotonneuses. Mais Tobi la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et l'emmena dans la maison, sans un mot, jusqu'à une des chambres d'ami. Il la posa sur le lit, en douceur et Tobi s'écarta.

Quand Hinata rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le masque du jeune homme posé sur le lit tandis qu'il s'était placé près de la fenêtre pour attendre qu'elle se reprenne un peu. Et elle le dévisagea.

Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux, ce fut les fossettes sur les joues lisses de Tobi. Puis son nez fin, ses yeux noirs en amande. Quand elle croisa son regard, Tobi détourna les yeux, avec un sourire gêné et il glissa les cheveux derrières son oreille. Il avait une raie sur le côté, qui cachait un peu son visage mais la façon dont sa tignasse encadrait son visage était très agréable. Et il était beau. Ou plutôt, Hinata le trouva magnifique.

Elle remarqua ensuite les nombreux piercings à ses oreilles, habituellement cachés sous le tissu élastique qui tenait son masque en place.

En le voyant sourire à nouveau, elle se racla la gorge en détournant les yeux et il murmura :

- Arrêtez donc de me regardez, j'ai l'impression que vous n'y croyez pas.  
- Vous … vous êtes sûr que …  
- Tout à fait certain. Et puis, de toutes façons, maintenant que vous l'avez vu, mon visage, le masque ne me sert plus à rien.  
- C'est …

Elle se redressa doucement, gardant la tête basse et murmura :

- C'est un garçon.  
- C'est officiel ?  
- En tous cas, ça se voyait plutôt bien à l'échographie.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Quand il s'écarta, elle sentit sa peau glisser contre la sienne, dans une légère caresse et il murmura :

- Nous parlerons ce soir, si vous le voulez bien. Et si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée. Mais pour l'instant, nous devrions aller profiter de la fête.  
- Vous ne remettez pas votre masque, pour les autres ?  
- Seriez vous jalouse que d'autres personnes voient mon visage ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux d'une façon très … malicieuse en souriant légèrement mais Hinata se racla la gorge en disant :

- Je ne pensais qu'à votre bien être.  
- Je me sens bien comme ça.

Hinata hocha la tête et il accrocha son masque à sa ceinture puis, vu qu'Hinata se sentait mieux, ils redescendirent et tandis qu'ils marchaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, Hinata rougit en sentant les doigts de Tobi chercher les siens, son pouce caresser le dos de sa main avec légèreté mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, Sasuke se planta dans leur chemin, le regard froid. Tobi regarda les deux autres, tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réalise qu'il ne portait pas son masque mais le plus vieux ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, embrassa Hinata sur la tempe et murmura :

- Vous devriez parler, tous les deux. Rejoignez moi plus tard.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres, incertaine mais Tobi s'éloigna sous le regard calculateur du jeune Uchiha. Puis Sasuke la regarda à nouveau et demanda :

- C'est le mien ?  
- Tu te souviens de ton acte, alors ?  
- Réponds à ma question, Hyuga.  
- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, connard.  
- Je suis …  
- Un violeur.

Il la regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant de dire :

- J'étais bourré, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.  
- Et tu crois que ça va m'attendrir ?  
- Oh, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattue non plus !  
- Je te hurlais d'arrêter.  
- C'est mon gosse, oui ou non ?  
- T'es vraiment con, Sasuke.

Hinata passa à côté de lui et tandis qu'il essayait de la retenir, elle lui colla une gifle digne de ce nom avant de trottiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le groupe dans le chapiteau. Curieux, Tobi l'interrogea du regard mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gaara venait la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter, l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.  
Cependant, il se figea en voyant Tobi, commença à le dévisager mais Hinata le pinça à la taille en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Mais laisse moi le regarder.  
- Tu ne le regardes pas, tu le dévisages.  
- Voilà, j'ai oublié ce que je devais te dire.

Usui, derrière lui, se racla la gorge, lui fit un signe de la main et Gaara dit :

- Oui, ça y est ! J'ai reçu les alliances.  
- Tu les as là ?  
- Tu veux faire ça tout de suite ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête mais Hanabi les rejoignit à son tour, suivie de Neji et Hanabi demanda :

- Alors, c'est lequel, ton copain ?  
- Ça n'est pas mon copain.

Neji tapota l'épaule de la plus jeune avant de lui montrer Tobi du doigt et celui s'approcha, fit un baise-main à la plus jeune des Hyuga en disant :

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, miss Hyuga.

Hanabi se mit à rougir violemment avant d'éloigner Tobi avec l'intention de l'interroger et Gaara demanda :

- On fait ça maintenant alors ?  
- J-je ne ..  
- Je connais un endroit sympa dans la maison, si tu veux.

Hinata acquiesça et Gaara la prit par la main, l'entraina dans la bâtisse avec expertise jusqu'à un jardin d'hiver et il murmura :

- C'est dommage qu'il fasse nuit, c'est très beau, le jour.

Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit en disant :

- J'aurais jamais imaginé faire quelque chose d'aussi bizarre.  
- Moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'échangèrent les bagues, timidement et Gaara murmura :

- J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie.  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant de toi, tu n'es pas spécialement du genre à aimer, si ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front en disant :

- Tu m'as changé, Hina.

Elle lui sourit, amusée et ils retournèrent avec les autres. Sasori leur annonça alors que le groupe allait rentrer, que tout le monde était crevé et Hinata était tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Elle serra sa soeur contre elle, un long moment avant que celle ci reparte avec ses amies puis elle suivit le mouvement.  
Une fois dans l'appartement, elle se racla la gorge en voyant que Sasori et Deidara allaient avoir besoin d'intimité alors au lieu de prendre la direction des chambres, elle fouilla un instant dans les placards afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter et s'installer à table. Elle regarda les autres aller dans les chambres, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Tobi s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui replaça les cheveux et demanda :

- Vous n'allez pas dormir ?  
- Je crois que Sasori et Deidara vont être occupés un long moment.  
- Je vous prête mon lit dans ce cas. Je prendrais le canapé.  
- Je ne vous …  
- Si, vous allez le faire. J'ai sûrement plus souvent dormi sur ce canapé que dans mon lit. Et puis, votre cousin se sentira moins seul comme ça.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Totalement.

Il caressa doucement son épaule et l'entraina en haut. Une fois devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit et dit :

- Fouillez mon armoire si vous voulez des vêtements pour dormir, n'hésitez pas.  
- Ne devions nous pas parler ?  
- Votre sommeil est plus important qu'une conversion. Nous parlerons demain. Passez une bonne nuit.

Il allait s'en aller mais Hinata le retint en attrapant sa chemise, et déglutit en croisant son regard. Elle ressentait le besoin qu'il l'embrasse. Pour confirmer tout ce qui semblait se passer entre eux, pour qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression de rêver et il sembla le comprendre parce qu'il posa les mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, se mordilla les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de les entrouvrir, sans parler de son regard ébène empli de désir mais il sembla se raviser au dernier moment et à la place, il l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

- Moi aussi, je sais être patient.

Il lui lança ensuite un regard amusé et repartit, les mains dans les poches.  
Mais Hinata ne comprit pas. Patienter pour quoi ? Elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, de tout son coeur.  
Déçue, elle pénétra dans la chambre, referma la porte et alluma la lumière. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le grand lit aux draps de soie bordeaux au centre de la petite pièce. Elle en rougit avant de regarder autour. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire à portes coulissantes recouvertes de miroirs, sur toute la largeur de la chambre, un petit bureau avec un ordinateur, des tonnes de bouquins au pied du lit et une épaisse moquette foncée au sol. C'était assez coquet, dans un sens.  
Hinata enleva ses chaussettes pour apprécier la douceur du sol avant d'ouvrir l'armoire et en sortir un tee shirt assez grand, dans la masse énorme de vêtements qu'il semblait posséder et rougit en se disant qu'un caleçon ne serait pas de refus mais n'osa pas en prendre un.  
Elle se changea rapidement avant de se glisser entre les draps, savourant la caresse du tissu sur sa peau avant de regarder un instant les livres au sol et elle sourit en voyant qu'ils possédaient pas mal d'ouvrages en commun. Puis elle s'endormit, totalement entourée par son odeur, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller.

Ce fut lui qui la réveilla. Bien involontairement parce qu'il était en train de changer de position tandis qu'il lisait près d'elle et se pinça les lèvres en la voyant redresser la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il sourit d'un air gêné et murmura :

- Rendormez vous, il est encore tôt.  
- Pourquoi êtes vous réveillé dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que je ne dors jamais beaucoup. J'étais venu récupérer ce livre, et je n'ai pas réussi à vous laisser seule quand je vous ai vue dormir.

Hinata grogna un peu en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller et il demanda :

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de convenable pour dormir ?

Elle rougit instantanément avant de murmurer :

- Je .. Je porte seulement un tee shirt. Je n'ai pas osé toucher au reste.  
- Vous me tentez encore, Hinata, vous devriez avoir honte.  
- Ça n'est pas mon but !  
- Je sais bien que non. Mais vous savoir à moitié nue entre mes draps est exaltant.

Elle lui tourna le dos, sa gêne étant à son comble et il lâcha un petit rire avant de murmurer :

- Replongez dans le sommeil. Je suis un homme de bien, je vous promets de ne rien tenter.  
- Je ne suis plus fatiguée.  
- Dans ce cas, nous devrions parler.

Il referma son livre et elle se replaça lentement sur le dos, la tête basse.

- J'ai demandé à Gaara comment c'était passé votre rendez vous, lundi, mais il n'a pas voulu me donner de détails sur votre malaise.

Hinata rougit en relevant les yeux vers son regard inquiet.

- Le bébé va bien, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.  
- Votre santé m'importe plus.  
- Je … Le docteur m'a fait un examen un peu désagréable. Avec un instrument bizarre et ça m'a fait me sentir mal.  
- Quel examen ?

La Hyuga détourna le regard et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en connaître le nom.  
- Je vois.  
- Elle … elle a trouvé des lésions, dues au viol, et a dit que je devrais sûrement accoucher par césarienne. Elle a accusé Gaara et on a dû lui parler du viol.  
- Avez vous parlé de Sasuke ?  
- Non. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé si c'était lui le père, hier, mais je ne voulais pas lui répondre.  
- Vous avez bien fait, il l'apprendra autrement.  
- Et puis, le docteur a parlé de certains banalités, de .. sexe, ce qui a particulièrement intéressé Gaara et c'est à peu près tout. Et j'ai fait une prise de sang aussi.  
- Gaara a-t-il été correct à ce propos ?  
- Il m'a posé quelques questions mais il m'a demandé pire, il y a quelques temps.  
- Vraiment ?

Il descendit dans le lit pour se retrouver allongé sur le ventre en la regardant d'un air intéressé. Elle sourit et dit :

- Il m'a demandé si je lui aurais donné ma virginité, si nous avions été fiancés sans que je sois enceinte.

Il sourit largement et demanda :

- Que lui avez vous répondu ?  
- Je lui ai fait comprendre que ça ne le regardait sûrement pas.  
- Vous avez bien fait.

En le sentant aussi proche d'elle, elle eut envie qu'il m'embrasse, encore. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle était prête ? Qu'elle voulait que ça soit lui ? Il pourrait glisser une main sur sa nuque, prendre ses lèvres, lui faire perdre ses sens, mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder.  
Il se mit même à rire, nerveusement et murmura :

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, Hinata. Vous me donnez envie de vous embrasser.  
- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas dans ce cas ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas prête, même si vous semblez penser le contraire. Et j'aimerais que votre premier baiser soit un souvenir très agréable pour vous.  
- Je suis prête.  
- Loin de là. Vous pensez l'être, comme je pensais qu'enlever mon masque devant vous dès notre rencontre serait une bonne chose, mais vous m'avez fait comprendre que ça n'était pas le cas. Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec moi, parce que vous ne connaissez rien aux hommes. Alors je préfère encore patienter, savoir que vous ne serez pas gênée après ce baiser.  
- Comment savez vous tout ça ?  
- J'ai donné son premier baiser à une fille quand j'étais au collège. Elle a été tellement gênée qu'elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Et j'aimerais éviter que ça soit votre cas.  
- Auriez vous peur de me perdre ?  
- C'est le cas, je le confesse.

Il posa doucement la tête dans ses bras, regarda un moment les lèvres d'Hinata avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

- Que vous a dit Konan quand elle vous a porté un plateau, le soir où vous m'avez crut homosexuel ?  
- Elle ne m'a rien dit.  
- Vous mentez mal. Et je connais assez bien Konan pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé cette histoire empirer. Dites le moi, s'il vous plait, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur.  
- Elle semblait terrorisée à l'idée que vous surpreniez la conversation.  
- Elle me connait. Que vous a-t-elle dit alors ?  
- Que vous n'étiez pas homosexuel, ce qui m'a rassuré !

Il pouffa de rire.

- Je n'essayerais pas de vous séduire si c'était le cas.

Hinata sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, détourna un peu le regard et continua :

- Elle m'a seulement dit que vous aviez été déçu par une femme, qu'elle vous avait brisé et qu'à cause de ça, vous aviez eu cette aventure avec Deidara.  
- Elle ne vous a pas donné de détails ?  
- Non. Je n'ai même pas chercher à les savoir.

Il regarda un moment devant lui avant de commencer son récit :

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais été exclu de mon clan. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai tout fait pour que ça soit le cas. Au lycée, je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme magnifique. Elle était tout pour moi. On se voyait dès qu'on le pouvait, on sortait avec l'Akatsuki. On faisait toutes ces choses de couple, vous savez ? Jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'annonce que j'allais être marié pour concrétiser je ne sais quelle alliance. À une personne que je haïssais. D'où mon aversion pour les mariages arrangés.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil et continua :

- Sauf que j'ai refusé de signer le contrat. Je refusais d'être marié à seize ans pour le bien de l'entreprise de ma mère alors je me suis enfui, avec mon amour et pour être certain qu'on ne nous séparerai pas, je l'ai mise enceinte.

C'était étrange comme les regrets pouvaient transparaitre dans sa voix, son intonation.

- En apprenant mon acte, le clan m'a déshérité et je me suis retrouvé à la rue avec mon amie. Je nous ai acheté un petit appartement en ville, avec mes économies et l'aide de mes amis et nous y avons vécu durant toute sa grossesse. J'étais … gâteux. Elle a accouché le vingt-cinq septembre de la petite fille la plus belle au monde. Une merveille.

Il soupira, l'air mélancolique.

- Trois mois après l'accouchement, elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé en disant qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne voulait qu'un enfant de moi, à cause de mon nom. Elle m'a arraché ma fille en prenant bien soin de porter plainte contre moi pour harcèlement moral. Je n'ai plus le droit de les approcher à moins de deux cent mètres mais de toutes façons, d'après les dernières nouvelles, elles sont toutes les deux en Europe avec je ne sais quel héritier.

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche mais il sourit en disant :

- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai déraillé. J'ai disparu pour laisser place à Tobi. Un gosse un peu taré, immature, incapable d'avoir des sentiments. J'ai sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe à outrance pour ne devenir que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai crée mon masque et plus personne n'a entendu mon vrai nom pendant trois ans. Mais mes amis m'ont aidé à remonter la pente. Je me suis acheté cet appartement, que je partage avec, comme vous le savez, Deidara, Yahiko et Konan, la boutique de Nagato m'appartient, celle de Yahiko aussi mais je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et j'ai assez d'économies pour me permettre de ne pas travailler.

Il se racla la gorge et termina :

- La photo, dans le livre, c'est ma fille, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement. La photo a été prise l'année dernière par votre cousin qui a passé ses vacances au même endroit qu'elles. Elle l'a reconnu rapidement mais il l'a convaincu de le laisser prendre une seule photo pour moi. J'ai pleuré en la voyant.

Hinata pouffa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui le fit sourire de gêne et elle murmura :

- Elle est magnifique.  
- Je sais. Mais en même temps, vous avez vu son père ? Elle ne pouvait qu'être magnifique.

La Hyuga secoua la tête et il lui attrapa doucement le menton en murmurant :

- Vous me tentez encore, Hinata.  
- En riant ?  
- Vous vous moquez de moi. Croyez le ou non mais j'aime ça.  
- Peut être devrais-je continuer dans ce cas.

Il émit un petit bruit agacé de la langue et lui tendit la main en murmurant :

- Madara Uchiha, à votre service, mademoiselle Hyuga.


	18. Chapter 18

**angel-ofshadow** : Héhé, tu me connais trop bien maintenant ! Ta liste commence à être longue, non ? :p Et oui, il l'a eue jeune mais bon ;)

**momo0302** : Héhé, comme quoi, les premières impressions .. ;)

**Angie5282** : La patience paye toujours !

**Ichigo** : Le vouvoiement disparaitra à un moment précis, et dans pas si longtemps ;) Yahiko a terminé en caleçon ! Heureuse ? :p On entendra parler de la mère de la fille de Tobi, un jour, mais je reste vague sur ce point ;) La fic que je suis pressée de publier, c'est un MadaraOc, un peu comme Sympathy for the Devil mais en mieux à mon humble avis ;) et plus longue !

**Zero Kuran** : Une bonne façon de découvrir de nouvelles chansons, peut être ? :) Merci pour la review ^^

* * *

Hinata se figea, détourna le regard et il murmura :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça vous fasse un effet aussi …  
- Ca n'est pas ça. C'est juste que … Sasori m'a dit, un jour, que je m'entendrais bien avec vous.  
- On peut dire que c'est le cas, non ?

Elle rougit, lui jeta un coup d'oeil et il attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser en la regardant dans les yeux et murmura :

- Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Tobi si vous le souhaitez, ça ne me dérangera pas.  
- Donc vous .. Vous êtes de la famille de Sasuke et Itachi ?  
- Nous sommes cousins, oui. C'est à cause de ça que Sasuke a peur de moi. Il sait que je n'ai pas vraiment de limite en ce qui concerne mes vengeances. Quand on était gosse, il venait souvent m'embêter mais il a rapidement arrêté.  
- Je le comprends !  
- Vous dites ca à cause des farces que j'ai faites à vos anciennes amies ?  
- Oui !  
- Oh, croyez moi, ça n'est rien, ça.  
- Vous pourriez peut être me lâcher la main, maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Il glissa lentement l'index sur la paume de sa main, en une caresse douce et elle rougit. Il sourit et dit :

- Vous voyez ? J'avais raison, vous êtes encore trop gênée.  
- C'est de votre faute.  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Il regarda un moment la bague à son pouce et dit :

- Elle est belle, vous avez bien choisi.  
- Toute une histoire pour l'avoir !  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Gaara m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener dans une grande bijouterie après le rendez vous, lundi. Et le vigile a essayé de nous virer de la boutique.  
- Qu'avez vous fait ?  
- J'ai fait jouer mon nom. On n'a même pas eu à les payer, offertes par la maison !

Il replaça doucement le diamant au milieu de son doigt et elle lui murmura :

- Je … Je crois avoir vu mon père, hier soir.  
- Oui, je l'ai invité pour qu'il voit sa fille chanter.  
- Quoi ?

Hinata lui lança un regard un peu froid, dérangée qu'il ait prit cette initiative mais Madara répondit :

- Je n'ai pas eu à le supplier, vous savez ? Je lui ai dit : « Votre fille chante avec mon groupe chez Minato » et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait.  
- V .. Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Bon, j'ai attendu un moment au téléphone pour réussir à l'avoir mais quand je lui ai dit ça, il m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait vous voir, mais que je ne devais pas vous prévenir. Et au pire, nous avons été filmés alors il aurait put vous voir sur internet.  
- F .. Filmés ?  
- Vous ne saviez pas ? Naruto fait filmer toutes les fêtes chez lui pour garder des souvenirs.

Elle rougit et il sourit largement en se mettant sur le dos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous étiez parfaite.  
- Votre jugement n'est pas objectif.  
- Et alors ?

Elle sourit, touchée et il glissa doucement une main sur son ventre en disant :

- J'espère que connaître mon nom ne changera pas votre opinion sur moi.  
- Ne m'en voulez pas si je vous appelle Tobi.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas.

Leur bulle éclata quand Neji entra dans la chambre, l'air désolé et il tendit le téléphone portable qu'il avait à la main à Hinata en disant :

- C'est ton père.

Elle attrapa le portable d'une main tremblante et répondit :

- Allo ?  
- Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Et il raccrocha. Hinata regarda l'écran un moment, la bouche entrouverte et Neji demanda :

- Il t'a dit quoi ?  
- Que Maman serait fière.  
- C'est tout ?  
- … Oui.  
- Bon.

Il sourit largement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, prendre ses aises et demander à Tobi avec un grand sourire :

- Dis, t'essayerais pas de te rapprocher de ma cousine, toi ?  
- Tu ferais quoi si c'était le cas ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, et Hinata se surpris de penser qu'elle appréciait de voit Tobi se montrer aussi froid, même si ça n'était qu'un jeu, en cet instant. Mais Neji ne se laissa pas abattre et se tourna vers sa cousine en disant :

- Je m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai appris que tu trainais avec l'Akatsuki.  
- C'est lui qui me suit partout, en cours, il m'invite tout le temps au resto. J'y peux rien.

Tobi entrouvrit la bouche d'un air faussement choqué avant de se redresser à son tour en disant :

- Vous voudriez aller au cinéma ? Qu'on puisse s'embrasser dans le noir devant un film à l'eau de rose ?

Ça ne manqua pas et Hinata rougit en détournant les yeux sous le rire de Neji qui déclara :

- Bon, ça va, elle a pas trop changé.

Tobi glissa un bras rassurant dans le dos d'Hinata, posa doucement le menton sur son épaule, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'excusa.

- Je ne voulais pas vous gêner devant votre cousin.  
- Ça n'est rien.  
- Attendez, vous deux là ! Vous vous vouvoyez ?

Hinata pouffa de rire et Tobi sourit, gêné, en disant :

- Je trouve ça très romantique.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Neji regarda le couple devant lui et il finit par demander :

- Hina, je peux voir ton ventre ?

Et un rougissement de plus de la part d'Hinata qui détourna les yeux tandis que Tobi répondait :

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Elle ne porte qu'un tee shirt.

Tobi la regarda un court moment avant de fouiller dans son armoire et en sortir un peignoir en disant :

- Deidara et Sasori devrait encore dormir en ce moment. Allez vous doucher et votre cousin pourra voir votre ventre.

Hinata acquiesça, les joues rouges et enfila le vêtement, le serra contre elle et sortit de la chambre. Elle était heureuse de voir Neji, qu'il reste un peu. Et qu'il connaisse déjà ses nouveaux amis.  
En silence, elle entra dans la chambre voisine et rougit en voyant que Deidara avait les fesses à l'air mais cacha ses yeux et récupéra des vêtements avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.  
Juste avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Tobi, elle regarda rapidement par la porte entrouverte et sourit en voyant Neji rire tandis que Tobi semblait lui raconter quelque chose de très prenant, faisant de grands mouvements des bras et un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle pensa de nouveau qu'il était vraiment beau.  
Dans un éclat de lucidité, elle alla récupérer les échographies faites le lundi précédent avant de rejoindre la chambre de Tobi et elle lui donna les feuilles sans rien dire.  
Tobi sourit, l'air attendri et murmura que oui, on voyait bien que c'était un garçon, puis elle montra son ventre à Neji qui la détailla un instant avant de dire :

- On dirait juste que tu es grosse, en fait …

Tobi perdit immédiatement son sourire, l'air abasourdi et Hinata ne put retenir la gifle qu'elle mit à son cousin de très bon coeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait de la violence envers lui et il était aussi surpris qu'elle.  
Ce fut Tobi qui débloqua la situation en se mettant à rire et il murmura :

- Vas y, dis encore une imbécillité pareille devant une femme enceinte, bourrée d'hormones à fleur de peau !

Hinata sourit sans s'en rendre compte et s'excusa rapidement.

- Je .. C'est parti tout seul. Mais je ne voulais pas.  
- Pourtant, t'y as mit tout ton coeur.

Hinata sourit à nouveau, gênée, l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

Les jours suivant passèrent à une vitesse folle. La relation entre Tobi et Hinata ne changea pas vraiment à part que certaines fois, elle surprenait ses nouveaux amis la regarder avec une curiosité non retenue.  
Et la veille de la rentrée, Tobi la raccompagna en voiture jusqu'à chez Gaara et la mena même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en portant lui même ses sacs. Elle le fit entrer dans le hall, timidement et il la regarda un instant, aussi gêné qu'elle avant de glisser les mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Et ce fut tellement soudain pour elle, de le voir aussi tendre, alors qu'elle l'aurait imaginé taquin ou le voir sourire qu'elle se laissa aller dans ses étreinte tandis qu'il murmurait, à son oreille :

- Appelez moi s'il y a le moindre problème.  
- Bien sûr que je le ferais.

Il se redressa en la regardant dans les yeux et Hinata murmura :

- Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour moi.

Il détourna les yeux, ses joues rougirent légèrement et il hocha la tête d'un air gêné. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire devant autant d'embarras et murmura :

- Je ne pensais pas que _vous_ pouviez être aussi gêné.  
- J'ai une chose à vous demander.  
- Allez-y.

Il sourit, à nouveau gêné, détourna les yeux et demanda :

- Est ce .. est ce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? Je veux dire, vu que je ne vous ai toujours pas embrassée, et que je compte attendre encore un moment pour vous ...

La Hyuga sourit, les joues rouges, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres avant de dire :

- Ca vous suffit, pour l'instant ?  
- C'est parfait.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et murmura :

- J'ai passé de très bons moments avec vous.  
- Nous nous reverrons, Tobi, ne soyez pas aussi sentimental !

Il pouffa de rire, se redressa et l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Je m'excuse, mais je déteste les au revoir.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de sourire largement en disant :

- Oui, nous nous reverrons. À présent, dites moi où je dois monter votre sac.  
- Je vais le monter moi même, il n'est pas si lourd.  
- Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Vous me sous-estimez.

Il sourit et elle souleva le sac en disant :

- Rentrez chez vous, embêtez un peu Sasori et Deidara de ma part. Surtout Deidara !  
- Je le ferais.

Tobi l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de ressortir de la maison, le coeur léger tandis qu'Hinata se dirigea vers l'étage où elle trouva Gaara sur le pallier, à l'attendre. Il lui prit son sac sans un mot et l'entraina à l'opposé de sa chambre jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui venait d'être terminée pour elle. Gaara la laissa regarder autour d'elle un instant avant de dire :

- Ta nouvelle chambre. Tes affaires sont déjà dans l'armoire, tu as une salle de bain personnelle.  
- Vous l'avez faite pour moi ?  
- Oui ! Pour que tu aies ton espace, et que tu n'aies pas à me supporter tout le temps. Et puis, tu pourras inviter une personne à dormir ici, comme ça …  
- Dis pas ça !

Elle rougit et il pouffa de rire en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Prête pour affronter les cours, demain ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?  
- Encore un truc de pervers ?  
- Crois moi, ça marcherait !  
- Non merci, Gaara, je me débrouillerai.  
- Tu sais où est ma chambre, mh.

Gaara l'embrassa tendrement au creux du cou et elle soupira en le repoussant. Il était comme ça depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses envies et il profitait toujours qu'elle ne le regarde pas pour s'approcher et la surprendre, dans le dos d'Usui.  
Après qu'elle lui ai tapé les fesses, l'air agacé, il sortit de la chambre et Hinata n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le lit, morte de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Gaara l'avait réveillée de bonne heure, soulé d'entendre le réveil sonner pour rien, Hinata alla prendre sa douche et un drame survint. Elle appela son fiancé de toutes ses forces, désespérée et il la rejoignit rapidement, paniqué, la regarda de haut en bas et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai un problème.  
- Quel problème ?  
- J-je .. Je ne rentre plus dans mon uniforme.

Il se retint à peu près cinq secondes avant d'exploser de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement elles lui faisaient mal, sous le regard blessé de la jeune femme qui se demandait si elle devait le castrer ou juste l'étrangler, et quand il se redressa, les larmes aux yeux, il murmura :

- J'appelle l'école. Heureusement pour toi que je t'ai réveillé en avance. Je demande quelle taille ?  
- Taille Bibendum, s'ils ont, sinon, un sac à patates me suffira.

Gaara lui sourit, amusé et ressortit de la salle de bain, le téléphone à la main. Heureusement pour Hinata, l'administration de l'école était performante et dix minutes plus tard, une des responsables était présente, et l'aida à trouver un uniforme à sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes en retard en cours, malgré qu'ils se soient dépêchés mais la responsable leur avait fourni un mot d'excuse pour qu'ils soient tranquilles et tandis que Gaara allait donner le papier au professeur Iruka, Hinata s'installa à sa place, au premier rang, sans relever les yeux, l'air profondément gênée tellement elle se trouvait grosse. Et c'était sans compter sur Sakura, à quelques places de là, qui le fit remarquer à voix haute.

- Bon, comme je vous le disais avant l'arrivée de nos retardataires, il y aura, pour une durée indéterminée, un … assistant pour les professeurs. Je vous demande de le traiter avec respect et décence. Madara Uchiha.

Hinata releva les yeux brusquement, et non, elle ne rêvait pas. Tobi était bien dans la salle de classe, debout près du bureau avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il la regardait d'un air amusé, attendri par sa réaction.  
Contrairement à d'habitude, il était moins extravagant, et portait un pantalon noir tout simple, une veste grise dont la capuche était bordée de, et Hinata l'espérait grandement, fausse fourrure et celle ci s'ouvrait, jusqu'à la moitié de son torse sur un tee shirt en résille, ce qui semblait plaire à la gente féminine.  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle, tous se demandant pourquoi les professeurs avaient besoin d'un assistant et Tobi se détourna, les yeux brillants de malice, s'appuya les fesses contre le bureau en glissant les mains dans ses poches, d'une façon très sexy et prit la parole :

- J'espère que vous ne me traiterez pas trop durement si je fais des erreurs. J'ai été élève ici, moi aussi et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler.

Il sourit largement, provocant quelques gloussement et alla s'installer à un petit bureau disposé près des fenêtres, face à la classe.  
Hinata sortit de sa contemplation en sentant son téléphone vibrer et rougit en lisant un message provenant de Gaara qui lui disait de fermer la bouche, qu'elle allait se mettre à baver et lui demandait ce que Tobi faisait là mais elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.  
Elle jeta ensuite un dernier regard à Tobi, qui avait les bras croisés sur le bureau et semblait sonder la classe de ses grands yeux noirs et Hinata fut soulagée de constater qu'il avait gardé sa veste, ne voulant pas spécialement qu'il s'expose autant. Et non, elle n'était pas jalouse !  
Le cours commença là dessus et Tobi servait surtout à distribuer des feuilles venant du professeurs, écrire au tableau. Hinata s'extasia sur son écriture assez particulière, comme on n'en trouvait que dans les vieux manuscrits écris à la plume. Une écriture ronde, presque en italique tellement ses lettres étaient inclinées mais elle la trouvait assez belle.  
La jeune femme fut quand même contrariée de constater que Sakura l'avait appelé cinq fois en une heure, à chaque fois sous des prétextes bidons et qu'il s'était déplacé sans hésitation. Que cherchait-elle à faire encore ?  
L'heure suivante, de philosophie, avec le professeur Asuma, débuta avec dix minutes de retard vu que celui ci parla avec Tobi pendant tout ce temps, comme de vieux amis, puis la récréation arriva.

À ce moment là, deux furies harponnèrent immédiatement le jeune homme qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de subir leur interrogatoire et Hinata alla attendre que le temps passe dans la salle de leur cours suivant, à savoir, Art plastique. À son grand malheur, Sakura et Ino insistèrent pour que Tobi les suive dans la salle, lui aussi et s'installèrent à leur place tandis que la rose demandait :

- Dites moi, Madara-sensei, est ce que vous êtes de la famille de Sasuke ?  
- C'est mon cousin, oui.  
- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être plus … attirant que lui.

Des gloussements suivirent et Hinata leur lança un regard sombre que ses anciennes amies lui rendirent parfaitement tandis que Tobi, dans leur dos, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire à cause de leur comportement et Sakura soupira :

- Ne faites pas attention à elle.

Elle tenta de se faire discrète mais Hinata entendait absolument tout.

- Elle était notre amie, avant, mais elle a fait quelque chose d'horrible.  
- D'horrible ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être assez horrible pour qu'une amitié soit brisée ?  
- Elle s'est vendue à l'homme que j'aimais.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Sasuke n'a rien voulu nous dire mais elle nous l'a avoué. Elle était amoureuse de cet imbécile de Naruto, vous savez ? Et là, elle nous annonce qu'elle a couché avec Sasuke et qu'en plus, elle s'est faite engrossée par Gaara.  
- Ça n'est qu'une trainée, ajouta Ino.

Hinata croisa le regard de Tobi, détecta une pointe d'excuses dans ses pupilles ébène et lui sourit en haussant une épaule tandis que Sakura reprenait :

- Et voilà que pendant les vacances, elle se met à chanter, plutôt mal, soit dit en passant.  
- Moi, j'ai bien aimé.

Les jeunes femmes cherchèrent un instant qui avait pu dire ça jusqu'à remarquer Sasuke qui passait entre les tables en se dirigeant vers Hinata. Il regarda un instant vers Tobi avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et chuchoter :

- Je suis désolé.

Elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle mit bien une minutes à articuler.

- Désolé pour quoi ?  
- Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour compenser.  
- Il t'a menacé ?

Il blêmit en posant une main sur sa joue et murmura :

- Il m'a fait comprendre, à sa façon. Itachi aussi. Je sais que … c'est le mien.

Il montra son ventre d'un mouvement de tête et Hinata entendit, venant de derrière Sasuke :

- Vous voyez ? Elle est capable de n'importe quoi !

Sasuke sourit largement et chuchota, beaucoup plus bas :

- Tu veux les faire enrager ?  
- Tout dépend ce que tu as en tête.  
- F .. Fais moi confiance.

Il se leva lentement, la prit dans ses bras tremblants. C'était une étreinte bizarre, pour la jeune femme. Elle avait à la fois envie de fuir, le plus loin possible, mais aussi de la prolonger et lui pardonner. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, les lèvres tremblantes et l'embrassa sur la joue mais de dos, et vu l'angle de vue que les autres pouvaient avoir, ils auraient sûrement pensé à un baiser. À part le professeur Saï, mais celui ci arborait son sourire le plus hypocrite.  
Quand Sasuke s'écarta, il reprit un air totalement impassible, loin de la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir en pensant à ce que Tobi pourrait lui faire s'il faisait un geste de travers, et se réinstalla à côté d'elle tandis que Sakura et Ino étaient scotchées. Hinata tenta un regard vers Tobi mais celui ci souriait légèrement, amusé et ça la rassura de voir qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé.  
Quand les filles se reprirent, Sakura murmura :

- Je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami, Madara, n'approchez pas cette fille.  
- Pourtant, elle me semble adorable. Sensible et très douce.  
- Au premier abord, oui, c'est possible. Mais ella a pris la mauvaise habitude de répondre aux professeurs. La semaine avant les vacances, elle nous a fait des crasses impardonnables !  
- Oh, je vois. Je comprends.

Hinata pouffa de rire devant le ton amusé de Tobi et même Sasuke se permit un rictus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ichigo** : Personnellement, je la trouve mieux, après, ça ne sera peut être pas le cas de mes lecteurs ;) Madara n'aime pas les au revoir parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre Hinata comme il a perdu sa fille, c'est naturel, je suppose. Et puis, il n'a pensé à l'assistanat qu'au moment où il saluait Hinata ;) Un dessin ? Oh, je pourrais voir ? :D Ouais, je me fais vieille ! Non mais Sasu avait son petit rôle dans "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara" et quand il avait passé le stade de l'enfoiré, il était sympa, non ? :p Gaara .. Est juste Gaara ;)

**Miss** : Madara sera .. Madaraesque :p (Et j'invente un mot rien que pour lui !)

**Zero Kuran** : Héhé ! Sasu n'est peut être pas qu'un enfoiré ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Vas-y, ris, ça ne durera pas :D Tu sais que tu m'as donné une idée avec tes listes ? tu l'as remarqué, au moins ? :o

**Alviss **: Et tu vois pas Tobi, avec son masque orange, en train de chanter : "Quand la musique est bonne, bonne bonne bonne .." xD Je sais que c'est érotique, et c'est bien pour ça que Tobi le fait ;) Mais Hinata, dans sa grande innocence, n'a pas compris ça !

**Mli-Mlo** : Ne bousille pas tes yeux non plus, hein x) Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta cécité ! J'adore l'Akatsuki, ça n'est pas un secret (Et encore plus Madara :D ) Je suis contente que ma petite Hinata remodelée te plaise ! J'avais peur d'être trop OOC :) Je publie les lundis et les jeudis, pour cette fic, et le samedi soir pour l'autre fic en cours (Mais ça n'est pas le même genre d'écrit ;) ) Ah mais pour les musiques, il faut que tu les mettes, tu fermes les yeux et t'imagines Hinata en train de les chanter ! :D J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que mes fictions te plairont toujours ;)

* * *

La fin de la récréation sonna rapidement et les élèves entrèrent en classe avec enthousiasme. Gaara dévisagea sa fiancée mais elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de tourner son attention vers le professeur Saï qui leur indiquait de reprendre leur travail et il ajouta, l'air amusé :

- Ah oui, mesdemoiselles Haruno et Yamanaka, faites attention avec la peinture, cette fois ci, elle est très couteuse !

Même Sasuke se mit à rire devant l'air qu'abordaient les jeunes femmes.  
Hinata, ayant terminé son travail rapidement, eut ensuite l'autorisation de faire ce qu'elle voulait et s'avança dans ses devoirs, jetant parfois des coups d'oeil à Tobi qui parlait avec Saï et c'était amusant, pour elle, de voir que ses sourires déclenchaient des gloussements dans la salle.  
Gaara termina aussi son travail et rejoignit sa fiancée pour lui demander :

- Tu m'expliques ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke, sachant très bien qu'il écoutait la conversation et murmura :

- Il a un accord avec Itachi et Tobi.

L'Uchiha acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Gaara murmura :

- Je te préviens, Uchiha, si tu la blesses, je te tue cette fois.  
- Ok.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Gaara sourit en disant :

- Je vois que Tobi s'est fait de nouvelles amies.

En effet, Sakura venait d'appeler Tobi et il la rejoignait avec un grand sourire. Mais ça n'était pas le même genre de sourire qu'il accordait à sa nouvelle petite amie. Loin de là et elle fut heureuse de le remarquer. Il lui envoya ensuite un message lui disant qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble et que Sasuke et Gaara étaient aussi invités et la fin de l'heure passa rapidement.  
Une fois que le trio arriva au restaurant, Hinata se figea en voyant qu'une grande table avait été aménagée au milieu de la salle et que l'Akatsuki au grand complet attendait déjà. Elle se précipita ensuite d'aller les saluer un par un, même Hidan qui eut droit à un bisou sur la joue même s'il lui fit un commentaire graveleux sur son uniforme, puis elle alla s'installer à côté de Deidara qui l'embrassa sur la joue en demandant :

- Alors ? Tu aimes la surprise ?  
- C'est Tobi qui a fait ça ?  
- Qui d'autre à part lui ?

Hinata releva la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et n'eut le temps que de voir une touffe de cheveux ébènes tandis que Tobi l'embrassait dans le cou, la faisait rougir et il s'installa à côté d'elle en lui souriant. Un sourire à la fois un peu gêné et taquin, qui lui était réservé.  
Il replaça ses cheveux dans son dos et demanda :

- Avez vous aimé la surprise ?  
- Laquelle ? Celle ci, ou vous avoir en cours pour une … _durée indéterminée_ ?  
- La seconde.  
- Très … inattendue.  
- N'allez pas croire que je vous harcèle, mh ?  
- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Il sourit, glissa la main dans la sienne et se rapprocha en murmurant :

- Sasuke vous a fait ses excuses ?  
- Oui !  
- Pourquoi étiez vous en retard, ce matin ?  
- J'ai eu un gros problème !  
- Lequel ? Rien de grave ?  
- Je ne rentrais plus dans mon uniforme.

Il se retint un court moment avant de pouffer de rire, lui arrachant un sourire. Et pour se faire pardonner, il la prit dans ses bras, posa une main sur son ventre et murmura :

- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer.  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal interprété le geste de Sasuke, ou ce que vous ont dit mes anciennes amies.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous fais confiance.  
- Madara-sensei, voudriez vous déjeuner avec nous ?

Hinata sourit en entendant la voix de Sakura derrière eux. Tobi se redressa, la regarda de haut en bas et dit :

- Je m'excuse, mesdemoiselles, mais j'aimerais déjeuner avec mes amis.  
- Dans ce cas, pourrions nous vous rejoindre .. ?

La Hyuga sourit, tourna la tête vers elle et dit :

- Ouais, viens Sakura, on pourra parler, comme avant.

Les yeux de la rose passèrent de son visage au bras de Madara dans son dos, puis sa main sur son ventre et elle demanda :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Hinata pouffa de rire et les ignora tandis que Tobi répondait :

- Nous n'avons plus de place, Sakura. Une autre fois, peut être.

Un des serveurs arrivèrent pour prendre leur commande à ce moment là et les filles s'en allèrent, vexées.  
Le repas se passa plutôt bien et Hinata jubilait de voir les regards assassins que les filles lui jetaient, puis elle se laissa entrainer, après le dessert, par Tobi qui lui tenait la main. Il l'emmena dans les couloirs, jusqu'à devant la porte du laboratoire qui serait utilisé dans l'après midi et à peine fut-il adossé au mur qu'Hinata se retrouva dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou, avant de murmurer, d'une voix suave :

- Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de vous embrasser.  
- Vous refusez de le faire, je ne vous l'ai même pas demandé.  
- Je sais mais je veux vraiment que tout sois parfait, pour vous. Ne me le reprochez pas.  
- Je ne vous le reproche pas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit en disant :

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, pour ce matin. Elles m'ont abordée et ….  
- Je m'en fous. Par contre …

Il perdit instantanément son sourire, celui d'Hinata s'agrandit et elle remonta doucement la fermeture de sa veste en murmurant :

- N'exposez pas ce corps beaucoup trop indécent, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse en profiter.  
- Êtes vous jalouse ?  
- Je crois que oui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de cette façon mais voir mes camarades vous reluquer m'a donné des envies de meurtre.  
- Ce corps vous appartient, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez.

Hinata rougit au sous entendu et il sourit en demandant :

- Un problème ?  
- Remettez vos lunettes.  
- Oui ma dame.

Il les sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, les plaça sur son nez avant de la regarder en cachant son sourire et Hinata, attirée par ce regard brillant, glissa les bras autour de son cou, glissant au passage les doigts sur la fausse fourrure de sa capuche et Tobi, d'un mouvement fluide, la plaqua un peu brusquement au mur, la faisant rougir et grogna sensuellement :

- Que faites vous ?  
- Je voulais juste me rapprocher de vous.  
- Oh, Hinata, si je ne savais pas me retenir ….

Une de ses mains se fraya un chemin sous le chemisier de la jeune femme et il remonta dans son dos, sourit en la sentant frissonner et ferma les yeux en inspirant son parfum. Il posa les lèvres de son cou puis glissa la langue de long de la carotide de la jeune femme qui se crispa sous la caresse brûlante et .. moite.  
Sentant qu'il atteignait une limite à ne pas franchir, et que s'il continuait, se retenir serait beaucoup plus dur, Tobi se détourna et se redressa légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place et s'excusant en replaçant les vêtements de la jeune femme sur son dos. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, déçue qu'il ne continue pas et il l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

- Vous savez, Hinata, vous allez devoir apprendre à me repousser.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie.  
- Dans ce cas, faites le pour moi. Je m'en voudrais horriblement de profiter de vous.  
- Vous ne …  
- Vos hormones parlent à votre place et je le sais très bien. N'importe quel homme vous conviendrait.  
- Je vous interdis de dire ça !

Elle le lâcha et s'écarta d'un pas mais il se corrigea rapidement :

- Je ne remets pas en doute vos sentiments. Vous avez été plus que claire à ce propos en me chantant _cette_ chanson. Je ne vous parle que du côté .. physique et purement sexuel de votre état. Vous êtes enceinte, et vous avez sûrement envie de ça aux moments les plus … inattendus, je dirais.

Hinata soupira en hochant la tête et il reprit sa main en disant :

- Et de mon côté, je reste un homme. Tant que vous ne me repousserez pas, je continuerai et ça n'est que .. qu'après coup que je m'en voudrais.

Il l'attira vers lui, s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur pour la reprendre contre lui en disant :

- Et je ne veux pas vous donner une bonne raison de m'abandonner.

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui et son air triste et mélancolique lui brisa légèrement le coeur. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire repenser à ça. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous abandonner, Madara.

Il sourit tristement avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et murmurer :

- Vous êtes bien trop gentille, Hinata.  
- Et alors ?

Il sourit à nouveau, ouvrit totalement sa veste et y glissa la jeune femme en posant la tête contre la sienne, la voulant le plus proche possible de son coeur. Elle sembla tendue, au début. Après tout, il était à moitié nu contre elle, la résille ne couvrant pas grand chose mais la chaleur de sa peau la rassura légèrement et elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, la tête posée contre son épaule et embrassant timidement le cou du jeune homme.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la sonnerie et Tobi la tint contre lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur, ignorant les regards des autres élèves. Que pouvaient-ils dire, alors qu'il avait Hinata contre lui ?  
Quand ils furent en classe, Orochimaru interrompit le débat qui avait commencé d'un regard sombre et donna ses consignes avant de donner les feuilles à distribuer à Tobi qui s'exécuta avec obéissance avant de donner les bocaux.  
Il approcha ensuite Hinata, qui rêvassait un peu, avec Orochimaru et celui ci lui donna des exercices à faire dans son livre de cours avant d'aller superviser les autres élèves, avec l'aide de l'assistant.  
Hinata passa une grande partie du cours à lire les mots qu'on lui envoyait, demandant tous si elle sortait avec Tobi.

Arriva ensuite la récréation et Tobi s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme en lui disant qu'il devait aller téléphoner et à peine sortie de la salle, elle fut prise à part par Ino et Sakura.

- Alors, tu te tapes qui ? Sasuke, Gaara ou Madara ?  
- Aucun des trois !  
- T'es vraiment qu'une trainée ! On t'a vu embrasser Sasuke ce matin ! Et …

Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Gaara et Sasuke s'approcher et reculèrent d'un pas, l'air sombre tandis que Sasuke soupirait en disant :

- Tu as vraiment le don pour t'attirer des ennuis toi …  
- C'est de ta faute !

Il soupira à nouveau tandis que Gaara disait :

- Vous lui foutez la paix, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais si vous vous pensez aussi irrésistible, allez tenter votre chance avec Madara.  
- On se reverra, Hyuga. Et ce jour là, tu n'auras pas tes petits amis pour te protéger.

Elles s'en allèrent en la toisant et Gaara serra sa fiancée contre lui pour la rassurer. Il frotta doucement son épaule et dit :

- Elles se calmeront.  
- Je suis fatiguée par cette petite guerre.  
- Je sais.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de lui dire qu'il devait aller voir Usui et Hinata se retrouva seule avec Sasuke. Il hésita un moment avant de tapoter sur son épaule de façon maladroite. Elle pouffa de rire et dit :

- Tu semblais beaucoup plus sûr de toi, ce soir là.  
- Ne me rappelle pas ça. C'est peut être un mauvais souvenir pour toi, mais je n'en suis pas fier non plus. J'avais beaucoup bu et dans mon esprit, tu étais vraiment consentante.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ça pourrait … enfin, nous aider, d'en parler rien que tous les deux.

Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Pas ici. Passe chez Gaara ce soir.  
- Ok.

Il tapota une dernière fois sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner et Hinata soupira de soulagement en prenant appui contre le mur afin d'attendre la fin de la récréation en paix, ou presque, vu les regards qu'on lui lançait.  
Tobi ne revint qu'à la fin de la pause et prit le temps d'aller l'embrasser sur la joue avec un sourire complice avant qu'ils durent retourner en cours.

Il la ramena ensuite chez Gaara, en voiture et elle en profita pour lui faire découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. L'Uchiha regarda autour de lui un instant, fixa le lit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure un court instant avant de se détourner tandis qu'Hinata disait :

- Sasuke va venir ce soir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Vous ferez attention, quand même ?  
- Bien sûr.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et il sourit en disant :

- Si vous voyiez les pensées que j'ai en ce moment, vous rougiriez.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un dépravé.  
- Je l'avoue sans problème. Vous le seriez aussi si vous aviez déjà connu la fièvre de ce genre d'étreinte.  
- C'est vous qui me tentez maintenant. Faites attention à vous, mes hormones m'empêchent de me contrôler.  
- Pourtant, quand j'ai gouté votre peau, à midi, vous ne sembliez pas très à l'aise.

Hinata allait répliquer mais deux coups à la porte lui firent l'effet d'une bonne douche froide. Tobi alla ouvrir, perdant son sourire en voyant Sasuke qui s'excusa d'un air apeuré mais l'ainé l'ignora, alla saluer sa petite amie et partit après un regard glacial vers son cousin.  
Sasuke s'approcha ensuite lentement du lit, décida que s'y asseoir ne serait pas délicat et demanda :

- Il y a quoi, entre Madara et toi ?  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?  
- C'était juste pour entamer la conversation.

Il détourna le regard et elle soupira en disant :

- C'est compliqué.  
- Tout est toujours compliqué avec lui, de toutes façons.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut.

Elle le regarda et il soupira en disant :

- Tu t'en apercevras rapidement. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui.  
- Et tu veux parler de quoi ?  
- Je … Déjà, te remercier de ne pas avoir porté plainte.

Elle lâcha un rire cynique et il détourna le regard en disant :

- Je sais que tu ne me dois rien mais je … J'aimerais que l'enfant sache que je suis son père et …  
- Mh, et on lui dira que tu m'as violée sans faire exprès ?

Cette fois, il baissa la tête, soupira et dit :

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas. L'alcool a une mauvaise influence sur moi et j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses le comprendre.

Hinata soupira à mon tour, tapota à côté d'elle et patienta qu'il soit installé avant de poser une main sur la sienne et demander :

- T-tu veux le voir ?

Sasuke releva les yeux, rougit d'un air gêné avant d'accepter et Hinata sortit l'album photo qu'elle avait acheté exprès, l'ouvrit à la page de la dernière échographie que Sasuke regarda un long moment avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, réellement touché par la situation et la jeune femme précisa :

- C'est un garçon.

Cette fois, Sasuke fit mine de se frotter les yeux, comme s'il avait une poussière dans l'oeil et Hinata le laissa regarder l'échographie autant qu'il voulait avant qu'il se détourne. Elle referma ensuite le livre, le posa sur le côté et il se racla la gorge :

- J-je serais là, ok ? Dès que t'en auras besoin.

Hinata se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et il la regarda un court moment avant de se lever et dire :

- J-je vais rentrer. Demande mon numéro à Tobi si tu as besoin de me parler.  
- Ok.

Il se leva rapidement, lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce en trainant un peu des pieds.  
Une bonne heure plus tard, Hinata était plongé en plein dans ses devoirs et soupira en entendant son téléphone vibrer mais son humeur changea quand elle vit que Tobi l'appelait :

- Vous me harcelez, Tobi !  
- Pardonnez moi, je voulais seulement savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Sasuke.

Son ton coupable fendit le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et dit :

- En fait, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Il a dit qu'il voulait m'aider et il a voulu voir les échographies.  
- C'est un bon garçon, dans le fond, mais l'alcool n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose pour lui.  
- J'avais cru comprendre oui.  
- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé; et je pense que vous avez besoin de vous reposer, n'est ce pas ?  
- Vous lisez dans mes pensées !

Il lâcha un petit rire et dit :

- Dans ce cas, passez une bonne nuit et nous nous verrons demain à la première heure !  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Et il raccrocha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Deb's** : De mon côté, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic jusqu'au bout ! Et merci pour la review !

**Ichigo** : Bah, des fois, les gens sont bêtes, j'en sais quelque chose :p Et la stupidité n'a pas de limite ! Et ouais, Tobi est très attaché à elle ! J'avais prévenu que ça serait une fic toute mignonne quand meme ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : Je pouvais pas publier le matin T.T Mais j'avais pas non plus une semaine de retard :D Et tu savais pas quoi dire à propos du chap, mais je sais pas quoi dire à propos de la review ! :D Vengeance !

**Xim** : Je suis touchée de voir que tu as commencé à lire malgré que ce genre de fics ne soient pas ton genre habituel ! La suite de Sympathy for the Devil est .. entamée, vaguement. L'idée est là en fait, je sais ce qu'il s'y passera et comment elle terminera mais pour l'instant, je pense faire comme pour une autre de mes fics, à savoir publier des chapitres sans forcément de suite, qui parleront de certains aspects de la relation entre Kagami et Madara, étant donné que je ne pourrais pas parler de tout dans cette suite :)

**Pauline4216000** : Je pouvais pas te répondre par mp alors je le fais ici ! Merci ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

**Alviss** : Mais si j'avais fait une Hinata OOC, déchainée sexuellement etc, ça n'aurait pas été bien ! :D Mais sans parler de harem, n'importe quel ami ferait ça, non ? :/

* * *

Le matin suivant, les rôles furent inversés et ce fut Hinata qui réveilla Gaara tellement elle avait hâte de retourner en cours. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Tobi, absolument rien. En tous cas, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader.  
Après quelques insultes de la part du roux, ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée et Hinata sortit de la voiture avec tellement d'enthousiasme que Gaara en était blasé. Elle le chercha un moment des yeux, se disant que son masque était franchement plus facile à trouver mais ne le trouvant pas, elle se rendit au premier étage et se cala contre un mur pour masser ses reins douloureux, jusqu'à entendre, contre son oreille :

- Bonjour.

Un baiser ardent dans le cou suivit et des mains douces remplacèrent les siennes tandis que Tobi s'installait dans son dos, un sourire aux lèvres. D'un coup d'oeil, Hinata détailla sa tenue et Tobi se mit à rire mais devant l'air vexé de la jeune femme, il murmura :

- Vous me faites rire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit, vous prenez toujours au moins une minutes pour détailler ma tenue. Je le vois dans votre regard. Suis-je mal habillé ?  
- N-non, au contraire, j'aime beaucoup.  
- Je vais vous faire une confidence, j'aime beaucoup les fringues.  
- J'avais cru comprendre ça ! J'ai vu le contenu de votre armoire, je vous rappelle.  
- En effet !

Il appuya un peu plus sur les reins de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir de bien être et elle rougit comme jamais en l'entendant glousser.

- On dirait que vous appréciez.  
- J'ai mal dormi.  
- Dans ce cas, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie pour vous reposer.  
- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée.  
- Je le sais parfaitement Hinata. Si je vous dis ça, ça n'est que par soucis de votre bien être.

Elle hocha la tête et il ajouta :

- Promettez moi que vous irez vous allonger si ça ne va pas.  
- Je vous le promets.  
- Bien !

Elle lui sourit et le regarda hésiter un moment avant qu'il dise :

- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Aimeriez vous aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

Hinata détourna les yeux avant de hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le sourire de Tobi s'étira et il l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

- Je pensais que vous aviez déjà un cavalier !  
- Qui aurait osé invité une femme enceinte ?  
- Gaara, bien entendu !  
- Il y va avec sa petite amie !  
- Oh .. Avez vous déjà pensé à une robe ?  
- Et bien, mon fiancé s'en occupe ! Il a été particulièrement surprenant à ce sujet.  
- Puis-je vous demander sa couleur ou est-ce une information classée ?  
- Elle sera blanche et noire.  
- Oh, ça sera simple, dans ce cas !  
- Est-ce que l'Akatsuki viendra ?  
- Sûrement ! Sasori et Deidara adorent danser devant tout le monde !

La Hyuga sourit et murmura :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux !  
- Voudriez vous que je demande à Nagato s'il pourra venir vous coiffer à domicile ?  
- Il ferait ça ?  
- Bien sûr. Tout le monde vous adore dans le groupe ! Même Hidan.  
- Oh … Dans ce cas, ça serait avec plaisir.  
- Je l'appellerai, à la récréation.

Hinata sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et surtout, ignora les insultes venant de Sakura. Elle les regardait d'un air mauvais depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Tobi jeta un regard vers elle avant de glisser un bras sur le ventre de sa petite amie et dire :

- Elle m'a invité au bal, hier.  
- Elle doit être déçue que vous ayez refusé.  
- Comme si j'allais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous !

Hinata lui jeta un coup d'oeil gêné et dit :

- Vous auriez pu ! Imaginez si j'avais déjà eu un cavalier !  
- J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas vous accompagner.

Elle lâcha un petit rire et demanda :

- Êtes vous possessif à ce point ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas.  
Tobi dût lâcher, à regret, la jeune femme en voyant leur professeur arriver et alla prendre sa place à son bureau tandis qu'Hinata se plaçait au premier rang et fut surprise de voir Sasuke venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta de hausse une épaule et tourner les yeux vers le professeurs en s'accoudant à la table, l'air ennuyé.  
Quand la sonnerie résonna, Tobi passa près d'elle en coup de vent pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la salle afin de téléphoner à Nagato et Hinata jeta un regard gêné à Sasuke qui demanda :

- Tu ne sors pas ?  
- J'ai mal au dos.  
- Oh. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Hinata sourit, dit non de la tête et il demanda :

- Tu as faim ?  
- Un peu.  
- Je vais aller te chercher un petit truc.  
- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je suis déjà bien assez grosse comme ça !

Il sourit et demanda :

- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, vraiment gênée et Sasuke prit ça comme un « non » avant de sortir de la salle pour aller chercher un petit quelque chose aux distributeurs du rez de chaussée.  
La Hyuga passa quelques minutes à regarder dans le vide jusqu'à recevoir un message venant de Sakura : « Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Un accident est vite arrivé. ».  
Hinata cligna, surprise, jeta un coup d'oeil à la rose qui semblait vouloir la tuer d'un regard jusqu'à ce que Tobi revienne. Il s'installa à la place de Sasuke et annonça :

- Nagato a accepté. Il viendra à la résidence Sabaku le jour du bal. Vous pouvez même prévenir Gaara et son amie que s'ils veulent, ils pourront se faire coiffer aussi.  
- Je le leur dirais.  
- Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi Sakura semble sur le point d'exploser ?  
- Elle m'a menacée.

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui et comprit comment Sasuke pouvait avoir peur de lui. Tobi avait les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées dans une expression haineuse et elle lui montra le message de la rose tandis qu'il grognait :

- Elle a de la chance d'être une femme.  
- Qu'auriez vous fait si elle avait été un homme ?  
- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir savoir ?

La jeune femme sourit, l'air attendri, posa une main sur les siennes et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui changer les idées avant de le rassurer :

- Sakura parle beaucoup mais n'agit pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà un garde du corps.  
- Un de plus n'est jamais de trop.  
- Douteriez vous des capacités de Gaara ? S'il entendait ça, il vous prouverait rapidement qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour l'aider à me défendre.

Il sourit, détourna un peu les yeux en glissant la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes et dit :

- Je n'en doute pas. Sa réputation le précède.

Sasuke revint à ce moment, regarda rapidement Tobi avant de donner une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un paquet de M&M's à la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un sourire. Tobi lui dit alors un petit signe de la main, murmura à son oreille et le visage de Sasuke se figea totalement dans l'impassibilité. Puis il hocha la tête en récupérant son téléphone et ressortit de la pièce tandis qu'Hinata regardait Tobi, l'air suspicieux et celui ci murmura :

- Ne vous ais-je jamais parlé des vengeances de l'Akatsuki ?  
- Sasuke ne fait pas partie du groupe.  
- Si, par extension. Et puis, depuis qu'il a compris deux ou trois choses, il est beaucoup plus fiable qu'avant.

Hinata, pas rassurée pour autant, ouvrit le paquet de bonbons, lui en proposa mais Tobi n'en sortit que des oranges et murmura :

- Ce sont les meilleurs …  
- Mh, je vois ça …

Il sourit légèrement sous le regard désabusé de la jeune femme qui piocha à son tour, et aléatoirement, dans le paquet. Le chocolat était essentiel pendant une grossesse, n'est ce pas ?  
Après un léger silence, Tobi demanda :

- Voulez vous venir chez moi pour le week end ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et demanda :

- Vais-je vous manquer si vous ne me voyez pas durant deux jours ?  
- Horriblement ! Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir survivre !

Hinata pouffa de rire tandis qu'il souriait légèrement et dia :

- Ca doit pouvoir se faire. Mais avant, je dois vous poser une question importante.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

Il sourit un peu plus, rougit légèrement et dit :

- Miyako.  
- C'est un beau prénom.  
- Je l'ai choisit moi même ! J'ai mis des heures pour ça.  
- J'ai vu les listes que vous aviez noté sur le livre.

Il sourit tandis qu'Hinata prenait de nouveau M&Ms. Elle lui donna les oranges, en mangea un ou deux avant de boire une gorgée d'eau et dire :

- Vous devriez retourner à votre bureau, les cours vont reprendre.  
- Voulez vous que je mette mes lunettes ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Je croyais que ça vous plaisait que je les mette.  
- Le problème, c'est que ça plait aussi aux autres filles.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna à son bureau, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'Hinata se disait qu'elle était vraiment atteinte et sous le charme de cet homme.

Le temps après ça passa rapidement, jusqu'à la dernière semaine de cours, en décembre. Et Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'impression de prendre dix kilos par jour. Elle avait même dû se faire faire un uniforme spécial grossesse avec une taille élastique à sa jupe, une chemise pour homme et elle avait du prendre une taille de chaussure de plus pour y glisser ses pieds un peu enflés.  
Mais surtout, et par dessus tout, le bébé bougeait ! Ce fut plutôt émouvant pour la jeune femme, la première fois que ça arriva et elle pleura au milieu du restaurant alors que Tobi lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait comme boisson. Le problème, c'était qu'il bougeait aussi quand elle essayait de dormir, et ça rendait ses nuits pénibles et très courtes.  
Pire, elle ne l'avait pas cru quand il le lui avait dit mais Tobi était extrêmement gâteux et n'arrêtait pas de poser la main sur son ventre, voire l'oreille, les soirs qu'elle passait chez lui et à côté de ça, il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassée, ce qui commençait à devenir frustrant pour la jeune femme. Ils ne dormaient même pas ensemble !  
Quand il pouvait, Tobi l'accompagnait chez le gynécologue, ce qui gênait beaucoup Hinata mais ça la rassurait aussi. Le docteur Senju leur avait dit que le petit grandissait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé mais aussi que ça serait surement un petit bébé. Et elle avait pu confirmer que c'était un garçon.

La vengeance de Tobi sur Sakura passa dans les journaux. En même temps, il avait repeint la chambre de la jeune femme en orange. Repeinte à coup de seaux de peinture envoyés à travers la pièce, sans faire attention à l'électronique ni à ses vêtements. Il avait eu un peu d'aide, bien entendu, et Tobi avait dû payer une grosse amende pour dégradation de biens privés mais vu les photos, ça valait le coup et Hinata était fière de lui.

Ce jour là était un mercredi et Gaara était bizarre. Bon, il sortait toujours avec Usui, ce qui était encore plus bizarre d'après sa soeur parce qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un mais il était quand même bizarre et il n'arrêtait pas de sourire dans le vide.  
Mais Hinata comprit rapidement pourquoi Gaara avait dit à Tobi qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en voyant une jeune femme arriver. C'était l'amie créatrice de Temari, qui s'appelait Matsuri. Et la jeune femme prit toutes les mesures dont elle avait besoin en la félicitant pour sa grossesse et lui assura que la robe serait parfaite.

Le vendredi du bal avait été libéré des cours étant donné que les élèves ne pensaient, parlaient que de ça. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine que l'excitation était palpable au sein des étudiants. Personne était capable de se concentrer et même Sakura et Ino avaient cessé de regarder leur ancienne amie de travers.

Hinata fut réveillée par son téléphone et répondit avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait :

- Mh ?  
- Bonjour Hinata.  
- Bonjour Tobi.  
- Je vous réveille ?  
- Oui ! Vous devriez avoir honte.  
- Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais que vous seriez déjà en train d'essayer votre robe !  
- Je ne sais même pas si elle est arrivée. Si ça se trouve, en trois jours, j'ai pris trop de poids et je ne rentrerai même pas dedans !  
- Ne soyez pas si négative ! J'ai acheté un costume magnifique pour vous accompagner !

Elle pouffa de rire et demanda :

- Combien en avez vous, maintenant ? Sept ? Huit ?  
- De complets ? Je crois que c'est mon quinzième.

La Hyuga sourit, se frottant lentement les yeux et dit :

- Vous avez de la chance d'être aussi beau en costume, sinon, je penserais que vous n'êtes qu'un enfant gâté !  
- Heureusement que je suis beau, dans ce cas ! Ah, je devais vous dire : Nagato arrivera chez les Sabaku vers seize heures.  
- D'accord.  
- Et je passe vous chercher à dix neuf heures trente.  
- Entendu.  
- Est ce vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Du courage, vous pouvez m'en donner ?  
- Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Gaara cacherait du chocolat dans sa chambre.

Hinata se redressa aussi brusquement qu'elle pouvait, vu son état et demanda :

- C'est vrai ?  
- Sasori m'a dit ça, hier. Dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
- O-on se voit ce soir !  
- Oui ma dame !

Elle s'extirpa du lit, se leva et enfila rapidement ses chaussons avant de trottiner jusqu'à la chambre de Gaara. Celui ci avait passé la nuit chez Usui.  
Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence, fouilla un instant dans le tiroir et trouva un barre de Toblerone. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça !? Le traitre !  
Elle entama le paquet sans attendre, jusqu'à entendre le bruit d'un appareil photo dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement pour voir Sasori, son téléphone à la main, à la porte de la chambre.

- Salaud ! Efface ça tout de suite !  
- Hors de question ! Madara m'a demandé une photo, je la lui envoie !  
- Il est pas gentil !  
- Oh, attends, j'ai une réponse … Il a dit que tu étais adorable !

Elle lui tira la langue, referma le tiroir et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre un peignoir et descendre. Il était déjà onze heures !  
Elle embrassa Deidara sur la joue, alors qu'il buvait un café à la cuisine et il lui sourit en demandant :

- Sasori a pu prendre la photo ?  
- Je vous boude ! Tous autant que vous êtes !  
- Oh arrête, tu sais bien qu'on ne fait pas ça pour nous moquer, mh !  
- Ça n'est pas une raison !  
- Viens par là !

Il lui glissa un bras dans le dos pour la câliner un peu et la faire changer d'avis, ce qui fonctionna en une fraction de seconde, vu qu'elle craquait à chaque fois.  
Gaara et Usui rentrèrent à l'heure prévu, midi et ils mangèrent tous les quatre. Matsuri, quant à elle, rapporta la robe d'Hinata vers quatorze heures en lui disant qu'elle serait parfaite alors la Hyuga la remercia longuement et alla prendre un bon bain avant d'enfiler la robe mais elle lui allait comme un gant. Et en plus, on ne voyait pas son ventre tant que ça, grâce à la taille haute de la jupe, et ses seins ne faisaient pas si gros alors qu'habituellement, Hinata avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des montgolfières.  
Temari s'occupa ensuite de la maquiller, cacher ses cernes, faire ressortir ses yeux mais Hinata était toujours hypnotisée par l'allure que lui donnait la robe. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait paraitre aussi peu grosse alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Pour les accompagner, elle enfila une paire de ballerines toutes simples, noires.  
Puis Gaara vint la voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et rougit en la voyait avant de la complimenter et même lui dire qu'elle était très belle. Lui avait eu de la chance, Usui avait une robe grise alors il n'avait pas à porter du rose.  
À l'heure prévue, Nagato arriva avec son matériel, alors qu'Usui posait du vernis à ongle à la Hyuga et il embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- Tu es magnifique. Madara aimera beaucoup.  
- Merci.

Il hocha la tête, la fit s'installer sur un tabouret et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Il avait des doigts de fée, elle en était à présent persuadée et se contenta de lui onduler les cheveux, lui faire une raie sur le côté et maintenir ses cheveux en place grâce à une barrette sertie de strass.  
Puis il s'occupa d'Usui, l'air amusé devant l'excitation de la jeune femme.

Hinata sursauta brusquement en entendant toquer à la porte et après un petit coup d'oeil à l'horloge, elle se rendit compte que c'était déjà l'heure mais elle n'avait pas du tout le courage d'aller ouvrir. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Nagato se moqua légèrement d'elle avant d'aller lui même accueillir le visiteur, qui n'était autre que Tobi mais Hinata n'osa pas relever les yeux vers lui.

Il rit un instant avec Nagato, qui lui rapporta l'état de stress dans lequel Hinata se trouvait et Tobi réussit à croiser le regard d'Hinata avec un léger sourire. Il avait fait soft, et avait un look à la Franck Sinatra dans ses grandes années avec un costume noir et un noeud papillon. Et un chapeau à la main ! Il la rejoignit d'un pas décidé, glissa une main dans son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue en demandant :

- Qu'avez vous fait de votre ventre ?  
- Oh, croyez moi, il est bien présent ! Seulement camouflé !

Il glissa une main sur le ventre en question, sourit en sentant un coup de pied et dit :

- En effet ! Vous êtes magnifique, Hinata.  
- Et vous alors ? Je ne suis que banale à vos côtés !  
- Détrompez vous.  
- Vous n'êtes pas objectif.  
- Jamais quand ça vous concerne.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, la mena jusqu'à l'entrée où il glissa une veste sur ses épaules et la fit monter dans sa voiture. Il lui prit la main, et dit, en regardant dehors :

- Je vais essayer de vous ménager mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vos pieds ne vous portent plus.  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis déjà fatiguée !  
- Je m'excuse à nouveau de vous avoir réveillée ce matin, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez déjà en train de vous préparer.  
- Non. Mais on m'a dit où trouver du chocolat, alors …

Il sourit en la regardant et dit :

- J'ai reçu une belle photo d'ailleurs.  
- Comme si vous aviez besoin de monter ce genre de plan pour avoir des photos de moi !  
- Peut être pas, mais une de plus n'est jamais de trop.  
- C'est de l'obsession.  
- Et alors ?

Hinata lui sourit et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, très tendrement comme à son habitude.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ichigo** : Merci :) Le Orange au pouvoir ! :D

**Miss** : Héhé ;) C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ^^

**Alviss** : Haha, t'es tarée xD J'adore mais non, ça sera beaucoup plus romantique quand même :D Mon fond d'écran, c'est un artwork de DMC, le jeu qui voulait pas fonctionner sur mon pc :(

**Meli-Melo** : Ste flood de reviews que tu m'as fait :D Ca va, je me plains pas ! Oh, il y aura un peu d'action. Et rien d'attendu, je pense ;)

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, Madara sortit en premier, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui fit un léger baise main avant de la mener à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un vestiaire avait été installé dans le grand hall alors ils y déposèrent leurs manteaux, puis il l'entraina vers la salle du restaurant, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Elle évita, de justesse, la photographie traditionnelle à l'entrée mais il n'insista, ne voulant pas déclencher une crise de larmes ou de colère.  
Il l'emmena à la table réservée à l'Akatsuki, où Sasori et Deidara étaient déjà présents, en train de se bécoter mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le couple arriver. Le blond se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras et elle la fit tourner sur elle même avant de dire :

- Tu vas être reine !  
- Aucune chance.

Hinata alla s'asseoir à côté de Tobi qui lui prend la main en demandant :

- Vous ne voulez pas être reine ?  
- Ça n'est pas que je veux pas, il n'y a juste aucune chance pour que ça arrive.  
- N'en soyez pas si sûre !  
- Je refuse que vous manipuliez le compte des votes !  
- … Oh … Tant pis alors !

Elle pouffa de rire tandis qu'il baissait la tête en grognant :

- Vous commencez à trop me connaître !  
- Est-ce si mal que ça ?  
- Non, au contraire ! Mais je vais devoir devenir de plus en plus imaginatif pour pouvoir vous surprendre !  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour me plaire, vous savez ?  
- Oseriez vous dire que je vous plais ?  
- Je pourrais dire beaucoup plus, mais il va falloir m'embrasser pour ça.

Il sourit largement et dit :

- Vous y tenez vraiment, à ce baiser.  
- Où est le mal à ça ?  
- Vous avez pris beaucoup d'assurance, vous savez ?  
- C'est votre influence sur moi !

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et demanda :

- Voulez vous quelque chose à boire ?  
- N'importe quoi de sucré et sans alcool.  
- Je vais aller chercher ça.

Elle sourit pour le remercier et il se leva pour s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. C'était un peu une habitude chez lui, de marcher les mains dans les poches, mais quand ils étaient ensembles, il se plaisait à lui prendre la main, ou même le bras et à la mener.  
Pendant son absence, le reste de l'Akatsuki débarqua avec bruit. Konan était d'ailleurs particulièrement belle avec une robe bordeaux qui mettait sa taille fille en valeur et montrait ses jambes interminables. Gaara et Usui puis Sasuke arrivèrent à leur tour et le dernier s'installa à côté d'Hinata. Il n'avait invité personne mais il savait que de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas de problème à trouver une cavalière s'il voulait danser.  
Comme il le faisant souvent, il embrassa Hinata sur le front avant de glisser deux ou trois mots à son ventre, tout en le caressant et Tobi revint, les verres à la main tandis que le proviseur commençait son discours :

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous au bal de Noël spécial années 50 ! Je vois que tout le monde est très excité alors on ne va pas attendre plus longtemps ! Amusez vous bien et surtout, dansez !

La musique commença sur un rythme très rock et une grande partie de la salle alla sur la piste de danse. Tobi avait engagé la conversation avec Kakuzu, qui détestait danser mais voulait passer du temps avec ses amis. Sasuke se fit embarquer par une seconde et Gaara par Usui.  
De son côté, Hinata priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas aller danser de suite. Elle avait déjà du mal à marcher au quotidien alors aller danser .. ?  
Elle cligna en voyant Tobi se lever et il lui lança un regard très intéressé.

- Oh non, Tobi, aucune chance ..  
- Allez, Hinata, dansez avec moi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il l'entraina sur la piste, la fit tourner sur elle même et la fit danser. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi facile mais Tobi l'aidait beaucoup en la dirigeant d'une main sûre et en étant très à l'aise.  
Il n'insista pas pour une seconde danse, voyant qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée et la ramena à la table sans protester mais Hinata avait adoré danser avec lui.  
Tobi accepta même qu'elle pose la tête contre son épaule pour se reposer. Il lui tenait compagnie, même s'ils ne parlaient pas et Hinata appréciait qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de combler leurs silences léger. Mieux, elle appréciait énormément qu'il se contente de très peu, parce qu'il savait que certaines choses la gênaient. Après tout, il était un jeune homme adulte, qui avait des besoins primaires mais il ne la pressait pas et ne le lui reprochait pas. Il allait à son rythme.

Aux premiers slows, alors qu'elle somnolait légèrement contre lui, il lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua la piste de danse d'un signe de tête et Hinata acquiesça, les joues rouges. Il la mena au milieu des autres couples, la fit poser sa main libre sur son épaule et la rapprocha de lui pour la faire danser très lentement en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Vous savez, quand j'ai dit que vous étiez belle, ça n'était pas par politesse.  
- Je suis certaine que Konan est plus belle que moi.  
- Je suis obligé de vous dire que vous vous trompez. Vous êtes la plus belle femme, ce soir.  
- Vous n'avez même pas regardé les autres.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire alors que vous êtes avec moi ?  
- Pour pouvoir comparer ?  
- Oh, puisque vous m'en donnez l'autorisation …

Il regarda autour un long moment avant de dire :

- Non, non, j'avais raison, vous êtes bien la plus belle.  
- Vous savez que c'est la première fois que je danse un slow avec un homme ?  
- Vous m'honorez en disant ça.  
- C'est la vérité. Bon, il y a comme un truc entre nous mais …

Hinata baissa les yeux vers son ventre qui la gênait légèrement et il pouffa de rire avant de dire :

- Considérez ça comme une danse à trois alors. Mais si vous voulez, quand vous aurez accouché, nous danserons à nouveau, juste vous et moi.  
- Me supporterez vous jusque là ?  
- Seulement si vous m'y autorisez.

Les joues d'Hinata prirent feu tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux et Tobi posa les lèvres sur son front avant de laisser aller sa tête contre la sienne.  
Hinata se sentait bien comme ça. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, à part son parfum, sa main au creux de son dos, leurs ventres se frôlant avec douceur.  
À la fin de la chanson, il caressa son dos du pouce et demanda :

- Encore une ou vous aimeriez vous asseoir ?  
- Je …

Hinata rouvrit les yeux en sentant une main douce sur son bras et Tobi s'écarta en souriant. La Hyuga se tourna vers Gaara qui demanda :

- Puis-je danser avec ma fiancée ?

Tobi sourit et dit :

- Pas de problème pour moi !

Hinata le regarda et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à la table avec ceux qui avaient arrêté de danser. Gaara sourit doucement, glissa les mains sur ses hanches d'Hinata tandis qu'elle posait les siennes sur ses épaules et il demanda :

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?  
- Ca va. Juste très fatiguée !

Il sourit et elle taquina :

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de danser !  
- Hé ! Je peux être un parfait gentleman quand je le veux.  
- Mh, je vois ça. Usui ne va pas faire la tête parce que tu danses avec moi ?  
- J'ai le droit de danser avec ma fiancée si j'en ai envie, non ?  
- Bien sûr !

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et elle demanda :

- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ?  
- Oui, mais ça me touche que tu me le dises. Pour une fois que tu me fais un compliment …  
- Comme si je ne t'en avais jamais fait …  
- Non, je crois bien que c'est la première fois.

Elle rougit et il sourit en disant :

- Ca ne me dérange pas !  
- Comme si tu en avais besoin …  
- Non, en effet …

Hinata sourit et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui faire poser la tête contre son épaule. À la fin du slow, il la raccompagna à côté de Tobi qui lui sourit tandis qu'Hinata se réinstallait et il demanda :

- Voulez vous aller marcher un peu au frais ? Vous semblez avoir chaud.  
- Je pense pouvoir supporter la chaleur mais mes pieds sont beaucoup trop douloureux pour marcher.  
- Je vous les masserai, ce soir.  
- … Ce soir ?  
- Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Sasori vous a préparé un sac pour que vous passiez les vacances de Noël avec l'Akatsuki. Vous pouvez refuser, si vous voulez, mais je crois que Gaara vient aussi. Son père travaille, votre soeur est chez une de ses amies et Temari et Kankuro ne seront pas là non plus.  
- … Oh.  
- C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la liberté de demander ça à Sasori.  
- Ah je … D'accord.  
- Et ce massage ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Il sourit et dit :

- Je vous avais prévenue que je prenais parfois un peu trop de libertés.  
- Vous avez bien fait. Personne ne m'avait prévenue.  
- Et je ne vous aurais jamais laissée passer les fêtes seule. Votre soeur pourra venir si elle veut, et si votre père est occupé.  
- Je la préviendrais.

Son sourire s'étira largement et il dit :

- J'espère que vous aimerez votre cadeau.  
- … Oh.  
- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne nous offrons pas de cadeau en général, à part quand on veut faire plaisir à une personne en particulier.  
- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir aller faire du shopping pour vous trouver un petit quelque chose.  
- Vous n'avez pas à le faire.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix.  
- ... Oh je vois !

Il sourit tandis qu'elle pouffait de rire et ils furent interrompus par Sakura qui venait lui demander un slow. Étrangement. Ino demanda à Sasuke, elle. Tobi regarda Hinata, sûrement pour avoir son avis mais elle se contenta de hausser une épaule et dire :

- Profitez donc !

Il sourit, se leva et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

- Vous êtes adorable Hinata.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et suivit Sakura sans protester. La Hyuga les regarda s'éloigner et le regard qu'elle jetait Sakura était tout sauf amical. Ca se voyait, Sakura avait manigancé tout un plan.  
Hidan, qui avait été très sage jusque là, se rapprocha d'Hinata et dit :

- Tu sais, t'es super bonne dans cette robe.  
- Tu me dragues ?  
- Oh que non, je veux pas me frotter à Madara.

Je souris et il fit l'improbable. Il rougit légèrement et demanda :

- J-je peux poser une main sur ton ventre ? J'ai jamais senti un bébé bouger alors …  
- Je crois qu'il dort mais tu peux essayer.  
- .. Genre il dort dans ton ventre ?  
- Et il me réveille la nuit avec des coups de pied, ouais. Allez viens !

Il se rapprocha et elle fut obligée de prendre sa main pour la poser elle-même sur son ventre. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu tandis qu'il regardait dans le vide et elle murmura :

- Allez bonhomme, pour une fois, je t'autorise à donner un coup. Tu vas quand même pas décevoir ta mère, hein ?

Il ne se passa rien pendant trente secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un pied, sûrement, vienne se poser au niveau de la main d'Hidan. Celui ci retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il regarda le ventre un long moment avant de sourire et dire :

- C-c'est bizarre !  
- Tu ne l'avais jamais fait, avec l'ex de Madara ?  
- Non, c'était une garce. Elle refusait qu'on la touche.  
- … Oh.  
- Elle était tout le temps en train de se plaindre qu'elle avait mal partout. Surtout aux épaules.  
- Je la comprends, c'est dur, en fin de journée.

Hidan sourit, se leva et se plaça derrière la jeune femme pour commencer à lui masser ses épaules douloureuses. Hinata rougit violemment en remarquant qu'il était particulièrement doué, et surtout, parce qu'Hidan avait un geste tendre envers elle et croisa le regard de Tobi qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Celui ci jeta un regard amusé à Hidan, remonta, d'un air agacé, les mains de Sakura qui descendaient un peu trop vers ses belles fesses et Hinata perdit son sourire en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Sakura, il ne se passera rien entre vous et moi.  
- Mais, Madara-sensei, je ..  
- Non. Il n'y a rien.  
- Vous préférez vraiment cette salope d'Hinata, c'est ça ?  
- Je refuse de vous entendre parler de ma petite amie en ces termes.  
- Cette garce s'est fait mettre enceinte par Sasuke pour ..  
- Il l'a violée !

En voyant Sakura ouvrir la bouche, choquée, Tobi leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'asseoir près d'Hinata, l'air coupable. La jeune femme lui prit la main en l'interrogeant du regard, tandis qu'Hidan s'éloignait, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de Madara sur lui et l'Uchiha murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hinata.

Elle voulut demander pourquoi mais Sakura, qui venait de les rejoindre, demanda :

- C'est vrai !? Il t'a violée !?

Hinata ne parut jamais aussi blanche qu'en ce moment précis. Elle ferma les yeux, pour se donner du courage avant de se tourner vers son anciennes amie, vu qu'Ino avait suivi le mouvement et demander :

- C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ?  
- Tu ..  
- Ta gueule Sakura. Toi et Ino, vous avez prétendu être mes amies mais vous avez été incapable de me demander le contexte de ma grossesse. Oui, il m'a violée, durant le bal de fin d'année en juin. Et si t'avais été un peu plus altruiste, je te l'aurais dit, mais à la place, tu m'as foutu dehors. En plus, maintenant, tu te permets de parler dans mon dos avec la conasse de blonde qui te sert d'amie. Tu veux savoir un truc ? Quand t'étais pas là, Ino disait tout le temps que ton front devait être mesuré pour le livre des records !

Sakura se tourna vers la blonde qui regardait ses chaussures et Hinata ajouta :

- Quant à toi, Ino, Sakura t'appelait la truie dans ton dos. Maintenant, allez vous battre et ne me parlez plus, ok ?

Elle leur tourna ensuite le dos, soupira légèrement, clairement soulagée et ne releva les yeux qu'en les entendant s'éloigner. Elle regarda ensuite Tobi qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rire et grogna:

- Ca fait du bien.  
- Je vois ça ! Vous me pardonnez de le lui avoir dit ?  
- Elle a osé vous toucher les fesses. Je devrais lui couper les mains pour ça.

Il sourit et dit :

- Ca n'a pas duré longtemps.  
- Je vous pardonne, dans ce cas.  
- Et vous avez bien laissé Hidan vous toucher.

Hinata rougit, détourna les yeux et dit :

- Il voulait sentir le bébé bouger. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser.  
- Il est réveillé ?  
- Non, je crois qu'il a juste donné un coup dans son sommeil.  
- Et pour le massage ?  
- Je n'ai rien demandé ! Et lui non plus. Il a juste prit l'initiative quand je lui ai confirmé que les journées pouvaient être longues.  
- A-t-il mentionné mon ex ?  
- J'ai bien peur que oui.

Tobi soupira, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on parle de ça et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
La fin de la soirée passa lentement et Hinata, qui observait depuis l'épaule hyper-confortable de Tobi, s'étonna de voir Itachi parler autant. Ça en était impressionnant.

- J'annonce le dernier slow dans une minute, pour tous les couples.

Hinata, pressée de rentrer, soupira en regardant autour d'elle mais Tobi lui sourit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever en lui tendant la main. Une fois sur ses pieds, Hinata grogna un peu et Tobi demanda :

- Vos pieds ?  
- Dans un état déplorable.  
- Donnez moi vos chaussures.

Hinata l'interrogea du regard mais il insista en tendant sa main libre alors elle enleva les chaussures en question, comme elle put et sentit de suite la différence. C'était tellement plus agréable comme ça.  
Tobi la mena ensuite au milieu de la piste de danse, lui fit glisser les bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait les siens autour de sa taille, les chaussures dans une main et la musique commença.  
Hinata fut surprise, au début, en entendant _Unchained melody_. Déjà, parce que c'était un de ses chansons préférés, que c'était parfait pour un dernier slow, mais surtout parce que ça n'était pas la version années cinquante, mais bien celle de _Ghost.  
_Aux premières notes, Tobi commença à la faire danser, la regardant d'un air comblé et elle murmura :

- Je suppose que ça vient de vous ?

Il ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Satisfait de la voir poser la tête contre son épaule, Tobi se courba un peu, pour avoir le nez dans ses cheveux et, durant toute la chanson, il murmura les paroles à son oreille.  
Cette fois encore, Hinata avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les seuls à danser. Elle se sentait transportée dans un autre monde par sa voix, tandis qu'un de ses pouces caressait automatiquement le bas de son dos, et c'était très agréable.  
La scène était parfaite.  
À la fin de la chanson, il se redressa, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait arrêté de chanter et son regard ébène descendit lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle, hésitant, lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil avant de l'embrasser.  
Timidement, au début, pour ne pas la brusquer. Un bisou qu'elle lui rendit, les joues rouges et le coeur prêt à exploser tellement il battait fort. Un autre, pour qu'il soit sûr que non, elle ne partirait pas, puis sa main libre remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, faisant tout de même attention à ce ventre imposant. Leur front se touchèrent, le nez de Tobi caressa doucement celui d'Hinata et cette fois, il l'embrassa pour de bon.  
Hinata le savait. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi intense. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes, que ses pieds ne touchaient plus sol et surtout gouter la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.  
Satisfait, il esquissa un mouvement de recul mais Hinata resserra les bras autour de son cou et Tobi sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les reprendre, moins tendre, plus passionné. Il alla jusqu'à suçoter la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, ayant envie de le faire dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, ne put s'empêcher de glisser la pointe de sa langue dessus. Juste pour gouter.  
Hinata pouvait à présent mourir heureuse.  
Tobi se redressa enfin, le regard embrasé et Hinata murmura :

- Je ne l'avais vraiment pas prévu, ça. Tu sais que les émotions fortes, c'est mauvais pour le bébé ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et murmura :

- Tu m'as tutoyé.  
- Tu m'as embrassée.

Il sourit et dit :

- La soirée est terminée. Nous devrions rentrer.

Hinata hocha la tête, sourit quand il l'aida à remettre ses chaussures, puis il la guida en dehors de la salle, tenant sa main avec douceur. Hinata le savait, son coeur ne pourrait plus jamais battre normalement.


	22. Chapter 22

**angel-ofshadow** : Tu fonds .. littéralement ? Je préfère pas imaginer la scène xD 21eme chapitre sur 25 ! C'est fou hein :D T'as jamais vu Hidan rougir ? pourtant, il y a plein de fanart yaoi où il est avec Kakuzu et à chaque fois, il passe pour une pucelle tellement il a l'air gêné !

**Deb's** : Courage pour Internet ! :)

* * *

Tobi récupéra leurs vestes, plaça la sienne sur les épaules de sa douce et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installés à l'arrière, Hinata posa la tête sur son épaule et demanda :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup dansé, à cause de moi.  
- Je ne voulais danser avec personne d'autre que toi. Si j'ai accepté la danse avec Sakura, c'était surtout pour l'éloigner de toi.  
- … Oh.  
- Et puis, je n'allais pas te forcer à danser non plus.  
- Nous aurions peut être dû attendre les autres, non ?  
- Je crois qu'ils ont prévu d'aller en boite après ça.  
- Tu aurais dû y aller.  
- Et te laisser seule ? Certainement pas.  
- De toutes façons, je ne vais pas résister longtemps avant de dormir.  
- Je te dois encore un massage.  
- … Oh.

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés. Il l'entraina dans l'appartement, et heureusement qu'il y avait l'ascenseur pour la pauvre Hinata ! Directement en arrivant, il lui dit :

- Prends toi une bonne douche. Ton sac est dans ma chambre, tu vas l'utiliser pendant les vacances.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi, j'ai mon canapé, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu sais, tu pourrais dormir avec moi.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de monter à l'étage, passa rapidement dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de toilette, un de ses pyjamas spécial grossesse et fila à la salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla, se décoiffa, se déshabilla avant de prendre une longue douche. Le jet d'eau chaude en bas de son dos était trop agréable pour qu'elle ne la fasse pas durer.  
Une fois propre, elle enfila son pyjama, retourna dans la chambre de Tobi et .. le surprit en train de mettre un tee shirt. Elle s'excusa en détournant les yeux et il pouffa de rire en disant :

- Ca n'est qu'un dos, hein ?

Elle lui tira la langue, s'installa dans le lit et il s'assit en face d'elle. Hinata prit alors la parole, gênée :

- Je suis désolée, les pyjamas de grossesse ne sont pas spécialement beaux.  
- Non, mais ils ont deux avantages.  
- Lesquels ?  
- De une, ils sont rapide à enlever. Et en plus, ils sont fait pour l'allaitement aussi, donc l'accès à la poitrine se fait très rapidement.

Il rit un instant, voyant le rougissent d'Hinata, prit appui autour de ses hanches pour s'excuser en un petit baiser sur le front et murmura :

- Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.  
- Fais toi pardonner alors.  
- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça comme ça.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, frôla doucement les lèvres de sa belle avant de s'écarter sans rien faire de plus, frustrant Hinata au maximum et elle détourna les yeux tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement pour lui prendre un pied en disant :

- Détends toi maintenant et profite, il parait que je suis doué pour les massage.

Elle rougit à nouveau, s'installa dans les oreillers et il commença le massage avec attention, l'air concentré. Hinata se pinça un moment les lèvres, savourant le massage avant de demander :

- A quoi tu penses ?  
- Mh ? A notre baiser, bien sûr.  
- Oh .. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop mauvaise.  
- Étonnamment, c'était plutôt bien ! Pour un premier, je veux dire.  
- Tu t'attendais à pire ?

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas, alors elle croisa les bras en détournant les yeux et il dit :

- J'avoue, un peu. Mais c'est normal, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Peut être.  
- J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Hinata sourit largement en détournant les yeux et murmura pour elle même :

- Bien au delà …  
- Fais attention, mes chevilles vont gonfler …  
- Tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre.

Il sourit mais ne releva pas les yeux et après de longues minutes, Hinata finit par s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte.  
Elle fut réveillée par un coup de pied particulièrement mal placé au niveau de sa vessie, et elle grogna plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que c'était trop tard, qu'elle allait devoir se lever. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de s'essuyer les mains, après son passage aux toilettes, elle réalisa que le lit était drôlement chaud quand même. Alors, prudemment, elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'approcha à pas de loup de la chambre et y jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte restée entrouverte.  
Elle dût poser la main sur sa bouche, pour retenir un hoquet choqué en voyant que Tobi était dans le lit, qu'il semblait dormir et qu'il était, au moins, torse nu.  
Hinata sentit ses joues brûler d'un coup. Avait-il vraiment dormi avec elle ? Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit. Rapidement, elle scruta les vêtements au sol et soupira de soulagement en n'y trouvant pas de sous-vêtements. Elle s'approcha ensuite avec précautions, contourna le lit et regarda Tobi un long moment.  
Même quand il dormait, il était particulièrement beau. Déjà, il ne ronflait pas, ce qui était un bon point, il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux tout autour de lui et il semblait paisible. D'un mouvement brusque, qui la fit sursauter, il se gratta le nez du dos de la main, renvoya ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste agacé et replaça sa main en dessous de son oreiller.  
Hinata sourit pour elle même en voyant ça puis se dit que rester debout pendant des heures était stupide alors elle souleva la couverture avec précaution, se glissa entre les draps et se réinstalla en lui tournant le dos et presque immédiatement, elle se retrouva collée à lui. L'une des mains de Tobi se posa sur son ventre, ses lèvres frôlèrent sa nuque et il soupira en posant le front contre elle.

Elle se sentait étrangement bien, dans ses bras. Enfin, à moitié. Savoir qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, qu'il était à moitié nu, c'était un peu gênant. Mais il l'avait embrassée, la veille, et ça avait été formidable pour elle, et paf, ils dormaient ensemble sans tension. C'était étrange mais elle appréciait.

Elle ne se rendormit pas, vu que le bébé ne semblait pas avoir envie de la laisser se reposer. Elle sourit, après quelques minutes, en sentant Tobi commencer à bouger derrière elle mais garda les yeux fermés, par curiosité. Il resserra les bras autour d'elle en grognant, frottant le nez contre sa nuque puis il l'y embrassa plusieurs fois avant de murmurer :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle je-fais-semblant-de-dormir …  
- C-comment tu sais ?  
- Tu m'as réveillé quand tu t'es levée. Et tu respires plus lentement quand tu dors.  
- C'est pas juste.

Il gloussa, embrassa son omoplate et dit :

- Tu t'es endormie pendant que je te massais !  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Oh, faut pas, tu m'avais prévenu que tu étais fatiguée.  
- J-je pensais pas que tu dormirais avec moi.  
- C'est toi qui me l'a proposé.  
- Je te croyais gentleman !  
- Je le suis ! Je dors nu dans mon lit, d'habitude. Et je me retiens de te coller complétement pour t'éviter une certaine gêne.  
- Pourquoi tu … Oh …

Hinata rougit tandis qu'il souriait contre sa peau en disant :

- Et je me retiens.  
- Tu te retiens ?  
- J'ai les mains très baladeuses au réveil.  
- T-tu pourrais … Enfin, on est un couple et …

Surpris, Madara se redressa sur un coude pour dévisager la jeune femme qui sa plaça sur le dos en le regardant dans les yeux. Le regard de celle ci brillait avec toute la confiance du monde et Tobi fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop sourire, ne pas lui montrer qu'il en avait tellement envie, afin de ne pas l'effrayer.  
Il lui avait donné son premier baiser la veille, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.  
Hinata émit un petit rire en sentant les cheveux de Madara chatouiller son visage et elle les tira doucement pour qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'il se plut de faire, glissant les bras autour de son dos en faisant attention au ventre de sa petite amie.  
Mais en la sentant se cambrer un peu, il entrouvrit les yeux, juste pour apprécier son rougissement et murmura :

- Tes hormones parlent à ta place Hinata …  
- M-mais je … Et tu .. Et j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi.  
- Oh, Hinata …

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se recoucher près d'elle et murmurer, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Nous verrons ce soir, si tu en as encore envie. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.  
- T-tu en as envie aussi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, là n'est pas le problème. Mais je veux que toi, tu sois sûre …  
- D'accord ..  
- Ne m'en veux pas.  
- N-non, je comprends.  
- Mais en attendant, on peut profiter un peu ..

Elle hocha doucement la tête, les joues roses et Tobi glissa une main sur son ventre pour l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Hinata se laissait faire, appliquée, fondant sous les lèvres de son petit ami. C'était tellement agréable et dans un sens, elle lui en voulait de le lui avoir refusé pendant toutes ces semaines mais elle savait qu'il avait bien fait. Que s'il l'avait embrassée, le soir d'Halloween ou même quand il l'avait raccompagnée chez Gaara, elle aurait été horriblement gênée. Mais à présent, même s'il se permettait de glisser une main sous le haut de son pyjama, caressant sa taille avec tendresse, elle n'avait plus peur.  
Elle lui faisait confiance, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. N'est ce pas ? Oui, elle en était persuadée. Tobi lui avait assez prouvé qu'il serait là pour elle, quelque soit son humeur. Il avait supporté qu'elle lui hurle dessus, un jour, alors qu'elle pleurait sans raison depuis la matinée, et il lui avait remonté le moral.  
C'était clair, dans son esprit. Madara était un homme passionné, attachant, taquin et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et tant pis si certaines personnes étaient jalouses.  
Quand il rompit le baiser, Madara ne s'écarta pas, au contraire. Il se colla un peu plus à elle, lui faisant ainsi sentir la rigidité qui l'avait atteint en bas du ventre et glissa le visage dans son cou, pour l'y embrasser en grognant, d'une voix suave :

- Oh, Hinata, ma belle, tu pourrais me rendre fou …

Le petit rire de la jeune femme fit relever la tête à l'Uchiha qui lui sourit tendrement, lui donnant un dernier baiser et il murmura :

- Et ça t'amuse ?  
- C'est nerveux.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, amusé de la voir aussi à l'aise et elle se racla la gorge, gênée avant de murmurer, les joues rouges :

- Est ce que je peux toucher .. ?  
- Toucher ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge devant le regarde malicieux de Madara alors elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux et murmura :

- J-j'ai jamais touché .. ça et j-je veux voir comment ça fait …  
- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en le regardant dans les yeux et il les ferma un instant, essayant de calmer son corps réagissant beaucoup trop intensément avant de murmurer :

- Tu me tentes Hinata, vraiment …  
- J-j-je suis désolée !  
- Mais mon corps t'appartient. Alors si tu le veux vraiment …

A nouveau, Hinata acquiesça, les joues rouges et Madara attrapa doucement sa main, la lui posa sur le torse en murmurant :

- Prends ton temps.

Elle déglutit, à la fois gênée et excitée par le regard lubrique qu'il avait sur elle et détourna légèrement les yeux pour glisser la main le long de son torse ferme, caresser ses abdo du bout des doigts et enfin arriver à l'élastique de son boxer. Là, elle marqua une pause, tandis que Tobi n'avait absolument pas bougé pour ne pas l'effrayer et, tremblante, elle continua sa descente jusqu'à caresser, involontairement au début, le membre au garde à vous de l'Uchiha. Qu'est ce que c'était exaltant pour lui de voir la douce Hinata faire preuve d'une certaine assurance et laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Elle qui rougissait toujours pour pas grand chose …  
Sans oser le quitter des yeux, et surtout, ayant peur de mal faire, Hinata appuya un peu plus sa caresse jusqu'à glisser le vit de Madara entre son index et son pouce et il sembla frémir sous ses doigts. Madara ferma même les yeux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et murmura :

- J'ai l'impression d'être puceau, je te jure ..  
- Comme ça, on sera au même niveau.

Involontairement, Madara sourit en se mordillant la pointe de la langue et acquiesça en posant à nouveau les yeux sur elle tandis que, plus assurée, elle posait la paume sur l'outil de son vis à vis, le caressant avec douceur tandis que Tobi se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas gémir. Et il la laissa continuer un instant jusqu'à s'écarter brusquement, chercher quelques vêtements dans son armoire et filer comme un voleur.

Hinata ne comprit pas, au début, surprise par la fuite mais une ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau et elle se souvint qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le tenter. Et de le repousser, quand il deviendrait trop entreprenant. Peut être était-ce un de ces moments ? En tous cas, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait apprécié les caresses, et elle se félicitait de n'être pas si mauvaise que ça.  
Par contre, ça lui avait aussi fait un effet certain et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à part se découvrir un peu et attendre que ça passe.

Quand Madara revint, les cheveux encore humides mais l'air beaucoup plus normal, il adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme et lui demanda, comme si de rien était :

- Tu veux que je te monte le petit déjeuner ?  
- Non. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup un câlin.  
- Je .. ne suis pas sûr.  
- Un baiser ?

Il la regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre mais vu qu'il venait de se calmer à la salle de bain, il ne devait pas tenter le diable. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.  
D'un mouvement lent, il grimpa sur le lit, lui accorda son baiser mais s'écarta rapidement, afin de ne pas repenser à ça et lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait en bas, qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à manger.

Un peu frustrée mais plutôt heureuse quand même, Hinata alla prendre une douche un peu fraiche, puis rejoignit Madara en bas, guidée par l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'appartement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en piquant un pancake dans le plat près de la plaque de cuisson, y croqua avec appétit sous le regard amusé de Madara et alla s'installer à table en demandant :

- Sont pas là, les autres ?  
- Ils ont dû dormir chez Gaara. C'est ce qui était prévu je crois, vu que la boite était plus proche de là bas.  
- Oh, donc, on a tout l'appartement à nous deux ?  
- Ça te donne des idées .. ?  
- U-un peu, oui.

Il claqua de la langue, un peu agacé qu'elle essaye de l'allumer mais lui servit un petit déjeuner complet, comme il s'amusait parfois à le faire.

La journée passa lentement et Hinata se mordit vite les doigts de taquiner Madara de cette façon. Oh, il avait été gentil au début, mais le regard qu'il lui avait jeté en lui demandant d'arrêter l'avait totalement refroidie, même si elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et elle se dit qu'il devait être vraiment en manque pour être comme ça. Mais il s'était fait pardonné de baisers tendres et passionnés.  
Pour se changer un peu les idées, Tobi décida même de mettre un film, sans la moindre romance. Peut être que ça calmerait aussi la jeune femme aux hormones déchainées qui était accrochée à son bras ? En tous cas, si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas longtemps pouvoir résister à ses propres pulsions.  
Hinata s'offrait à lui, avec un peu de pudeur, mais il avait attendu pour ce moment, ne voulant ni la brusquer, ni l'effrayer. Il devait garder en tête qu'elle s'était faite violer, en juin dernier et qu'il était possible qu'une fois nue sur son lit, elle allait se braquer. Que tout ce désir qu'elle ressentait n'était dû qu'aux hormones de grossesse.

Il remercia même tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, même s'il n'était pas croyant, en voyant arriver ses amis, alors qu'Hinata sembla légèrement contrariée.

Ils décidèrent même de mettre un second film, et la Hyuga ne voulut pas le regarder en entier alors elle embrassa Tobi sur la joue, salua les autres et monta dans la chambre, une main sur le ventre.  
Elle s'allongea sur le lit, attrapa un bouquin au hasard et soupira en l'entamant.  
Peut être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas d'elle ? Oh, elle l'aurait compris. Elle était tellement grosse. Comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie d'elle ? Elle ressemblait à une baleine !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou juste son désir, Tobi souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres avant de rejoindre sa belle et en la voyant installée sur le lit, son lit, l'air un peu désespérée, il soupira, grimpa sur le matelas et la débarrassa du livre pour poser les mains sur ses joues et l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion.  
Instinctivement, Hinata, rouge de gêne, attrapa le tee shirt de son petit ami, le tira vers elle en écartant les cuisses mais il interrompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux et dire :

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?  
- O-oui. À part si toi …  
- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Vraiment pas Hinata, ni te faire repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke.  
- M-mais tu n'es pas Sasuke …

Il hocha doucement la tête et sourit légèrement avant de reprendre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle glissait les bras autour de son cou.  
Après quelques minutes, Tobi se redressa sur ses genoux, enleva son tee shirt, souriant devant le rougissement de la jeune femme et chercha un instant dans une table de chevet afin d'en sortir un élastique et attacher fermement ses cheveux.  
Voyant que la jeune femme ne faisait rien, il sourit et murmura :

- Enlève ton haut.  
- O-oh …

Elle s'exécuta lentement, gênée d'exposer son corps difforme de cette façon puis il se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son ventre avec douceur, les mains de part et d'autre de son abdomen, avant de remonter doucement vers son sternum, y déposant des baisers papillon. Ses mains suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à la poitrine imposante de sa future amante qui hoqueta légèrement, frissonnant de tout son corps sous les caresses de Tobi.  
Était-ce vraiment si agréable ? Si elle avait sût !  
Sans y faire vraiment attention, Hinata ferma les yeux tandis que Tobi glissait une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et libérer ses seins. Et doucement, parce qu'il savait que ça pouvait être douloureux durant la grossesse, il posa les mains sur cette poitrine délicieuse, la caressant avec toute la tendresse du monde tandis qu'Hinata se tortillait un peu sous lui.  
Amusé, il posa la bouche sur un des seins, le lécha, le mordilla jusqu'à cercler un de ses tétons de la langue, le faisant durcir immédiatement et soupirer Hinata.  
Comment pouvait-il être aussi doué ? Ou peut être était-ce son inexpérience qui parlait pour elle ?

Il infligea le même traitement à l'autre sein, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux avant de reprendre les lèvres de sa douce, appuyant délibérément son érection entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ça lui avait fait légèrement mal, vu qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, bien malgré lui mais elle frémissait d'avance de le recevoir et sentait, honteusement, sa culotte devenir de plus en plus humide.

- Déboutonne mon pantalon.

Le murmure de Madara était presque suppliant mais, brisant le baiser, Hinata s'exécuta lentement, les joues toujours aussi rouges et défit chaque bouton de sa braguette, les doigts tremblant légèrement tandis qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, une lueur comblée dans le regard, et ça la rassura. Au moins, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était une incapable.  
Il se débarrassa ensuite du pantalon, le jetant dans la chambre avec indifférence et se rapprocha un peu d'elle pour glisser le visage dans son cou et l'y embrasser.  
Gémissant, tellement c'était agréable, Hinata se laissa aller un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux en posant les mains sur ses épaules.  
Puis, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable pour les yeux que le plafond, à savoir, le reflet des fesses de Madara dans le miroir de l'armoire.

Oh, elles étaient belles, légèrement rebondies dans son boxer noir et Hinata le savait, elle ne se lasserait jamais de les regarder. Elle dût même tendre un peu le cou pour ne pas être gênée dans son observation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Tobi avait arrêté son traitement et la regardait avec un grand sourire et en la voyant rougir un peu plus, il grogna :

- Tu peux toucher si tu les trouves aussi belles …  
- J-j-je suis désolée …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne …

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui prit une main, la posa sur ses fesses, provoquant un nouveau rougissement et murmura :

- J'ai bien vu qu'elles te plaisaient.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en détournant la tête et caressa doucement les fesses en question, sentant son corps s'embraser un peu plus si c'était possible tandis que Tobi reprenait ses lèvres, franchement allumé qu'elle le touche de cette façon, puis il lui enleva lentement son pantalon, découvrant des jambes bien blanches et des hanches à croquer qu'il se pressa d'agripper, caressant sa peau avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Oh, Hina, déshabille toi …

Le grognement de Madara fit frissonner la jeune femme et elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder d'un air incertain. Il caressa doucement sa joue et demanda :

- Tu préfères que je le fasse en premier ?

Elle acquiesça immédiatement, alors il sourit en se redressant, commença par enlever ses chaussettes d'un air amusé avant de glisser les pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Et Hinata se demanda. Comment un homme aussi sexy pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle ? Pire, comment est ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'elle de cette façon, alors qu'elle ressemblait à une baleine ?  
Sans la quitter des yeux, Tobi fit descendre son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses jusqu'à dévoiler un membre au garde à vous, prêt à l'emploi et Hinata détourna les yeux, les joues rouges sous le rire du jeune homme. Amusé, mais pas moqueur.  
Il se racla ensuite la gorge, pour récupérer son attention et demanda :

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle acquiesça, fermant les yeux tellement elle avait honte et Tobi se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, la joue afin de la rassurer un peu avant d'attraper le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et le lui enlever avec une douceur et une lenteur sécurisante pour la jeune femme, et quand elle se retrouva nue devant lui, qu'elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire, il murmura, d'un ton sincère :

- Regarde toi, Hinata, tu es magnifique …

Ce qui provoqua un nouveau rougissement mais au moins, elle souriait. Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui et il reprit ses lèvres en glissant une main le long de son ventre jusqu'à aller caresser son intimité, d'une douceur presque étonnante.  
Hinata se sentit mal, au début. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'était pas épilée, ne voyant de toutes façons plus rien en dessous de son ventre, mais surtout, elle se souvenait de la gêne ressentie lors de ses examens gynécologiques et avait peur que ça recommence et qu'elle ne puisse pas apprécier, mais Tobi trouva le bouton magique, qu'il fit rouler entre son index et son majeur et Hinata gémit bien involontairement contre ses lèvres.

Il continua à la caresser un long moment, alternant entre des effleurements légers et des pelotages plus poussés, jusqu'à glisser un majeur en elle et il dût presque se retenir de jouir en la voyant se cambrer de plaisir et en l'entendant gémir en lui agrippant les épaules.  
Comment pouvait-il résister devant autant d'innocence ?

Elle était totalement prête à le recevoir mais il voulait lui donner le plaisir qu'elle méritait, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et quand il la sentit se tendre un peu, il se stoppa, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres et se redressa en suçant son doigt avant de chercher un préservatif dans sa table de chevet tandis qu'Hinata cherchait son souffle en le regardant.  
Une fois équipé, il se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Je suis désolé mais on ne pourra pas garder le missionnaire longtemps …  
- Le quoi .. ?

Il sourit, amusé qu'elle soit aussi néophyte et se plaça au dessus d'elle en murmurant sur ses lèvres :

- Ton ventre va me gêner …  
- O-oh !  
- N'hésite pas à me dire si tu n'es pas bien.

Elle acquiesça et, en s'aidant d'une main, il la pénétra en douceur, sans la lâcher des yeux.  
Hinata fut gênée au début, détournant les yeux tandis qu'elle le sentait pousser en elle à un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé et quand il fut totalement en elle, soufflant sur ses lèvres pour essayer de se calmer, elle se sentit étrangement bien. Son corps frissonnait à la moindre caresse, le regard que Tobi lui portait était magique et en plus, ça faisait un bien fou de se sentir autant désirée.  
Déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, Tobi entama de léger va et vient et la jeune femme se sentit partir dans un autre monde, emportée par les sensations voluptueuses qu'elle ressentait. Elle lâcha même un gémissement plutôt conséquent qui fut entendu dans toutes les chambres alentours.  
Madara continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes, appréciant ce qu'il voyait mais sa position n'étant pas spécialement confortable, il lui demanda si ça la dérangeait d'en changer. Incertaine, elle acquiesça et il se retira doucement pour la faire se placer sur le côté avant de s'installer dans son dos et la reprendre de cette façon.  
Au début, Hinata n'aima pas cette position, la trouvant froide et franchement pas romantique mais quand il glissa un bras autour de sa poitrine pour la tenir contre lui, l'autre main glissée entre ses jambes pour la caresser et surtout, et par dessus tout, le visage glissé dans son cou afin de pouvoir l'y embrasser autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle se dit que ça n'était pas si mal, finalement. En plus, son ventre n'appuyait pas sur ses organes, ce qui était beaucoup moins inconfortable.  
Les minutes passèrent, plus intenses les unes que les autres et arriva le moment où Hinata sentit son corps réagir violemment à ce traitement tandis que Madara souriait dans son cou. Il s'était attendu à lui faire plaisir, mais pas à lui donner un orgasme.  
Il jouit à son tour, le souffle tremblant et se retira afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop inconfortable tandis que le corps de la jeune femme était parcouru de légers spasmes, signe de son plaisir.

Sans trop s'écarter, il se débarrassa du préservatif, qu'il noua avant de le laisser tomber du lit, puis il la tourna dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, l'embrassant sur le front pour la laisser savourer et Hinata, toute ingénue qu'elle était, lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

Au début, Madara ne bougea pas, incertain, avant de sourire mais ne pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était trop tôt pour lui. Alors il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura qu'elle pouvait s'endormir si elle le voulait, qu'il lui en tiendrait pas rigueur parce qu'il voyait bien que ces exercices assez physiques l'avaient fatiguée. Il remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle rougissait en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle s'endormit, le coeur léger, ravie que ça se soit aussi bien passé.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.


	23. Chapter 23

Je sais que le chapitre est court et j'en suis désolée ! :( j'ai essayé de le rallonger mais j'y suis pas arrivée ! Pitié, ne me lynchez pas :p

**Miss** : Ah, j'aime faire découvrir des mots aux gens ! :) J'aime beaucoup "néophyte", en fait ^^

**chizuru chan** : Un rein, carrément ? Peut être cher payé .. Quoique, vu les fesses .. Ok, ok, je donnerais aussi :D Il allait quand même pas faire ça devant Hinata, si ? :p

**Cassandre** : (Deja, j'adore ton pseudo, j'ai appelé une OC comme ça dans une autre fic Oo) Tu as .. Raison de douter ! Hahaha *rire diabolique* Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on ne verra pas le mariage de Gaara et Hina ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Moi, c'est mon "e" qui m'embête, c'est pire :p J'allais quand même pas faire un lemon comme dans mentaru, si ? T'imagines le carnage ? :p Le bébé .. chapitre 25, tout à la fin de la fic ^^

* * *

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par un Deidara surexcité qui leur criait dans les oreilles que le sapin était arrivé et qu'il fallait le décorer. Cependant, il s'interrompit vivement en voyant le petit couple nu sous la couette, et sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu entendre la veille. Hinata rougit violemment en se cachant dans son oreiller tandis que Madara riait légèrement, amusé par la pudeur de sa petite amie et il se redressa en disant :

- Deidara, mon ange, tu voudrais bien nous laisser deux ou trois minutes le temps que nous nous habillons ? Nous arrivons.  
- O-oui, mh !

Le blond ressortit de la chambre, un sourire touché aux lèvres et Hinata se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Il est parti ?  
- Oui.  
- Sûr ?  
- Oui.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté avant de soupirer de soulagement, se redresser en tenant le drap contre elle mais rougit à nouveau en voyant Madara se lever, ignorant totalement sa nudité et chercher un instant dans son armoire mais le regard de la jeune femme s'attacha à ces fesses qui l'avait faite fantasmer, la veille et Madara murmura :

- Tu es sûrement la première personne que je connais qui semble aussi subjuguée par mes fesses.  
- J-je …  
- Oh, Hinata ….

Il posa des vêtements sur son lit avant d'y grimper, marcher à quatre pattes vers la jeune femme et il l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Nous avons fait l'amour, hier soir et tu m'as vu totalement nu. Faut-il encore que tu sois aussi pudique ?  
- M-mais …  
- Je ne te le reproche pas, mh ? Je veux juste te le faire comprendre.  
- J-je sais.  
- Bien. Prends la salle de bain du haut, je vais en bas et on se rejoint devant un petit déjeuner ?

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres et Madara lui vola un baiser avant d'attraper ses vêtements et sortir de la chambre, nu comme un ver, son sourire disant clairement qu'il était chez lui et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait.  
La Hyuga prit tout son temps à la salle de bain, effrayée de devoir affronter les regards sûrement entendus qu'on pourrait lui lancer mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Mieux, Madara l'accueillit en bas avec un bon petit déjeuner et l'embrassa sur la tempe pendant qu'elle s'installait à table, se plaça à côté de lui en regardant le sapin nu au milieu du salon avant de demander :

- On le met comme d'hab ?

Et ce fut parti pour un débat sur la place parfaite pour un sapin de Noël jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vote à mains levées pour donner la place habituelle vainqueur. C'est à dire, juste à l'entrée du couloir du rez de chaussée du duplexe, à côté du canapé.  
Ils s'y mirent ensuite tous pour le décorer, et Hinata apprit qu'ils faisaient toujours ça ensemble, le vingt-trois décembre dans la journée. Que c'était leur tradition à eux. Deidara s'occupait de l'harmonie des couleurs, afin que le sapin soit agréable à regarder et donnait les ordres à tous les autres, sauf Hidan qui traitait chaque personne qui croisait son regard de païen. Mais il se calma un peu quand Hinata l'autorisa à venir toucher son ventre, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine timidité mais application, loin des airs macho et sadiques qu'il se donnait. Madara en était presque jaloux.

S'en suivit un défilé de cadeaux emballés dans du papier brillant, qui allèrent se disperser au pied de l'arbre et Hinata sourit en repensant au cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Madara. Elle n'avait pas franchement eu le temps d'aller faire du shopping pour les autres et ça relevait de toutes façons plus de la torture, dans son état.

La journée passa rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan demande, avec son habituelle délicatesse :

- Au fait, Hina, maintenant que tu couches, tu comptes faire la totale à Madara pour son anniversaire, demain ?

Un silence complet suivit le questionnement du Jashiniste ainsi qu'un violent rougissement provenant de la jeune femme. Déjà, à cause du langage coloré d'Hidan, mais surtout, et par dessus tout, parce qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était l'anniversaire de son petit ami le lendemain. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ça et il ne l'avait même pas prévenue !  
Madara fut le premier à réagir, et après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau, il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et lui murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas important.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire demain ?  
- Parce que j'aime pas les anniversaires.  
- Pourquoi ?

Hinata était blessée par le ton qu'il utilisait, froid et distant mais il semblait plus blessé qu'elle et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lâcher ses couverts et monter à l'étage, claquant la porte de sa chambre.  
Déboussolée, la jeune femme regarda autour de la table, se pinça les lèvres en remarquant qu'on évitait son regard et Kakuzu donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Hidan en grognant :

- Tu pouvais pas te taire, abruti ?  
- Roh, c'est bon, ça fait trois ans, non ?  
- T'es vraiment con.

Hinata attendit encore un instant, gênée par les regards qu'on lui jetait, avant de repousser son assiette, la faim totalement coupée et monter rejoindre Madara qui était assis par terre, les jambes dans ses bras. La Hyuga se racla la gorge, franchement gênée de le voir comme ça mais referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir près de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. Madara sursauta, mais quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle comprit que c'était plus un sanglot qu'un vrai sursaut et elle le laissa évacuer sa peine sans un mot, se contentant de caresser sa nuque avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en reniflant et murmure :

- Désolé que tu m'aies vu comme ça …  
- Ca n'est pas si grave … Mais je veux bien une explication.

L'Uchiha sortit un mouchoir de sa table de chevet, l'utilisa pour tamponner son visage avant de se moucher et il murmura :

- Mon ex .. Enfin … Alexia. Elle est partie avec ma fille le jour de mon anniversaire.  
- C'est .. horrible.

Il acquiesça, ne pouvant de toutes façons pas dire le contraire et murmura :

- En général, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre pour cette période mais cette année, vu que tu es là …  
- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Juste … On pourrait ne rien faire ? Pas de cadeaux, ni de « bon anniversaire », rien. Juste .. Une veillée de Noël comme les autres ?

Hinata hocha la tête en souriant et Madara lui rendit son sourire en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de murmurer :

- Les autres savent que .. j'aime pas ça mais …  
- Hidan est un con, on le savait déjà.  
- Hidan était beaucoup trop gentil avec toi, tout à l'heure !  
- J'étais la première surprise.  
- Évite de … le laisser trop te tripoter comme ça. Je n'aime pas ça.  
- Tu es jaloux ?  
- Énormément. Et tu es pareille, je te rappelle.  
- Tu n'as aucune preuve.  
- Et la fois, dans les couloirs du lycée, quand tu m'as refermé ma veste et interdit de mettre mes lunettes parce que ça me rendait trop sexy ?  
- J'ai bien fait ! Toutes les filles te mataient sans gêne. La classe entière même !  
- Hidan vaut bien une poignée de donzelles en chaleur à lui tout seul …

Hinata rougit, d'un air gêné et Madara l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- J'ai pas franchement envie de redescendre.  
- Si tu veux, on peut s'enfermer ici, faire comme si on dormait.  
- Et tu proposes qu'on s'occupe comment ?

Le rougissement de la jeune femme répondit à sa place.

- Oh, mademoiselle Hyuga, quelle dévergondée faites-vous !

La journée suivante passa dans une atmosphère légère, bien qu'Hinata voyait parfaitement que Madara n'était pas dans son état normal. Il paraissait parfois tourmenté, mais une caresse ou un baiser sur la joue lui rendait toujours le sourire, et elle, tandis qu'ils étaient devant la télé, repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient eu.  
Oh, ça avait été divin. Pas autant que leur première fois, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu un orgasme à chaque fois, mais ça avait été de toutes façons tellement bon qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Madara. Mieux, il lui avait montré plusieurs positions, plus agréables les unes que les autres et elle se sentait déjà moins nulle, et elle avait même osé le toucher sans gêne. L'assurance que Madara dégageait lui donnait confiance en elle. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent s'amuser autant comme ça.

La soirée arriva rapidement et Konan se leva vivement en entendant sonner à la porte, sourit en voyant que l'ascenseur était plein et annonça :

- Le traiteur est arrivé !

Hinata croisa alors le regard de Madara, qui l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait aller se coucher sans fêter Noël ?  
- Mais .. un traiteur ?  
- Choisi par mes soins, oui. Et payé par les ressources du clan Uchiha.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé pendant que son petit ami souriait largement et ils attendirent que la table soit en place pour s'y installer.  
L'entrée était un buffet froid composé d'huitres, d'un plateau de fruits de mer et, heureusement pour Hinata, du foie gras accompagné de toast grillés tièdes qu'elle dégusta avec appétit, regardant Hidan et Deidara se battre sur celui qui avalerait le plus d'huitres et la jeune femme se demandait vaguement lequel d'entre eux serait malade en premier.  
Suivi d'un pavé de saumon avec du riz et une sauce au beurre, puis une pièce de boeuf sous croute à la moutarde, accompagné de petits légumes délicieux pour finir sur une buche glacée à la framboise, spécialement choisie par Madara pour plaire à Hinata et après un film comique des plus stupide, l'heure des cadeaux arriva.

La jeune Hyuga avait choisi quelque chose de très simple pour son petit ami, mais celui ci fut tellement touché qu'il la prit dans ses bras avec un large sourire, la remerciant plusieurs fois en boucle sous les coups d'oeil attendris des spectateur.

Elle n'avait acheté qu'un cadre, où trois photos pouvaient être glissées. L'une d'elle était celle de la fille de Madara, Miyako, une autre d'Hinata, qui avait été prise lors de la soirée d'Halloween quand elle chantait seule et la dernière venait de Konan, qui les avait une fois surpris avec son appareil photo alors que la jeune femme était dans les bras de Madara, qu'il lui caressait doucement le ventre en la regardant d'un air tendre tandis qu'Hinata souriait en lui racontant ce qu'elle ressentait quand le bébé lui donnait des coups de pieds.  
Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, Madara alla installer le cadre sur sa table de chevet puis il annonça, le regard plein de malice :

- Donc, Hinata, vu que tout le monde était d'accord, on s'est tous cotisés et on t'a acheté de quoi préparer la chambre de ton petit bout ici. Konan et Pain comptent déménager alors il a été décidé que les deux chambres invités à l'étage te seraient données. Une pour toi, et une pour le bébé.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche, n'y croyant pas vraiment et alla se planquer dans les bras de son homme qui riait légèrement en la serrant contre lui, les bras autour de son dos tandis que les autres semblaient touchés de la voir aussi surprise.  
Madara lui même avait proposé ça, et il tenait à ce que la jeune femme ait un endroit où vivre, autre que chez Gaara, au cas où. Et il savait que même si ça ne marchait pas entre eux, il trouverait toujours une solution pour elle. Il tenait à elle, énormément, et ne la laisserait jamais tomber.  
La Hyuga prit ensuite chaque personne présente dans ses bras, pour les remercier un à un et après un nouveau film, ils allèrent se coucher, heureux d'avoir passé une si bonne soirée.  
Madara ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir passé une période de Noël aussi agréable depuis le départ de sa fille. Il était comme sur un nuage, chouchoutait Hinata autant qu'il pouvait parce qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre certain pour elle, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, au centre commerciale. Son innocence et sa fraicheur l'avait tellement apaisé, lui qui avait toujours été en colère, contre lui même et le monde entier.  
Mais il se sentait bien avec elle, quand elle dormait dans ses bras, qu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux pâles. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Via Gaara, il avait appris que le vingt-huit décembre était le jour des dix-sept ans d'Hinata et il avait prévu une petite soirée au restaurant, en amoureux, suivi d'un petit quelque chose avec tout le monde, une sorte de petite fête pour que son anniversaire soit marqué.

Mais la veille, le vingt-sept donc, il pensait aller lui acheter un petit quelque chose, à savoir, un pendentif repéré quelques semaines plus tôt dans une bijouterie.  
Et à peine fut-il dans la rue, qu'il marchait, le coeur léger, vers la boutique, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche alors, insouciant, il répondit :

- Oui ?  
- Bonjour, Madara.

Le jeune homme se figea automatiquement, sa gorge se serra et il sentit son coeur se mettre à battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

- P-p-pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La voix de la jeune femme au téléphone lui sembla fatiguée, lassée et il fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- Un cadeau ?  
- Oui. Qui te fera très plaisir, j'en suis certaine. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me rejoignes.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je …  
- Madara, Madara, Madara … Ne fais pas le difficile. Je t'attends à mon hôtel dans deux jours. Si tu n'es pas là …

Le jeune homme manqua de tomber en entendant la fin de sa phrase et la femme ajouta :

- Mais j'ai une condition, Madara. Ne dis ça à personne. Même pas à la Hyuga que tu te tapes ..  
- C-comment .. ?  
- Comment je le sais ? J'ai mes sources. Je t'attends Madara, et ne me fais pas faux bon. Mais si j'apprends que tu en as parlé …

La jeune femme raccrocha, laissant sa menace planer et Madara dût s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoirs. Son corps entier était paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Partir sans prévenir … Comment réagiraient ses amis ? Comment Hinata allait-elle le prendre ?  
D'un autre côté …  
Non, il devait partir. Ils comprendraient. Ou en tous cas, ce fut ce qu'il se répéta sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le premier avion partant pour le pays que la femme lui avait indiqué par message texte. Et il priait pour qu'ils comprennent.


	24. Chapter 24

**chizuru chan** : C'est pas pareil ! Enfin, je crois :D Moi, je payerais que pour Hidan et Madara :D Comme ça, je peux en voir plus ;) Te laisse pas faire par Gaara !

**Miss** : Yep, ça en est une, et une bonne ! Elle en est à 6 ou 7 mois ? Je crois ? dans ces eaux là :p

**Meli-Melo** : J'hésite ! :D Oui, je suis sadique ;)

**Momo0302** : Arf, les parents ne connaitront rien. ou en tous cas, pas ceux de Sasuke. Le père d'Hinata .. n'aura pas d'opinion à ce propos. Enfin, je te laisserais lire le dernier chap ;) Et le mariage, je sais pas .. Mais peut être que je ferais un vrai épilogue pour tout ça ^^ Tu as soulevé beaucoup de questions !

**Alviss** : Touche pas à Hidan :(

**Ichigo** : Yep, ça avance et ouais, c'est l'avant dernier chap ! Ca passe trop vide Oo (Mais pour être honnête, j'avais hâte de terminer cette fic :/ ) Un peu d'action .. Mh, on peut voir les choses comme ça, ouais xD Et je poste même les jours fériés, t'as vu ça ? :p

**angel-ofshadow** : Bon bon, ça ira comme ca :p Ouais ouais, je suis Jashiniste .. Et dans une fic, j'ai inventé un "nouvel an Jashiniste" où Hidan devait prier pour attirer les faveurs de son dieu sur ses amis afin de les protéger. C'était assez mignon, comme scène ^^ J'ai bavé aussi :3

**Cassandre **: 3 reviews pour le prix d'une :D Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime faire patienter mes lecteurs :D J'adore ton prénom :D

Bon alors, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais ça n'est pas le plus important ! L'important, c'est que c'est l'avant dernier et que je l'ai changé après un conseil bien avisé de l'une de mes lectrices :) Donc, à la fin de la fic, je mettrais le chapitre original pour celles qui veulent (si je l'ai encore :p)

* * *

Hinata se réveilla seule, en milieu de matinée et le lit était déjà froid. Trop froid pour que Madara vienne de se lever mais ça n'était pas si grave, vu que ça arrivait, de temps en temps. Celui ci ne dormait pas beaucoup, en général et il profitait d'ailleurs souvent de ce temps libre pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme mais elle ne le trouva pas non plus à la cuisine, où Sasori faisait griller du pain.

Le roux lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda si elle en voulait, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui demander s'il avait vu Madara. Pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Mais Madara ne revint pas de la soirée, et commençant à être inquiète, elle l'appela sur son portable mais fut incapable de le joindre. Pire, Sasori, habitué des extravagances de son ami, traqua son téléphone portable sur internet mais celui ci était coupé ou dans une zone non couverte par le traçage.

Et les hormones d'Hinata lui firent comprendre. Madara était parti. Sans laisser de traces. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il avait abandonné tous ses amis, comme Sasuke l'avait prévenue. « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut », avait-il dit. Et Madara lui avait dit qu'il était bien avec elle, et la veille de son anniversaire, il s'enfuyait.

Les jambes de la jeune femme lâchèrent quand elle le réalisa et elle fondit en larmes au milieu de la cuisine, alors que les autres étaient à table. Konan se précipita vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait, mais en voyant Hinata sangloter, une main devant la bouche, elle ne sut rien faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée, que Madara était imprévisible. Que ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Un mois passa. Ne pouvant pas habiter dans un lieu qui lui rappelait sans cesse Madara, Hinata était retournée vivre chez Gaara, qui l'avait accueillie d'une mine sombre étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer celui qui avait brisé le coeur de sa fiancée. Et, vu que ça faisait partie du contrat, le père de Gaara leur acheta un appartement en centre ville. C'était un petit trois pièces confortable, avec deux chambres, une d'adulte et la chambre du bébé et Gaara avait insisté pour qu'ils y habitent ensemble, que ça leur ferait de l'entrainement pour plus tard, et la jeune femme n'avait jamais sut comment le remercier.

Le père de Gaara lui engagea quand même un gouvernante, pour l'aider à s'occuper de l'appartement, et d'elle même, et même si le coeur n'y était pas, Hinata décorait la chambre du bébé avec soin. La plupart des meubles avaient été offerts par l'Akatsuki, bien entendu, mais elle préféra le faire seule.

Mais à cause de tout ce stress, et de ses crises d'angoisse répétées, Tsunade décida de clouer Hinata au lit jusqu'à l'accouchement afin de lui faire redescendre sa tension, l'obliger à manger trois fois par jour.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait franchement hâte que tout ça se termine, qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale, mais quand elle pensait aux nuits qu'elle allait passer à se lever pour nourrir le bébé, l'aider à se rendormir, les cris à n'importe quel moment de la journée, les couches, les biberons, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait gérer tout ça.

Konan, touchée par le sort de son amie, lui rendit plusieurs visites, pendant lesquelles Hinata passait son temps à pleurer, angoissée à mort à l'idée d'accoucher seule alors un jour, Konan lui murmura :

- Tu sais, Hinata, je sais qu'il n'est pas souvent là, qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Usui et qu'elle est un peu jalouse, mais Gaara viendrait te tenir compagnie, si tu le lui demandais.  
- G-Gaara ?  
- Il demande souvent de tes nouvelles à Sasori mais il ose pas vraiment te les demander à toi. À chaque fois que je lui conseille de rester un peu avec toi, il répond qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, que tu ne parles jamais alors que techniquement, il dort toujours sur ton canapé.  
- J-je veux pas l'emmerder avec ça …  
- Tu ne l'emmerderas pas. Il n'est peut être pas très démonstratif mais il est très concerné par ta grossesse. Parle lui, ça ne te coute rien.

Hinata acquiesça en essuyant ses yeux et Konan lui sourit avant de s'installer près d'elle pour lui raconter les quelques potins sur l'Akatsuki, ce qui faisait en général sourire la jeune femme.  
Et le soir même, juste après son bain, Hinata décida d'appeler Gaara, qui avait prévu de passer la soirée avec sa petite amie :

- Allo ?  
- G-Gaara ? C'est Hinata ..  
- Hina ? Ca va ? Il y a un problème ?  
- N-non. Tout va bien mais … tu pourrais venir chez moi ? J'ai besoin de compagnie.  
- Mh, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et vingt minutes plus tard, il était devant elle en chaire et en os. Il s'installa près d'elle dans le lit, posa les lèvres délicatement sur son gros ventre en le caressant avec tendresse et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant d'arranger un coussin dans son dos et lui murmurer :

- Je peux passer la nuit ici si tu en as aussi besoin.  
- J-j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Mais Usui ..  
- Usui comprend. Elle a beau être jalouse, je suis ton fiancé et tu passeras toujours avec les autres …  
- M-mais …  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te le prouver !

La Hyuga acquiesça, les joues rouges et Gaara regarda son ventre un instant avant de soupirer et grogner :

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais accoucher.  
- Tu seras là, pour l'accouchement ?  
- Si tu veux oui; mais ne me demande pas de couper le cordon.

Hinata sourit, amusée et murmura :

- J-je veux bien que tu restes là pour la nuit. Enfin .. que tu dormes avec moi ..

Elle acquiesça doucement et Gaara se fit une place dans son lit, se rendant compte à quel point elle se sentait mal :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? Konan m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait.  
- Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à penser !  
- On s'est fait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, tu te souviens ?  
- Oui mais …  
- Enfin, Hina, je te fais peur peut être .. ?  
- Non !  
- Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as hésité.

Gênée, la Hyuga allait lui demander s'ils pouvaient dormir rapidement, parce qu'elle était crevée mais Gaara semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées parce que, après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussettes, il enlevait sa chemise comme un tee shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et Hinata se détourna quand il attaqua sa ceinture et après quelques secondes, il s'installait confortablement dans le lit, sans la moindre gêne.  
Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Hinata attrapa son livre mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, les hormones en feu :

- Dis, tu voudrais bien coucher avec moi ?

D'abord surpris, Gaara se redressa sur ses coudes avant de la dévisager et elle précisa :

- J'ai pas envie de toi hein, mais j'en peux plus et vu que Madara ne reviendra pas … Enfin, ça n'est pas grave si tu veux pas mais …  
- Tu es sérieuse ? J-j'ai Usui et …  
- Ecoute, Gaara, je suis bourrée d'hormones et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un couche avec moi. Et si ça n'est pas toi, je pense que je pourrais même demander à Sasuke !  
- A ce point là ?  
- Oui, à ce point là. J'ai essayé de me .. caresser, comme Madara le faisait mais à cause de mon ventre, j'y arrive pas …

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que la timide Hinata pouvait parler de sexe aussi facilement, Gaara secoua la tête et Hinata soupira :

- On peut juste .. Faire ça et ne pas parler ?

Gaara hocha la tête, refoulant un instant ses sentiments pour Usui et se rapprocha d'elle. Hinata pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il évita sa bouche pour son cou en glissant immédiatement les mains sous son pyjama, en direction de cette poitrine colossale, qu'il caressa avec beaucoup de soin tandis qu'Hinata fermait les yeux ne essayant de penser à autre chose.  
Après quelques caresses inutiles, vu qu'elle était déjà bien assez excitée comme ça, Gaara l'aida à se déshabiller, évitant de regarder son ventre mais quand il lui enleva son pantalon de pyjama, son regard se posa, moqueur, sur le pubis de la jeune femme et il grogna :

- Hé, t'as oublié de t'acheter des rasoirs ?  
- J'arrive déjà pas à mettre des chaussettes seule, comment veux-tu que je fasse ça .. ?  
- Je t'aurais aidée.

Il lui fit poser la main sur son membre, sans gêne, lui demanda de le masturber un peu, ce qu'Hinata fit avec application, et elle murmura :

- Tu as des capotes ?  
- Tu es déjà enceinte ...  
- Et les maladies … ?  
- Tu me fais pas confiance ?  
- Non.  
- Je ne suis pas malade …  
- Et si t'as quelque chose et que tu me contamines moi et le bébé ?  
- Mais …  
- Madara en mettait, lui !  
- Mais je suis pas Madara ..  
- J'avais remarqué oui.  
- Hina, calme toi, s'il te plait ...

Vexée, Hinata le repoussa, assez rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas la contrer et elle se leva en lui tournant le dos pour se rhabiller tandis qu'il murmurait, étonné :

- Tu vas où ?  
- J'ai faim.  
- Tu veux plus coucher ?  
- Non, j'ai envie d'une choucroute !  
- Une .. choucroute ?  
- Oui !

Hinata attacha ses cheveux d'un tour de main et il demanda :

- Mais je ..  
- Rien à foutre !

Et elle rejoignit la cuisine, fouilla un instant dans les placards et sortit une conserve de choucroute qu'elle ouvrit, posa sur le plan de travail où elle prit appui en se mettant à pleurer, encore.  
Elle ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant; Madara lui manquait atrocement.  
Qu'il lui prépare le petit déjeuner au réveil, s'occupe d'elle, la masse, la chouchoute. Mieux encore, même passer du temps avec lui, devant un film ou quand ils lisaient un bouquin ensemble, sans parler, juste échanger quelques baisers, des fois, des sourires. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? Un homme qui était parti, sans un mot, même à ses amis les plus proches ?  
Et puis, le sexe, merde. Ça avait semblé tellement naturel et doux avec lui, tandis que Gaara …. Elle ne le blâmait pas, Gaara était un gentil garçon et il avait semblé prêt à tromper sa petite amie pour l'aider à aller mieux mais il n'était pas pareil.  
Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son corps tressauter sous les sanglots et des larmes s'écrasèrent autour de la conserve de choucroute dont juste l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse ?  
Elle sursauta à nouveau en sentant des mains douces sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Gaara qui la prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Je te la prépare, si tu veux.  
- J'aime pas la choucroute !

Il sourit furtivement, profitant qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir et murmura :

- Allez, viens te coucher, ça te fera du bien de te reposer.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et il la mena au lit, la couvrit avec soin avant de lui murmurer qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé, que ça valait mieux, ce qu'elle confirma d'un regard triste. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front en caressant doucement sa tête avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.  
Quand Hinata se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un monter sur le lit et ouvrit les yeux sur un Gaara un peu débraillé, les cheveux en vrac et l'air endormi. Il lui sourit légèrement en l'embrassant sur le front :

- Je vais y aller Hina, j'ai cours et …  
- T-tu peux rester encore un peu ?

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux un instant avant d'acquiescer et l'embrasser à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois, sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. Qu'elle voulait se sentir aimée. Et après un baiser tendre et sensuel, il la déshabilla lentement, lui fit l'amour avec toute la douceur qu'elle méritait, comme s'il voulait à tout prix lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un monstre, se faire pardonner pour la veille, lui faire oublier Madara.

Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé que le sexe puisse être aussi doux avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Madara. Elle savait que lui s'était toujours très appliqué à lui faire plaisir et qu'il avait de l'expérience avec les femmes enceintes. À vrai dire, il voyait même toujours très facilement quand Hinata n'était pas bien installée, quand elle était gênée par quelque chose et il devait changer de position parce qu'elle se fatiguait.

Et c'était ce qui manquait un peu à Gaara. Pour ça que c'était moins naturel, moins sensuel et elle devait le guider pour ressentir ce frisson qui remontait du fond de ses entrailles mais il arriva quand même à la satisfaire, à se satisfaire alors qu'il ne pensait pas que ça puisse être possible.

Même s'il avait flippé en sentant le bébé bouger, alors qu'il avait une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Même s'il avait pensé lui faire mal.

Quand il s'écroula à côté d'elle, le corps trempé, il se débarrassa du préservatif qu'il avait trouvé dans son portefeuille, attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise, elle non plus. C'était tellement étrange, tellement décalé.

- J-j-je .. Merci. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
- Ça risque pas de faire de mal au bébé ?  
- N-non, je crois pas. Enfin, Madara l'aurait pas fait si …

Il caressa tendrement la tête de la jeune femme en l'y embrassant sur la tempe et murmura :

- J'aime vraiment Usui, Hina. S-si ça ne pouvait jamais s'ébruiter ...  
- Je sais ..  
- Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas pouvoir aimer une femme autant que ça. Elle est vraiment gentille …  
- Elle me détestait.  
- Elle détestait de devoir me partager, il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Se cachant sous ses draps, Hinata se tourna lentement vers son amant, une certaine culpabilité dans le regard et posa la tête contre son torse tandis que Gaara caressait sa nuque avec douceur.

Aucun d'eux ne réalisait vraiment ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils s'aimaient pourtant beaucoup, ils vivaient ensemble même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente depuis des mois déjà mais ça, c'était différent. Même quand il était célibataire, Gaara n'aurait jamais pensé coucher avec elle. Elle était gentille, douce et mignonne mais elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui l'attirait.

- Dis, Gaara …

Le murmure à peine audible de la jeune femme fit froncer les sourcils au garçon, qui l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'étais pas aimé ? Ton père a toujours été très gentil …  
- Tu te souviens de ça ?  
- Bien sûr …  
- Je …

Un ombre sembla passer sur le visage du jeune homme et il baissa les yeux, visiblement blessé.

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Et pendant longtemps, mon père m'en a tenu responsable. Je sais que ça n'était pas une bonne raison mais à cause de ça, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries. J'ai envoyé plusieurs personnes à l'hôpital mais je m'en suis toujours sorti … Et puis, il y a eu cette fois où je me suis retrouvé moi même à l'hôpital parce qu'on m'avait tabassé. Je pensais crever à l'hôpital et mon père a débarqué et m'a serré contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je me suis senti … débarrassé d'un poids, quand c'est arrivé. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point il m'aimait, même s'il ne montrait rien et on a déménagés ici.  
- C-c'est …  
- Et puis, j'avais Naruto !

Le regard de Gaara sembla s'illuminer instantanément et il ajouta :

- Nos pères étaient très amis depuis toujours et quand j'étais enfant, j'ai rencontré Naruto. Il a toujours dit que je n'étais pas méchant, que j'avais juste besoin d'amour. Il avait raison, dans le fond …  
- G-Gaara …  
- J'ai .. Quelque chose à te dire.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard et Gaara se redressa lentement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Sasu, ces derniers temps. On est arrivés à … Enfin, on se parle sans se taper sur la gueule, si tu veux. Et il m'a dit quelque chose, concernant Madara.  
- Q-quoi ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait. Que ça n'était qu'une question de temps.  
- Pardon ?  
- Madara reviendra. Pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aime.  
- Il m'a abandonnée !  
- Ça n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Sasuke s'en veut pour quelque chose qu'il t'a dit, y'a longtemps, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il fallait que tu gardes espoir.  
- Comment veux-tu que …  
- Par amour.

Gaara accompagna cette phrase par un petit haussement d'épaule et la Hyuga releva les yeux vers lui, désemparée, avant de murmurer :

- M-mais il a prévenu personne et …  
- Il devait avoir une bonne raison. Sasu et Itachi en semble persuadés. Garde la foi, d'accord ?  
- J'y arrive pas ..  
- Essaye mieux que ça.

Hinata lui adressa un faible sourire et Gaara soupira, l'embrassa une dernière fois, sur le bout du nez, avant de se lever en disant qu'il était en retard pour le lycée. Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla dans la chambre, devant leur armoire commune et alors qu'il serrait sa ceinture, il posa les yeux sur elle un instant avant de sourire et dire :

- Ta poitrine est franchement énorme …

Surprise et gênée, Hinata se mit à rire et il ajouta :

- J'avais juste envie d'y poser la tête et rester là.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et va en cours.  
- Je pourrais rester là, pour te tenir compagnie.  
- Non, je vais appeler Konan ou Hidan et ça ira.  
- Hidan ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent un peu mais elle renvoya le jeune homme d'un signe de la main en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'en parler. Celui ci la prit d'ailleurs une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de quitter l'appartement, satisfait de voir qu'elle allait un peu mieux.  
Et à peine quelques minutes après que Gaaara soit parti, comme prévu, Hidan appela.

Il s'était avéré que le jeune homme, bien qu'il eut voulu la mettre dans son lit, au début, s'était attaché à elle parce qu'elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour le laisser toucher son ventre sans appréhension. Personne dans sa vie ne lui avait jamais accordé autant de confiance ni un geste aussi intime, même ses amis qui pourtant l'adoraient comme il était. Mais le comportement du jeune homme était parfois tellement imprévisible qu'une méfiance était toujours discernable.

- Alors, gamine, ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui Hidan, ça va.  
- Ah ? Qui est venu te baiser ? Je serais venu si tu m'avais appelé !  
- P-personne …  
- A d'autres !  
- Bon, ok, Gaara, mais tu dois pas en parler !  
- Quand les autres …  
- Non ! Hidan ! Sinon, je leur dis que ce que tu m'appelles presque tous les jours pour t'assurer que je vais bien !  
- Garce.

La jeune femme sourit et Hidan soupira un instant, regardant un peu autour de lui. Il était à la caisse de la boutique de Pain et Konan mais vu le peu de clients, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Ca t'a fait du bien, alors, de baiser ?  
- Oui. Mais ça n'était pas prémédité.  
- Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- Non, absolument pas.  
- Bien. Y'a une gonzesse dans la boutique, je te dis pas la bombe …  
- A quoi elle ressemble ?  
- Une grande brune aux yeux verts avec une poitrine à tomber …  
- Tu vas l'aborder ?  
- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?  
- Si, justement ..

Il se mit à rire et murmura :

- Oh, Hina, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire …  
- Et je ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment pas.  
- Je crois que je la laisserais même me mordre la queue tellement elle est bonne …  
- Hidan !

Le rire du jeune homme résonna une dernière fois dans le téléphone et il raccrocha, fondant sur sa proie comme un aigle, sortant son plus beau sourire.  
Hinata, de son côté, soupira longuement et alluma la télé, puisque de toutes façons, sa gouvernante allait bientôt arriver. Et ses galipettes avec  
Gaara l'avait rassurée.


	25. Chapter 25

Voilà, dernier chapitre. je sais que l'histoire se termine peut être un peu rapidement mais bon, je ne pouvais pas la faire trainer pendant longtemps encore ! N'oubliez pas mon petit mot, à la fin, pour mes futurs projets :)

**Chizuru chan** : Ah, la choucroute a été à priori très appréciée :p Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder (C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Oscar Wilde et il était largement meilleur auteur que moi ;) ) Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

**angel-ofshadow** : Tu doutes de moi ? :p Les hormones ne sont-elles pas importantes, chez une femme enceinte ? :p Je crois bien que si ! De vraies démones ! Ah, Hidan .. *étoiles dans les yeux*

**Miss** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et si, c'est le dernier chapitre :)

**Cassandre** : C'est la faute aux hormones :p

**Meli-Melo** : Tu as mis la 200eme review sur cette fiction et comme récompense, tu as le droit à .. un grand merci :D Rah, je déteste la choucroute ! Je te jure, ça me sort par les trous de nez et le pire, c'est que je suis alsacienne ! Le déshonneur est sur ma famille ! J'adore Hidan, ça se voir, non ? :D

* * *

Plus la date prévue de l'accouchement approchait et moins Hinata tenait en place. Et ce malgré son ventre énorme. Son dos supportait de moins en moins le poids de sa poitrine et du bébé. Celui ci s'était retourné et d'après le docteur Senju, tout allait absolument bien. Et elle allait pouvoir accoucher par voie basse.  
Mais le moral d'Hinata n'était pas au beau fixe.

Elle ne supportait plus d'être seule. Bien sûr, Konan, Gaara, Sasuke ou même Hidan venaient souvent la voir mais ça n'était pas de soutien dont elle manquait, mais bien d'amour, et par conséquent de Madara. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle espérait recevoir un appel, ou juste un signe, ou même qu'il la quitte mais qu'il la laisse dans l'attente la tuait. Pire, il n'avait toujours pas contacté ses amis et même eux commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'il parte comme ça. C'était forcément de sa faute, non ? Oui, totalement.

Et tandis qu'une journée comme les autres s'annonçait, Hinata se posa au salon, devant la télé et zappa sur sa chaine préférée du moment, la chaine culinaire qui montrait des recettes à longueur de journée. Ça l'aidait à se détendre et ça lui faisait passer ses nausées.  
En entendant toquer à l'entrée, elle envoya la gouvernante ouvrir et celle ci annonça :

- Mademoiselle, monsieur Uchiha …  
- Ah, Sasu, t'as pas cours ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Hinata regarda par dessus son épaule et manqua de perdre sa mâchoire en voyant Madara.  
Il n'avait pas l'air fier, bien au contraire. Il se tenait timidement les mains, au niveau de ses hanches, il évitait le regard de la jeune femme, et avait l'air très fatigué. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient un peu à plat et il semblait avoir un peu maigri.  
Sans le lâcher du regard, Hinata se leva lentement, s'approcha de lui pour le regarder de plus près mais quand il releva les yeux, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces avant d'indiquer à la gouvernante de le faire sortir en prenant la direction de sa chambre mais Madara esquiva la poigne de l'employée en disant :

- A-attends, Hina, je … Je peux tout t'expliquer !  
- Tu m'as abandonnée !

La Hyuga se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et Madara soupira en baissant à nouveau les yeux, l'air coupable en disant :

- Je sais, j'avais pas le choix …  
- Pas le choix ? Merde, un message m'aurait suffit si tu voulais me quitter ..  
- J'ai jamais voulu te quitter mais …  
- T'es parti ! Sans rien dire à personne ! On pouvait même pas tracer ton téléphone, rien …  
- Hina, pitié, écoute moi …

Il essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais elle se recula en hurlant :

- Ne me touche pas !

L'Uchiha se recula d'un pas et murmura :

- Hinata, je .. Je sais que … Mais si tu me laisses t'expliquer, tu comprendras …  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, tout est clair, tu sais ? Tu en avais marre de moi alors tu t'es tiré, comme Sasuke avait dit que tu ferais …  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh, ne fais pas le surpris. Il m'avait dit que tu savais pas ce que tu voulais et que …  
- Je te veux Hinata !

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche devant le hurlement de Madara qui se détourna en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

- Depuis le premier jour, je te veux. Et je te chérie et je t'aime.

Hinata ne savait plus. Elle était en colère mais pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort dans sa poitrine devant cette déclaration aussi brute et inattendue ?  
Madara s'approcha lentement pour l'embrasser sur le front et elle murmura :

- Pourquoi t'es parti alors ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je t'expliquerais Hina, mais pas maintenant …  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien !?  
- Parce que tu viens de perdre les eaux …

Hinata écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser et effectivement voir une flaque d'eau à ses pieds, son pantalon trempé, ses genoux tremblant légèrement. Faisant preuve d'un sang froid remarquable, Madara regarda la gouvernante et lui ordonna :

- Allez prévenir mon chauffeur qu'il va devoir nous conduire à l'hôpital pendant que je m'occupe d'Hinata. C'est la berline noire juste en bas de l'immeuble.  
- O-oui monsieur.

Un peu choquée, la femme enleva son tablier et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte et Madara reporta son attention vers Hinata, qui se tenait à lui tandis que son ventre la tiraillait. Une contraction importante venait d'être déclenchée et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse faire aussi mal mais quand elle se redressa, le souffle court et le visage rouge, Madara lui sourit pour la rassurer et murmura :

- Je t'aide à te changer et on y va.  
- J-je suis pas prête …  
- Tout ira bien, je resterais avec toi.  
- Tu le promets ?  
- Oui.

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, rassurée et Madara l'aida à se redresser avant de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se débarrassa du pantalon de jogging trempé qu'elle portait et Madara alla fouiller dans l'armoire pour lui en ramener un sec ainsi que des chaussettes et un slip. Il l'aida à se laver un peu, vu qu'elle était incapable de souffler un peu, puis à se rhabiller et il lui demanda :

- Ton sac est prêt ?  
- Depuis des semaines … Il est sous mon lit ..  
- Et celui du bébé ?  
- Dans sa chambre ..

Madara acquiesça et une fois les deux sacs en sa possession, il plaça une serpillère sur la flaque, se disant que ça serait rapidement nettoyé avant de prendre Hinata par le bras et la mener à l'extérieur de l'appartement.  
Elle eut une nouvelle contraction dans l'ascenseur, et Madara l'aida à la faire passer en lui massant doucement les reins mais une fois dans la voiture, allongée sur la banquette arrière, Hinata se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Sa tête était confortablement installée sur les cuisses de Madara qui lui caressait doucement le visage en envoyant des messages, afin de prévenir que l'accouchement allait avoir lieu.  
Il était passé chez lui avant tout, pour déposer son sac d'affaires achetées à l'atterrissage de son avion ainsi que le reste et même si Hidan l'avait accueilli d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, pour le punir d'avoir fait du mal à Hinata de cette manière, il lui avait ensuite indiqué où la jeune femme se trouvait.  
Une fois à l'hôpital, Madara l'aida à remplir les papiers obligatoires de l'enregistrement, et après que la Hyuga se soit changée pour une blouse d'hôpital, une sage femme examina la pauvre Hinata avant de dire qu'elle en aurait pour un moment. Quand ils furent seuls dans la chambre, Madara attrapa un tabouret pour s'installer près d'elle en lui prenant la main et murmura, un sourire aux lèvres :

- On dirait que je suis revenu au bon moment …  
- C'est de ta faute …  
- Mh. Comment tu te sens ?  
- Pâteuse.  
- Tu as mangé, ce matin ?  
- Un peu mais j'étais nauséeuse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Hinata se plaça sur le côté, pour se sentir plus confortablement installée et demanda :

- Tu m'expliques, alors ?

Madara acquiesça, reprenant son air coupable et murmura :

- La veille de ton anniversaire, j'ai reçu un appel auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

Il marqua une pause, incertain et murmura :

- C'était Alexia. Tu sais, mon …

Hinata hocha la tête et Madara soupira en disant :

- Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je la rejoigne à son hotel pour … récupérer ma fille.  
- Pardon ?

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois, choquée par la nouvelle et Madara sourit un peu amèrement en disant :

- Elle … va épouser je ne sais quel politicien mais celui ci ne voulait pas que le pays sache qu'elle avait déjà eu un enfant. Alors Alexia m'a appelée pour que je récupère la garde de ma fille à la condition que je ne prévienne personne, même pas toi.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres, gênée d'avoir réagi comme ça et Madara lui attrapa doucement la main, y déposa un baiser et murmura :

- Les papiers ont mit un peu de temps à être faits, malgré l'appui de son futur mari mais elle est chez moi, je l'ai confiée à Konan le temps que je vienne te voir.  
- Oh, Madara, je suis désolée …  
- C'est rien, Hina, vraiment rien …

Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et Hinata glissa les bras autour de son cou, l'air coupable mais heureuse pour lui. Tellement heureuse qu'elle en pleurait, sans parler de la contraction qui vint un peu gâcher le moment mais Madara ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, lui murmurant de respirer profondément, puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait en la gardant dans ses bras.  
Quand il s'écarta, en la regardant dans les yeux, Hinata rougit légèrement et murmura :

- J'ai un truc à te dire ..  
- Mh ?  
- T-tu vas peut être mal le prendre ..  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'ai couché avec Gaara …

Madara se redressa lentement, surpris et murmura :

- Il a été correct ?  
- Plutôt oui …  
- Bon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis les lèvres avant de reprendre place à côté d'elle et Hinata demanda :

- Ca ne te …  
- Non. Enfin, je suis … Mais j'étais parti et tu ne pensais sûrement pas me revoir d'après ce qu'Hidan m'a fait comprendre alors …

Il hocha doucement la tête pour la rassurer et Hinata sourit légèrement avant de murmurer :

- Ca va être long ?  
- Ça risque oui. Ça te dérange si je me commande quelque chose à manger ?  
- Non, vas y.

Le jeune homme récupéra son téléphone portable pour appeler une pizzeria proche et commander un panini ainsi que du soda et en attendant que le livreur arrive, il soupira légèrement en disant :

- J'ai parlé de toi à Miyako, pour l'aider à comprendre sa nouvelle situation …  
- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Que sa mère voulait qu'elle habite avec moi ici, à Konoha, qu'il était possible qu'elle ne revoit pas sa mère, ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de la toucher plus que ça. Mais elle a hâte de te rencontrer.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Alexia avait préparé le terrain depuis longtemps en lui faisant comprendre que j'étais juste absent, que je reviendrais un jour pour elle. Mais je préfère pas trop y penser. Et là, Konan saura s'occuper d'elle le temps que tu sortes de l'hôpital.  
- Comment on va faire ? J'ai mon appartement et …  
- Je pense acheter une petite maison où on sera tous les quatre. Enfin, si tu veux et si tu ne penses pas que c'est précipité. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec toi.

Hinata rougit violemment devant le regard tendre de son petit ami et murmura qu'elle allait y réfléchir, ce que Madara prit avec une légère amertume mais il comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Après tout, elle avait dû le détester d'être parti comme ça.  
Et après quelques minutes, une des infirmières lui indiqua que son livreur était arrivé alors il embrassa Hinata sur le front avant d'aller chercher son repas et revint accompagné par Gaara et Sasuke en disant :

- Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Hinata sourit largement en voyant les deux garçons, accepta un baiser sur la joue de la part de chacun et Madara leur laissa un peu de place tandis qu'elle se redressait légèrement pour prendre Sasuke dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la sage femme qui s'occupait d'elle arrive, écarquille les yeux et dise :

- Les visites sont interdites dans les salles d'accouchement !

Hinata pouffa de rire et murmura, en les pointant du doigt :

- Ca, c'est mon fiancé, lui, c'est le père de mon enfant, et là bas, c'est mon petit ami … Oh …

Elle posa une main sur son ventre en sentant une nouvelle contraction arriver et une fois qu'elle fut passée, Sasuke sourit en annonçant :

- J'ai pas le courage de voir ça Hina, m'en veux pas … Mais je reste dans le coin …

La Hyuga acquiesça, amusée de le voir aussi pâle et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir tandis que Gaara s'approchait en disant :

- Courage Hina, je te laisse avec Madara. Trop gore pour moi ..  
- Arrête, t'as regardé plus gore sans ciller …  
- Bon, je vous laisse en amoureux alors.

Il la serra un instant dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu me dis s'il te fait à nouveau du mal et je le castre.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire et Gaara l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir, non sans un regard froid vers la sage femme qui soupira en disant :

- Le docteur Senju est en chemin et devrait arriver au bon moment pour l'accouchement. Votre col est presque totalement dilaté. Et vous, le petit ami .. Ne lui donnez rien à manger !

Madara gloussa, son sandwich à la main, indiqua que ça n'était pas son premier accouchement avant de se rapprocha d'Hinata avec un regard malicieux et murmurer :

- Tu voudrais pas un morceau de pain ?  
- Ne me tente pas !  
- Poulet, feta, tomates …  
- Madara !

Il sourit en avalant une gorgée de soda tandis qu'elle croisait les bras d'un air contrarié et il l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

- Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, tu sais …  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeler ..  
- Non, ça faisait partie des conditions. Si je t'appelais ou que je prévenais quelqu'un, Alexia mettait Miyako en orphelinat ..  
- C'est cruel …  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, en la voyant mais elle a répondu qu'elle s'en foutait. Et juste après, j'ai pu voir Miyako qui m'a sauté dans les bras en m'appelant Papa …  
- Tu as pleuré ?  
- C'est vraiment la seule question qui te vient à l'esprit ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui, j'ai pleuré.

Hinata sourit devant l'air ému de Madara, lui caressa tendrement la joue tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer et il posa la tête près d'elle pour se reposer un peu, afin d'être en forme pour l'heure H.  
Trois heures supplémentaires furent nécessaire pour qu'Hinata soit prête à accoucher et même si elle mourrait de peur, même si elle voulait juste partir, loin de cette chambre froide, Madara était là pour elle et il l'aidait. Il semblait même plutôt à l'aise, vu que ça n'était pas le premier accouchement auquel il assistait mais il voulait faire de son mieux pour qu'Hinata soit rassurée. Après tout, Gaara et Sasuke lui avaient confié la lourde tâche de participer à cet accouchement, alors que techniquement, ils avaient plus de droits que lui.  
Mais quand le docteur Senju arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Madara lui laissa un peu de place tandis que celle ci examinait la Hyuga et elle annonça, de but en blanc :

- Bon, on va commencer ! Uchiha, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, il me semble …  
- Oui Tsunade.  
- En place ! Shizune, mes gants …

Des larmes coulèrent à cet instant sur les joues d'Hinata tandis qu'elle regardait le docteur enfiler ses gants en latex mais Madara se plaça à côté d'elle en glissant un bras derrière sa nuque, lui prenant une main et il l'embrassa sur la tempe en murmurant, tendrement :

- Tu vas y arriver, Hinata, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que le docteur te dit ..  
- J-je veux pas voir de sang …  
- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible … Calme toi, respire profondément, tout ira bien.  
- Hinata, à la prochaine contraction, vous commencez à pousser ….

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de sa peau, se mêlant à un peu de transpiration et Madara posa la tête contre la sienne en lui murmurant de respirer profondément, de souffler.  
Et au moment où la contraction arriva, Hinata ne put retenir un cri de douleur en sentant qu'effectivement, le bébé arrivait. Et qu'il n'était pas si petit que ce que le docteur Senju lui avait dit mais le fait qu'elle soit en train d'accoucher ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Mais la présence de Madara était juste parfaite. Il arrivait même à la faire sourire en lui murmurant qu'elle se débrouillait comme un chef et qu'en regardant, il pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux noirs.  
Jamais Hinata n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux et pourtant, même si la grossesse avait été plutôt simple, elle avait perdu ses amies, son père l'avait mise à la porte, elle avait été dénigrée, montrée du doigt. Et là, elle allait donner la vie à un petit garçon. Un accident horrible, sur le coup mais … Elle le savait déjà, elle l'aimait.  
Il lui fallut encore une bonne demie heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bébé se mettre à pleurer et, alors que Shizune venait de placer un tissu absorbant sur son ventre, Tsunade déposa doucement le poupon sur le ventre de sa patiente.  
Comme Madara l'avait dit, il avait une bonne touffe de cheveux noirs mais il semblait tellement petit là, contre elle. Et elle pleurait, toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Madara, souhaitant cacher les siennes, l'embrassait sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'elle avait réussi.  
Tremblante, Hinata posa une main douce sur le crâne du bébé, pour caresser doucement son petit corps et Tsunade demanda :

- Madara, tu veux couper le cordon ? Ou je le fais ?

Le jeune homme regarda Hinata dans les yeux, qui hocha doucement la tête et il alla s'occuper du cordon tandis que Shizune s'occupait de nettoyer un peu le bébé.  
Une fois détaché, les docteurs le laissèrent là un instant avant de devoir le prendre pour aller effectuer les soins nécessaires, le laver, le peser et Madara en profita pour embrasser sa petite amie, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres et elle le regarda en murmurant :

- J-je veux l'appeler Hikaru.  
- Très joli.  
- J-je l'ai fait ?  
- Merveilleusement bien oui.

Elle gloussa légèrement, fatiguée et Tsunade revint tandis que Shizune prenait les soins en charge pour annoncer :

- Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Il est très en forme. Un prénom ?  
- Hikaru.  
- D'accord. Madara, j'aimerais que tu sortes, que je puisse examiner Hinata. Et elle va devoir se reposer.  
- Elle va bien ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je crois que tes amis ont rempli la salle d'attente à eux tous seuls.

Madara pouffa de rire et embrassa tendrement Hinata sur les lèvres, dérangé de devoir la laisser seule mais il connaissait la réputation du docteur Senju et ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il jeta aussi un coup d'oeil vers le bébé, qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, visible via une grande baie vitrée et il sortit de la salle d'un pas lent, confiant la santé de sa petite amie au docteur.

Fatigué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il prit quelques secondes pour souffler, avant de longer les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'attente où effectivement, tout le monde était présent. L'Akatsuki au grand complet, Hanabi, son père, les Sabaku et il sourit largement en voyant Miyako courir vers lui en l'appelant. Sans penser à son état, il la souleva, la serra contre lui en fourrant le nez dans son cou tandis qu'elle le serrait contre lui et il murmura :

- Oh, ma puce ….  
- Madame Hinata va bien ?  
- Parfaitement bien !

Il releva la tête vers les autres et sourit en annonçant :

- Hinata et le bébé vont bien ! Un joli petit garçon qu'elle a nommé Hikaru. Ils sont en train de s'occuper de lui là.

Quelques acclamations joyeuses furent poussées et Sasuke, réalisant qu'il était père, se leva pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son cousin, un peu débordé mais il ne pouvait pas résister.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke soupira longuement en se redressant, murmura qu'il allait prendre l'air et Madara put aller s'installer près de Gaara qui souriait légèrement, et ils parlèrent un peu, tous ensemble, de l'accouchement.

Mais Madara regardait surtout la réaction du père d'Hinata. Il l'avait rencontré, peu de temps avant Noël parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi mauvais alors qu'Hinata n'avait jamais voulu de cette situation et Hiashi avait culpabilisé en comprenant que sa fille avait été violée. Mais Madara lui avait aussi expliqué que celle ci gardait une rancoeur importante contre lui, et que réapparaitre dans sa vie la stresserait beaucoup trop alors le père s'était tenu à l'écart.  
Et maintenant, il était grand père.

Après deux petites heures, une des infirmières vint rechercher Madara, en disant qu'Hinata avait été placée dans sa chambre avec le bébé, qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait la voir s'il le voulait, ce qu'il accepta sur le champ et il confia à nouveau sa fille à Konan avant de rejoindre la chambre en question.

Hinata dormait déjà sur son lit d'hôpital, et le bébé aussi, dans son petit lit alors il s'installa en silence près du lit, dans un gros fauteuil et s'y laissa somnoler.

Quand il se réveilla, la jeune femme était en train de nourrir son fils au biberon, le regardant avec beaucoup de tendresse et Madara s'étira longuement, en grognant un peu tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Je voulais attendre ton retour mais j'étais crevé ..  
- Pas grave.

Il se leva, l'embrassa sur le front, en fit de même avec le bébé et il posa les fesses sur le lit pour la regarder faire un moment avant de demander :

- Tu as pu manger ?  
- Tout à l'heure oui. Tu devrais appeler une pizzeria ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Plus tard.

Hinata sourit légèrement et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le bébé ait terminé son biberon. Là, Hinata l'embrassa sur le front et le tendit à Madara qui le prit contre lui, habitué, caressa doucement son front tandis qu'Hikaru ouvrait doucement les yeux, révélant deux grands yeux bleus qui ne resteraient sûrement pas comme ça et à ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les visiteurs de la veille. Et une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la pièce, qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour circuler, Hinata se sentit étrangement bien.

D'un sourire, elle accepta toutes les félicitations, pleura dans les bras de son père, dans ceux de Sasuke aussi qui fut ensuite forcé de prendre le bébé avant que celui ci soit réinstallé dans le petit berceau pour qu'il puisse se reposer et Hidan surprit pas mal en monde en grimpant sur le lit pour prendre Hinata dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La visite ne dura pas longtemps, étant donné que tout le monde était fatigué, et qu'ils voulaient surtout voir le bébé, faire quelques photos et Miyako avait insisté pour voir « Madame Hinata » et son père qui lui manquait.

Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent que tous les deux, que le petit Hikaru dormait profondément, Hinata se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage; et quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Madara l'attira contre lui, pour lui faire placer les bras autour de son cou en murmurant :

- Il y a très longtemps, je t'ai promis une danse une fois que tu n'aurais plus ton gros ventre …  
- M-Madara …

La Hyuga rougit violemment tandis qu'il la tenait contre lui, sans que cette fois rien ne les gêne et il la fit danser là, à la mesure d'un air lent qu'il fredonnait, au milieu de cette chambre d'hôpital, leur coeur battant au même rythme. Et il l'embrassa, lui promettant ainsi de ne plus jamais partir.

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà ! _Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte_ est terminée ! Pour les curieux, je posterais la première version du chapitre 24 ce week end je pense (si je le retrouve) et un épilogue sera écrit, plus tard (Et ça n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il y en ait un !).

J'espère que la fiction vous a plu, que vous avez su passer outre mes fautes, les incohérences. J'ai mis plus d'un an à la finir, passant même pas une phrase de réécriture pour la transformer du tout au tout ! Je ne pensais même pas la publier à la base, pensant que le couple ne plairait pas !

Finalement, on dirait que c'était assez apprécié :)

Pour la suite des évènements ... _Bienvenue à Mentaru Seiteki_ est toujours en cours de publication. Pour ceux qui n'y ont pas jeté un coup d'oeil encore, je rappelle que le Warning au début de la fiction est important et qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à la même ambiance que dans cette fiction là :)  
Ensuite, comme certains ont pu déjà le voir, j'ai lancé _Living with the Devil_, qui est la suite de _Sympathy for the Devil _^^ Ca sera, comme _Les aventures de Dovah Khiin et Madara Uchiha_ une sorte de collection d'OS en attendant que la suite qui se déroule dix ans après la première fic soit écrite ! Et ça traitera de beaucoup de sujets différents ;) Le premier chapitre est sorti, le second arrivera dès qu'il sera écrit mais je n'aurais pas de rythme de publication pré-défini ! Tout est expliqué au début de la fiction !

Pour ma future fiction régulière, j'ai un OCxMadara sous le bras :) C'est une fiction assez longue, où il se passe beaucoup de choses et le premier chapitre arrivera lundi ! Je n'ai pas de titre, encore (honte à moi :p) Mais ça viendra ! Pour les curieux, ça se passera à l'époque pré-Konoha (Comme _Sympathy for the Devil_) et malgré quelques possibles ressemblances entre ces deux fictions, l'action y est vraiment différente ;)

Pour le reste .. Je suis dans une période assez infertile dans le sens où je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire mais ça me reviendra :)

Encore une fois, merci de me suivre, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :)

Sylencia


	26. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue de l'histoire ! :) Assez intimiste, vous le verrez rapidement ^^ Je mets le chapitre "bonus" sans modification juste après =)

Et je fais une réponse globale pour les reviews, vu qu'elles disent la même chose : MERCI ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour tous les retours, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

Et petit mot pour Meli-Melo : Le message subliminal était inutile, j'ai déjà commencé ;)

* * *

Des pleurs s'élevèrent dans la nuit et un couple se réveilla en sursaut. La jeune femme, résignée et plus fatiguée que jamais, allait se lever, pour aller calmer son fils mais une main tendre sur son épaule la fit se recoucher et la voix douce de son petit ami chuchota à son oreille :

- Rendors toi, j'y vais.

Reconnaissante, la jeune femme acquiesça lentement et l'homme se leva avec lenteur, le corps endolori depuis la naissance de son fils. Sans allumer la lumière, et se dirigeant uniquement par habitude dans sa chambre, il rejoignit celle du bébé, qui s'agitait en criant dans son berceau. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'homme appréciait, c'était de le tenir dans ses bras, et de le rassurer.

En bourdonnant un air doux, pour tenter de le calmer, il prit ensuite la direction du rez de chaussée, ouvrit le frigo de la cuisine pour en sortir un biberon plein de lait et le mit à chauffer dans un appareil adapté.

- Shh, Hikari. Ta mère à besoin de dormir, murmura l'homme en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Quand le chauffe-biberon sonna, pour indiquer que le lait était chaud, l'homme en vérifia la température, vissa une tétine sur la petite bouteille avant de se diriger au salon pour s'installer sur son fauteuil favoris, les jambes repliées sous lui même et commencer à nourrir son fils.

Enfin, ça n'était pas vraiment son fils, même si leur physique était proche. Mais c'était le fils de son cousin. S'il y avait bien une chose que Madara regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître le bébé comme sien, être officiellement son père mais après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Les administrations étaient très rigides, à ce propos et que le père biologique soit identifié l'en empêchait. Mais, depuis quelques jours, il avait rempli les papiers lui permettant d'adopter le bébé, en espérant que ça serait accepté. Sasuke avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'il comprenait.

À la lueur d'une lampe halogène, Madara posa le regard sur le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras. Lui qui le voyait tous les jours, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte à quelle vitesse il avait grandi. Du haut de ses deux mois, il pesait déjà cinq bons kilos et à force de le tenir dans ses bras, Madara sentait parfois ses épaules le lui signifier. Ses yeux bleus de naissance viraient déjà au noir et Hinata n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça n'était pas juste mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce bébé était un héritier Uchiha, et ses gênes étaient dominants. Il y avait peu de chances pour que l'enfant ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

Mais ça n'était pas un mal, se disait-elle parfois. Les Uchiha étaient souvent dotés d'une plastique agréable et on lui disait souvent que le bébé ressemblait beaucoup à Madara. Le fils de son père, en quelque sorte mais ça ne dérangeait personne.

Madara se levait le plus souvent possible, la nuit. Par amour, surtout. Par amour pour sa petite amie qui était déjà fatiguée de ses journées, par amour pour le bébé. Lui qui avait été père pendant peu de temps rattrapait avec le poupon le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec sa fille. C'était frustrant, dans un sens, de dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Miyako qu'il s'était levé pour elle, la nuit mais elle comprendrait ou plutôt, il l'espérait de tout son coeur.

Quand le bébé eut terminé son biberon, Madara le plaça contre son épaule pour qu'il fasse son rot et grimaça en sentant un peu de lait s'écraser contre sa peau nue. Mais, sans s'énerver, il replaça Hikari contre son torse et attrapa un gant de toilette, à la cuisine, pour essuyer son petit accident.

Hésitant, il pensa d'abord aller le recoucher dans son berceau, mais en regardant l'horloge, au dessus de la porte, il soupira en disant que ça ne serait pas utile et préféra aller prendre place sur le canapé, gardant l'enfant sur lui. De geste précautionneux, Madara déplia la couverture du canapé, les couvrit tous les deux avant d'ajuster un coussin sous sa nuque et sourire légèrement. Déjà, Hikari refermait les yeux, rassasié et prêt à se rendormir. Deux de ses ongles griffaient le torse de Madara mais celui ci se contenta de caresser le dos du bébé sans le quitter du regard.

Ces deux mois avaient été plein de rebondissements.

Le premier d'entre eux était sûrement le plus important. Hiashi Hyuga, le père d'Hinata, avait annulé le mariage entre sa fille et Gaara, auquel elle était fiancée depuis septembre. Lui et le patriarche Sabaku s'étaient accordés sur le fait que leurs enfants avaient trouvé l'amour et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les empêcher de le vivre à leur façon. Gaara avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il n'allait plus devoir se marier à sa meilleure amie, mais les jeunes gens avaient décidé de garder leurs alliances. Juste pour la symbolique qui les liait.

Ainsi, Gaara et Hinata seraient libres de se marier avec la personne de leur choix et Gaara avait indiqué qu'il aurait aimé que cette personne soit Usui, sa petite amie depuis plusieurs mois mais celle ci avait simplement pris peur et refusait à présent de l'approcher. C'était regrettable, parce que Gaara l'avait aimée de tout son coeur. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Madara entendait toujours les mêmes mots, venant d'Hinata. « Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ! ».

Parfois, Madara se sentait blessé, à cause de ces mots. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais apprendre qu'Hinata avait couché avec Gaara l'avait rendu méfiant. Oh, il aimait la jeune femme, autant qu'on pouvait aimer une femme mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être capable de ça. Mais comme elle le répétait souvent, elle non plus, ne s'en était jamais su capable.

Le deuxième rebondissement était le fait que Sasuke ait trouvé l'amour. Ce qui était plus étonnant était que son amour soit un garçon. Personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sasuke, le grand Sasuke qui avait toute les filles du lycée de Konoha à ses pieds puisse être attiré par les hommes. Surtout après que la rumeur comme quoi il était le père du bébé d'Hinata se soit répandue, grâce à deux écervelées qui avaient pourri la vie de la jeune Hyuga pendant toute l'année. Mais c'était bien le cas et Sasuke s'était amouraché d'un garçon de l'âge de son grand frère. À savoir Neji, le cousin d'Hinata.

Personne ne savait vraiment de quand datait ce faible, même si Madara ne cessait de se remémorer du jour où Neji était venu voir sa cousine, et son neveu, le même jour où Sasuke avait visité son fils. Mais depuis cette époque, à peu près, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et il n'était pas rare de les voir se tenir la main, ou en train de s'embrasser. Oh, Neji avait été mauvais, au premier abord, en apprenant les circonstances dans lesquelles Hikari avait été conçu mais après de longues discussions, il avait fini par comprendre que si Hinata était capable de pardonner à son agresseur, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui ne le puisse pas.

Cette affaire ne plaisait pas vraiment à Fugaku Uchiha, le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi mais celui ci ne pouvait que prendre exemple sur Hiashi, qui avait accepté que sa fille vive avec Madara, qui pourtant n'était plus digne depuis longtemps de porter son nom. Mais il y mettait une condition ! Il ne voulait pas voir les garçons trop proches en sa présence.

Cependant, qui aurait pu deviner que Fugaku puisse être un grand père aussi attentionné ? Il avait visité son petit fils plusieurs fois, et lui offrait un cadeau à chaque fois. Tellement qu'une grande partie d'entre eux était donné à Miyako. Parce que non, le petit Hakiri n'était pas encore capable de construire des châteaux de Lego.

Le troisième rebondissement était sûrement le plus important. Parce qu'il concernait directement Hinata et Madara. En fait, ce dernier leur avait simplement acheté un pavillon, en banlieue, où ils pourraient couler de jours heureux. Hinata avait simplement abandonné le lycée pour au moins un an, juste pour s'occuper de son fils et même s'ils vivaient sur leurs économies communes, ils avaient la belle vie. Miyako n'allait pas encore à l'école mais Madara avait insisté pour qu'elle participe à des classes spéciales, afin de la socialiser un peu. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, sa mère ne l'avait jamais mise en relation avec d'autres enfants, la laissait enfermée dans leur chambre d'hôtel pendant de longues journées et il ne voulait pas que ça dérange le développement de sa fille.

Ainsi, il arrivait souvent que le couple passe la journée à la maison, à s'occuper du bébé, même si Madara partait parfois se promener avec Hikari pour qu'Hinata puisse souffler. La jeune femme était continuellement fatiguée et avait beaucoup de mal à l'avouer. Elle voulait être la mère parfaite, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, mais elle en oubliait ses limites.

Madara ne savait pas quoi penser de l'avenir. Il aimait Hinata, plus qu'il n'avait aimé mais ils étaient jeunes. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit que ce genre d'amour ne durait pas, que l'expérience les ferait changer d'avis, qu'il était trop tôt pour eux d'acheter une maison et prévoir tellement de projets ensemble. D'ailleurs, une chose qui pesait au jeune homme était bien l'abstinence forcée qu'il devait subir.

Oh, il comprenait Hinata, il comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir mal, qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, qu'elle ne se sente pas désirable. Il comprenait qu'elle soit fatiguée. Mais en deux mois, il avait à peine pu la toucher et à part les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, parfois, leur relation semblait être en stand by.

À cette pensée, le coeur de Madara se serra un instant et il soupira en pensant qu'il ne devait pas douter. Qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un jour, Hinata lui demande de partir et lui arrache le bébé qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur, mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'un échec, entre eux. Et Konan, et tous ses amis ne cessaient de lui rappeler que ça n'était pas important et qu'il fallait penser au moment présent, et uniquement à ça.

Au moment présent et à Hikari qui dormait profondément sur son torse, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il l'enviait, dans un sens. Lui n'avait pas besoin de penser à toutes ces choses, allait pouvoir passer des années de bonheur avant d'être confronté à la vie et parfois, Madara se demandait s'il était vraiment obligé de grandir.

Mais dans ces moments là, Hinata avait un geste tendre envers lui. Un presque rien qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Leurs doigts qui s'entrecroisaient, un sourire, sa façon de se pencher vers lui quand il la tenait, en société. Sa façon de grogner sur Hidan quand celui ci s'imposait un peu trop.

Le raisonnement d'Hidan était simple. Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Hinata, il sortait les poings. Et pendant son absence, Madara avait fait beaucoup de mal à Hinata. Parfois, l'Uchiha voyait ça comme de la jalousie, en se disant qu'Hidan aimerait bien être à sa place, qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune femme malgré des débuts difficiles. Mais Hidan lui rappelait souvent qu'il supporterait pas d'avoir « deux mômes aux baskets toute la journée ». C'était touchant, d'entendre ça venant d'Hidan et presque rassurant de savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien avec sa petite amie.

Peut être était-ce cela que Madara craignait le plus. De la voir partir avec un autre.

Dans tous les livres qu'il avait lus, que ce soit pour la grossesse d'Alexia ou les fascicules qu'il relisait parfois dans ses nuits d'insomnies, les experts disaient qu'il arrivait que le couple ait une période de vide. Et qu'il ne fallait en général pas grand chose pour raviver la flamme. Un diner aux chandelles pendant que le bébé était chez la nounou, un câlin sous la couette, ce genre de choses.

Peut être allait-il s'en inspirer. Pour qu'Hinata soit heureuse et qu'elle lui sourie, comme ça lui arrivait avant. Avant qu'elle accouche. Et qu'elle rougisse de la façon qu'il avait tellement adorée.

En repensant aux rougissements de sa petite amie, Madara se sentit déjà plus léger. Leur relation n'avait pas été très ordinaire, sur le commencement. Madara ne savait même plus pendant combien de temps ils s'étaient vouvoyés. Beaucoup de temps, assurément mais ça avait été tellement romantique ! Hinata l'avait même souvent rappelé. Et puis, elle n'avait pas vu son visage, ne connaissait même pas son prénom et elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs encore, de temps en temps, de l'appeler Tobi. Ça ne dérangeait pas Madara, qui prenait ça comme une marque d'affection mais il lui cherchait activement un surnom ! En vain, pour l'instant ..

Il repensait aussi à leur premier baiser, au Bal de Noël. À la première fois qu'il avait pu lui montrer son amour, sans avoir besoin de mots. Cet instant resterait gravé dans sa mémoire toute sa vie, Madara en était persuadé, et il espérait que ça soit aussi le cas d'Hinata.

En sentant Hikari se tortiller contre lui, Madara baissa lentement les yeux et d'un geste paternel, il approcha la main de sa tête et le laissa attraper son petit doigt pour le téter. Quelle erreur de ne pas avoir pris sa tétine ! Et maintenant, il était cloué au canapé, sans possibilité de se lever sans que le bébé se remette à pleurer. Et Madara voulait éviter qu'Hinata se réveille une nouvelle fois.

Ah, il se sentit stupide, sur le moment mais voyant que la tétine de substitution fonctionnait, il se calma légèrement. Il n'était pas dur à satisfaire, ce petit là, pensa-t-il, même s'il savait que ça changerait dans quelques années.

Miyako le prouvait déjà, d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas mettre de pantalons et se déplaçait toujours dans ses petites robes comme une princesse. Ça pouvait paraître mignon, comme ça mais la fillette manquait cruellement d'autorité et Madara savait. Il n'en avait aucune sur elle. Hinata arrivait, par contre, à s'imposer quand il le fallait. L'instinct maternel, sûrement, mais au moins, la fillette se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et surtout avec Hikari. Elle devait comprendre que même si son père la gâtait, elle n'était pas le centre du monde.

Mais Madara répétait toujours une chose. Un jour, sa fille serait importante, il le savait. Soit à la tête d'une grosse compagnie, soit mannequin ! Il n'en doutait pas !

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Madara posa la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Si Hinata l'entendait penser tout ça, elle le prendrait sûrement pour un fou. Sûrement. Et il était aussi possible qu'elle se moque de lui, comme elle le faisait, de temps en temps. Pas méchamment, mais assez pour le vexer. Un peu. En tous cas, des fois, il prenait un peu mal ses remarques. Comme la fois où elle avait dit que ses cheveux étaient agaçants. Et qu'elle les lui couperait s'il ne les attachait pas.

Du coup, maintenant, il les attachait quand il allait se coucher. Mais refusait de la laisser les attacher en journée. Il y avait des limites, quand même.

Là, ils étaient détachés. Parce qu'Hinata avait voulu jouer avec, avant de s'endormir. Les caresser, y glisser les doigts et Madara ne pouvait mentir, il adorait ça. Par contre, il n'aimait pas quand Hikari les tirait, sans faire exprès. Peut être devait-il se les couper ? Peut être qu'il aurait plus l'air d'un père, comme ça ?

Avec un soupire, Madara se dit qu'il en parlerait avec Hinata, plus tard. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer sans sa tignasse, tellement ça faisait de temps qu'il la laissait pousser.

En posant de nouveau le regard sur le bébé, qui dormait toujours dans ses bras, Madara soupira longuement. S'il y avait une chose dont il avait envie, c'était de faire un enfant à Hinata. Pour qu'ils partagent totalement ce bonheur. Oh, il aimait Hikari, il avait participé à l'accouchement, avait accompagné la grossesse de la jeune femme, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Ça n'était pas comme s'il savait profondément que ce petit bout de chou était le sien. Malgré les papiers et les arrangements, il ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était le fils de Sasuke.

En entendant des pas venir en sa direction, Madara tendit le cou pour regarder en direction des escaliers et sourit légèrement en voyant Hinata, en nuisette, descendre, visiblement fatiguée. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était là, à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait pu changer dans sa vie et voilà qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas la calculer et alla d'abord boire un grand verre d'eau, à la cuisine, avant de le rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle prit place au pied du canapé, la tête posé sur le torse de Madara, proche de son fils et lui caressa lentement le dos en le regardant avec amour.

Quel sérénité, de pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils sans qu'il ne pleure. Mais ça ne dura pas parce qu'elle le prit contre elle, ajustant la grenouillère qu'il portait et murmura :

- Je retourne le mettre dans son lit.

Madara ne dit rien, sur le moment, en la voyant partir. Il aurait aimé le garder sur lui, en profiter, lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Hinata. Pas si ça lui donnait une raison de l'engueuler.

Mais Hinata revint rapidement, les bras vide et, les joues rouges, elle souleva la couverture de Madara, s'installa en dessous, sur le torse de son petit ami et le regarda avec malice.

- Serais-tu jalouse de ton fils ? Demanda Madara, curieux.  
- Quand je le retrouve en train de dormir sur mon petit ami … un peu.

Madara leva un sourcil, intrigué par le comportement d'Hinata. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi entreprenante ? Ça remontait sûrement à Noël dernier. Et en réalisant cela, Madara se sentit un peu plus mal qu'avant. Allait-elle continuer ? Ou juste s'arrêter, comme à chaque fois depuis la naissance d'Hiraki ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme passa les bras dans le dos de Madara, embrassa son torse avec doucement, puis sa gorge. Cette fois, elle ignorait sa poitrine douloureuse, son corps dégoutant, à ses yeux, qu'elle ne se sente pas attirante pour un sou et qu'elle soit tout le temps fatiguée. Quand elle voyait Madara comme ça, allongé, offert à elle, elle devait folle. Peut être était-ce les hormones qui parlaient, comme durant sa grossesse, peut être était-elle aussi frustrée que lui. Mais quand Madara répondit à ses caresses d'un soupire étouffé, un rougissement caractéristique la prit.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas faire ça ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
- J-je ne sais pas … Hikari dort .. Miyako aussi ..

Madara pencha la tête sur le côté, en regardant Hinata dans les yeux et eut sa réponse de cette façon. Sans attendre, il les fit basculer, pour se retrouver au dessus et même s'ils tombèrent sur le tapis du salon, il ne s'arrêta pas. Et Hinata, même si elle eut mal sur le moment, ne chercha pas à le repousser. Au contraire, elle émit un petit rire, les mains glissées dans ses cheveux et accepta avec plaisir le baiser qu'il lui donna.

Était-ce ça, dont ils avaient eu besoin ? Qu'Hinata lui montre qu'elle ne le repoussait pas ? Qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, quoiqu'elle puisse penser ? Aucun d'eux n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser, en cet instant. C'était irresponsable de baptiser le tapis du salon de cette façon ? Ils étaient jeunes ! Pas malin, vu que Miyako pouvait très bien débarquer ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils voulaient juste s'aimer, sans contrainte, sans retenue. Ils n'avaient pas pu .. fêter leurs retrouvailles, ni remettre les pendules à l'heure depuis qu'Hinata avait couché avec Gaara. Et même s'ils avaient passé quelques semaines douloureuses et frustrante, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, sous la petite couverture du canapé, essoufflés comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon et les joues rouges, tout leur semblait juste.

Hinata avait attrapé une des mèches de son petit ami, qui la regardait dans les yeux avec tellement d'amour qu'elle en rougissait un peu plus. Elle enroulait la mèche autour de ses doigts avec douceur, l'entortillait sur elle même.

- Ne te coupe pas les cheveux, souffla-t-elle.  
- D'accord, murmura-t-il simplement.  
- Et … Et ne me laisse plus te faire du mal.

Madara fronça un instant les sourcils, mais Hinata se contenta d'embrasser son épaule, en se blottissant contre lui avec douceur.

Madara ne savait pas qui avait pu lui en parler. Il ne savait pas si c'était Hidan, ou Itachi, ou Konan, peut être. Peut être l'avait-elle deviné toute seule ? Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Ni chercher pourquoi ce matin là en particulier et pas un autre. Il ne voulait que profiter du moment, la tenir contre lui et oublier ces deux derniers mois.

Et peut être lui murmurer, au creux de l'oreille, qu'il l'aimait.


	27. Bonus

Et le chap bonus, brut de pomme ! :) Et je rappelle que c'est le chapitre 24 d'origine, que j'ai modifié quelques temps avant de le poster ;)

* * *

Hinata se réveilla seule, en milieu de matinée et le lit était déjà froid. Trop froid pour que Madara vienne de se lever mais ça n'était pas si grave, vu que ça arrivait, de temps en temps. Celui ci ne dormait pas beaucoup, en général et il profitait d'ailleurs souvent de ce temps libre pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme mais elle ne le trouva pas non plus à la cuisine, où Sasori faisait griller du pain.

Le roux lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda si elle en voulait, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui demander s'il avait vu Madara. Pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Mais Madara ne revint pas de la soirée, et commençant à être inquiète, elle l'appela sur son portable mais fut incapable de le joindre. Pire, Sasori, habitué des extravagances de son ami, traqua son téléphone portable sur internet mais celui ci était coupé ou dans une zone non couverte par le traçage.

Et les hormones d'Hinata lui firent comprendre. Madara était parti. Sans laisser de traces. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il avait abandonné tous ses amis, comme Sasuke l'avait prévenue. « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut », avait-il dit. Et Madara lui avait dit qu'il était bien avec elle, et la veille de son anniversaire, il s'enfuyait.

Les jambes de la jeune femme lâchèrent quand elle le réalisa et elle fondit en larmes au milieu de la cuisine, alors que les autres étaient à table. Konan se précipita vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait, mais en voyant Hinata sangloter, une main devant la bouche, elle ne sut rien faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée, que Madara était imprévisible. Que ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Un mois passa. Ne pouvant pas habiter dans un lieu qui lui rappelait sans cesse Madara, Hinata était retournée vivre chez Gaara, qui l'avait accueillie d'une mine sombre étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer celui qui avait brisé le coeur de sa fiancée. Mais, vu que ça faisait partie du contrat, elle déménagea à nouveau quand le père de Gaara leur acheta un appartement en centre ville. C'était un petit trois pièces confortable, avec deux chambres, une d'adulte et la chambre du bébé et, bien que Gaara avait insisté pour venir habiter avec elle, Hinata lui assura préférer rester seule pour un moment.

Le père de Gaara lui engagea quand même un gouvernante, pour l'aider à s'occuper de l'appartement, et d'elle même, et même si le coeur n'y était pas, Hinata décorait la chambre du bébé avec soin. La plupart des meubles avaient été offerts par l'Akatsuki, bien entendu, mais elle tenait à la faire seule.

Mais à cause de tout ce stress, et de ses crises d'angoisse répétées, Tsunade décida de clouer Hinata au lit jusqu'à l'accouchement afin de lui faire redescendre sa tension, l'obliger à manger trois fois par jour.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait franchement hâte que tout ça se termine, qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale, mais quand elle pensait aux nuits qu'elle allait passer à se lever pour nourrir le bébé, l'aider à se rendormir, les cris à n'importe quel moment de la journée, les couches, les biberons, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait gêrer tout ça.

Konan, touchée par le sort de son amie, lui rendit plusieurs visites, pendant lesquelles Hinata passait son temps à pleurer, angoissée à mort à l'idée d'accoucher seule alors un jour, Konan lui murmura :

- Tu sais, Hinata, je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais … Sasuke t'aiderait si tu le lui demandais. J'en suis certaine.  
- S-Sasuke ?  
- Il demande souvent de tes nouvelles à Itachi mais il ose pas vraiment te les demander à toi. Mais si tu l'appelais …  
- J-je veux pas l'emmerder avec ça …  
- Tu ne l'emmerderas pas. Il n'est peut être pas très démonstratif mais il est très concerné par ta grossesse. Appelle le, ça ne te coute rien.

Hinata acquiesça en essuyant ses yeux et Konan lui sourit avant de s'installer près d'elle pour lui raconter les quelques potins sur l'Akatsuki, ce qui faisait en général sourire la jeune femme.

Et le soir même, juste après son bain, Hinata décida d'appeler Sasuke :

- Allo ?  
- S-sasu ? C'est Hinata ..  
- Hina ? Ca va ? Il y a un problème ?  
- N-non. Tout va bien mais … tu pourrais venir chez moi ? J'ai besoin de compagnie.  
- Mh, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans un mit de plus et vingt minutes plus tard, il était devant elle en chaire et en os. Il s'installa près d'elle dans le lit, posa les lèvres délicatement sur son gros ventre en le caressant avec tendresse et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant d'arranger un coussin dans son dos et lui murmurer :

- Je peux passer la nuit ici si tu en as aussi besoin.

La Hyuga acquiesça, les joues rouges et Sasuke regarda son ventre un instant avant de soupirer et grogner :

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais accoucher.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu es comme ça ?  
- Comme ça ?  
- Protecteur et .. gentil.  
- Parce que.  
- Mh.  
- Je ne … Je m'en veux beaucoup pour ce que je t'ai fait et je suis clairement pas prêt à être père mais j'ai pas le choix.  
- Tu seras là, pour l'accouchement ?  
- Si tu veux oui; mais ne me demande pas de couper le cordon.

Hinata sourit, amusée et murmura :

- J-je veux bien que tu restes là pour la nuit.  
- Gaara vient pas te voir ?  
- Si, souvent. Il m'a aidé à préparer mon sac pour la maternité et à faire la chambre du bébé.  
- Je peux aller la voir ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et Sasuke se dépécha d'aller voir la chambre, qui était verte pastel, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme en demandant :

- C'est toi qui a choisi la couleur ?  
- Gaara m'a aidé. Il a dit que les couleurs pâles aidaient à moins faire de cauchemars.  
- Comment il sait ça ?  
- Il le sait, c'est tout.  
- Mh.

La Hyuga allait lui demander s'ils pouvaient dormir rapidement, parce qu'elle était crevée mais Sasuke sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées parce que, après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, il enlevait sa chemise comme un tee shirt, dévoilant un torse musclé et Hinata se détourna quand il attaqua sa ceinture et après quelques secondes, il la rejoignit dans le lit, sans la moindre gêne.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Hinata attrapa son livre mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, les hormones en feu :

- Dis, tu voudrais bien coucher avec moi ?  
- D'abord surpris, Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes avant de la dévisager et elle précisa :  
- J'ai pas envie de toi hein, mais j'en peux plus et vu que Madara ne reviendra pas … Enfin, ça n'est pas grave si tu veux pas mais …  
- Je pensais pas que tu voudrais que je te touche en fait.  
- On peut juste .. Faire ça et ne pas parler ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, content d'avoir un coup aussi facilement et se rapprocha d'elle. Hinata pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il évita sa bouche pour son cou en glissant immédiatement les mains sous son pyjama, en direction de cette poitrine colossale, qu'il caressa avec beaucoup de soin tandis qu'Hinata fermait les yeux ne essayant de penser à autre chose.

Après quelques caresses inutiles, vu qu'elle était déjà bien assez excitée comme ça, Sasuke l'aida à se déshabiller, évitant de regarder son ventre mais quand il lui enleva son pantalon, son regard se posa, moqueur, sur le pubis de la jeune femme et il grogna :

- Hé, t'as oublié de t'acheter des rasoirs ?  
- J'arrive déjà pas à mettre des chaussettes seule, comment veux-tu que je fasse ça .. ?  
- Mh.

Il lui fit poser la main sur son membre, sans gêne, lui demanda de le masturber un peu, ce qu'Hinata fit avec application, et elle murmura :

- Tu as des capotes ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? Je t'ai déjà mise enceinte ..  
- Et les maladies … ?  
- Tu me fais pas confiance ?  
- Non.  
- J'ai rien …  
- Et si t'as quelque chose et que tu me contamines moi et le bébé ?  
- Mais …  
- Madara en mettait, lui !  
- Mais je suis pas Madara ..  
- J'avais remarqué oui.  
- Roh, tais toi un peu, tu vas me faire débander …

Vexée, Hinata le repoussa, assez rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas la contrer et elle se leva en lui tournant le dos pour se rhabiller tandis qu'il murmurait, étonné :

- Tu vas où ?  
- J'ai faim.  
- Tu veux plus coucher ?  
- Non, j'ai envie d'une choucroute !  
- Une .. choucroute ?  
- Oui !

Hinata attacha ses cheveux d'un tour de main et il demanda :

- Et moi ?  
- Rien à foutre !

Et elle rejoignit la cuisine, fouilla un instant dans les placards et sortit une conserve de choucroute qu'elle ouvrit, posa sur le plan de travail où elle prit appui en se mettant à pleurer, encore.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant; Madara lui manquait atrocement.

Qu'il lui prépare le petit déjeuner au réveil, s'occupe d'elle, la masse, la chouchoute. Mieux encore, même passer du temps avec lui, devant un film ou quand ils lisaient un bouquin ensemble, sans parler, juste échanger quelques baisers, des fois, des sourires. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? Un homme qui était parti, sans un mot, même à ses amis les plus proches ?

Et puis, le sexe, merde. Ça avait semblé tellement naturel et doux avec lui, tandis que Sasuke ….

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son corps tressauter sous les sanglots et des larmes s'écrasèrent autour de la conserve de choucroute dont juste l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse ?

Elle sursauta à nouveau en sentant des mains douces sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Sasuke qui la prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Je te la prépare, si tu veux.  
- J'aime pas la choucroute !

Il sourit furtivement, profitant qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir et murmura :

- Allez, viens te coucher, ça te fera du bien de te reposer.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et il la mena au lit, la couvrit avec soin avant de lui murmurer qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé, que ça valait mieux, ce qu'elle confirma d'un regard triste. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front en caressant doucement sa tête avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hinata puisse être aussi chamboulée par tout ça, et il en voulant à Madara. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir eu raison.

Quand Hinata se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un monter sur le lit et ouvrit les yeux sur un Sasuke un peu débraillé, les cheveux en vrac et l'air endormi. Il lui sourit légèrement en l'embrassant sur le front :

- Je vais y aller Hina, j'ai cours et …  
- T-tu peux rester encore un peu ?

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux un instant avant d'acquiescer et l'embrasser à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois, sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. Qu'elle voulait se sentir aimée. Et après un baiser tendre et sensuel, il la déshabilla lentement, lui fit l'amour avec toute la douceur qu'elle méritait, comme s'il voulait à tout prix effacer son acte, se faire pardonner, lui faire oublier.

Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé que le sexe puisse être aussi doux avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Madara. Elle savait que lui s'était toujours très appliqué à lui faire plaisir et qu'il avait de l'expérience avec les femmes enceintes. À vrai dire, il voyait même toujours très facilement quand Hinata n'était pas bien installée, quand elle était gênée par quelque chose et il devait changer de position parce qu'elle se fatiguait.

Et c'était ce qui manquait un peu à Sasuke. Pour ça que c'était moins naturel, moins sensuel et elle devait le guider pour ressentir ce frisson qui remontait du fond de ses entrailles mais il arriva quand même à la satisfaire, à se satisfaire alors qu'il ne pensait pas que ça puisse être possible.

Même s'il avait flippé en sentant le bébé bouger, alors qu'il avait une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Même s'il avait pensé lui faire mal. Ou pire qu'elle se braque à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Quand il s'écroula à côté d'elle, le corps trempé, il se débarrassa du préservatif, attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise, elle non plus. C'était tellement étrange, tellement décalé.

- J-j-je .. Merci.  
- Mh.  
- Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
- Ça risque pas de faire de mal au bébé ?  
- N-non, je crois pas. Enfin, Madara l'aurait pas fait si …  
- Mh.

Il caressa tendrement la tête de la jeune femme en l'y embrassant sur la tempe et murmura :

- J'ai un petite amie Hinata.  
- A-ah ?  
- Oui. Tu ne la connais pas, elle est dans un autre lycée. Mais je t'en serais reconnaissant que tu ne parles de ça à personne.  
- D'accord …  
- Elle sait que .. tu es enceinte de moi et a dit qu'elle accepterait mon rôle de … père. Mais elle est assez jalouse alors …  
- Normal qu'elle soit jalouse, tu es beau garçon …

Sasuke pouffa de rire, touché et la Hyuga releva les yeux vers lui, amusée, avant de murmurer :

C'est vrai en plus. Et Madara m'avait même demandé, au tout début, si je n'étais pas rassurée que tu sois le père, parce que niveau génétique, il aurait de la chance ..

- Il reviendra.

Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle baissa les yeux mais l'Uchiha lui fit relever la tête et murmura :

- Je le connais depuis longtemps et j'ai été stupide. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec quelqu'un et il t'aime profondément. Il reviendra.  
- M-mais il a prévenu personne et …  
- Il devait avoir une bonne raison. Garde la foi, d'accord ?  
- J'y arrive pas ..  
- Essaye mieux que ça.

Hinata lui adressa un faible sourire et Sasuke soupira, l'embrassa une dernière fois, sur le bout du nez, avant de se lever en disant qu'il avait cours, qu'il devait passer chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires.

Il s'habilla lentement sous le regard de la jeune femme, sans trop de pudeur et alors qu'il serrait sa ceinture, il posa les yeux sur elle un instant avant de sourire et dire :

- Ta poitrine est franchement énorme …

Surprise et gênée, Hinata se mit à rire et il ajouta :

- J'avais juste envie d'y poser la tête et rester là.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et va en cours.  
- Je pourrais rester là, pour te tenir compagnie.  
- Non, je vais appeler Konan ou Hidan et ça ira.  
- Hidan ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent un peu mais elle renvoya l'Uchiha d'un signe de la main en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'en parler. Celui ci la prit d'ailleurs une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de quitter l'appartement, satisfait de voir qu'elle tenait bon.

Et à peine quelques minutes après que Sasuke soit parti, comme prévu, Hidan appela.

Il s'était avéré que le jeune homme, bien qu'il eut voulu la mettre dans son lit, au début, s'était attaché à elle parce qu'elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour le laisser toucher son ventre sans appréhension. Personne dans sa vie ne lui avait jamais accordé autant de confiance.

- Alors, gamine, ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui Hidan, ça va.  
- Ah ? Qui est venu te baiser ? Je serais venu si tu m'avais appelé ?  
- P-personne …  
- A d'autres !  
- Bon, ok, Sasuke, mais tu dois pas en parler !  
- Quand les autres …  
- Non ! Hidan ! Sinon, je leur dis que ce que tu m'appelles presque tous les jours pour t'assurer que je vais bien !  
- Garce.

La jeune femme sourit et Hidan soupira un instant, regardant un peu autour de lui. Il était à la caisse de la boutique de Pain et Konan mais vu le peu de clients, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Ca t'a fait du bien, alors, de baiser ?  
- Oui. Mais ça n'était pas prémédité.  
- Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- Non, absolument pas.  
- Bien. Y'a une gonzesse dans la boutique, je te dis pas la bombe …  
- A quoi elle ressemble ?  
- Une grande brune aux yeux verts avec une poitrine à tomber …  
- Tu vas l'aborder ?  
- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?  
- Si, justement ..

Il se mit à rire et murmura :

- Oh, Hina, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire …  
- Et je ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment pas.  
- Je crois que je la laisserais même me mordre la queue tellement elle est bonne …  
- Hidan !

Le rire du jeune homme résonna une dernière fois dans le téléphone et il raccrocha, fondant sur sa proie comme un aigle, sortant son plus beau sourire.

Hinata, de son côté, soupira longuement et alluma la télé, puisque de toutes façons, sa gouvernante allait bientôt arriver. Et ses galipettes avec Sasuke l'avait rassurée.


End file.
